Unfaithful
by Gemmi92
Summary: "You're a Kimber. I'm a Shelby. We don't mix." Tommy/OC
1. Prologue

Settling down on the doorstep, the girl looked around the street she had found after hours of searching for it. She didn't quite know how she had managed to get herself as lost as she had done. She had thought that she was in the right area of Birmingham, but after a quick laugh from a copper she realised she was wrong. She would have hailed for a cab, but she knew that it was pointless. She had left her purse behind at the manor along with everything else she owned. She knew that it was pointless to go back and find it.

It had been a long time since she had seen the street she now sat on. She had banged on the door for what seemed like hours of the terraced house, but no one answered and she remained seated on the step, her dirtied skirts flowing over her knees as she bowed her head and waited with patience. The sun was slowly setting and a sharp chill was in the air.

Looking up as she pushed a hand through her hair, she glanced down the street as a roar of laughter left The Garrison Pub. Closing her eyes, she knew that they would be in there. More importantly she knew that he would be in there. Allowing her throat to clench at the mere thought, she placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from openly sobbing. Her mind had been running wild with her as she contemplated what he would say to her.

Would he confirm her brother's beliefs? Would he tell her that she had been nothing but a pawn in his game? Would he go so far as to laugh at her and discard her to the side? Just thinking about that caused her to retch.

She longed for clean air, but she knew that Birmingham had none of that. Smoke filled the streets and its resident's lungs. After spending a moment trying to control her breathing, she looked back to The Garrison and considered going there to speak to him. It would stop her from worrying.

Standing up, she moved one step and froze. She could go no further. She didn't want to walk into that pub. She didn't want everyone's eyes to be settled on her as she struggled to find the words to say to the leader of the Peaky Blinders. More importantly, she was scared of being tossed aside by him. She had never been humiliated in public before and she didn't want that to start now.

She allowed her brown curls to fall from the loose bun they sat in as she pushed a hand through her hair and leant against the wall, her eyes closing tightly and beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She knew that she could always run and beg her brother for forgiveness. She could fall to her knees and promise him that she would never make a fool of him again. She would never disgrace their name again. No doubt he would find a way to make her life a living hell, but he would allow her a room.

Yet she couldn't help but think that would let him win, and she was tired of him winning. She was fed up with seeing him never suffering. For once she wanted to be away from him. She wanted this.

It was only as that thought ran through her mind did the doors to the pub swing open, slamming against the door behind them as the force caused them to recoil. Standing up straight, she reached down to the skirt of her dress and tried to flatten the blue material against her shaking thighs. She squinted into the distance as a group of three men and a woman left the pub.

She knew each of them, but they had never looked at her as though she was anything but dirt. She recalled a time, before the war, when they had regarded her as someone to be considered an ally. But that was before everything happened.

Struggling to keep her eyes dry, she looked to the man in the middle. His head was bent as he struggled to light a cigarette in the soft breeze of the evening. His cap covered his features as he finally lit the cigarette. He took a swift puff from it and allowed it to drop down by his side as he looked up, a smug grin on his face as he moved down and away from the pub. His blue eyes looked up and before she knew it they were staring straight at her.

She tried to hold his gaze as he advanced towards her, moving ahead of his family as he went. The remaining three slowed their pace, their gaze narrowing and turning scrutinising.

"What is the Kimber whore doing here?" John demanded.

She had been expecting harsh words from them. She had often heard their blunt tones and she had tried to ignore them, but they seemed to hurt her all of a sudden. Everything that had happened was a mess and she refused to be considered a whore because of it.

"Enough, John," Aunt Pol declared.

Pol looked at the girl with wonder, knowing a defeated woman when she saw one. The Lord only knew that plenty of women in Birmingham were suffering due to their circumstances. Her harsh gaze didn't soften, but it did grow with intensity as she watched the girl have her arm gripped by Tommy.

"John has a point," Arthur declared, shrugging his shoulders and moving his hands through his hair. "What does she want? She's done nothin' but bring trouble to this family."

"And?" Aunt Pol demanded. "I am certain that Tommy knows what he is doing, isn't that right, Tommy?"

Turning his head over his shoulder as his hand remained on the small girl, he looked to Aunt Pol. Her questioning stare had turned to him as she waited for him to give her the answer she desired. Gulping, Tommy nodded and hid his emotions from the rest of his family.

"Aye," Tommy said. "Go inside. I'll speak with Liz."

"Alone?" Arthur checked as Tommy moved his stare back to Liz. "And you don't think the bitch will do anythin' to hurt you?"

She was still refusing to look at Tommy as the man shook his head. He knew that she would do nothing.

"She might be a Kimber, but she ain't a killer," he told his family. "Now, inside."

Aunt Pol led the way, demanding for the rest of the boys to follow her. They went with haste then, grunting as they did so. It was only when the door closed shut did Liz allow herself to look up to Tommy, unable to hide the tears falling down her face and staining her pale skin.

"Now," Tommy spoke calmly, "what is it, Liz?"

A sharp breath moved through Liz as she watched Tommy take another drag of his cigarette. "He knows," she spoke.

Tommy sighed. He should have known that he would find out sooner or later. He had only hope that it would be later and after Black Star Day. He wouldn't be a problem then and Liz wouldn't have to live with him anymore. Shaking his head, Tommy dropped his cigarette to the ground and exhaled the last breath of smoke.

"And?" Tommy wondered.

Liz had grown used to this version of Tommy. She had grown used to his coldness and his detachment from her. But she had also seen another side, especially before the war.

"And he threatened you," Liz spoke.

Moving his hand outwards, Tommy didn't hesitate as he took hold of Liz's cheek in his hand, admiring the handy work of Kimber. His thumb roamed over the bruise which would no doubt form there.

"Seems he hit you too, aye," Tommy declared, an arched brow framing his face as he did so. Liz looked down to the ground and Tommy sighed, knowing what this now meant. Kimber would come for him sooner than he had anticipated. "Elizabeth Kimber, you might just be the death of me yet."

….

A/N: Just a quick prologue before the main action of the story. Do let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Charlotte Kimber had known luxury before. She had understood what it meant to sit up straight and proper whilst drinking tea in the correct manner. And yes, there was a correct way to drink tea. Elizabeth had laughed with her friends and discussed potential marriages whilst strolling in the grounds of their homes. She was seventeen years of age and had never seen a different world. That was until the beatings began, of course.

Robert Kimber was not a man to be trifled with and Jane Kimber knew that when she married him. She had provided him with two children, one boy and one girl, but that had never been enough. Robert strayed from the marital bed on more than one occasion, but it grew worse the year before the war began. He was openly dishonouring his wife at dinner parties. He took whores on his lap and allowed them to dangle over him as Jane stood in the background, her head held high and her gaze set on anything but her husband.

It was the first time Elizabeth had seen her father act in such a manner. She watched with horror as her brother also watched on, his brow furrowed and his mind wondering what was happening. It was that night when Jane confronted her husband. It was the first night he hit her.

Elizabeth had been walking on the upstairs landing back to her bedroom when she looked down and noted her mother and father screaming at each other. Elizabeth had hid in the shadows by the wall, her gaze focused down on the scene that unfolded. She struggled to hold a gasp in as the force of her father's slap echoed throughout the marble halls.

Jane struggled to regain her composure as her husband spat at the ground next to her and walked away. Elizabeth had rushed down to her mother, urging for her to stop crying. Jane had refused, but she chose to hold her daughter closer to her side.

The beatings only continued whenever Jane dared to confront her husband. Her daughter was the only to comfort her. Her son had been taken under his father's wing. Robert Kimber had whispered nothing but lies into Billy Kimber's ears. He had taught him how women needed to learn their place. He had told him that he could behave as he wanted. Elizabeth had often confronted her brother about his harsh words, but he had grabbed her harshly by the arm and told her never to question him or their father.

His grip had only increased and Jane had caught her son holding her on more than one occasion. It was only when Jane saw her son hit her daughter did she realise that she had to leave. She had tried to talk to Billy and make him see sense, but he had said nothing. He had the decency to look guilty at his mother's harsh words, but he never apologised. He never showed any remorse.

Jane felt a failure. She had let her son become his father and she hated herself for it. She had lost him and the guilt inside of her filled her up more than she cared to admit.

But she had a daughter. She had a young daughter who was suffering. And so Jane took all the money she could find from her husband's safe. She stuffed it into a purse and told her daughter to pack a small case. Elizabeth had been confused to begin with, but she had finally done as she was told. Her mother had often discussed leaving for a better life somewhere, but never did Liz think that she would do it. She had even urged for her mother to run.

And that was what they did. Jane could only think of one place to go where her husband would never look. He despised one area. He despised Birmingham. And that was where Jane ran.

"I understand that this is not luxury, Liz," Jane informed her daughter.

Elizabeth looked around the small room her mother had agreed to rent. It was dark with wallpaper falling off the walls. The fireplace by the bed had old wood inside of it along with bits of newspaper. The carpet was damp and the floorboards creaked underneath their feet with every single step they took. There was one bed against the wall and another along the wall by the window. A wardrobe missing a door stood in the corner and a door missing a knob led to a small bathroom in the corner.

"We have to share the kitchen with two other families here," Jane continued, pulling her lace gloves from her fingers and pushing the curtains open, coughing softly as dust fell from them. "But no doubt it will do us well. I shall try to find work as soon as possible, I promise."

Elizabeth kept silent, doing her best not to allow tears to fall from her face. Looking out the window by her mother's side, she saw nothing but terraced houses across a street covered in puddles and rain. Jane wrapped an arm around her daughter's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Should I not find work, mother?" Elizabeth wondered. "Surely we shall need as much money as we can get?"

Jane had never pictured this life for her child. She had always thought that Elizabeth's life would consist of dinners and afternoon tea with her friends. She would marry and spend her days raising her children. Not once did Jane think that she would subject her daughter to this. But she had to save her. She had to save her from her father and brother. As much as money brought them stability, it had never brought Jane happiness.

"There is no need, love," Jane promised her, tucking her dark curls behind her ears as she pulled at the flowing dark blue skirt she wore. "You stay here and I shall return shortly. We need food and…well…bathing supplies…"

"I shall come too," Elizabeth urged her mother, ashamed to admit that she was scared for her mother. "No doubt we both need some fresh air."

"Liz," Jane sighed, looking down to her petite daughter.

She couldn't help but think that they looked completely out of place. Their dresses were made of the finest material and they had no plain skirts or blouses. Everything they owned was too ostentatious for where they were now.

"Please," Elizabeth whispered, "I do not want to stay here."

Sighing, Jane took her daughter's arm and led her out of the room, dropping the key into her string purse once she locked the door behind her. Elizabeth gripped her mother's arm tightly as she wondered if the sun ever shone in Birmingham. The clouds were grey and the air was cold. Men and women wandered the streets, some laughing and joking whilst others yelled and argued. Jane looked around herself, wondering if this was normal behaviour for many people.

"I think you shall struggle to find somewhere for afternoon tea around here, darling," Jane tried to make light of the situation and she admitted relief when her daughter smiled softly.

They moved through the streets slowly and Elizabeth followed her mother into stores to buy soap and food. She carried the paper bag dutifully as her mother finally moved into stores with the intent of looking for work. Elizabeth watched her come out every time, faced with rejection each and every time. Jane had to admit that her spirit was breaking by the time they came to The Garrison.

"Mother," Elizabeth worried as she saw her mother move towards the building.

She could hear yells of obscenities from the building and smashing of glasses. Jane looked down to her daughter when she stopped her from entering. Nodding, Jane knew that she had to go in. It was worth a try, but she would not force her daughter into an uncomfortable situation.

"Stay here for a moment, Liz," Jane urged, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. "I will be back."

Elizabeth had no option to stop her mother from rushing off without her. The woman quickly entered the pub and Liz huffed at her leaving.

Elizabeth watched on as men fell out of the pub and she shook her head, turning her head over her shoulder and moving slowly down the street, but not too far away.

"What do we have 'ere boys?"

Elizabeth tensed as she felt a hand move to her shoulder. She whirled around to the sight of a man moving stood behind her. She shrunk away as another man laughed lowly, shaking his head and dropping his cigarette by his side. He was younger than the man gripping her shoulders and the first thing Liz noticed was the prominence of his cheekbones and the burning of his blue eyes.

"Leave the girl alone, Arthur," he spoke. "She is no whore."

The other men in the group seemed to sigh at that and look disappointed. Liz could only feel belittled. She had been gone for one day and already men were seeing her as a whore.

"How do you know that?" Arthur wondered as most of the men seemed to wander off to another group of women who were laughing and not scared to drape themselves over them.

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Elizabeth watched as the man glanced over to her and back to the group he had been with. "Look at her. She's nothin' but a scared little mouse. Follow Freddie if you want someone willing, eh?"

Elizabeth doubled back at hearing that, unable to think of selling her body for coin. The man named Arthur chuckled and moved off as Elizabeth remained stood where she was; knowing that she should walk away and go to find her mother. She had no chance to move as the man blocked her from going anywhere. She deduced that he had to be at least eight years her senior from the way he held himself.

"You're new 'ere, ain't ya?" he asked of Liz.

Feeling her mouth dry out, she glanced to the side and longed for her mother to come and find her to stop her from conversing with the man anymore, but she had no such luck.

"Of course you are," he answered his own question. "You're some posh gal from somewhere…that much anyone can see."

"And if I am?" Liz finally asked from him and he continued to smile, wondering who this girl was. She didn't belong here and she certainly didn't know how to act to keep herself safe.

"Then I'd keep your 'ead down," he informed her. "A sweet looking lass like you won't survive for long 'ere…unless you've come to be a high class whore?"

He knew that he had struck a nerve. The girl looked away from him and he noted her pale face turn a tinge of red. She most certainly was not accustomed to being spoken to in such a manner. A smirk played on his face and he dropped his cigarette to the ground, stomping on it with his dirty-toed boot.

"I am here for no reason concerning you," she spoke.

"Well," he laughed softly, stuffing his hands into his long coat pockets, bending backwards slightly as the girl looked insulted by his laughter. "You can be quite feisty, eh?"

"I have never had to be," Liz responded.

"Really?" he wondered from her, moving his hand out to the high collar of her jacket and sweeping it downwards, noting the bruises sat on her skin. "You ain't doing a great job of hiding these though, are ya?"

Saying nothing, Liz pushed his hand from her at the wrist. She didn't want to tell him the cause of her bruises. She didn't even know this man, but he was trying to discover more about her.

"I do not know you," Liz declared. "Why do you think I would tell you anything?"

"I don't," he responded coolly. "But I do know that you need to be careful…you see…people 'ere…well, they ask questions. How long do you think it will be before someone asks questions about the posh looking brunette gal who doesn't belong 'ere, eh?"

Liz knew that he might have a point, but her mother had insisted that no one would look for them in Birmingham. She had promised her that they were safe so long as they kept their heads down.

"I trust you have a name?"

Liz took him in for a brief moment, wondering what she should say. "Elizabeth Poole."

Liz remembered her Aunt marrying a Poole and it was the only fake surname she could come up with without looking suspicious by trying to avoid the question. Arching a brow, he looked unconvinced with what he was hearing, but he nodded his head.

"And is it not polite for you to give me your name?" Liz dared to ask, knowing that she had never been this bold before in her life. Men often conversed with her, but they never insulted her or spoke to her with a lack of manners.

"Polite?" he repeated. "You really ain't from here."

"We have established that," Liz mumbled.

"Aye, we have," he nodded. "Thomas Shelby."

"Pleasure," Liz inclined her head. "But I should honestly leave. My mother shall be wondering where I am."

"I don't doubt it."

Liz didn't know why he still had that infuriating smirk on his face. She turned on her heel and Tommy watched her leave back towards The Garrison. It was only as she approached the steps did a woman come out from the pub. She too was dressed in finery and her hair was neatly coiffed on top of her head. Her arm went around Liz's shoulders and a wide smile played on her face as she laughed and kissed Liz's head. It was then when Tommy established that the girl was the woman's daughter.

Tommy continued to study them before he noted Liz turn around, her eyes looking back to Tommy. He continued to stand there, his hands still in his pockets as he wondered what Elizabeth Poole was truly doing in Birmingham.

...

A/N: Thank you to anyone who showed an interest in the Prologue of the chapter! We've gone back before the war for a while now before the events of Peaky Blinders. I do hope that you will leave me a review! Hopefully have another update up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since Thomas Shelby had seen the Poole girl. He had heard whispers of a new barmaid at The Garrison. He discovered it was the woman the girl had been hugging the night he had met her, but he had never gone to discuss anything with her. She spoke with an accent that didn't fit and she always looked far too presentable for the locals of The Garrison.

Tommy had seen the woman struggle behind the bar for a couple of days, but she soon found her bearings. She gave as good as she got and wasn't scared of the men jeering at her. It took three weeks before she seemed to be fully accepted. Tommy often sat in The Garrison and watched her, wondering where her daughter was hiding. He might have thought that she would appear at the end of her mother's shift, but she never did.

She seemed invisible. Of course, he had no idea that she was working as a seamstress on the other end of town. Elizabeth had been taught how to sew by her mother. It was good knowledge for a woman to be able to sew, even though there were maids to do it. Jane preferred to be able to do things for herself most times, and she had passed that down to her daughter.

Elizabeth worked during the day whilst her mother tended to work in the evenings. Jane would tell her daughter to stay in when it was dark. And so Elizabeth would settle on the bed by the window, reading her book by the little light the candle provided. She often pulled the net curtain back to peer on the street and see where loud noises came from.

She was unsettled. She struggled to sleep. She had never had this problem when she was sleeping in her four-poster bed overlooking the lawn behind the manor. But, Elizabeth knew that leaving had been for the best. Running away was the only thing to do.

Pulling a drape over her shoulders, Elizabeth leant her head against the wall, pulling her knees to her chin as she closed her eyes and let her book rest in between her bent thighs and stomach. This wasn't what Liz had wanted, but it was necessary. She was only shocked that her father had not found them yet.

…

Tommy listened to the whispers about the new additions to Birmingham. He paid them minimal attention, but he did listen. Some said that they had run away from somewhere whilst others said that the mother was a high-class whore in London working her way to the top. It was only when Tommy picked up the papers one morning did he piece two and two together.

It wasn't very difficult for him to work it out and he knew that others would piece it together too. People might not be of a high class of intelligence, but they had common sense. The disappearance of Billy Kimber's wife and daughter coincided with the arrival of two high-class women who didn't belong.

It was only a small write up in the newspaper as the majority of the space was taken up by the tensions with Germany. If Tommy had read the news then it wouldn't be long before someone else did. Everyone knew Jane Poole, but no one had seen her mysterious daughter. Tommy had heard whispers of her working as a seamstress, but that was all.

But Tommy was not bad hearted. He knew trouble when it might begin. He visited The Garrison that evening before the men knocked off work and he found Jane behind the bar, cleaning glasses ready for the night.

"Whiskey?" Jane asked from Tommy.

"Aye," he spoke, laying the newspaper down on the counter and watching on for a few brief moments. "Read an interesting story in the paper today," Tommy continued.

"Oh?" Jane wondered. "What horrible stories does the world hold today?"

"A socialite," Tommy said, "ran off from her husband. Apparently she took 'er daughter too. He's offering a fancy reward for her."

Tommy could see the colour drain from Jane's face. She dropped the cloth she had been holding and handed Tommy the whiskey he had required. Saying nothing, she looked at him as he stared back at her, wondering what she was thinking. What had caused her to run away?

"Robert Kimber," Tommy said and Jane could not hide her wince. "His wife Jane and his daughter Elizabeth."

"What do you want?" Jane demanded, refusing to be polite and pleasant with this man.

"Me?" Tommy checked. "I want nothin'. I just want you to know that folk around 'ere can piece this together. How long do you think it will be before someone comes knocking on your door, eh?"

Jane bowed her head, looking down to the scratched wooden counter as she tried to keep her composure. She was struggling more than she cared to admit. She hadn't thought that this would happen so soon. She didn't think it would happen at all. Why did he want her back? He could barely stand her. He had told her that enough.

"I need to find Liz," Jane spoke.

"Aye," Tommy agreed. "You need to get out of 'ere."

Jane scoffed. "Clearly."

Jane knew what she had to do. She had to rush back to the room and gather their things. There had to be no trace of them. She then had to find Liz at the seamstresses. She would be safe there until Jane was ready.

"Where is Liz?" Tommy decided to ask and Jane looked confused as she removed the apron from her waist. "Do you think she will be safe?"

"She is working," Jane whispered, knowing that she should have kept silent. She shouldn't trust him. How did she know that he wouldn't turn against them? "I will find her. Thank you, Mr Shelby."

"Don't thank me yet," Tommy said to her. "You haven't made it out of the city."

It was only when she moved from behind the bar did the doors to the pub swing open, ricocheting on the walls behind them as they did so. Two men entered the establishment, their gazes narrow and hats covering their head to cast a shadow on their faces. Jane would have to be blind not to recognise them. She had spent her life in their presence and it seemed to be that they had returned for her. They were her husband's men. She had no doubt.

"Mrs Kimber," the blond one drawled, lifting his head up and meeting the elder woman's gaze as he did so. "You have no idea how worried your husband has been."

Jane scoffed at hearing that. She shook her head, knowing full well what returning to her husband would do for her and her daughter.

"I doubt that," Jane spoke. "Just leave us alone. Tell my husband that I have no intention of returning home."

"Unfortunately," he continued in a long drawl, "it doesn't matter what you want, only what your husband wants."

Beginning to shake, Jane watched as the man moved towards her. Tommy had remained silent until then, leaning on the bar and pretending that he was an innocent bystander in all of this. It was only when he saw Jane struggle against the man gripping her did he sigh, knowing what his Aunt Pol would tell him. She would tell him to help.

"Now, now," Tommy spoke lowly. "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"She is hardly a lady," the man responded.

"But still," Tommy said and allowed his fist to make contact with the man's jaw before he had a chance to reach for his gun.

Jane acted with haste, ducking down as the other man drew his gun and advanced towards them. The blond remained clasping his jaw as Tommy ducked a punch from the brunette, refusing to be bested on the matter. He stepped back and kicked his leg in the air, allowing the boot of his foot to make contact with the brunette and send him flying back into the table behind him, his gun falling to the ground. The blond managed to regain his balance, but Tommy soon had him back on the ground with a swift kick to the shins and a punch in the chin.

Picking up the discarded guns, the Shelby boy stuffed them into his trouser waistband and pushed a hand through his ruffled hair.

"He will have sent others," Jane whispered to Tommy.

"Then you 'ad best get moving," Tommy told her and she nodded to him in agreement. "Find Liz and leave here. Do it."

Jane rushed from the pub then as Tommy followed her, fleeing before anyone could place him at the scene. He followed Jane as she rushed through the streets, her skirt hiked to her knees as she went. Tommy had no idea why he had involved himself in this. He should have said nothing and let the men take her. He should have kept himself out of her business. Why had he bothered? He held no affiliation for the women.

Tommy was quiet as Jane barged into the seamstress once she had run to the other end of town. He had walked at a fast pace and jogged behind her, choosing to wait outside for her to re-appear with Liz. No doubt they would need pointing in the direction of the station.

It was only when Tommy turned around did he notice two familiar bloodied figures stumbling towards him. Groaning loudly, Tommy barged his way into the seamstresses, bumping straight into Liz as he caught her by the arms to stop her from falling.

"They followed us 'ere," Tommy informed Jane.

The shop was empty and Tommy was grateful for that. Jane looked around, longing for an escape exit. There was nothing but the door.

"Upstairs," Liz whispered. "Mrs Moore has gone to the shops. She will not be back for an hour or so."

"They saw me come in 'ere," Tommy spoke. "They will know you're hiding."

Sweat dropped down from Jane's porcelain brow and she looked to the door, fully expecting the ringing of the bell to chime at any moment. Clutching her side, she knew that there was no escape.

"Hide," Jane demanded from her daughter. "Go upstairs and keep quiet."

"I cannot leave you," Liz pleaded with her mother, clawing onto her arm as Jane pressed her hands to her daughter's cheeks. "Mother."

"We have no time for this, Liz," she warned the young girl. "Go upstairs and I shall come to you in a moment."

Liz still looked cautious and worried, yet she knew when her mother was being stern. Right now was glaring at her dangerously and Liz pushed herself away from her, unable to do anything else. She had no option to ask why Thomas Shelby had made his appearance, nor did she ask how her father had managed to find them.

"You know that I can only do so much, right?" Tommy checked with Jane.

Nodding her head, the woman held her head up and looked to the side, wondering if she could trust the man before her. He had been kind enough to tell her of the story in the newspaper, and he had helped her rid herself of the men coming for her.

"Promise me one thing," Jane spoke and Tommy chuckled, wondering what was taking the men so long. "Do not let them find Liz."

Tommy looked momentarily confused. "You don't intend to fight out of here, do ya?"

Jane scoffed, her pale face turner whiter with each passing moment. She shook her head. She could not escape them, nor could she count on Tommy defending her again.

"I intend to do what I can," Jane said. "But no one is to be killed because of my struggle."

"And why should I promise you anythin'?" Tommy asked.

Before Jane had a chance to answer the door was thrown open, the bell knocked from its stand above the wood as she jumped back, her dark curls now falling from her pristine bun as she struggled to keep her shawl around her shirt covered top.

"Mrs Kimber," the blond man spoke, a handkerchief to his chin from where he had been punched. "How nice to see you again."

"Enough," Jane said, holding her hands up in the air when she saw the brunette aim his gun at Tommy. "Do not hurt him. He was trying to help me. He did not know who I was or what you wanted…but…he knows and he will not hurt you again."

The blond chuckled and moved forwards as Tommy kept his gaze on the door, refusing to look at the man circling him like he was prey. He had been threatened plenty of times before and this scrawny looking boy didn't scare him.

"Well then," he drawled, "if he won't be bothering us then you can come with us, Mrs Kimber, and you can tell us where that sweet little daughter of yours is. The young Mr Kimber has been lost without his sister."

Jane didn't know what that meant, nor did she wish to. Keeping silent, she shrugged her shoulders, trying to play nonchalant. "Elizabeth ran off," Jane said. "I have not seen her in over a week. She was complaining about Birmingham and how she detested it. I had thought that she had gone back home?"

The two men looked at each other, wondering whether or not they should believe this story. But what else could they do? They could not go searching the streets of Birmingham for the girl, yet they knew that was what Mr Kimber would demand of them.

"We shall go back to your room," the lead man declared. "If she is there then you face the consequences…if not then you have some serious explaining to do for Mr Kimber."

Nodding her agreement, Jane only fought weakly as the man took hold of her arm and dragged her from the shop. Tommy remained where he was, the brunette still pointing his gun towards him. Quirking an expecting brow, Tommy waited until the gun was lowered from his face and the man chuckled before following Mrs Kimber.

Tommy waited until the door was shut before he glanced to the staircase, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with Jane Kimber's daughter. He moved to the staircase and only when he was halfway up did he see the girl appear on the landing.

"Where is she?" Liz demanded from Tommy. "I saw her being taken away…where is she going?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Tommy watched as silent tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "She gave 'erself in," he informed Liz. "They're takin' her back to your father."

"No," Liz whispered, shaking her head.

Bolting down the stairs, she had barely expected Thomas Shelby to grab her around the waist and stop her from going any further. She was a step beneath him, but his strong grip had him bending backwards to keep her feet from the ground as she struggled against him.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

Tommy fell to the step behind him, his backside landing on it as the girl fell awkwardly on top of him. He snaked a hand up from her stomach to her mouth, pressing his palm flat over her lips to stop her from yelling so loudly.

"Keep your voice down," he demanded in a hiss. "Do you want them to 'ear and come back to take you?"

Liz shouted something incomprehensible against his hand as Tommy did his best to stop her from continuously struggling. He only hoped the seamstress didn't return to find them like this. Her skirts were gathered at her knees whilst her shirt was pulled from its waistband and her hair in clumps around her face. Tommy had no doubt that one his braces had fallen from his shoulder and his cheeks were tinted red from running and struggling.

"Your mother doesn't want you found," Tommy hissed in her ear, his breath warm and ticklish against her soft skin. "She wants you to stay…make somethin' of yourself…she asked me to make sure no one took yer."

Tommy could feel the girl begin to slacken, clearly loosing energy in a fight she could never win. He said nothing as he wondered if he had any intention of keeping the promise he had made. Why would he? He had met this girl once and she had done nothing but be offended by him. He was a Shelby. He didn't go around helping posh little princesses.

"That's better," Tommy muttered as she finally stopped her struggling.

He moved his hand from her and pushed her from him, siting up on the stair and running a hand through his hair. He watched on as Elizabeth remained awkwardly bent over the step, her hands supporting her weight as she continued to sob. Tommy merely sat and watched her, wondering what on earth she was so afraid of returning home for. He could barely muster any sympathy for her. He had seen the bruises on her skin one time, but he knew her heritage now. He wasn't accustomed to pitying little rich girls. He envied them, perhaps, but he never pitied them.

"'Ere," Tommy mumbled, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket and handing it towards her. "Dry your eyes. We need to go before they come back."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes delicately with the handkerchief, watching Tommy with interest as she did so. "And why would you go anywhere with me?"

Sighing, Tommy looked to the ceiling and shook his head. "I don't bloody know," he admitted. It was easier to say that than to admit that he might have a conscience and a heart.

...

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is supporting this fic! I do hope that I am not updating too fast (let me know if I am), but let me know what you think in the meantime!


	4. Chapter 3

Elizabeth had many questions for the Shelby boy who was leading her to his home. She had not struggled against him, nor had she bothered to ask him questions in the middle of the street. Instead she kept quiet as he led her through the back streets of Birmingham, his hand pressed against the small of her back to keep her close to him and moving forwards.

Tommy was grateful that her tears had dried up for now. He didn't know how much more he could put up with if she insisted on crying. He had taken a cigarette from his pocket and allowed the taste to linger in his mouth, almost as though it held the answer to his sudden problem.

If he had any common sense he would chuck the girl to one side and tell her to fend for herself. She would find work as a whore. She would be an asset to a brothel if she was a virgin like Tommy anticipated. It was only when Tommy stood outside of his house did he find himself grateful that his family would be at The Garrison for the next few hours.

"What the hell am I doin'?" Tommy wondered as he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

He held the door open for Liz, allowing her to step inside. She looked at him cautiously before she took the first step inside. The Shelby household smelled like her father's parlour: it smelled of smoke. She coughed once, placing a delicate fist over her mouth to stop her from coughing too loudly. The kitchen was small and dirty glasses and plates rested on the table.

She pulled at her hands and placed them on her skirt, unsure of what to do with herself. Tommy seemed to know exactly what to do as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and she watched him. Liz was confused. She was confused and she wanted answers from the Shelby boy. Why was he helping her? She had met him once before and that was it.

"So, yer a Kimber?" Tommy checked with her and she kept silent. "Robert Kimber's only daughter."

"Why am I here?" Liz dared to ask, knowing that there was no point in answering a question he knew the answer to. "I do not know you. Why would you offer to help me?"

Tommy placed his tumbler back down on the surface of the table, his hands moving to rest flat on the wood as he kept his gaze narrowed and focused on the girl opposite him. "Would you rather I let them take you with yer mother?"

"Yes," Liz truthfully answered. "What am I supposed to do now? I cannot return to our room."

"Aye," Tommy agreed with her, pouring himself another glass of alcohol as Liz wondered how much he could handle. "Looks like you will have to fend for yourself. You 'ave a job, more than most people in this city. Find another room or move somewhere else."

"Oh, and it is that simple," Liz muttered, looking away from him to hide the tears which threatened to fall down her cheeks. "How am I supposed to survive? I barely earn enough."

"Then go back to your father," Tommy shrugged his shoulders to her. "Do you think that I care what you do? Yer mother asked me to help you and I did that. Now it is up to you. Don't expect folk to pity you 'round 'ere."

Elizabeth's gaze shot back to Tommy as he stood tall and shrugged his grey coat from his shoulders as she realised just how harsh the man before her was. Shaking her head, her curls bounced around her face and Tommy took in the way her teeth ground together when she was annoyed.

"I do not want your pity!" she yelled at him.

"Good," Tommy replied calmly. "You don't 'ave it. What is it? Daddy beat mummy up once…but it all got too much when he hit his daughter. Mummy wasn't goin' to take that, was she, eh? She ran off? And now you 'ave a life without afternoon tea and the fine gowns?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth allowed her eyes to grow wide and wet. How dare he assume to know what it was like? How dare he stand there and judge her without knowing the full story of what had happened? Elizabeth refused to be spoken to in such a manner. Never before had a man dared to talk down to her like Thomas Shelby had done, and he did not know her.

"You know nothing," Elizabeth told him, her hands clenched into fists by her side. "You rude and inconsiderate bastard."

Elizabeth was not one to curse, but the anger inside of her had grown too much. If only she knew that words barely affected Tommy. He had to admit that he was shocked more than he was hurt. He, actually, wasn't hurt at all. He had been called worse down The Garrison by men twice her size and it hadn't bothered him.

"Do you honestly think he hit my mother once?" Elizabeth asked of him. "He spent weeks dishonouring her…taking other women to her bed. She questioned him and he hit her. He didn't hit her just the once. He hit her more than that. Why would you understand? I trust you take his side and have no issue with harming women?"

Elizabeth couldn't understand why nothing she said was hitting a nerve with him. He was always calm and collected. It was starting to wind Liz up more than she cared to admit. She did her best not to look hysterical, but everything her father had done was replaying in her mind. And her mother had been sent back to him.

"I have an Aunt and a sister," Tommy told her, moving to sit down on a wooden chair as she remained stood where she was. "I would never lay a finger on a woman."

Elizabeth looked away then, unable to cope with his harsh blue gaze. Moving slightly, she sunk down into an already pulled out chair, her arms folded over the wooden surface of the table as she bowed her head and Tommy nodded, intrigued to learn more of the girl.

"And so he hit you because you defended yer mother?" Tommy checked.

Liz wiped the moisture from the corner of her eyes. "Not quite," she spoke. "My brother preferred to put me in my place. I told him what I thought of father hurting mother. He told me what he thought of my insolence. It started out as the odd grab…a tight hand around my arm…threatening me of my place. He would be cruel and kind in the same moment. His grip would be tight but his hand would caress my hair. It kept on going for some time…there would be days when I barely said anything but he liked to have control. One day I grew tired of it all…and that was when he hit me."

Elizabeth could think of how Billy's face had shown no remorse as she had fought his grip. His hands had clawed at her upper arms. He had tugged at her before he had slapped her and sent her tumbling. She thought that he might have hurt her more before their mother stopped him.

"Mother said that was enough," Elizabeth concluded in a whisper.

Tommy watched her. She was weak. He could see that. She had grown up with everything served on her lap and she had no idea how to fend for herself. Tommy almost pitied her, but he remembered that there were plenty of woman in this world with abusive husbands. They suffered as much as Elizabeth Kimber, but none of them were in his kitchen.

"And if you went back to 'im?" Tommy wondered from her. "What do you think would happen?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I suspect I would be taught a lesson, just as mother will be."

"And do you want to go back?" Tommy continued to question her.

She looked to his blue eyes and shook her head, her small mouth parting slightly as she sucked in a small breath. "No," she admitted. "I want my mother back."

"You can't 'ave both," Tommy told her. "That is the harshness of the situation."

"I know," Liz said and Tommy sensed that she had calmed down from her previous state.

"Your mother wanted you to stay," Tommy told her, playing with the glass in his hands. "She told me she doesn't want you goin' back to yer father."

"But how can I let her go back to him?" Liz asked of Tommy. "How can I allow her to suffer when I am not? It is cruel and unfair of me."

"Aye," Tommy agreed. "But why should both of you suffer when there is no need?"

"What a cruel thing to say," Liz responded.

"The world is a cruel place," Tommy shrugged.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth sighed softly and Tommy felt his eyes prick up as the sound of the door opened. There was no usual drunken noise from the boys. Looking to the door, Tommy saw Aunt Polly enter the home, her gaze moving to the back of Liz's head as she looked to her nephew, wondering if he knew the trouble which had been caused.

"Tommy," Pol whispered his name. "She isn't who I think she might be, is she?"

Elizabeth stood up as Tommy made a move to stand, walking around the table and towards his Aunt Pol. "Aye, the girl is the missing Kimber girl."

"Jesus Christ, Thomas," Polly whispered, shaking her head as she moved with haste to the windows, pulling the curtains shut as Elizabeth whirled around to keep up with the woman's movement. "Robert Kimber has his men roaming the streets looking for 'er. Do you know how much trouble you will be in if she is found 'ere?"

"He has his wife back," Tommy spoke. "She told his men that her daughter had ran off."

"And do you know what happened to his wife?" Pol hissed before realising her words.

Elizabeth Kimber's eyes widened and she watched as Pol did a double take, shaking her head and moving to lock and bolt the door. Tommy stood behind Elizabeth as the girl's glare narrowed.

"What happened to her?" Elizabeth demanded.

Pol didn't want to do this to the girl. She knew how hard it was to lose family. She knew more than most did. She watched on as Elizabeth took a step closer to her and Pol saw no trace of frailty there like she had expected. The girl was worried. She could see that from her shaking hands, but she was holding herself strong.

"Her carriage was found with her inside of it…a shot to the head," Pol said.

Tommy bowed his head, closing his eyes as Elizabeth remained mute. She didn't lash out or yell. She said nothing. She remained stood where she was. Silence enveloped the room as Pol wondered what her reaction would be. She half expected the girl to faint due to how pale she had become in that moment. Saying nothing, Pol looked over to Tommy, both of them exchanging a knowing glance.

Harbouring Elizabeth Kimber was dangerous. The girl was a liability. Yet Pol had seen women suffer before. She had seen girls younger than Elizabeth go through horrid ordeals. Did she feel for them? Of course. Was she foolish enough to involve herself? No.

"What do we do?" Pol asked Tommy.

Noting how Liz rocked on her feet, Tommy caught her under her arms before she could fall to the ground, the news finally manifesting inside of her. Tommy helped her to sit down, placing her in a chair, his hands still holding her upper arms. He barely noted how his thumbs ran small circle patterns on her arms as he spoke with Pol.

"If they find her 'ere then we're as good as dead," Tommy whispered.

"And we give her up?" Pol asked Tommy. "What life does she go back to, Tommy?"

Gulping, Tommy knew what Pol would think. "Her father beat her mother whilst her brother beat her. We send her back to that."

"Good God," Pol muttered, shaking her head. "And can we send her back to that?"

"Suffering goes on all around us," Tommy said.

"But none of them are sat here in our house," Pol said, looking to the girl. "We hide her and send her somewhere. She is not our problem by tomorrow morning."

"With what money?" Tommy demanded. "Business is slow, Pol."

Pol was a harsh woman. She placed her family first, yet she was not without a conscience. Pol had feelings. And as she watched this girl sob at her kitchen table she knew that she could not bring herself to hand her over to the men who would come knocking at her door.

"We have enough," Pol told him. "Do you want to wake up tomorrow and think of 'er? What would happen to 'er?"

"I barely know 'er!" Tommy hissed back to her, impressed that Liz had not snapped out of her daze to give her thoughts. "I met 'er once before today. What do I owe 'er?"

"Nothin'," Pol shook her head. "But I know you, Thomas Shelby. You are not a mean man."

Cursing under his breath, Tommy looked down to the top of Liz's head. She was still silent to everything. He wondered if she was even taking any of this is. He doubted it. Saying nothing, Tommy could hear shouts from the street. Pol nodded to him.

"Take her upstairs and I will deal with them," she demanded of him.

Moving with haste, Tommy dragged Liz to her feet. Sensing that she was not much use, Tommy did the only thing he could think of. He knocked her from her feet, and only then did she struggle against him. He moved his arms around her thighs and tipped her over his shoulder, moving with haste to the staircase through the hallway.

"Put me down," Liz demanded, struggling to make her requests comprehensive as Tommy rushed up the staircase. "Just put me down."

"And what do you have to go back for now?" Tommy wondered, knowing that he sounded harsh and cruel, but the girl had to realise she wasn't the only one at risk now. "Your mother is dead, Liz."

Stifling another sob, Liz kept silent as Tommy juggled her on his shoulder and pushed his bedroom door open just as he heard a knock on the downstairs door. Tommy closed his bedroom door and placed Liz gently down, bending over to let her feet touch the ground as her hands moved along his back to his shoulders, resting there as she heard a loud yell enter the house. Her eyes moved to his door, instantly allowing fear to take hold of her at the noise.

"We're looking for an Elizabeth Kimber."

"Michael," Elizabeth whispered, instantly knowing the sound of the man's voice.

She moved a step to the side, but Tommy grabbed her waist, stopping her from going. He knew where all the creaking floorboards were and he knew that there was no use in playing a dangerous game with these men. Liz looked up to him as he allowed his hands to keep a grip on her. She remained still, looking at him with intrigue as he placed a finger to his lips, urging for her to be silent.

Liz had no other option but to comply. The tears stained her cheek as she remained still. She could hear Tommy's breathing as her cheek remained near his chest. She could feel his thumbs move against her blouse as they drew patterns of eight on her skin. Her hands dangled by her sides as Tommy listened to the muttered voices engaged in conversation.

"Who is Michael?" he dared to whisper to Liz.

"Father's advisor," she managed to mutter back to him.

Nodding, Tommy waited with bated breath as Liz remained silent. It was only when they thought that they had gone did Tommy hear a loud bang from downstairs. Liz jumped and Tommy felt her hands move to his upper arms. He could feel her body shake in his and Tommy felt her move closer to him, her cheek practically pressed against his chest.

Pol yelled loudly at the men who had entered the house as they said nothing to her. Tommy feared that they would come upstairs. There was nowhere to hide her without making a noise and Tommy knew that. Holding his breath for a moment, Tommy counted the minutes, relieved that the stairs did not squeak underneath someone's weight.

"Now get out my bloody house!"

The roar of Aunt Pol and the slamming of the door was enough to make Tommy relax as Liz slumped in his grip and he struggled to hold her outright. The girl was exhausted. Moving her to his bed with an arm hooked securely around her waist, Tommy saw that the tears had started to flow down her cheeks again.

"Get some rest," Tommy told her. "They won't be comin' back for you today."

Nodding, Liz remained sat on the edge of his bed as the sorrow consumed her again. Huffing to himself, Tommy pushed his hands into his trouser pockets and knew that he had to have words with Pol about what to do with Elizabeth Kimber.


	5. Chapter 4

"She ain't family."

Polly was sat across from Tommy, watching as he swirled the liquid in his tumbler. She had said nothing for a few moments, watching as Tommy took his seat and drained his first glass of whiskey. He had left the girl upstairs in his room, not knowing what to say to her. All she had done was sob and bury her head in her hands. Her mind had been all over the place and Tommy knew now was not the time to discuss a plan with her.

"Aye," Tommy agreed after a moment, his eyes widening. He had never been involved in danger like this before. The business was quiet and the police never bothered them, nor did anyone else. Tommy did not know what to do. He was lost.

"She has to go," Polly said.

Nodding his head, Tommy placed the glass down and onto the table. She said nothing to him and looked to the ceiling above her, wondering exactly who this girl was. Polly did not do sympathy. She was not one to care for people outside of the family. She had her family to take care of, first and foremost, but the girl…well…she was just a girl.

Polly never spoke of her children, but she thought of them often enough. She had a little girl she would protect. And this child had just lost her mother. She had lost her mother and all she had was an abusive father and brother to return to. She was spoiled and rich. But she was not happy. She was scared and alone. With that Polly could sympathise.

"Where?" Tommy asked of Pol. "We can only give her so much money."

"Enough," Pol responded. "She can go down to London and make something of 'erself there. She found a job as a seamstress 'ere, she can find a job down there."

"Simple enough," Tommy repeated.

Pol watched Tommy, wondering exactly what he was thinking. He was keeping silent. He was most certainly quieter than usual. Pol's mind continued to work overtime as she tried to gauge his reaction. She had always been able to read Tommy like an open book. He laughed and joked. He did not keep his thoughts to himself, nor did he hold back when he had something to say.

"What is it?" Polly wondered from him.

"Nothin'," Tommy responded. "Just wonderin' how a good looking lass like 'er will fare on her own."

Polly narrowed her gaze and shook her head. "How is that any of our concern?"

Shaking her head, Polly wondered exactly what Tommy was getting at. He said nothing back to Pol, choosing to draw a cigarette from his pocket and drawl on it. Polly sighed and Tommy made a move to stand up. He knew that Polly was speaking sense. He had met Liz twice. He had spoken with her less than a handful times, yet he didn't exactly know what to do. He had never cared for her. He didn't know her. He needed to stop being foolish over this matter.

"I'll go and tell 'er, shall I?" Tommy said, his tone harsher than he had anticipated for it to be.

He took the stairs slowly, still smoking on his cigarette as he went. He soon came to his room and opened the door again, moving inside and looking to the bed where he expected Elizabeth to be sat. But she had moved. She was in the corner of his room against the wall, sat on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chin. The dress she wore was short sleeved and Tommy noted how her hairs sat on edge. She had her arms resting on her kneecaps and her head resting on her arms.

She didn't even bother to look up when she heard the door close.

Tommy took one final drag from his cigarette and stubbed it out in the tray on his bedside table. Allowing his hand to dangle by his side, he moved his other hand to his pocket and noted how Liz finally moved her head up to wipe her eyes with her fingertips.

"You're safe 'ere for tonight," Tommy told her and she glanced across to him, her eyes wet and rimmed red. "Tomorrow you need to take the first canal boat down to London. We 'ave enough money for you to find a room, but then you're on your own."

Liz struggled to understand what he was telling her, but she knew that it made sense. She had met Thomas Shelby twice in the past three weeks. She had only seen him and he had mocked her and saved her. Why would he do anything for her? He was doing more than enough by helping her escape, yet the thought of going down to London scared her. Staying in Birmingham scared her. Being alone scared her.

"Thank you," Liz managed to say, recalling her manners. He was doing more than he should for her. "I…I…well…"

"You have nothin' to say," Tommy assured her. "But the world is a cruel place, Liz. Loss happens…you can either move on or you can go back to your father."

Liz looked slight dumfounded at hearing his words. "Move on?" Liz repeated his words. "Only this morning did I see my mother…and now…now I will never see her again…I have no one…excuse me if I find myself unable to move on just yet."

Tommy watched her try to move to her feet, her palms pressing against the wall as she moved slowly. He couldn't help but think of how much of a prissy thing she was being. Tommy had met girls before and had his fair share. Lizzie Starke was his preferred woman. She was three years older than Liz and was a strong willed girl. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to go after that. She had no one, but she made her money and had a room to house her. But there was one difference between her and the Kimber girl. She was not born into privilege.

"You put my family in danger by stayin 'ere," Tommy told her. "If they knew that you were hidin' 'ere then it would be our 'eads on the line, Liz. You know that, don't you?"

Lizzie didn't want to think about that. She wanted to know who had put a bullet in her mother's skull and why. She needed to discover that out. Keeping silent, Liz nodded her head once and Tommy took a seat on his bed, as she remained stood.

"I want to know why he sent so many people for me," Liz whispered. "He never bothered with me at home."

Tommy shrugged. "Why would I know the answer to that?"

"You wouldn't," Liz spoke, moving to the window and pulling the net curtain back.

It was quiet. The street was empty and the sky was grey and full of drizzle. It was all too peaceful. She could run now and no one would know. Tommy had kept her hidden for as long as he had to. Liz had been in Birmingham and she had expected nothing from anyone. Her mother had told her that on the first day. People looked out for themselves.

"I could go now if it would make it easier for you?" Liz asked, turning her head over her shoulder to look back at Tommy.

"No," Tommy shook his head, clasping his hands together and resting them on his lap. "You're safe 'ere for tonight. You're in no fit state to be makin' an escape attempt."

"I doubt that there shall be anything different tomorrow," Liz admitted, her face creased as she sniffed and she allowed the curtains to fall shut. "I want to know who did this to my mother."

"The police will find out," Tommy told her.

"And if they do not?" Liz wondered. "I need to know."

"Aye," Tommy said, not knowing what more to say on the matter. "All you can do is wait."

Liz had her suspicions, but she did not want them to be true. She wanted desperately to hear that there had been a mistake and that her mother was still alive and well. She wanted it all to be a lie, yet she knew it wasn't. Deep down she could feel it in her stomach. She couldn't explain, nor did she wish to think about it.

"You look cold," Tommy informed Liz.

She hadn't noticed how her shaking form, but she looked down to the short sleeves she wore. She had left her coat in the seamstresses along with everything else she owned. She had nothing unless she returned to the room they were renting. Liz barely registered what was happening as Thomas moved to his feet, shrugging out of the grey jacket he wore.

He wore a crisp white dress shirt with a deep blue tie and a grey waistcoat. His suspenders were visible over the white and his hand move to hold out the jacket to Liz. She looked to it and Tommy wondered why she wasn't taking it. Rolling his eyes and quirking a brow, he draped the jacket over her shoulders. Liz was shocked for a moment.

She had seen boys do that for girls at parties. They would lead them outside of the party they attended and hand them their jacket before wrapping their arms over their shoulders and walking beside them. Liz had often stood on balconies with her friends and watched that happen. She had wondered why no boy had ever asked her to walk with him. It had been an odd thing to wonder and she had stopped it when she saw her father and brother stood together.

She often forgot that Kimber instilled fear into many people. She hated that about her family.

Tommy moved his hands down her shoulders and upper arms, making sure that the material didn't move from her form. Lizzie moved her hands with haste to keep the material there too, her fingers brushing over his as she completed the motion. Quickly she withdrew her hand from his and gave him a small smile by turning her head over her shoulder.

It was then when Tommy truly looked at her. She wouldn't survive one day out there on her own. She was a woman now, aye, but she was so sheltered. He couldn't deny that she was pretty in her own way. She had the palest skin he had seen, almost making her resemble a china doll. Her eyes were a dark green and her hair was a very light brown colour that hung down in loose curls by her face. Her nose was slightly crooked but small, whilst her lips were thin on her features.

"You can stay 'ere," Tommy gestured to his bed. "I'll take the couch downstairs."

"Are you certain?" Liz worried, finally turning to look him straight in the eye. "I do not wish to intrude further than I already have."

"You ain't," Tommy shrugged, moving his hands to adjust his suspenders on his shoulders. "Anyway, you'll be tired, eh?"

"Yes," Liz admitted, settling herself down on the edge of his bed, his jacket completely covering her upper half as she pulled it tightly around her, only her fingers protruding from the lapels. "Yet I do not want to sleep…I doubt I could…"

Tommy knew what she spoke of. He had a mother before. He knew what it was like to lose someone you grew up admiring and loving. His mother had been the rock in his life, whilst his father had been nothing but a drunken lout. Tommy had no time for him in his life. He appreciated how Liz felt to a certain extent. Yet her sibling preferred to torment her rather than support her. Tommy was grateful that his brothers and Ada were always by his side.

He had started out having no pity for this girl, but the more he watched her, the more he grew to pity her. She had nothing to her name anymore. She had no family wealth, and she had no family.

"It never stops hurting," Tommy finally informed Liz, sitting down next to her. He struggled to look her in the eye as she turned to look at him, the tears now flowing fully down her cheek. "I lost me mother when I was young. I remember bits of 'er…'er laugh and smile…she did 'er best by us."

Liz suspected that Thomas Shelby was not a man to declare his feelings to anyone. He seemed well guarded. She almost wondered why he was telling her this. Was he trying to help her? Did he want her to stop crying?

"But you 'ave to move on," Tommy told her. "You need to find a new reason to keep goin'. It is hard to begin with, aye, but not impossible. It took me a while, but I know your mother wouldn't want for you to dwell."

Nodding, Liz hated to admit that she knew the same thing. "I know," she said. "I just feel so alone."

"Aye," Tommy agreed. "But you'll go to London and find a job. Eventually you will find a man and marry. It might not be some rich bloke with a mansion, but you'll start your own life."

Liz scoffed at that, wiping her sweating palms on her skirt as Tommy finally turned to look at her. "I used to imagine marrying a lord or viscount of some kind," Liz admitted to him, still looking down to her lap. "I used to think of a happy marriage. I know that I have been sheltered. The past three weeks have shown me that. I have seen how men treat their wives…I have seen first hand…and now…the last thing I ever want to think about is marriage."

Tommy chuckled at that. It was the last thing he had ever thought of too. He had to admit that after all of his frolicking with Lizzie, he had never considered marriage to a woman. He didn't want to be tied down.

"You're young," Tommy muttered. "You 'ave time."

"I'm seventeen," Liz responded. "My mother married my father at my age."

"Seventeen," Tommy muttered, unable to recall a time when he felt that young. But she wasn't as young as she had just reminded him. Women were marrying at her age. Some were even pregnant. "I 'ave a sister a year older than you."

"Oh?" Liz asked, pretending to be polite as Tommy drew another cigarette from his pocket, offering Liz one but she shook her head at him. "What is her name?"

"Ada," Tommy said. "She's not someone you'd get along with…not posh enough for the likes of you."

Liz almost smiled at that as she wiped her tears away from her cheeks again. "Well, I suspect I will have to grow accustomed to many things now."

"Including us common folk, eh?" Tommy teased her and he looked sideways to her, noting how a smaller smile grew on her face. "So yer not going to go back to 'im?"

"No," Liz answered confidently. "Mother would not want me to and I cannot. It is not my father I fear. He has never harmed me, nor does he truly bother with me. It is my brother…he…I do not know why he taunts me and hurts me so."

Tommy took a long breath as he blew the smoke from his mouth and shrugged his shoulders at her. "Some people are nasty because they can be. Others are nasty because they have to be to survive. I'd say your brother is nasty because he enjoys it."

"Perhaps," Liz agreed.

It was only then when Tommy heard the familiar sound of the front door slam shut and a gaggle of noise enter the home. Lizzie stiffened and Tommy found his hand going to her arm that was covered by his jacket.

"It's the rest of my family," Tommy told her. "No need to worry."

"Will they be fine with me staying here?" she fretted.

Moving to his feet, Tommy tipped the ash of his cigarette into his tray before stubbing it out again. "They'll 'ave to be," he muttered before leaving to find his family.

….

"'Ave you gone mad?"

Tommy was used to Arthur yelling. His brother was always angry or annoyed for some reason these days. Tommy was calm and collected as he sat at the kitchen table. Ada was sat near Tommy, looking at her brother and trying to figure out more about why he had helped this girl. She didn't particularly like the idea of a posh prissy in her house, but she said nothing for a change. Arthur seemed to do most of the talking. John had taken Finn to bed for the night, preferring to stay out of the argument they were having. It was easier that way.

"No," Tommy responded calmly. "She is stayin' 'ere until mornin' and then she is leavin'."

"And until then?" Arthur yelled. "Do you know that Robert Kimber sent men into The Garrison? They were interrogating everyone."

"Let them," Tommy responded. "They won't find 'er."

"They found out that she works in the seamstresses," Pol suddenly declared, informing Tommy of what the men had told her when they entered the house earlier. "They went to her rooms and saw that her stuff was still there. Robert Kimber…he…he is 'ere, Tommy. He has 'is men in Birmingham."

"How long for?" Tommy asked, suddenly sensing the gravity of the situation. He had thought that they would leave when they realised she wasn't here.

"No idea," Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "So unless you want to risk takin' her out there then God only knows how long she will be with us."

Holding in a breath, Tommy looked to Pol. She was still holding her tongue. He could tell. Clearly there was something else on her mind that she wasn't disclosing with him. He arched a brow and waited expectantly for a response of some kind.

"Arthur," Pol spoke. "Tell Tommy of the girl's mother."

"What of 'er?" Tommy asked, keeping his voice down.

He knew that the walls were paper thin and he had no intention of letting Liz find anything out about the woman through eavesdropping. He looked to his brother who sat down on the spare chair to his right.

"Her 'usband was the one to shoot 'er," Arthur said. "It is just a rumour…well…his men did it. Old Curly down the stable said he saw 'em do it. He was hiding on his way back from market…told us in the pub and then the same men strolled in. He kept his voice down…no one knows…"

"Christ," Tommy murmured.

"What do you think they will do if they find out we're hidin' 'er?" Arthur hissed at his brother. "We'll go the same way."

"And her?" Ada finally made her voice known.

The girl did not know anything about this girl, but she was not foolish. She said nothing as Tommy continued to watch her. He thought about how he would feel if he cast his sister out. The Kimber girl was almost the same age as Ada. He would never abandon his sister to a fate like that. But Ada was family. It all came down to the same argument.

"Will he hurt 'er like he hurt his wife?" Ada wondered.

"I don't think we know the answer to that question," Pol admitted, unable to admit that even she was having reservations about their situation.

"I say we give 'er up now," Arthur said. "I'm the eldest boy…we claim that she was hidin' in the alley when we found 'er."

"No."

Tommy was the one to speak then, watching on as Arthur looked at his younger brother. He wondered what the hell has gotten into him. Even Ada was glaring at Arthur as though he was foolish. Pol had taken it upon herself to pour another drink, waiting for Tommy to say something as a follow up to his no.

"What?" Arthur wondered. "She's a prissy little rich girl, Tommy. She's none of our concern."

Tommy made a move to stand as his brother tried to intimidate him. He was silent. He waited for someone to say something else. Arthur needed someone else to back him up and agree with him on this, but no one did. Everyone was disagreeing with him.

"I made her my concern when 'er mother begged me to see 'er kept safe," Tommy responded. "She stays 'ere until Kimber has cleared out."

Arthur's glare increased. "Who put you in charge, Tommy?" he demanded.

"No one," Pol spoke. "But he is speakin' sense."

"Aye," Ada nodded her head.

"You're all mad," Arthur muttered, slamming his fist on the table. "She'll get us killed, Tommy."

Shrugging, Tommy refused to disagree or agree with him. He supposed only time would tell what would happen.

...

A/N: Thank you for reading and I do hope you will let me know what you think thus far! Sorry if I am updating too fast!


	6. Chapter 5

Elizabeth had stood by the door when she heard raised voices in the kitchen. It didn't take her long to hear a member of Tommy's family disagree with her being there. She couldn't blame him, of course. If anyone placed her mother in danger then she would want him or her gone. She struggled to make out what else was said, as voices seemed to dip. Sighing, she moved back to Tommy's bed and dropped down to sit on top of it again.

The jacket she wore had a particular odour of smoke that entered her nostrils every now and then. It also smelled of some form of peppermint and musk. She couldn't explain it. It smelt like nothing she had smelt before, but it was oddly comforting to her.

"Your father has the streets of Birmingham covered."

Tommy opened the door with haste and closed it just as quickly. He looked to Liz before moving to his heavy curtains. He pulled them shut, shrouding both of them in darkness. Pulling the matches from his pocket he lit the small lamp on his bedside table, illuminating the room to keep it from the pitch black.

"Why?" Liz dared to ask.

"He found out where you worked and your rooms were untouched," Tommy told her. "He thinks you couldn't 'ave gotten far because you 'ave nothin'. We don't know how long he will be 'ere for."

"But there must be a way out?" Liz worried and Tommy shook his head at her.

"Unless you want to run the risk of bein' caught?" Tommy wondered and Liz sighed lowly. It was useless. "You'll be stayin' 'ere until they clear out."

Shock took over then as Tommy moved into his wardrobe. She watched him with intrigue as he pulled out another jacket and draped his arms into it, the cold truly catching up with him.

"But if they find out," Liz worried, "surely you will be in trouble."

"Then they will 'ave to not find out," Tommy told her. "It isn't up for discussion, Miss Kimber."

"Don't," Liz whispered and Tommy wondered how to tell her that her own father had supposedly killed her mother? She already hated her family. It would only add fuel to her fire. "Don't call me by his name."

Pursing his lips, Tommy nodded. She had a right to know what had happened. Never before had Tommy had to deliver news like this to anyone. His Aunt Pol had told Finn and John when their mother had died. Tommy just had to cope with his own grief. He didn't know how to cope with anyone else's grief.

"Liz," he spoke her name and sat down by her side. "If I tell you somethin'…you need to know…it is a rumour…"

Tommy watched as her wide eyes grew in size, intrigue clearly taking hold of her. He watched her lips part as he took a swift glance down to his lap. She said nothing to him, choosing for him to speak first instead of her. Biting down on her lip, she waited patiently until he was ready.

"A man saw…well…he thinks he saw your father's men…they were the one to shoot 'er," Tommy said as bluntly as he could. Drawing out the conversation would do no one any good. It would just bring her cause to worry more.

Glancing back up to her, Tommy could see her cheek tint red. She was angry. Her hands had balled into fists by her sides at the news. She hadn't dared to think it. She didn't know why her father would do this. Why? What did he gain from this? She couldn't think of anything. Better yet, she didn't want to think of anything. Her father was married to her mother. She was his wife. And he had ordered this. Was it because she had run? Was it because she had lied? Liz needed answers.

"Liz," Tommy spoke her name as he saw her push herself to her feet and storm to the door, her hands in tight fists as she went.

"I want answers," she snarled. "I want him to pay! I want both of them to pay!"

Tommy moved with haste, striding to the door and catching her hand before she could pull the wood open. He grabbed her around the waist, his arm encircling her as he dragged her back a step.

"Think about this, Liz," He hissed at her, his other hand trying to grab her flailing arm. "You go out there and he takes you…you get your confirmation and he takes you. Do you want that?"

"I want him to suffer!" Liz roared, still protesting against Tommy. "I want him to suffer like she did…my mother…I hate him!"

"I know," Tommy promised her, moving his hand to her cheek, running it down her skin and feeling the tears there as his hand moved to her neck. "But this ain't the answer, Liz. You know that…think of yer mother…"

His words seemed to have the desired effect on her. She stopped her struggling and chose to go limp instead. She managed to turn around, her eyes level with Tommy's white shirt covered chest as the young man moved his hands to her cheeks, stroking away the tears sat there as she finally did something he had never expected.

She leant against him then, her cheek pressing against his chest as her arms dangled limply down her sides. Tommy moved his hands from her then, shocking coursing through him at this girl. He had never held a girl before. He barely embraced Lizzie when he was finished in her bed. She had often tried to press herself against him, but it made Tommy uncomfortable. He didn't know why.

And now he stood there with this girl sobbing against him. A girl he barely knew. Tommy tried to see reason. She was upset. She had no one. Did it make sense that she would need someone to be there? He suspected it did. Thinking about how his mother had comforted him whenever he had been upset, he moved a hand cautiously towards the back of her head. His hand engulfed the back of her head, cradling it softly as his fingers tangled in her knotted hair.

It was the most awkward thing Tommy had done, but he said nothing of that. Choosing to bite his tongue, Tommy stood where he was stiffly until she was ready to move from him.

….

Weeks seemed to pass by and Liz hadn't even left the Shelby household. She had tried to go, but Tommy had told her not to be foolish. She had been in the kitchen a couple of times. Aunt Pol had tried to be welcoming, but Liz could see the stress the woman felt. She met Ada, but the girl was not entirely interested in getting to know her. The one conversation they held proved that they came from opposite worlds. Liz had tried, but Ada only scoffed at her most of the times.

The most hatred she felt was from Arthur Shelby. The eldest of the Shelby boys detested her presence and he had made it known. He never sat at the dinner table when she was there. He looked at her as though she was the cause of all of his problems. He loudly stated how Robert Kimber was still in Birmingham and his men were still searching the area thoroughly.

Finn and John were both young lads and Liz had found them curiously staring at her as she sat by Tommy's side at the scratched wooden table when they ate meals. Tommy had picked at his bread silently as Liz sipped on the broth on her spoon. She was accustomed to the finer foods in life, but she refused to complain. Aunt Pol and Ada were kind enough to feed her instead of leaving her to starve.

Liz had tried to make conversation the first time she had stepped out of Tommy's room when she had finished her crying. She had asked of the family business. She discovered it revolved around gambling, but she knew no more. Everyone kept silent about to her and she had never pushed for information. Anything she said earned either a grunt or a chuckle at her naivety. None of them trusted her. Except Tommy.

He would look to her during dinner to be certain that she wasn't about to burst into tears like she had done the first few meals. Liz would only occasionally look back to him, his stare so intense that she looked away after a moment.

Pol had noticed the glances he sent her. She had noticed the way he would pull her chair out for her before a meal. She would see the way his hand would rest on her back when he led her anywhere. She couldn't pretend not to notice.

Tommy had been sleeping on the couch for the past three weeks. He had asked Ada for clothes for Liz. He had even rushed upstairs when he heard Liz screaming in the middle of the night from her nightmares. Pol had woken too and headed upstairs only to peer through the crack of the door. He was there, knelt by the bed as Liz rested on her side. He hadn't touched her, but he had hovered by her side until she was well again.

This was not the Thomas Shelby she knew. Pol had always seen Tommy laugh and smile, but he had never shown concern.

"I am not blind," Pol informed him one evening when everyone had gone to bed.

Tommy was waiting to sleep, his gaze set on the roaring fire in front of him as Pol took a seat on the stool near him. He looked to her, his brow arched as he wondered what she was speaking about.

"The girl," she spoke in a softer tone than usual. "You are different around 'er."

Shrugging, Tommy wondered where this conversation was going. He kept quiet before shrugging. "Never met anyone like 'er before. She's not from 'ere."

"That's not what I meant, Tommy," Pol spoke in a lower voice than usual. "You look at 'er differently. You're kind…"

Tommy chuckled at that. "Would you rather I be mean?"

"No," Pol rolled her eyes.

"Then what would you 'ave me do?" Tommy enquired. "She lost her mother. 'Er father is a murdering bastard. She has nothin'. She had everythin', aye, but now she has nothin'. I pity 'er. That is it."

Pol was unconvinced. She pitied the girl, but she didn't feel the need to make conversation with her or tell her that everything would be alright. She never felt the need to do that.

"This is somethin' else, Tommy," Pol said. "I'm warnin' you. The girl is trouble. You know that."

Tommy grunted. He didn't need to be told by Aunt Pol what the girl was. He didn't need to be informed of what he should and shouldn't do, especially when he had no intention of doing anything anyway. What he felt for the girl was pity, but that was all. She was a lost cause. She didn't belong in the same world that Tommy did.

"You 'ave nothin' to worry about," Tommy assured Pol. "Do you think a girl like 'er would even go for me?"

"That's what worries me," Pol mumbled as Tommy resumed his staring in front of the fireplace.

….

"Are you insane?"

Tommy had to chuckle at hearing her ask him that. He had housed her for the past four weeks so he thought that he might be insane. He had kept her locked inside and her father had finally decided to start leaving Birmingham. There was only so many times he could demand to enter people's homes and not find his daughter there. Tommy almost pitied the man.

"Possibly," Tommy told her as he held the door to the small back yard open.

Liz had complained at the lack of sun she had felt on her skin, but she didn't know that Tommy intended to let her out. She had lived in fear as much as his family had. The relief that her father was leaving brought her nothing but happiness. She could run then. She could finally go to make something of herself.

"It is a small yard. No one will see you," Tommy promised her. "The sun only shines so often in Birmingham…besides…yer gettin' paler by the day."

"Thank you," Liz scoffed, looking to the uneven cobbles in the small walled yard. She could see it was brighter than what she was accustomed to. The fresh air brought her nothing but relief too.

Tommy could sense she was hesitant. She hadn't stepped outside in weeks. She was taking a step back into the unknown. It was only right that she be slightly worried. Letting the door sit against his back, Tommy held his hand out to her. Liz looked down to it for a moment, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm not askin' for yer hand in marriage," Tommy said, a smirk on his face. Liz had rarely seen his plump lips move upwards to resemble anything like a smile. "I'm askin' you to trust me."

Liz managed a slim smile then. "After four weeks of you hiding me, I think I can trust you," she informed him and he nodded at her.

"Then follow me," Tommy told her.

Inhaling, Liz took his hand. His fingers were warm as his hand delicately took hers. He held his arm up slightly, allowing for her to walk outside first as he kept the door open. She went past him and he watched as her boot covered feet touched the cobbles.

He kept his hand inside of hers as she walked to the middle of the small yard. He let her go when he saw her look up to the sun, which had managed to break through the white clouds above them. It was warm and Liz basked in it, closing her eyes as Tommy chuckled at the sight of her. He had to admit that she was a sight in Ada's clothes. The plain white shirt she wore was tucked into her black skirt that hung down to just below her knees.

"Nice, ain't it?" Tommy asked her.

"Better than I had imagined," she nodded, turning to look at him.

She smiled sadly to him and Tommy looked down to the ground, his hands moving to his trouser pockets. She knew what this meant. If it was safe to go outside then it was safe for her to leave Birmingham. She had known that this day would come for a month now, but she didn't know how she felt about it. She knew that Tommy would keep her as safe as he could. She had no reason to doubt that.

"I suspect this is the part where I thank you for everything you have done for me," she said. "And you tell me that it is safe to leave Birmingham?"

"Do you want to leave Birmingham?" Tommy asked from her.

"I hate it here," Liz said and Tommy looked taken back. "My mother died here…it always seem to be grey…I don't fit in…but there is one thing here that has made it worthwhile."

"And what might that be?" Tommy asked of her, truly unknowing as he pulled his cigarettes out.

"You," Liz honestly answered him, stopping him from pulling the cigarette from his pocket. "I know that is foolish, but you have to have been the only man to show me kindness…and for that I thank you. I doubt that I can ever thank you."

Tommy had not expected that. Saying nothing, he watched as Liz pushed her hands through the pleats of her skirt, her long curls obscuring her face from him. She had red tinted cheeks. Embarrassment coursed through her. Looking across to him after a moment, she found his intense blue stare on her.

"You don't 'ave to go," he told her.

Liz shook her head. "I do not fit in here. How long would it be before someone noted and pieced the puzzle together? I cannot stay."

"You can learn," Tommy told her.

Shaking her head, Lizzie knew that was ridiculous. "People have seen my photo," she told him. "My father might have gone, but he can always return. You know that, Tommy. It is safer for all of us if I went."

Tommy knew that she was speaking sense. So why did it hurt him to hear the words fall from her lips? He had known that this day would come all along.

"You're right," Tommy agreed with her.

Nodding, Liz tucked her hair behind her ear. "At least I have nothing to pack. It should make travelling lighter."

"Should do," Tommy agreed, not knowing what to say to her.

He needed to stop this. The girl was dangerous to be associated with. She was upper class. She would never fit in with him and his family. Who would believe that she was his distant relative? No one would ever believe that. It wouldn't be safe so long as people remembered the name Elizabeth Kimber. And Tommy doubted that folk around here would forget it after what had just happened.

"This is ludicrous," Liz spoke, feeling herself well up. "I don't know why I'm…why this is so hard…I never belonged here…"

"No one said it would be easy," Tommy warned her. "I'll have Curly sneak you to the canals in the morning when he is on his way there…he'll see you safe…"

Liz almost looked disappointed. "How sad," she said, her voice dry. "I had hoped that you would come to wave me off."

Tommy chuckled. "Safer not to."

"Of course," Liz nodded as the clouds suddenly knitted together in the sky, coming together to block the sun from the streets. "Well…I should…yes…"

Liz couldn't think of a reason to leave the small yard. She had nothing to do or anywhere to go. She could only scuttle brusquely by Tommy, her hands holding onto her skirts as though she was trying to refrain herself from doing something foolish. Tommy could only turn on his heel to watch her go back inside. He said nothing to catch her attention. He chose only to pull that long overdue cigarette from his pocket.

….

The following morning came around quickly and Liz had made herself as respectable as possible. She still wore plain attire. Polly had made her take a case of a couple of outfits along with soap and a brush. She managed a small smile as she told Liz that a girl always had to look her best. Liz suspected she was smiling from relief more than anything.

No one was awake early that morning when Tommy told her that Curly would be there for six. She was to wait in the back alley for him. Liz had barely slept the night before, preferring not to miss as she stared at Tommy's clock on his bedside table.

She moved downstairs at ten to six, wondering if she would disturb Tommy from his sleep. He was already awake, dressed in his black trousers and a white shirt as usual. He looked to her as she gave him a soft smile. She carried the small case in her hands as Tommy made a move to stand.

"All packed?" Tommy checked with her.

"Yes," Liz whispered.

Tommy took the case from her and led her to the back of the house again, opening the door and leading her to the alleyway. Liz pulled her coat tightly against her, the cold morning air causing her spine to tingle as she closed the door softly behind her.

"Once again, I should thank you," Liz whispered.

"No need," Tommy assured her. "You made life exciting around 'ere."

"I doubt your family see it that way," Liz said and Tommy's deep chuckle echoed through her.

"Aye, that's true," he told her. "Anyway, 'ere."

Tommy moved his hand from his pocket to produce a small wad of notes. Liz looked down to it and Tommy followed her gaze.

"It should be enough to get you a room," he told her. "Travel is free…someone owes me a favour…but get a room and a job, right?"

"Of course," Liz said as Tommy pressed the notes into her hand.

She deposited them in her deep coat pocket. She wore Tommy's long black coat, but she still looked as though she blended in. Tommy noted how she couldn't even hold his gaze. She was looking anywhere but his eyes. She was struggling. Shaking his head, Tommy heard footsteps approach down the alley. Turning his head out from the yard he saw Curly moving towards them, rubbing his hands together to create warmth.

"Mornin' Tommy," he mumbled as he stood in the gate to the yard. "And this must be Liz?"

"Aye," Tommy nodded. "You're to take her to Jim's boat, right? He's smugglin' her down to Camden."

"Course," Curly said.

Liz looked to the man. He was tall and broad, a kind face with a small smile on his face. He wore a flat cap on his head and his body was covered in an unfitted suit. Tommy handed him her suitcase before resting his hand on Liz's back, leading her down the alley to where a horse was tied up with a cart on its back. Tommy stood by the cart as Curly placed her case on it. The streets were eerily quiet, but Liz suspected that was why they were going so early.

"Keep down, and hide under that blanket if needs must," Tommy indicated to the black rug on the other end of the cart. "Stay hidden on the boat and find a room as soon as you get to London, got it?"

Liz nodded as Tommy took her hand and helped her to step onto the cart. She sat down on the ground, knowing that it would more than likely contain dirt. Tommy nodded once to Curly as Liz pushed herself to lie down on her side awkwardly.

"Look after yourself, Liz," Tommy demanded with a stern nod. "Try not to cause any trouble, aye?"

"I make no promises," Liz said, trying to manage a small smile for him.

Tommy chuckled. He looked to Curly who was on the horse, waiting for the order. "Keep 'er safe, Curly…she's precious cargo…"

It was then when Tommy noted her sniff loudly and place a hand to her mouth. She looked to the ground and Tommy knew that she was crying. Why? She was safe leaving. It was for the best. She had to know that.

Before Tommy could say anything the cart was moving away from him. He stepped back as he saw Liz collapse to the wooden floor, her body shaking. He had grown accustomed to seeing her cry after these weeks. Had he caused that? Was she that sad to leave? Did she not understand the danger she was in if she stayed? And why would she want to stay? She had given him one reason…and that had been him. Christ, Tommy had even tried to persuade her to stay. Why had he done that?

What was going on in his head?

What was going on in her head?

Resting his forehead against the cold wall, he closed his eyes. It was too late to find out now. She was gone. She was leaving and it didn't matter. Tommy tried to convince himself that.

But that didn't explain why he found himself running towards the docks ten minutes later.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading and reviewing! The reason why Kimber wanted his daughter back so much will be revealed in the next few chapters!


	7. Chapter 6

"So this is the girl Tommy wants takin' down to Camden?"

Liz noted the bald man stood on his canal boat, his hands knotting a section of rope together. Curly had helped Liz down from the back of the cart, his hands holding her waist as she jumped down. She smiled across to him and waited for him to lead her to the correct boat. The canals were quiet with a few boats tied up to the side. The boat she was to take was a deep green colour, filled to the brim with flour and oats.

"Aye," Curly spoke. "Tommy wants her to get to Camden in one piece."

Jim Wright chuckled at that. His son stood by his side, looking at her with an arched brow. He could have sworn that he had seen her photo before. He could not deny that she was pretty. Her hair was long and light brown. Her face was pale and he couldn't help but think that she resembled some form of porcelain doll.

"And is there a reason for that?" Jim dared to ask and Curly looked down to Liz.

"Can't you 'ave a guess?" Curly wondered.

Jim studied Liz for a couple of moments, dropping the rope he was knotting to the ground. He stepped forwards towards Liz and Curly, placing his hands onto his hips.

"Miss Poole." Jim held his hand towards her and she wondered if he knew the truth. She appreciated Tommy keeping up with her fake name, but she didn't know if he truly believed it. She hoped that he did, for his own safety. "A few rules on the boat. First off, make sure you keep inside. Second, don't touch anythin'…and if you need owt then just ask."

"Thank you," Liz nodded softly and Jim held his hand out towards her.

"Anythin' for Tommy," he declared. "And this is my son, Bobby."

"Pleasure," Liz smiled across to him.

He was still looking at her with suspicion. He wondered just how long it would take him to work it out and whether he would work it out. This girl was something to do with Tommy and he knew how dangerous Tommy was. Did he really want to know who she was?

Liz took hold of Jim's hand, stepping onto the ledge of the boat before practically falling from the ledge and into the boat. Jim caught her by her arms as she laughed at her own clumsiness. Jim chuckled with her as he steadied her and Curly began to mount his horse again.

"Clumsy one, aye?" he checked with her. "You're goin' to 'ate the water."

"I am sure I shall learn how to cope," she told him. "Thank you for this."

"No problem," he told her. "You get inside and we'll be off in a minute or two."

Bobby moved out of the way as Jim pointed Liz in the direction of where the cabin was towards the end of the boat. She stepped down a couple of wooden steps that were suffering from damp into a small area. There was nothing on the boat but a tiny bed in the corner and a small counter for preparing food along with a barrel of water in the corner.

Liz frowned. It wasn't much, but she only hoped to be on the boat for a couple of days. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she looked around and sighed. So this was it.

"Tommy…we're off…what are you doin'?"

A loud snap came from outside and Liz took a couple of seconds to realise that it was his name that was being snapped out loud. Looking up and to the door, she found herself moving up the steps and back onto the small wooden area that was not covered in barrels and bags.

Looking to the side she saw Tommy stood on the bank, less than a couple of metres above her. Tommy's gaze found hers and he instantly jumped down into the boat, landing on his feet perfectly as Liz wondered what the hell he was doing. She kept silent as Tommy moved towards her, one of his hands moving to her cheek as she noted that he was shaking slightly.

Struggling to work out what had gotten into him, she allowed his warm fingers to caress her cold tinted skin, her mind working overtime as to what was happening. Tommy's over hand clasped hers, longing to pull the gloves from her fingers to feel her bare skin. What the hell had come over him?

"I know you 'ave to go," Tommy told her. "I know that, but I 'ad a thought I needed to work out."

"Don't," Liz pleaded with him.

She had been too scared to tell him what she had really been feeling the day before when they were in the yard. She had told him that he was the one thing she cared for in Birmingham, after only four weeks of knowing each other. But she didn't know if she could cope with him telling her something similar. It was all too late for confessions now. It would only play on her mind if he told her something she had desperately wanted to hear. She would rather have silence.

"I 'ave to," Tommy said. "You came to Birmingham and I thought nothin' of yer…just a spoiled girl running away from life. And you are…but yer also…not who I thought you were and I can't explain it. I don't know how to explain it. I pitied you…but now…that changed."

Liz was fed up of crying in front of Tommy, but she couldn't stop herself. Her free hand moved to cover his holding her cheek. Her gaze fell to the floor as her incomprehensible noises rang through Tommy's ears.

"I barely know you," Liz managed to tell him. "How can it hurt this much? I know nothing of you…truly…"

"You know more than most," Tommy promised her.

Liz had to admit that she felt worried as Tommy moved closer towards her, his hand holding her cheek moving to the back of her head as he cupped the back of her neck. Liz watched as his eyes closed and she noted that he was still wearing only his shirt and trousers. He must have forgotten his jacket. She continued to watch, unsure of what to do as his mouth came closer to hers, the smell of cigarettes invading her nostrils as he parted his lips.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Liz tried to escape his grip. She couldn't do this. She was leaving. A kiss would surely make things worse. Not to mention he fact that she had never kissed a man before.

Tommy felt her struggling and he opened his eyes again, but he refused to let her escape this time. His determination took a hold of him and he moved his head down as she bowed hers, his lips moving upwards to press against hers. Liz gasped at the motion; her arms still hanging idly down her sides, as she remained stiff. Tommy knew girls who kissed better, but that wouldn't be difficult compared to Liz's unresponsive state. It took a moment before he elicited a moan from her, listening intently as his tongue swept over her bottom lip.

Elizabeth had no idea what she was doing. She only knew that she should maybe move slightly. Her mouth twitched as she felt Tommy demand access. Moving her hands, she gently took hold of his upper arms in her fingertips, his shirt crumpling underneath her grip. Elizabeth jolted forwards as his arm wrapped around her waist and pushed her flush against him. It was impossible to think of anything when she was trapped against him like that, but she soon came back down to earth.

A loud cough came from Jim and Tommy reluctantly allowed his lips to pull away from Liz as she gasped for breath, her hands still holding onto Tommy's arms tightly.

"We 'ave to get goin', Tommy," Jim said, having the decency to look slightly embarrassed at interrupting the two of them.

"Don't go," was all Tommy managed to say to Liz, his forehead resting against hers.

This was not how she envisaged anything. Her first kiss was supposed to be on the night a boy asked for her hand in marriage as he walked her through the gardens. She was supposed to be elated at the prospect of spending the rest of her life with him. She shouldn't be full of sadness. She would have known more about him.

"You know that I cannot do that," Liz responded. "I have to go."

"You can stay hidden," Tommy muttered, wondering what had come over him. Was he really begging for her not to leave? Thomas Shelby begged no one, especially girls who were above him in social circles. "I will keep you safe."

"I do not doubt you," Liz promised him. "But I cannot spend my days hiding in your house. Someone will recognise me. I stand out, Tommy. You cannot deny that. I cannot continue to put your family at risk."

Tommy had to admit that she was so young. She was seventeen, but she was so sincere. She spoke with common sense: something Tommy didn't think she would have. He was twenty-five. It was a considerable age difference and Tommy should have stuck with someone his similar age, but there was something about Elizabeth Kimber he couldn't shake. He wondered if he would be able to. No girl had sustained his interest for this long before, but he suspected most girls didn't come with death attached to them.

"Write to me," Tommy demanded from her. "Promise me you will do that, eh?"

"Of course," Liz promised him. "As soon as I am settled."

Tommy took hold of the lapels of her coat, pulling her to her toes so that he could kiss her once more. It was brief, as Tommy knew that it would be easier for her to go straight away. Reluctantly, his arm moved away from Liz and he climbed back from the boat, doing his best not to think of the ache in his chest he felt. Liz kept where she was, her arms moving around her body to forget the sudden chill she felt from the loss of contact.

"Goodbye Tommy," Liz managed to speak and Tommy's lips pulled up into that soft smirk she had grown accustomed to.

"Goodbye Liz," he responded.

Liz continued to stare after him as the boat moved down the canal. It was only when he was out of sight did she move back inside and allow the pain in her chest and stomach to take hold of her.

…..

It took two weeks before Tommy received the first letter from Liz. Pol was sat at the kitchen table after a day of work, waiting for Tommy to come in from The Garrison. Pol had seen the changes in him ever since Liz had left for London. The morning the girl had gone had found Polly watching Tommy the entire day.

He had walked into the kitchen after an hour, out of breath and pushing his hands manically through his hair. He had sat at the kitchen table and started drinking and smoking there and then. She had stopped buttering the bloomer she had and turned to look at him, waiting for an explanation. But an explanation never came.

"This came in the post for you this mornin'," Pol informed Tommy, holding the letter in between two fingers in the air. "Fancy writin' and from London."

Tommy had remained calm and collected. He sat down at the table and Pol handed him the letter. Pulling it out from her grip, Tommy's gaze finally left hers as he tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter. It was folded in half and the corners were slightly bent and damp.

Pol watched as Tommy slowly read the letter, his lips pursed and his gaze narrowed. He dropped it down once he had finished, folding it back in half and tucking it into the pocket of his jacket.

"Well?" Pol asked of him.

Glancing back to her, he shrugged his shoulders. "She 'as a room and a job in east London. She mends gowns still."

"And is that all?" Pol asked.

"Aye," Tommy said after a long pause.

He didn't mention how she had been terrified of living in a room with another woman. He said nothing of how she worried about walking home alone at night and being robbed. Liz would have to toughen up if she was to make it in London. Sighing, Tommy looked to the table. She had to protect herself. So why did he feel guilt about being unable to be there to do it?

"Tommy," Pol snapped him from his daydream. "It is better this way. You know that, don't yer?"

"I know," Tommy agreed. "She is seventeen, Aunt Pol. She is young…"

Pol scoffed at that, sipping on the whiskey she had poured herself. "That girl looked older than seventeen and spoke like it too. You know that, eh, Tommy?"

Tommy had to admit that she was right. He said nothing on the matter, choosing to stand up and leave Pol to her own thoughts. She didn't bother to call after him as he made his way up the stairs and towards his bedroom. He needed to be alone for a while. It was for the best.

Laying on his bed, he moved his hand back to the letter in his pocket and pulled it out, holding it tightly in his hand. Still the image of Elizabeth Kimber refused to leave his mind.

….

Three months had passed by since Elizabeth had laid eyes on Tommy. He had responded to her letters, but the responses were never in depth or full of emotion. Elizabeth had to laugh at some of the things he said, particularly about his younger brothers asking why Liz had to go as they thought that she was a new maid for their house. The room Elizabeth had in London was tiny and she shared it with another woman who worked as a nurse in the east end.

There were two small beds and a desk that sat by the window overlooking the back alleyway behind the house. The desk was mostly filled with medical books her roommate – Dorothy Wallace – read and studied over when she finished her shifts at the local hospital. She was a strict woman who was considerably older than Elizabeth. She disliked mess and she did not speak much. Yet she always asked Liz if she had enough money to see her through the week. She had been there when Liz had found herself in altercation with a man after refusing to hand over her purse.

She had suffered a black eye for it. Dorothy had checked the bruising and insisted that they called the police. Liz forgot to mention that bit in her letter to Tommy.

Writing to Tommy wasn't the same as speak to him, but it was the best she was going to get. She would spend evenings sat at the desk, pouring over the right words to say to him. She wondered if he cared for her words or whether he grew bored of them? Liz only knew that she would go positively insane if she had no one to write to. She had found London to be a lonely existence thus far.

It was only when her eighteenth birthday passed with no fuss did she stop thinking about what she was writing to Tommy. The words seemed to flow, almost as though he was sitting across from him and smirking lightly at her foolish antics. It was ridiculous to feel this way about a man she had only met due to her family being pursued. She almost struggled to believe the way she felt herself. As she informed him of how her birthday had been uneventful she signed off in a different way to usual. Normally she thanked him for everything he had done and told her she wished him the best. She would sign with her name and that was it.

But this time was different. She finished with the sentence 'all my love.'

She did a double take as she folded the paper in two and wondered what had possessed her to write such a thing. Wondering whether it would be safer to wipe it out, she shook her head. She must have said it for a reason. But what did she know about love? Nothing at all. She just knew it was impractical to fall in love with Thomas Shelby.

…

"Shit."

Tommy had to read the final line of her letter multiple times before it finally processed. He wondered if it had been a mistake, but there it was. Her neat scrawl had written those words. She had given him all of her love. Christ what was she thinking? Did she not understand what this meant? Tommy doubted it.

He pulled his hands through his hair and shook his head. He was grateful he had snuck the letter to his room and away from her. It was for the best. He continued to look at the letter, trying to piece together the words he was reading. Did she feel that way about him? Did he feel the same? Tommy knew it was ludicrous. He had known the girl all of a month and he felt more for her than Lizzie and he had known her, and slept with her, for many years now.

It made no common sense to him. But he suspected many things lacked common sense. Elizabeth Kimber certainly did.

…

Elizabeth had heard nothing from Tommy since she had been brave enough to send that letter. She had ruined it. She knew that she had ruined it and nothing she did would fix it now. Why hadn't she burned the letter? Elizabeth was miserable with herself. She allowed the hat she wore to cast a shadow over her face as she made her way to her favourite bakery.

She often went there after a Friday at work for a treat. The cakes they sold were splendid and she often fancied a treat. No doubt she would want an extra large slice of Victoria Sponge after not hearing from Tommy for a week.

Moving into the purse she carried in her hands, she fished around for coin as she approached the shop. Once she had snapped her purse shut she stood up straight and looked to the clear shop window containing all manners of treats. But that wasn't what caught her eye. What caught her eye was the man stood in front of the shop, a small brown paper bag in one hand as his other hand remained firmly in his pocket.

He wore a dapper grey suit on his body, a waistcoat over his shirt and a red tie that was slightly undone to allow his top button to fall open. Liz dropped the coin back into her bag struggling to do anything but gape at him as he moved towards her, his eyes seeming to light up as his lips remained straight.

"I 'eard that these cakes are the best in east London," he drawled lowly, holding up the brown bag he carried in his hand. "Of course, I might need to find someone to share 'em with. Any ideas?"

Liz had no idea what possessed her to react as she did. One moment he was trying to be cocky and the next he was stunned as her arms moved around his neck and she held onto him with every ounce of energy she had. Chuckling softly, he moved his own arms around her neck, ignoring the stares sent their way from people walking around them on the pavement.

Picking her up with ease, he swung her softly and she laughed at the motion before he placed her back down, allowing her hands to move to his cheeks and hold them tenderly as she took in a deep breath and searched his gaze.

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" she whispered across to him.

Tommy kept one hand on the bag and the other hand swept over her cheekbone. "When someone sends all their love…well…it's 'ard to let that lie."

Before she had a chance to protest with her open mouth, Tommy caught her lips against hers. Smiling, he couldn't help but think of how that might keep her quiet for a while if nothing else.

...

A/N: Thank you, once again, to everyone keeping up with the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy reading it! In the next chapter Tommy clears a few things up!


	8. Chapter 7

"I take it you have nowhere to stay?"

Elizabeth walked down the street slowly with Tommy by her side. Her hands were inside of her skirts, stopping them from openly sweating as Tommy wandered closely by her side. He had one hand in his pocket and the other hand held his cigarette tightly in his grip. Liz had quickly eaten the cake had had bought for her and Tommy had agreed that it was one of the best pieces he had eaten in a while.

"I do," Tommy merely responded to her. "I 'ave a 'otel in central London. I booked in there before I came to find you. I doubted Dorothy would appreciate me stayin' in your room."

"Oh, she would laugh about the scandal," Liz smiled across to him as he allowed an air of smoke to pass his lips and his plump lips arched upwards. "But she is a very strict woman. No doubt she would be very disappointed with me."

"Does she know I exist?" Tommy dared to wonder.

Liz shrugged then. "She knows that I have some fancy man up in Birmingham, but that is all. I tend not to speak of my old life. She knows nothing of me and she knows nothing of you…not really."

"It's for the best," Tommy nodded to her. "So what do you say to a drink? I 'ave somethin' I need to tell you."

Liz cocked her brow and Tommy could see worry rising inside of her. He had known that he should have kept quiet until they were sat down and he could assure her that nothing was wrong. He watched on and shook his head, daring to wrap his free arm around her shoulders.

"It's nothin' to worry about," Tommy promised her. "I just didn't want you to 'ear it in a letter."

"Well can you simply not tell me what it is?" Liz wondered from him.

Tommy finally found a pub on the corner of the street. It was quieter than The Garrison, but Tommy was thankful for that. Pulling the door open, he allowed Liz to step inside the pub first. She had never ventured this far from her route home, preferring not to go where she didn't know. Looking around, she saw a small table in the corner with two chairs and headed that way.

Tommy's hand fell to the small of her back as he allowed her to lead the way. Once he had pulled her chair out to sit down he made his way to the bar where three other men sat, eyeing him with suspicion. Apparently they knew the regulars to their pub and Tommy most certainly was not a regular.

He ordered a whiskey for himself and water for Liz after recalling that she didn't drink. Picking up the grimy glasses, he moved back to her, grateful that the corner she had chosen was quiet. He placed the glass down in front of her and Liz took a sip.

"Your father died."

Tommy was blunt when he said the words. He had no offer of remorse, nor did he offer Liz any more kind words. It wasn't like she wanted them. She detested her father after what he had done and Liz could only admit slight relief when she heard of his death. Perhaps he would stop looking for her now.

"I see," Liz muttered back. "I take it my brother is in charge of his affairs now?"

"He is," Tommy nodded. "And he is married now."

"How lovely for him," Liz said, wishing that she could handle a stronger liquor to numb the anger she felt inside of her stomach. "What a poor woman she must be."

"No doubt," Tommy agreed with her. "Anyway, I 'eard somethin' else…about why yer father wanted you back so much."

Liz tilted her head to the side, her light brown curls falling around her shoulders as she did so. "And why would that be?"

"He wanted to build up his business," Tommy said, swirling the liquid in his glass and Liz watched as it moved around with wide eyes. "He wanted to take his business wider…you ever 'eard of a man called Sabini?"

Sighing, Liz shrugged her shoulders. How she didn't miss the days of her father speaking business over dinner. She had always feigned an interest, but that interest had always wore thin. She would glance over to her mother and watch as the woman nodded when she was supposed to and smiled whenever it was required of her.

"Darby Sabini controls the South racin' tracks," Tommy informed her. "Yer father wanted to crack the south…by marryin' you off to Sabini."

Looking down to the table, Liz knew that she had been foolish to think that her father would want her back for purposes other than his own. Of course she would be part of a bigger plan. Why should that shock her?

"Sabini 'eard of the Kimber girl and he was interested…of course his interest went when you weren't found." Tommy concluded and Liz looked over to him. "And yer father never got anywhere."

"Good," Liz concluded. "I suspect her was beyond annoyed with me. I was never one to get in the way of father's plans, but it does feel splendid to mess them up. How horrific."

Tommy chuckled at that. "And now yer safe in good ole London town," he informed her. "Kimber's given up the search for you."

"Billy has a wife now," Liz shrugged. "No doubt he will be too busy putting her in her place to care for me now. I am the least important priority. No doubt they will assume that I am dead or missing."

"Aye," Tommy said. "And I'm the only one to know any different."

"You are," Liz whispered. "And you have never said anything."

"Why would I?" Tommy asked of her. "As long as you keep writin' to me then there's nothin' to say."

"Would you think so?" Liz asked in a smaller voice. "But you came here, Tommy. You came…all because of three words in a letter. Do you not find that odd?"

Tommy agreed lowly with a grunt, knowing that it would be difficult for Liz to understand why he had come. Even Tommy was struggling to understand it himself. All he knew was that he had thought of nothing but her. He had struggled to think clearly when he was working and he had made mistakes. Tommy was not one to make mistakes about anything. He took his work seriously, but even Arthur had noticed the change in him.

It was then when Tommy climbed on the nearest canal boat heading to London and made his way back to Liz.

"It is odd," Tommy promised her and she removed the hat she wore on her head, placing it on her lap and allowing her hand to run through her hair. "I know you better than I know anyone else," Tommy told her. "I haven't been to see Lizzie Starke since I met you."

Elizabeth did look confused then. Tommy wished he had said nothing about Lizzie. Did he have to explain now?

"And who is Lizzie Starke?" Elizabeth dared to ask him.

"A girl I used to visit," Tommy mumbled. "Nothin' else."

"I see," Liz muttered back.

She should have known that Tommy was anything but innocent. He was an attractive man who was older than she was. She should have known. Tommy moved his hand over the table towards her, his fingers stretching onto her lap to take a hold of her hand.

"But, as I said, I 'ave been nowhere near 'er since you," Tommy replied. "Yer not jealous, are yer?"

"No," Liz quickly answered him back. "Why should I be jealous? We are not courting, nor is there any chance of that happening with you living in Birmingham and me living here."

Tommy frowned. "No matter how many letters you write."

The hand Tommy held was tight inside of his grip and Liz lifted her other hand on top of his, patting it softly as Tommy dared to move his chair closer to hers. It was less than proper as his seat knocked hers and he leaned in close enough to inhale the scent of lavender from the soap she used.

Moving a hand to her chin, he tilted her head upwards to gaze at her green eyes. "If you were in Birmingham I would court you." The honesty in Tommy's voice rang through Liz's ears. "You know that, Liz?"

"Do I?" Liz wondered.

"No, but you should," he responded.

"But I cannot come back," Liz whispered to him. "You know that, Tommy."

"Aye, I know it," he whispered to her. "Doesn't make it any less true."

"Don't," Liz pleaded with him. "Can we not have this conversation? I know that there is no chance and I have resigned myself to it, Tommy. Months have passed by and I have struggled to forget you…the Birmingham Boy who took me in and treated me like his equal…not some weak and pathetic socialite."

Tommy wanted to chuckle at hearing that, but he remained silent. He knew that now was not the time to antagonise her, but she really was a weak socialite. Tommy had seen her struggle with everything. Compared to the girls of Birmingham, she was weaker than most. Yet Tommy saw her in a different light in London. She looked slimmer than usual, but she had a lot more to say and she held herself tall.

She had managed to stand on her own two feet and Tommy had to admit that he was impressed with her. He had half expected her to be sat in her room still crying. Freedom was slowly suiting her well.

"But you would want for me to keep visitin' you down 'ere?" Tommy asked her.

She threw him a nonchalant shrug, looking to her water and then away again. Tommy watched as her lips arched slightly more than before and she sighed.

"I suppose if you cannot keep away from me Mr Shelby, then you are at liberty to visit," he told her.

Tommy moved quickly then, his hands cupping her cheeks as he pressed his lips to hers. Liz almost collapsed from her chair as the sheer force took hold of her. It was over quicker than Liz could think and she leant back in her chair, trying to think of a witty comeback to say to him.

"You gonna try to tell me you don't want me 'ere now, eh?" Tommy asked her. He continued to smile, as she remained silent.

….

Liz had been grateful to have the weekend away from work. She had spent her time showing Tommy all of the sights of London. He indulged her, his arm inside of hers as they walked side by side in an almost aimless manner. Liz had tried to be serious, but Tommy would often distract her from speaking of the sights by pressing his forehead against hers and pressing his lips to hers.

It was a different world in London and Tommy couldn't deny that. He felt as though there were no worries. No one noticed them and no one questioned them being together. Liz was right. Everyone would question them together in Birmingham.

"So, what do you think of London?" Liz asked from Tommy as she found herself sat in his hotel room on the Sunday night before normality returned on the Monday.

Tommy had suggested they return to his room to rest before heading out for a drink. Liz had complied, her feet slowly killing her as she pushed her shoes from her feet and rubbed the soles with her fingers. Tommy was removing the jacket he wore to place it on the back of the red chair in the corner of the room.

Liz had to admit that it was a posh room. The double bed was vast and a wardrobe and a pair of drawers sat near the large floor length window. It was covered with red drapes that blended into the red carpet on the ground. Liz wondered how Tommy had afforded it. Perhaps business was on its way up? She didn't know, nor did she ask. She didn't want to ruin their time with such a question.

"It smells different to Birmingham," Tommy told her. "And it is odd."

Frowning, Liz moved her eyes from her feet to Tommy as he came to sit beside her. "Odd, how?" she asked of him.

"Walkin' down the street and no one looks at me…no one questions why a girl like you is with a boy like me…they say nothin'…you can exist peacefully." Tommy told her.

He sank down on the bed beside her, his hands moving to the back of his body as he leant back slightly.

"And is that what you want?" Liz wondered in a whisper. "Do you want to exist peacefully?"

Tommy chuckled, closing his eyes and basking in the pleasure of the situation he found himself in. "I've never known peace. I 'ave a family…a business to 'elp out with…"

"It is a lot to give up," Liz confirmed for him.

"Aye," Tommy told her. "I never wanted anythin' else…never felt the need to, until I came 'ere. Until I spent the day with you."

Elizabeth did her best not to appear foolish as she took hold of his arm, moving so that she could press her head against his shoulder. Tommy moved so that he was flat on his back, only his feet dangling over the edge. Liz fell down with him, her hand moving to his chest as he allowed his to encircle her waist.

"Then don't go," Liz managed to speak. "Don't leave me, Tommy. Come down to London and make another life."

Sighing, Tommy couldn't begin to tell her how difficult that would be, but also how tempting it was. He wanted her to know that he would stay here if he could. He would stay away from Aunt Pol's continuous questioning stares. He would avoid Arthur's constant snarling and snapping. It would be peaceful.

"It isn't that simple, Liz," Tommy whispered to her, his eyes closed as his hand found the bottom of her hair.

"Why?" Liz challenged him. "You said yourself that you have never known a life of peace. This is your chance, Tommy…to know what it is like not to be judged and not to be considered anything but the person you want to be."

Tommy could only paint a picture in his head. Would it be like this every weekend? Would he spend his days at work and his nights coming home to Liz? Would they buy a house together? Would his every weekend be spent wandering London with Liz, his arm in her arm? God, Tommy could see it. He could see it and he hated to say that he quite liked it. But he had commitments. How could he make a promise like this to her?

"It's a big ask, Liz," he mumbled.

"I suppose so," Liz muttered. "And there is nothing down here for you…not like in Birmingham where you have all of your family."

"Nothin' down 'ere?" Tommy chuckled. "I thought that the girl who sent me all her love was down 'ere?"

Liz playfully hit him on the chest. "Must you keep going on about that?"

He chuckled. "It's an odd feeling," he declared. "I've never 'ad a girl say that to me."

"Not even Lizzie Starke?" Elizabeth dared to wonder from him and he grinned at hearing that.

"So you are jealous," he confirmed.

"No," Liz said, "because she's not the one you travelled all the way down to London to see."

Gulping, Tommy realised just how accurate that truly was. Opening his eyes, he found Liz with her chin on his chest, staring at him with such intensity that he wondered how he could ever leave her when she looked at him like that. She moved forwards slightly, her lips pressing on his jaw as he took a deep breath.

"Stay," she breathed against his skin.

"Liz," he groaned her name as she pressed her lips to the corner of his.

"Please," she whispered. "Stay here…with me…"

Tommy continued to consider her words as he felt her weight shift on him. He wondered when she had gotten so bold as her legs moved either side of his body and her lips found his neck. Even Liz had to admit that she was shocked with her behaviour. Never before had she found herself in a position like this, but it felt right. It felt right to be so close to him.

"I meant what I said," she promised him, her mouth now next to his ear. "It may sound ridiculous to you. You may think that I am nothing but a ridiculous little girl who knows nothing, but I meant it, Tommy. You are the only bright thing in my life…the only one I care for now…surely that means love, Tommy? Doesn't it?"

Tommy didn't know how to process that information. Tommy had no bloody idea what love was. He didn't have it in him to say it back to her. He sat up with haste, his front pressed flush against hers as his hands roamed her back up to the back of her head.

"I want you to stay with me," Liz continued, her hands resting on his shoulders and feeling the waistcoat he wore. "You said that you would court me in Birmingham," she reminded him. "Court me in London."

"You make it sound so easy," Tommy mumbled.

"It is," Liz nodded. "Well, it mainly is if you want it to be. I know that you have family, Tommy…your sister…Aunt Pol…"

Tommy groaned as his hands harshly tangling into Liz's hair. "Don't talk about them when I have you pressed up against me."

Liz giggled at that as Tommy finally placed his mouth to her neck and Liz felt her eyes roll back into her head. Taking a moment to stop herself from shaking, Liz managed to place her hands in his hair, softly combing through the dark locks.

"Sorry," Liz managed to whisper.

"S'alright," Tommy spoke against her neck. "But can we discuss this later…when I know that you ain't tryin' to distract me."

"If you wish," Liz said as he seemed to find a delicate spot and she couldn't stop herself from moaning lowly.

She only hoped that she could get him to stay by the end of the night.

…

Liz didn't wish to be stood with Tommy in Camden that Monday morning. She had no wish to stand by the water's edge and hold his hands inside of hers as he prepared to leave back for Birmingham. She had spent the previous night in Tommy's hotel room, entwined in his grip as she did her best not to beg with him to stay. Liz had froze when Tommy's hands had come to the bottom of her dress, lifting the skirt up as his fingers travelled along her thigh.

He had felt her stiffen in his arms and stopped his movements, asking her what was wrong. She had told him that she had always been taught to save herself for marriage. It was improper to act the way she did, especially in case she became pregnant. Tommy was not a man to force himself on a woman and he had restrained himself, no matter how painful it was.

"I will talk to 'em," Tommy suddenly informed Liz. "I will ask 'em about leavin'…comin' to London."

Tommy had spent the night thinking about it as Liz slept soundly by his side. He had his eye open as he watched her, holding her tightly by his side. And he thought about how he didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay. He was not accustomed to being selfish, but he wanted to be.

"Are you being serious?" Liz asked from him and Tommy nodded at her.

"Deadly," he promised her. "I promise nothin', Liz, but…I will think on it and discuss it."

It was better than a straight out no. Liz couldn't help but move her arms around his neck and Tommy held her tightly, his arms around her waist as he moved his chin to rest on the top of her head.

"Write to me everyday, Liz," Tommy urged her. "And stay safe, eh?"

"And you, Tommy," Liz urged him, unable to control the giddy feeling inside of her stomach.

Tommy kissed her once more before he climbed onto the boat again, looking to Liz as she remained still with that dumfounded smile on her face. Tommy wanted to come back already. He didn't wish to go, but he kept it in his mind that he would return.

If only he knew that the war would interrupt his plans.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to reviewers and followers of the story! I'm so happy you're liking it! I hope you can let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Liz didn't know how much the war would destroy everything she had with Thomas Shelby at the moment in time. He had told her that he was ready to move down to London. He was ready to leave his family and start a new life with her. He was ready to do something he wanted for once in his life. He had never been selfish before, but it felt nice. He would go to bed every night and think about how he could wake up to Liz beside him. That feeling never ceased to amaze him.

Of course his plans never materialised. Britain declared war on Germany and before Tommy knew what he was doing he had signed up as a volunteer. His brothers had all signed up, bar Finn, and Tommy was ready to leave. He had poured over the right words to send to Liz when the news had reached his ears.

She had been overjoyed with his decision. Tommy could remember their weekend in London and how she had waved him off with the biggest smile he had ever seen from her. But now he was going to crush her. He was going to put their plans on hold for a little while, and Tommy made sure to promise her that it would be just a little while.

He sent the letter on the Thursday morning. On the Sunday evening he found Liz on his doorstep in Birmingham.

…..

Tommy had pretended that the thought of going to war didn't scare him. He had watched Arthur drink in The Garrison, cheering about how they would all return heroes. John had laughed along with him, his wife and children giddily giggling with him. Aunt Pol often told Arthur to be silent whilst Ada continued to glance across to Tommy's friend: Freddie Thorne.

He had said nothing the entire time, preferring to keep his thoughts to himself on the matter. He was silent, his legs crossed over each other and his glass in his hands. Tomorrow morning, Monday, he would leave Birmingham. Every man in the area Tommy lived had been told to meet by the trucks on Old Square where they would be shipped off abroad.

Tommy had hoped that Liz would write back to him and inform him of how she was proud of him. Or of how she would wait for him, no matter how long it took. Tommy couldn't help but feel foolish. He had never been so dependent on a girl before, nor did he ever wish to be.

Finishing off his drink, Tommy made his goodbyes and left The Garrison. Pol had looked concerned, but she had said nothing to him. She knew that Tommy could be stubborn and she also knew why he was in such a foul mood. He picked up his coat and shrugged into it, his hat in his hands as he stepped onto the streets.

"Did you think that I would let you go without saying goodbye?"

Tommy was not a man to scare easily, but he did when he heard her voice. Turning his head over his shoulder, he saw her there. He had half expected it to be an illusion, but she was truly leant against the wall of The Garrison. A dark blue skirt covered her legs and a green cardigan covered a white shirt. She wore a dark blue wide brimmed hat and she had one leg bent and her foot pressed against the brick wall.

Saying nothing for a moment, Tommy tried to gather his thoughts. Unfortunately he could think of nothing but to move towards her, his hands cupping her neck and the back of her head as she tilted her head back and allowed him to kiss her hastily, his body pressed tightly against hers.

Only after a few moments did he pull back, his forehead pressing against hers. "What are you doin' 'ere, Liz?" Tommy asked her. "In the streets…it is dangerous…"

"Do not speak to me of danger, Thomas Shelby," she whispered, her eyes scanning his face as she seemed to drink in every last detail of him. "You are leaving for war tomorrow."

"But I'll be back," Tommy told her. "I'll be back and then we can do this, Liz. We can do what we planned, eh?"

Stifling a small sob, Liz managed to nod across to him. She would like that. Moving to kiss her again, Tommy knew that he had to get her off the streets of Birmingham. Taking hold of her hand, he led her back to his house, making sure that she remained as hidden as possible, her hat hiding her features as they went.

"When do you leave?" Liz managed to ask from him as she wandered into his room and allowed him to shut the door.

The familiar space had not changed in her absence. It almost caused Liz to smile with fond memories as her gloved hand skimmed over the top of the drawer. She had no chance to move any further as Tommy caught her by the waist, his arms drawing her tightly to him as she ran her fingers over his shoulders.

"Tomorrow morning," he told her.

"I see," Liz whispered and Tommy's finger moved to grasp her chin as he urged for her not to cry over this.

"I'll come back," he whispered to her. "I promise you, Liz. When I come back we will do everythin' we planned to do. You can hold me to that, eh?"

Liz nodded, gulping down the harsh feeling in her throat. "I will do, Mr Shelby, I promise you."

Chuckling, Tommy leant forwards before he felt himself kissing Liz once more. He didn't stop when he heard his family return home, nor did he answer their knocks on his door. Liz tried to persuade him to say something, but he found himself too involved in Liz to consider leaving her. She smiled against his lips as Tommy knew that had to relish their final evening together.

…..

Waking up in the middle of the night, Tommy glanced down to Liz as she slept against him. She wore nothing but the shift from underneath her dress and Tommy had his dress shirt on the floor along with breeches. Liz shifted in her sleep, the moonlight distorted by the net curtain as it rested on the pair of them. Her eyes were closed and she shifted in her sleep, inhaling sharply as she recalled what had just happened.

Tommy could feel her stretching against him, her limbs moving in different directions. Her arm came over his stomach whilst her other arm reached above her. A loud yawn escaped from her mouth and she rolled her head to the side, noting Tommy staring down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked of him.

He shrugged, smiling gently as his arm moved to rest around her shoulders, his hand cupping the back of her neck gently as he made the motion.

"I 'aven't really slept," Tommy informed her. "I keep thinkin' about tomorrow."

Sighing, Liz closed her eyes again and moved her head to rest against his chest. She remained silent, waiting patiently for Tommy to say something else. She didn't know what more she could say. It would be selfish of her to urge for him not to leave. Yet, deep down, a part of her wanted to plead with him. She could only feel as though time had been snatched from her.

"I'll come back, Liz," Tommy whispered down to her, his hand moving to brush her hair from her face as his fingers danced across her cheek. "And we'll make a go of it, eh? We'll be fine."

"Of course," Liz agreed with him.

"But," Tommy drawled, looking back to her as her wide eyes found his again, "you 'ave to promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?" Liz yawned as she adjusted herself against him.

"Don't go findin' any fancy man to replace me, eh?" he muttered. "I don't want to come back and you're with someone else."

Liz laughed at that. She truly let out a loud cackle of laughter as she placed a hand to her mouth to stifle the noise. Tommy was about to ask her exactly what was so funny, but he had no chance to. Her laughter continued to ring around his room and Tommy didn't know whether to laugh with her or look somewhat offended.

"Oh, Tommy," Liz whispered gently. "Do you honestly think that I would find anyone else? I…I doubt anyone could ever come close enough."

Tommy was pleased at that statement. But he knew the world. "There will be men, Liz," he told her. "Men who would want nothin' more than to court a good looking gal like you."

Flopping onto her stomach, Liz rested her chin on his chest, her hand moving to lace into his. Sighing, her warm breath hit Tommy's neck and he looked down to her, wondering what she was going to say.

"And I have spent many years with men who look at me as though I am the only thing in their life, but I know better," Liz said. "They looked at me and they saw the name Kimber. Of course, they never got far. Father used to frighten them off. But you have never looked at me like that, and I doubt anyone else will ever look at me the same way either but, if they do, I assure you that I know how to warn them off."

Rational thought seemed to leave Tommy's mind then. Words failed him and the only action he could manage was to lean down and press his lips against hers. Sighing in contentment, she closed her eyes again and considered drifting back to sleep. She knew that Tommy was not one to discuss his feelings. She didn't imagine that he would confess anything to her, but she did admit that the next question he asked her was shocking.

"Well," he said, gulping lowly, "if I'm to make sure that you stay with me then I guess I should ask you a question."

"Oh?"

"Will you agree to marry me?"

It took a few moments for Liz to realise that Tommy was being deadly serious. He was not jesting, nor was he winding her up. Sitting up, Liz placed her hands behind her and continued to watch Tommy. He rolled onto his side, propping his head onto his hand and pretended to be calm. He didn't want her to see how he was feeling inside. He was nervous. He wanted an answer, not just silence.

"I want no one else, Liz," Tommy assured her. "Yer the only one now."

"And you for me," she assured him.

Tommy smiled then and reached up to run his hand up and down her arm. "Then say yes, Liz. Wait for me and we will be together."

"Yes," Liz nodded without truly thinking. She continued to nod as Tommy sat up with her and saw tears of happiness fall down her cheeks. Tommy could only press his hands to her cheeks and draw her close to him, his lips pressing against hers.

Tommy said nothing more of the matter. He preferred to spend the last night with her pressed against him and promising never to leave him.

…

Liz dressed with haste the following morning, knowing that she would have to be quick. Tommy had told her that he didn't want to waste a single minute out of bed when he didn't have to. Liz was pushing her boots onto her feet along with finding her simple dress on the floor. Tommy was neatly changed into his green uniform, his cap held underneath his arm as he watched Liz frantically place clothes onto her body.

He smiled at watching her, knowing what he had in his pocket to give her the moment before he left.

"I am so sorry," Liz apologised, not wishing to make Tommy late.

He could hear his family shout for him as they all left for the streets to join the other men who had joined. Tommy was the last out, his hand held firmly with Liz's hand as they rushed down the stairs. She struggled to hold onto her hat, knowing full well that her curls underneath were ruffled and messy from sleeping all night and having no time to sort them in the morning.

"I don't care if we're late," Tommy nonchalantly spoke. "It don't make a difference."

Smiling to him, Liz barely had a chance to look around the kitchen before they were out the front door and onto the street. The Shelby family were all hugging and saying their goodbyes to each other, and every one of them looked shocked when they saw Liz stood with Tommy.

None of them said anything, knowing that it was pointless to speak about it now. They would discuss it after the war. Aunt Pol was the one to look mainly concerned, but she kept silent.

"You look handsome," Liz suddenly spoke as they stood in the street, her hands on his shoulders as she held him. Tommy grinned.

"Don't I always?" Tommy asked from her and she allowed her lips to curl upwards for a brief moment, trying to hide the sadness she felt deep inside of her chest.

"I suppose so," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Tommy moved his hands down to grab hold of her waist as she laughed softly as she moved her arms to dangle over his shoulders, her fingers lacing together by his neck as he moved down to kiss her again. Liz titled her head back, almost loosing her hat with the sudden sweeping motion.

"I 'ave somethin' to give you," Tommy whispered.

He pulled back for a brief moment, digging his hand down into his pocket to pull out the small round object. He moved it from the pocket and held it up between them, watching as the gold band caught Liz's attention. The blue stone on top of it was dull, along with the gold, but it had been around for a long time.

"It was my mother's," Tommy told Liz. "Her engagement ring…I want you to wear it."

"Are you certain?" Liz worried from him. "I mean…it must be precious…your mother's ring…"

"Aye, it is," Tommy promised her. "But it is just as precious as the woman wearing it is."

Liz laughed softly before nodding her head and Tommy picked up her hand to slip the ring on. It was quite tight, but Tommy managed to wrangle it down onto her finger. She smiled down to it and Tommy watched her reaction before he bent down to kiss her once more.

"Tommy!" Arthur's roars echoed through the street.

Looking over to his brother, he knew that it was time to leave. Everyone was gathered on the cobbles and waiting patiently. Nodding, Tommy could see how Liz's face faltered. She was doing her best to remain composed as she knew that Tommy had to go. She could steal no more time with him.

"Stay safe, eh?" Tommy urged her, his hand on her cheek to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are the one who should be staying safe," she warned him. "Come back, Tommy. Promise me."

Kissing her for the final time, Tommy nodded to her. "I will always come back to you…just you."

Tommy managed to free himself from her grip, keeping hold of her hand with extended arms as he moved to join the other men and his hand finally slipped from Liz's. She took a step back and stood on the path again, her arm wrapping around her waist and her other hand brushing away the tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes.

She managed to smile to Tommy as he moved off down the street, Arthur clapping him on the back as Aunt Pol and Ada shouted after them along with other wives and family members to their loved ones.

Liz remained silent, her lips only smiling until Tommy rounded the corner. It was then when her smile fell and she looked to the ring on her finger, knowing that she should move into her purse to pull her gloves out and hide it from people's stares.

"He really does love you," Aunt Pol's voice suddenly sounded by Liz's ear. "Why else would he give you his mother's ring?"

Liz turned to look at Aunt Pol, challenging her stare. "And I love him," Liz said. "I know that you think I am dangerous, but I would never do anything to endanger him."

"I know," Pol informed her. "It doesn't make it any easier though."

"I will be gone by tonight anyway," Liz spoke. "I have work in London until the war is over and Tommy comes back."

"Good," Pol said with a stern nod. "We will speak of this when they return."

Liz watched her leave as she finally grabbed her gloves and looked down the street. She supposed she had time to head down to The Garrison for a quick drink before she caught her train. If only she knew that Bobby Wright, the boy who had smuggled her out of the city, was there and he finally knew who she was.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone for reading! Do let me know what you think! The war will change a lot of things from now on!


	10. Chapter 9

Bobby Wright had been unable to forget the girl his father had smuggled down to Camden Town all those months ago. She had not been from Birmingham, nor was she a common girl. He didn't know anything about her, but he soon found out. He wasn't a clever boy, but he wasn't a fool. He remembered how Robert Kimber had sent men to look for a girl.

A girl who was coincidentally called Elizabeth.

But this was after she had disappeared. He had said nothing, nor had he dared to. But everything was changing now. War was on the horizon and Bobby knew it was only a matter of time before he was called up to join and he couldn't do that. War scared him. He was not a man to use his strength. He didn't know how to.

But he had no option. That was until he saw Elizabeth Poole in The Garrison on the Sunday morning many men had headed off to war.

And he knew who she was. She was a Kimber. Bobby knew the wealth of Billy Kimber and how he had bought his way to what he wanted. He had even heard that he was immune to being called up for war, should the army start enlisting people instead of relying on volunteers. No doubt he had bought that if he knew the right officers in the right place.

Perhaps he could offer Bobby the same thing should he have something in return. And that something would be his sister. Bobby wasted no time in setting his plan in action, knowing that he had to act quickly. He just had to send the message quickly.

….

Liz was on the last train to London for the evening. She had spent her afternoon in The Garrison, silently sipping on water and reading the newspaper for what seemed like hours on end. She decided to make a move for the train station an hour before her train was due. The streets were quiet and dark as she moved with haste, adjusting her gloves on her arms and keeping her head bowed with her hat covering her face.

She moved quickly and silently, finally arriving at the station and moving down the platform to wait for her train.

"My sweet sister."

Liz froze all of a suddenly, startling at the noise she heard. She looked up and straight down the platform, her blood chilling as she heard his voice enter her ears. Taking a step back, Liz knew that she had to go. She had to run quickly before she was trapped here and with him.

Turning on her heel, she moved swiftly back down the platform, her feet hitting the floor quicker than ever before as she ran as fast as possible. It only took a few seconds for his hand to wrap around her arm and haul her back to him. She shrieked loudly as his other arm managed to wrap around her waist, pressing her back flush against his chest.

"Let me go!" she roared to him.

"Not a chance, Lizzie," he whispered in her ear, his nose pressed against her neck as she shivered and tried to kick her way from his grip. "I have my men with me, sweetling. You're off nowhere but home now."

Liz could feel herself grow faint at the announcement, but she did her best to escape her brother's grip. She didn't do anything but fight him, knowing that this would be the only chance she had to leave his grip. Sobbing to herself, she stopped the sadness from clouding the anger she felt at the news. But Billy Kimber was not a man to give up. And he knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

…

Liz had not stopped trying to fight her brother for the entire journey home, snarling and spitting whenever she could. But Billy was stronger than she was. He had his hand holding her arm as he dragged her through the manor she had grown up in. He pulled her up the staircase and she remained grounded on a step, refusing to go any further.

"You've turned into a bit of a pain in my arse, Lizzie," Billy told her, continuing to pull at her. "And I want to know where you've been and what you've been doing. Do you understand that, Liz?"

"Go to hell," Liz hissed at him.

It was then when Billy sighed and moved his hand with haste, allowing it to make contact with her cheek. His grip on her was released and he watched her fall down a step, her hand hitting the wall to try to keep her on balance. She grunted in pain, unable to recall the last time her brother had raised his hand to her.

The hat she wore tumbled off her head and her curls hung loosely around her face. Billy inhaled sharply and moved down the step, his hand tangling in her hair and hauling her to her knees as she groaned in pain and Billy bent down to look at her, his other hand moving to caress the spot on her cheek he had hit.

"Now, now, Liz," he whispered to her. "You remember your place, don't you? You know what you are when you are back here?"

Liz managed to glower through the pain. "I heard that you had a wife now," Liz spat out. "I had imagined that she would be your punching bag now, Billy?"

His glare increased further then and Liz could only feel smug at what she had said to him. She detested her brother more than she cared to admit and she only hoped that he could see that from the way she was looking at him. He may be wealthy and have everything he ever wanted, but he was nothing like Tommy. Tommy was twice the man he was. But Liz knew that she had to keep Tommy safe. She wanted her brother to know nothing of him. She only dreaded what he would do if he knew.

"Now, Liz," Billy said in a low voice. "I don't know what happened to you in the last year or so, but you know that is not how you speak to me, don't you?"

Liz laughed at that, pushing herself to her feet and pulling his hand from her. Her hands clenched into fists and her chin jutted out to glower at him. She had been treated like this before, but she had grown. She wasn't the little girl who would accept it anymore. She would fight her brother at every chance.

"And this is how you treat me?" Liz demanded from him. "You are nothing but an abusive bastard. You and father were the worst people I have ever met. Do you wonder why I never wanted to come back? Or why mother ran off in the first place?"

"Do not speak of father like that," Billy demanded from her, pointing his finger at her with anger. "He brought this family up from nothing to this," Billy held his hands out, looking around the grand hall they stood in. "And mother never appreciated what he gave her. She was an ungrateful wench, just like you."

"Then cast me out," Liz demanded. "If I am so ungrateful then let me leave."

Billy chuckled at that, shaking his head back and forth as he did so. He stepped closer to Liz down the staircase, his finger curling under her chin and his grip vice like as he gripped her.

"You had a purpose, Liz," Billy informed his sister. "I want to see if you can still serve that purpose."

Liz suspected that he was speaking of marrying her off to Sabini, but he said nothing more of the matter and she didn't look as though she understood what he was speaking of, but the ring on her finger suddenly seemed to weigh her down all of a sudden. She was grateful that her gloves hid the ring on her finger. She knew that she would have to hide it before Billy had the chance to see it.

"No," Liz snapped. "I am my own person, Billy. I have made a life for myself. I do not wish to return here. I want to go and you cannot stop me."

Billy chuckled at that. He couldn't quite understand what had happened to his naïve sister. She was not a girl anymore: he could see that. She had grown and she had found a defiant streak. Unfortunately for her, Billy had other plans.

"Look at you," Billy hissed. "Stood there in a cheap dress…muddy boots…you look a fright. And is that the life you wish to run back to, Liz? What are you, eh? Some whore on the street? Let men have you when they want?"

"Don't you dare!" Liz yelled louder than she had done. "What I do is no concern of yours. I will not stay here and you cannot force me to."

She turned on her heel and rushed down the staircase. She only got as far as the front door to find it locked. Billy remained stood at the bottom of the grand staircase, his eyes set on his sister as he watched her feebly attempt to pull at the wooden door. She groaned in annoyance as it didn't move and Billy chuckled.

"You're off nowhere, Elizabeth," he promised her and moved with haste to grab hold of her by the arm. "You're going to go to your bedchamber and we shall have a discussion about your behaviour when I return. Do you understand me?"

Liz cried out when she felt her brother grab her by her legs, tilting her to fall on his shoulder. She slapped at his back as he carried her back up the staircase to the furthest corridor, depositing her in her bedchamber on the stool by her bed.

"Be a good girl, Liz, and keep quiet," Billy hissed at her as he slammed the door to her bedchamber shut.

Liz was about to move to open it, but she heard the sound of a key turning and she knew that he had locked her in. Huffing to herself, she looked around and wondered how else she could escape her brother.

…

Billy kept Elizabeth locked in her room for the next three days. Only the serving staff brought her food in the evening and even then they did not acknowledge her, nor did she eat the food they brought. She had found herself not remotely hungry as she curled into a ball on her bed; her hand holding the ring Tommy had given her.

She would hide it in her bedside drawer whenever she heard footsteps approaching. Nothing in her room had changed. The long drapes were constantly shut, as she did not wish to look over the gardens or acknowledge the sunlight. Her wardrobe was full of her old gowns. Her drawers were full of her undergarments. Nothing had changed.

Yet everything had changed in her life. She no longer had Tommy Shelby. She wished that she could write to him, but she knew that her brother would demand why. He would put two and two together and know what Tommy had done for her. There was nothing Liz could do. Billy had her locked away and she didn't know how much more she could stand.

All she could do was think of how Tommy would write to her, but he would never receive a reply. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Would he come back for her? Would he even find out where she was?

Liz did her best to stifle the sobs escaping her. She had to try to escape, even if it took time. She couldn't understand why her brother was in such a need of her. It made no sense. Surely this Sabini chap had moved on by now? Why would he want someone like Liz?

It was only after a week had passed did Billy demand for his sister to dine with him and his wife. Liz had revolted at first, but one of his men had grabbed hold of her by the arm and dragged her to the dining hall. The grand twenty-place table was set for just three, and two already filled their spaces. Billy sat at the head of the table and his wife sat halfway down on the right.

Liz took her seat as the man released her. She kept her hands in her skirt as her hair fell down her face and her eyes remained cast downwards. She had caught a brief glimpse of her brother's wife. She was fair enough with a pale complexion. Her dark hair was curled and her eyes were wide and staring straight at Liz.

"Chin up, darling," Billy demanded from his sister. "Things could be much worse."

"Could they be?" Liz demanded, looking to her brother.

His wife's narrow gaze increased as she spotted a fading purple spot on Liz's cheek. She looked to her husband and worry instantly grew inside of her. She had seen her husband's mean side, but he had never harmed her. He yelled and swore, but he never laid a finger on her. But the stare he was giving his sister scared her. He looked at her as though she was nothing but his to torment.

"Your purpose never materialised," Billy shrugged. "Father had offered you in marriage to a powerful man named Sabini. It turns out he isn't interested in you now…says he doesn't know where you might have been. Not that I can blame him…you looked like a cheap whore when I found you."

"And you would know of whores," Liz mumbled, hoping that he couldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Billy demanded.

"Nothing at all," Liz falsely smiled. "I was no whore. I was a seamstress if you must know."

Billy chuckled at that, motioning to his wife. "As was Mary until I married her. She made clothes for a living."

Liz looked across to Mary, wondering if she was happy in her marriage. Mary Kimber didn't look happy. She didn't look anything, just bored. Liz nodded to her, wondering what more she could offer the woman. There was nothing Liz could say or do to make her marriage any better. What the hell she saw in Billy beat Liz anyway.

"But you are back now, and I trust you to be obedient after your week of sobbing."

Liz scoffed then, shaking her head back and forth. "Do you think that I will ever be obedient? Does your dear wife here know what you are like, Billy? Does she know how horrible you and father were to make me and mother leave? If you think that I shall sit and put up with this then you are mistaken."

Elizabeth refused to back down and Mary was trying not to shrink back in her seat. Fear of her husband suddenly overwhelmed her and she tried not to let it escalate. However, she didn't exactly know what to do. It was only when the dinner was visible through the double doors did she clap her hands together and smile widely, diffusing the atmosphere.

"The food is being served," she exclaimed and Liz was shocked that she sounded like Tommy. "Wonderful. Perhaps we can dine and discuss what it is you sew, Elizabeth? No doubt we have much to bond over."

Mary prompted Liz to nod in agreement with her as she smiled across to her husband as his plate was placed in front of him. Liz looked back to Mary. The woman was trying to help, and Liz knew that. But what Mary didn't know was that her husband's temper only postponed until he could let it all out.

…..

Mary Kimber was in a loveless marriage. She knew that. She had been infatuated with Billy to begin with. He could provide her with lavish gifts. He could dote upon her and she loved that. But that soon died down. She soon found herself wanting nothing more than to leave her husband and find someone else.

But that time never came. She doubted Billy would let her leave.

But it was his sister she now pitied. The girl was in his study being yelled at and Mary was stood in the foyer, pretending to admire the new bouquet of flowers on the mahogany stand. She could hear her husband raise his face and yell obscenities to his sister. The girl did not yell back, nor did she sob. She was silent. She let Billy say what he wanted to.

After ten minutes she came out, pulling the sleeve of her dress onto her shoulder and running a hand through her curls.

"Elizabeth," Mary said her name and Liz looked over to her, trying to conceal the tears threatening to escape her. "Why don't you come with me and I shall fix us a cup of tea?"

"I'm quite tired," Liz whispered to her.

"I insist," Mary said, moving to place a hand on her arm gently. "It will help you sleep much better."

Liz had no chance but to agree. Mary moved to the sunroom, picking up a throw and handing it to Liz. She took it and wrapped it around her shoulders as Mary opened the patio doors to sit outside and watch the setting sun. Liz followed her and sat down too. She didn't know if she could be an ally. It would take time for Liz to trust her. She only stared at the sun and wondered where Tommy was.

….

Tommy wrote a letter every single day. He sent it to her address in London and waited patiently for a response from her. He would say nothing of particular interest for they had not done anything as of yet. Tommy was a sapper. He was the one digging the tunnels underground, but they had not dug very far. It was a dirty job and Tommy didn't particularly enjoy it.

John was constantly moaning and Arthur was always trying to raise spirits. The three brothers were close though. Nothing pulled them apart and nothing threatened them. They had made friends with other lads, laughing and joking about things they wished they could do. Tommy knew it was ridiculous to laugh, but war was too serious. If they didn't laugh then they would go mad.

It was only three weeks after war did he receive a letter. He smiled in anticipation of opening it. He took it back to his bunk, resting his back on the hard mattress as he noted the handwriting. It wasn't Liz's handwriting. Tearing the envelope, he looked at the words and struggled to realise what he was reading.

 _Dear Mr Shelby,_

 _Whilst I have no doubt that Elizabeth would be thrilled to hear from you, it is with regret that I must tell you that I have had no contact from her since she visited you in Birmingham. I have alerted the police that she is missing, but nothing has come of it as of yet. I understand that this is news you will not want to hear, but I do not wish to keep you guessing. I shall inform you if I discover anything, but for now I have had to find a new girl to share a room with for the purpose of rent._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Dorothy Wallace_

Tommy read and re-read the letter. Elizabeth had not gone back to London. But where was she? What had happened to her? Tommy didn't know, but he had to find out. If could run away then he would. But he knew that he had to find the truth out. His hands shook as he picked up a pen and began to write a letter to Aunt Pol, pleading with her to find out where Liz could have gone.

His stomach churned and his head felt light. He needed Liz to be safe. He had promised her so much. He couldn't break his promises: not to her.

Thoughts ran through his mind. Had she been injured? Had she moved on elsewhere? Tommy didn't know, but he would find out.


	11. Chapter 10

Elizabeth had never been as miserable as she was back at home. She had complained of London and Birmingham, but she would happily swap the mansion she was locked in for those streets again. She would swap anything for being back with Tommy. She had tried to write to him, begging for Mary to take her letters, but the woman was as scared as a mouse.

Liz had often spoken against her brother, asking him why he hadn't signed up to join the war as of yet. He looked at her with annoyance, informing her that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to do. Liz suspected he had refused to volunteer and she wondered how long it would be before conscription took place. She read every day of how the war was worsening. She read of the deaths and the horrors the men faced. She could only stare at the engagement ring she held with the paper, praying that it wasn't her Tommy who was injured.

Liz was unsure of how much time passed before 1916 came around. Conscription saw thousands more men heading to war, but Billy Kimber was not one of them. Liz had no idea how her brother had saved his own skin, but she only wished that he hadn't. Times were tough in the manor. The serving staff had been enlisted and Billy found himself with few workers. However, horse racing was the last thing on anyone's mind.

Trying to find out who had informed Billy of Liz's whereabouts was fruitless for Billy said nothing. He only told her that trusting people was a foolish notion and laughed at her naivety. She had walked away from him, her head held high as she went.

Every time she tried to leave the manor he would be there, stopping her from setting a foot out the door unless it was with him. She felt like a prisoner, trapped in her own home. The only solace she found was by writing letters to Tommy each day, informing him of her love for him and how she wished he could be back with her. The drawer of her desk was practically full, yet no one would help her. She didn't trust the maids at all, knowing full well that they would give the letters to her brother if they found them. And Mary was too scared.

"Another wagon of wounded men returned to Birmingham today."

Liz often found solace in her daily strolls around the garden with Mary and today was no exception. Both women felt lost with the war raging on. Liz had turned twenty one and she felt as though she should be doing something to help. Volunteers were being cried out for, yet Billy wouldn't let her entertain the idea of helping the less fortunate.

"Another?" Liz exclaimed, sending a silent prayer that it wasn't her Tommy. "That will be the fifth of the week. More casualties are being sent home than ever before. How long do you suppose the war will rage on for now?"

"Who can tell?" Mary asked of her. "Three years has passed us by and we have done nothing to help the injured men or the people at home who are suffering. I feel useless."

"I understand that feeling perfectly well," Liz grumbled. "But Billy has us under his constant watch. I only wish that he had been sent to war, perhaps then we may be able to live in peace."

"Don't say such horrid things," Mary said and Liz looked at her sceptically. She often wondered what it was Mary felt for her husband. She did not love him. She was petrified of him. Why would she want him to stay here and terrorise them? Liz could not understand it, nor did she wish to try.

"I speak only my mind," Liz said. "And I am in half a mind to go down to the village and offer my services. To hell with Billy Kimber."

"And what do you think he will do to you?" Mary whispered, bending forwards slightly to stretch her neck to look at Liz. "Do you think that he will take kindly to that, Liz? You know he is not opposed to using his fists…even against his sister."

Liz looked down to the ground then. She knew that to be true. Billy would often find some kind of enjoyment from watching Liz crumple beneath him, only to bend down and hold her to him, telling her that this would never have happened if she was obedient and didn't challenge him.

"There is only so much damage he can do," Liz whispered.

"And he won't take kindly to people asking how his sister ended up with a black eye, will he?" Mary wondered from Liz, her brow arched as her sister in law gave in with a sigh of defeat. "You can sit here and complain all you want to, but nothing shall change."

"When the war ends it will," Liz whispered.

She had faith that Tommy would come back. She still had hope that he would return to her and find out where she was. He had to know that she would never abandon him. He had to realise that she could never leave him. She had told him things she had never told anyone else.

"Do you still think that Thomas Shelby will return for you?" Mary wondered.

Mary was the only one Liz had told of Tommy. She had indulged Liz for a while, but then she had been honest. The girl had to know the dangers of war. The chances of Thomas Shelby returning home were growing slimmer by the day. Mary knew that, but Liz refused to acknowledge it.

"I know he will," Liz said. If she didn't hope then what chance did she truly have?

….

It had taken its toll on Tommy. War was slowly causing him to lose his mind and being a sapper had brought him to the brink of death on more than one occasion. Tommy hadn't minded digging tunnels to begin with. He didn't think it to be a dangerous job. He thought that it would be simple. Of course, that was until his tunnel had met with a German's tunnel. There had been no time to react with rational and so Tommy had done what had been necessary. He had dodged the shots the men had sent his way. He had done what was possible to stay alive, thinking of his Liz.

He had told the men of her in the trenches; informing them of how she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They had laughed and joked with him, asking why he had no photo of her. The worrying part was that Tommy had nothing of her.

She had seemingly gone missing. He had begged Aunt Pol to discover her whereabouts, but the woman had come up with nothing. She had sent her empty words back to Tommy and the man had almost felt a sharp pain in his chest. She had to be somewhere. Tommy refused to acknowledge that she had gone missing. She simply couldn't go missing.

Tommy had tried Dorothy again, but the woman responded curtly. Liz had not been to London in over two years. Thoughts weighed heavily on Tommy's mind, but he knew that he could not leave the war now. If he left then he would be branded a coward. He knew that much. But he would go to her. He would go to England and he would search the entire country if he had to. Liz deserved that much.

…

Aunt Pol had felt sick ever since she lied to Tommy. She had been unable to tell him the truth of what had happened to Elizabeth Kimber. She knew that it would only fill Tommy with rage and worry. She also knew what he would do when he returned home. He would have no problem with going to Kimber's manor and demanding for Elizabeth to be given back to him. And it was Aunt Pol who worried what would happen if he did that.

She had warned him that being with Elizabeth had been dangerous. She had told him that the girl would get him into trouble, and that would certainly be true if Billy Kimber had any idea what his sister intended to do. Pol had seen the papers three days after Tommy had gone. She had seen how Elizabeth Kimber had been reunited with her brother, safe and sound. She had heard nothing since then, nor did she want to. It would only mean that she had to lie to Tommy.

"Is that Tommy?"

Ada had been a great help during the war. She was slowly becoming a woman and would keep the house tidy along with cooking meals whilst Pol ran the business. She sat down at the table next to Pol, a cup of tea in her fingertips as she sipped at the hot liquid slowly.

"Aye," Pol nodded. "He was in the infirmary for a while. He is well, but he has not seen Arthur and John in a week or so."

Ada nodded. "He will do," she assured Pol. "And has he asked about 'er again?"

Pol sighed and folded the letter, placing it flat on the table and allowing her fingertips to rest on top of it. "What do you think?"

"He always asks," Ada whispered, looking to the ground. "Is it fair that we keep this from 'im? We know where she is-"

"-And what do you think would happen if Tommy knew?" Pol asked from Ada. "He would go out of his 'ead with worry about what Billy Kimber is doing to 'er…he…he cannot go and get 'imself involved with the Kimbers."

Ada looked back to Pol, wondering why they still had this debate after two years of the war. They always went round and round in circles. "But he is goin' out of his mind worrying about 'er now. He doesn't know where she is, Aunt Pol. What do you think he will do when he comes 'ome?"

"We will think of that when he comes home," Pol hastily spoke, looking to Ada with that narrowed and dangerous gaze she had mastered. "I panicked back then, Ada. I thought it was the right thing to do…hide the truth from Tommy."

"But he is worrying now, Aunt Pol," Ada quickly stated. "We are doing this to 'im…causin' 'im to worry and go out of his mind. God, he may think she is layin' dead in a ditch somewhere. Surely the truth is better than that?"

Pol sighed and sipped on her tea, looking to the ceiling for a few moments. She knew that Ada had a point. Tommy should know where she is. He should know that she was back home. But Pol worried what he would do. She worried that he would come back here and get killed by Billy Kimber. Maybe it was for the best for him to think that she had gone. She was nothing but trouble and Pol knew that. She was a Kimber.

"Tommy should be nowhere near 'er," Pol whispered and looked down to the table, closing her eyes and wondering if she had it in her heart to break Tommy's heart. "She is dangerous, Ada."

Ada's eyes widened and she leaned forward in the chair she sat in, her hands folded on the table and her mouth agape. "But Tommy loves 'er."

Pol scoffed at that word, rolling her eyes and looking back to her niece. "Love?" Pol responded. "Love will get Tommy killed if he comes back 'ere and goes after that girl. She is sweet, Ada. I know that, but she is dangerous…and…Tommy is in trouble now…if he comes back…Ada…if he comes back he could be in even more danger if he goes after 'er."

Ada took a deep breath and moved to take hold of Pol's hand, squeezing it tightly inside of hers. Pol put on a brave face, but she was worried and Ada could see it. She was a family-orientated woman and she spent every morning waking up and worrying that the day would come when she had no family left. The war was tearing them all apart and Pol didn't know how to fix it. She was used to fixing problems, but nothing could fix war.

"We can't keep this from 'im forever," Ada whispered. "He doesn't deserve to be lied to."

"But he deserves to be kept safe," Pol whispered, "they all do…and she is not safe."

"This business is not safe, Pol," Ada hissed.

"But it is not life-threatening," Pol retaliated. "Billy Kimber is. You saw what his father did to his mother. He killed 'er, Ada. The apple hasn't fallen far from the tree."

Ada pursed her lips, knowing full well that she was unable to argue with Pol. The older woman would never back down on her opinion, and Ada could understand why she was feeling the way she was feeling. Ada loved her brothers more than anything, but she was worried for all of them. She could understand why Pol wanted Tommy to find someone other than Liz. But he didn't deserve to be lied to. It was difficult for all of them, but, mainly, it was the most difficult for Tommy.

…

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a while, life gets in the way! Hope you will review and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 11

Elizabeth sat quietly in her chamber, holding the ring Tommy had given her the morning before he had left her. She twirled it in her fingers and looked down at the dull stone, wondering just what was happening to Tommy. The letters she wrote were locked away in the drawer of her desk. She often left the ring in the top drawer of her dresser and looked at it when she knew Billy was not in the house.

She would sit and hold it in her fingers, remembering the moment Tommy had asked her if she would marry him. She would remember everything about him; from the way he would hold her to the way his cheeks would crease when he laughed. She could only hope that he would come back from the war and he would find her. Liz had to hope that would happen or she would have no faith left.

Squeezing the ring in her fingers, she tightly closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Come back, Tommy…please, come back."

….

Relief echoed through the nation when the war ended. Liz watched on as people cheered and celebrated in the dining hall of the mansion. She walked among the crowds, holding her dress in her hands as she felt her heart beat quicken. She could escape somehow. She could leave whilst it was busy and return to Birmingham. She could only hope that Tommy was back there. She longed to know that he had come home and was safe.

But she wanted Billy to know nothing about him. She worried what he would do if he found out about her and Tommy. There was something about her brother that scared her more than she cared to admit. She would pretend that he didn't bother her, but every time he raised his hand or his voice, she would flinch. She should have grown used to it by now.

She should have learned how to hold her tongue and avoid such scenarios, but she found that anything she did always angered him.

"Ah, my dear sister."

"Speak of the devil," Liz mumbled under her breath, turning her head over her shoulder to see Billy moving towards her, a taller and balding man by his side as they went.

She recognised the man vaguely as one of Billy's business associates, but she had no idea what his name was. He was tall and thin, with a lack of brown hair on top of his head. His eyes were a deep blue and were narrowed towards Elizabeth. The young woman kept still, her hair loose around her shoulders as she contemplated making her escape.

"Liz, this is Matthew Crawford. He works with me," Billy declared. "Matthew, this is Elizabeth."

"And where have you been keeping this beauty?"

Elizabeth could feel her skin crawl. This was the last place she wanted to be. She wanted to run into the streets of Birmingham and discover if Tommy was home or due to come home. She had to get away from Billy…Matthew…Mary's pessimistic attitude.

"Well," Billy chuckled, "she has been here, but has been unwell for quite some time. Perhaps now the war has ended she will be socialising a little more."

"I can only hope so," Matthew said and Liz did her best to think of only Tommy at that moment in time.

"I have to go," Liz said, forcing a smile onto her face. "I need to freshen up before the dances begin."

Billy said nothing to stop her, but she could hear him whispering and speaking of her as she went. Rushing away through the crowds, Liz almost wondered why these people were celebrating. They did not deserve to celebrate. They had done nothing but hide in their mansions and allow other men to die for them. Yet, here they were, laughing and joking about the war.

Liz felt sick about it all. She had to go. Moving with haste, she rushed to her chamber and took hold of her coat, pushing it over her shoulders and inhaling a sharp breath before she moved back into the corridors to peer down the staircase. She knew that if she was quick she could run with haste down the steps and out the front door. From there she knew that it may be difficult. She had money in her pocket for a bus to take her towards Birmingham.

She almost laughed at how pathetic she seemed. She couldn't do anything on her own. She couldn't stand on her own two feet, but she had to. If she wanted to find out about Tommy then she had to. She worried what he would think. Did he know she was back with Billy? Had he read the news? Did his Aunt Pol tell him?

It was those thoughts which helped Liz run from the house. Everyone was laughing and joking; too involved in their own conversations and importance for them to notice her. It was the only time she was grateful to feel the cold on her as she ran down the driveway and away from Billy Kimber.

…

Tommy's entire world had collapsed around him when Aunt Pol had told him the news. He had entered the house with Arthur and John in tow, his eyes looking around the kitchen, almost as though he was hoping to see Elizabeth Kimber sat at the kitchen table waiting for him.

But she wasn't there.

And then Aunt Pol had told him where she was.

Tommy had shaken his head in disbelief, his fists slamming on the table in rage. He wore his green army uniform, his beret falling from his head as he bent over the table, his hands still gripping the wood underneath his tips. He had challenged Pol to begin with, demanding to know where Liz was. He couldn't help but feel as though he knew Liz better than this. She had promised him that she would not leave. She had promised him she would wait. She was going to marry him, for heaven's sake.

"Tommy."

Tommy looked to the side as soon as he heard Pol speak to him. They were sat in The Garrison as men sang loudly and drank, holding their drinks high up in the air.

"I know that it is difficult," Pol told him as Arthur found a woman to laugh and flirt with. "But she has gone, Tommy. She told me 'erself…said she couldn't wait…"

Tommy didn't want to discuss this anymore. He finished his drink and slammed the glass down, moving to stand up and button the jacket he wore. Pol looked up to him and he ignored her stare. Her apologies and words would not placate him. Nothing she said would make him feel any better regarding this situation. He wanted his Liz back, but she had gone. She had gone without a word to him.

As he stormed out of The Garrison, he could feel his eyes water slightly as his cheeks tinged red. He pushed through the laughing and joking people on his way. He couldn't stand being there anymore. He had to leave.

…

Liz knew it was late in the night when she stepped onto the familiar street of Birmingham. She could see The Garrison at the end of the rows of buildings. Cheers and laughter escaped the pub as the doors continuously opened and shut. She stood outside, wondering if Tommy was in there. She had tried his house, but there had been no response from inside.

She could only assume that it was because they were out celebrating. She hoped it was.

But she never had a chance to step inside the pub. By chance, she looked down the alley by the side of the pub and everything collapsed around her. The sight she saw was enough to make her stomach churn and her body turn numb. She wanted to be ill in the middle of the street. She wanted to lash out. She wanted to go over there and demand to know what was happening.

But she did none of those things. She couldn't bring herself to do anything but stand there and stare, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Nothing inside of Liz felt any joy at seeing him. She thought that she would cry tears of happiness. She thought that he would look at her and there would be nothing but love and happiness there. But now Liz didn't want him to look at her. She didn't want him to turn around and speak to her.

She thought that Tommy was different to other men. She thought that he was honourable. She thought that he would wait for her, but she was wrong. She felt naïve for believing that there would only be her for now on. Years had passed. Why would he not have moved on? Time changed people, and time had definitely changed Thomas Shelby.

Finding herself unable to look at him anymore, Liz wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned on her heel. She would leave Thomas Shelby alone with the woman he had pressed up against the wall.

…

Thomas's lips left Lizzie Starke's as soon as he heard a sudden noise. He turned his head to the side, his breath coming out in short and sharp pants. He noted a head of curls rushing away from The Garrison, hair bobbing around shoulders and strides long and quick. His gaze narrowed as he swore it was her. He recognised the back of her head. But why would she be here?

Pol had told him that she had left.

"Tommy," Lizzie Starke whispered his name, her hand moving to his cheek to draw his gaze back to her. "What is it?"

"I…I thought…"

"What?" Lizzie demanded, feeling frustrated with him as his mind seemed to be elsewhere. "There's no one 'ere, Tommy."

"There was," Tommy said, pushing Lizzie from him and moving from the alley, his feet stepping in puddles as he rushed off after the figure he had seen. His breath was heavy as he rushed down the street, his gaze searching everywhere for her.

He didn't know why he was convinced it was her, but he had a feeling. He had a feeling which he couldn't shake. But no matter how many streets he rushed down that evening, he would never know that she had boarded the bus he had just seen as he crossed the road to chase after her.

….

Elizabeth accepted her punishment from Billy that evening. He had discovered that she had snuck out and he had not had any kind words to say to her about it. She had tried to hold her head up high, but nothing she did could stop the numbness she felt. Even as Billy roared at her, she couldn't help but think of Tommy. She couldn't think of anything but of how his hands held that girl against the wall and his mouth explored hers. He had changed in the years they had been parted. He looked worldly. Then again, Liz suspected he had seen sights no one would want to see. She couldn't even imagine what he had been through.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Billy's roar and spit flew around the room as Liz stood by his desk. She was silent as he moved behind her, his hand moving to tangle into her hair, gripping it tightly. She winced in pain as he drew her head back to push on his shoulder. His lips were by her ear and his other hand held her arm in a vice tight grip. She did her best not to wince at the pain and demand for him to unhand her.

"Where the fuck did you go, Elizabeth?" Billy demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

"I needed time away from you," Liz snapped back. "You're suffocating me, Billy! You're everywhere I turn! I cannot cope."

Billy pushed her forwards then, watching as she made contact with his desk, doubling over it and wincing in pain as it winded her slightly. Billy watched her try to stand, but he was behind faster than she could move. His towering form leant over her as she remained slightly doubled over.

"Tough, Liz," Billy hissed into her ear, his arms either side of her and trapping her as she looked down to the wood. "You are my sister, do you hear me? You go nowhere without my permission. You should know that by now."

"Hence why I went without your permission," Liz snarled back.

She regretted saying it as soon as she felt Billy's hand on her arm, turning her around with haste. He only move his hand through the air to hit against her cheek and she wince in pain, doing her best not to cry. She had shed enough tears on the bus home that evening.

"Get out of my sight," Bill snapped at her, pushing her towards the door. "You're nothing but an ungrateful little wench."

Liz stumbled out of his office, struggling to regain her balance. She ran towards the stairs, moving up them with haste as Billy slammed the door to his office shut. She said nothing as she did her best to stop the tears from flowing. But it wasn't Billy she was crying over, it was the boy from Birmingham who had just broken her heart.

…..

A/N: Let me know what you think! Don't worry, there will be a reunion in the most unlikely of places!


	13. Chapter 12

Days seemed to turn into weeks and week into months as Liz refused to leave the house. She had done nothing since that she had seen Thomas Shelby with another girl pressed against him. She had remained silent. She had loitered around the manor. She even stopped arguing with her brother. Billy had been shocked the first time he had yelled at her and she had done nothing but look at him with a vacant expression. Usually she would glower back, her hands in fists. She would be silent, but Billy would see the resentment there.

She hadn't even bothered to glare at him.

Elizabeth felt broken. She felt as though Tommy had taken everything from her and destroyed it. She had been hopeful before. She thought that he would come back alive and that would be enough, but it wasn't. She wanted him to come home and find her. Surely he had to know where she was? She read the newspapers and she knew her face had been shown.

Mary Kimber was not daft either. She could see a change in Liz ever since she had come home that evening. She had initially thought nothing of it, but she began to ask questions and Liz began to distance herself. She had even gone so far as to yell when she dared to mention Tommy's name. Liz's voice had been darker than Mary had ever heard. She said that she never wanted to hear his name or any mention of him again. Mary had promised never to say anything again.

Of course, that was before she knew that Thomas Shelby would be entering her home on the day of the races.

…

"Elizabeth."

It was a simple command and Liz obeyed. She placed her book down on the windowsill of the library, taking one quick look over the green grass of the vast lawn from the window. Standing up, she shrugged into her cardigan and moved towards the hallway. Billy stood there, dressed to the nines in a posh new suit, a cigar held in his hands as he looked to his sister.

Billy had to admit hat Liz looked unhealthy. She was pale and he could see that she had lost weight by the way her shirt looked too baggy tucked into her floor length black skirt. The red cardigan she wore was loose on her frame and continued to fall from her arms, revealing a dotting of purple bruises on her upper arms. Billy wondered if she would ever answer him back like she had done before.

"Yes?" Liz asked her brother.

He eyed her up and down for a moment as he waited for Mary to make an appearance. "We're going to the races for the afternoon," Billy informed her. He never said anything more, nor did he discuss business with her. He preferred to keep her hidden away. "Don't be wandering off anywhere, I have some men here to keep an eye on things. We shouldn't be late."

"Of course," Liz said, keeping her answers small. She was about to turn and walk off, but Billy had his hand on her arm and he noted how she flinched from his touch, her chin jutting back and her eyes visibly squeezing shut.

It almost made him smile. He had complete and utter control over his sister. He had finally conquered her, unlike father. Moving his hand to her hair, he twirled a loose curl in his fingertips and Liz did her best not to push him from her.

"Your hairs grown," he commented, noting how it came down past her shoulders and towards her back. "And you've lost weight, Liz."

Liz looked to the ground as Billy's knuckles ran over her cheek. "I have not been feeling particularly well."

"No?" Billy asked in an almost mocking tone.

"No," Liz whispered back.

"Well," Billy spoke, bending down slightly to look Liz in the eye, "you should go have a lie down, eh? Get some rest and see if you feel better when I come back. I might bring some friends with me…see if they fancy having a drink. You'll be hospitable then, won't you, Liz?"

Liz almost wanted to cry out in frustration. She detested Billy's work partners. She hated the way they leered at her and Mary. But more than anything, she hated the way Billy encouraged it. Mary had been unused to treatment like that, but she had soon realised that she did not bear the brunt of Billy's frustrations.

"Of course," Liz whispered and Billy bent down to kiss the top of her head.

She quickly rushed off as soon as his grip had ceased. Running up the stairs, she picked her skirts up into her hands and ignored Mary as she passed her on the staircase. Mary watched for a moment, her hand curled around the bannister as she saw Liz storm across the landing, her hand over her mouth and her head held down. Looking down the staircase, she saw her husband standing there, his gaze on his sister as she walked above him. But that wasn't what infuriated Mary. What infuriated her was the smug look on his face. He was slowly breaking his sister.

…

Sitting in her bedroom, Liz held the ring in her fingertips, looking down at the dull stone. She had tried to throw it away, cursing the day she had met Thomas Shelby. She had thrown it from her window and onto the dirt in the flowerbeds beneath her. She had sat for an hour before running downstairs to find it. She couldn't throw it away. She didn't have it in her. Even the letters in her desk drawer remained untouched.

Why couldn't she hate him? It would make it much easier. He had promised her that he would come back and not forget her. That was what he had done. He had been back for a day and had found someone else to move onto. She hated him for it. She hated herself even more for still loving him.

Dinnertime soon came around and Liz sighed lowly, wondering if she should wait for Billy to return to eat, not that she found herself hungry but she had only had a slice of toast that morning. She heard nothing throughout the Manor for the entire afternoon, then again, she never heard anything. It was far too vast for her to notice the comings and goings of anyone. She liked it that way sometimes, but other times it gave Billy an advantage to sneak up on her and scare her half to death.

Sighing, she moved slowly through the corridors and down towards the kitchen for a cup of tea. It was only as she passed the games room down the hall from Billy's bedroom did she hear a loud smashing noise. Arching a brow, she looked to the closed door before she heard raised voices muffled by the thickness of the wood.

Was Mary in trouble? It sounded like Billy's voice. Liz moved closer and opened the door, walking in and looking around to see Billy stood there, his finger pointed towards a girl dressed in a flowing red dress. Her hair was blonde and hung in ringlets down to her chin whilst her eyes were glowering to Billy. Her face was pale, washed of any colour as she looked sternly onto the sight in front of her.

"Elizabeth," Billy's voice snapped her from staring at the blonde as Billy stormed towards her, grabbing her by the arm and slamming the door shut.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Elizabeth demanded to know, seeing the fear in the woman's eyes as she clung to her bag as if her life depended on keeping it close.

"None of your business," Billy snarled at his sister, looking back to the woman he was supposedly entertaining. "Now, Grace, watch…this is what you should do."

Liz wondered what Billy was talking about before she looked to the ground where a small tumbler laid on its side, the alcohol staining the pale carpet underneath it. Billy looked down to it as well before he pushed Liz on the shoulder, making her knees bend towards the ground until she fell there, her knees making contact with the rough carpet.

Grace watched on as Billy smiled cockily, watching on as his sister began to pick at the tumbler. It was then when Liz's cardigan fell down her arm and Grace let her eyes widen at the sight of the purple bruises which sat on her pale flesh. Who was this girl? Was she his sister? She wasn't his wife for Grace had met her at the races.

"See how obedient she is, Grace?" Billy checked as Liz stood again, leaving the cardigan dangling down her arms as she placed the tumbler back on the side.

"Leave her alone, Billy," Liz finally managed to speak. "You're frightening her."

"I'm doing no such thing," Billy adamantly said and Liz extended an arm, motioning to Grace as if to prove her point.

"She looks terrified," Liz declared before looking over to Grace and speaking to her. "Go home."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Billy demanded from his sister as Grace contemplated making a run for it, but she remained rooted to the spot she stood in, her feet unable to move her to the door.

"Telling her to go home before you do something," Elizabeth said, failing to care about the look of anger on her brother's face. He could do what he wanted to her, but Liz was not having him use other women like he would do Grace. "I fail to care what you think, Billy, you are not touching her so long as I am here."

Billy turned a deeper shade of red and Liz knew that she had taken things too far. But she didn't care. Billy deserved this. He deserved to know how much like father he was acting, but Liz knew that he didn't care.

"You little bitch," Billy roared, his hand making contact with her cheek as Grace gasped out loud, her hands moving to her mouth as Billy grabbed hold of Elizabeth by the hair and pushed her down to her knees as he bent over her, his hands grabbing roughly at her.

"Look, sir, I told you-"

The opening of the door dragged Billy from his thoughts as he looked upwards, struggling to notice how his sister remained sat on the ground, her legs bent underneath her and tears pooling in her eyes. The butler stood in the doorway with another man behind him, his hands held up in a surrendering motion.

He had come there to save Grace, the guilt of what he had done eating away at him, but that was not a sight he saw. The sight he saw was much more heart-wrenching than he could have imagined. He felt himself stand still, his dangerous blue eyes fixed on the girl on the floor. He drank in her features and he knew it was her.

She hadn't ran away.

She hadn't abandoned him.

She had been dragged back home.

Everything Pol had told him was a lie.

And then she looked up and he felt the guilt inside of him begin to eat away. How could he not know? How could he have believed Pol? He knew Elizabeth. He knew that she would not have ran off without telling him. He may have known the girl for a short space of time, but he had intended to marry her. He gave her his mother's ring. He gave her everything he had. And then he foolishly believed that she had run off.

Looking over her, he noted the bruises on her arms before his gaze came to her face and he saw the look of defeat on her face. His eyes found hers and he saw nothing. He saw no notion of caring from her. And why would he? He had been back nine months and hadn't bothered to come for her. Did she resent him? Did she not know that he had no idea she was here?

"What the fuck do you want?" Billy demanded from him, pushing him from his own thoughts.

He was about to move with haste and grab Liz from the ground and drag her with him. He couldn't leave her here with Billy.

"And why are you looking at my sister like that?" Billy demanded.

It was then when Liz stopped her staring at Tommy. She detested him. She wanted to hate him with every shred inside of her, but as he stood there and watched her, she couldn't help but feel the opposite. It was almost as though he was shocked she was there. Unless he was? Did he not know? Liz didn't know, but at that moment she remembered the alleyway.

"I have no idea," Liz said, sniffing lowly and moving to stand from the ground. "I have never seen him before in my life."

She knew that the truth would get him killed. It would ruin him. Billy would draw his death out and make it as long and painful as possible. Liz didn't want that for him. She may be upset with him, but she didn't want to see him six feet under.

"So you have no idea what he is called?" Billy pushed, still unable to understand why he was looking at his sister like that.

"I wouldn't know," Liz spoke, an air of nonchalance to her as she moved slowly towards the door, ignoring the sets of eyes on her as she went.

Tommy was unable to follow her then, not knowing what had just happened between them. How could he leave her? Why would she say that she didn't know who he was? He had so many questions and none of them had been answered. He wanted to chase after her. He had to.

"Why were you looking at my sister like that, Shelby?" Kimber demanded. "No…I don't give a fuck…just get out! Both of you get out now!"

Grace ran first with Tommy behind her, but Tommy didn't follow her down the staircase. He noted Liz walking down a corridor and he ran after her, grateful that Billy had slammed the door shut. Grace called after Tommy in a hushed tone, but she ignored him. He was too intent on finding Liz.

He caught up with her, softly grabbing her arm until her back was against a wall when he turned her around. Liz felt her pulse flutter at the impact, her breath coming out in short and sharp pants as she looked into his gaze, his piercing blue eyes baring straight into her.

"You…you're here," Tommy whispered, his hand moving to her cheek, almost as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Liz, I had no idea. I promise-"

"-Not now," Liz hissed to him, pleading with him to see sense. "You have to go. Billy will kill you, Tommy."

"Like he might you, eh?" Tommy wondered back, noting the reddening of her cheek from where Billy had hit her. "You need to come with me, Liz."

"No," she adamantly responded. "You need to go. I have been here for five years, Tommy…believe me…I can handle my brother."

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head defiantly. "You can't. I'm 'ere, Liz. I'm 'ere now."

Liz felt her blood boil and she knew that Billy would soon hear them. She shook her head adamantly. She would sort this. She would keep Tommy away from Billy. She had to.

"I do not need rescuing," she hissed at him. "I have coped all of these years. I can manage. I will find you…but go, Tommy, go before he finds you and shoots you in front of me. Do you think that he would not?"

Tommy seemed to believe her then, but a part of him knew it was wrong to leave her. He had left her for too long already. Shaking her head, Liz pulled herself free from his grip and rushed off, turning round the corridor and giving him no chance to catch up with her. He cursed to himself, but promised that by the end of the week he would have Liz away from Billy Kimber for good.

…..

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story. Let me know what you think thus far!


	14. Chapter 13

Liz was unsure of how she should escape the Manor that evening. She had heard Billy roar in a rage of anger, unable to contain himself. Liz had been silent, sitting in her chamber and thinking of the way Tommy had looked. He had aged, she could see that much. He looked weathered and much more mature than he had done. He looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, yet Liz couldn't help but think of the way she felt as soon as she saw him.

It was ridiculous. He still had that effect on her and she didn't hate him for it. How could she hate him? He had no idea where she had been, she had seen that much. But how did he not know? Liz couldn't quite answer that question, but the look on his face had been genuine. The fact that he had been willing to drag her from the Manor there and then was another pointer. He really would do anything for her, and she had told him to leave her alone for fear of his safety. She supposed that reaffirmed her belief that she, in turn, would do anything for him.

Mary had come to speak with her or what had happened, but Liz had kept quiet. She didn't want Billy to know anything. She trusted Mary, but she also knew what Billy was like. He was deceitful and he had suspicions already that Liz knew who Tommy was.

She couldn't, and wouldn't, risk anything.

So that was why she left in the dead of the night. The clock had struck one in the morning and Liz snuck out of the Manor, knowing that there may be no going back from this point. And she didn't want to go back.

….

Tommy hadn't slept one wink. He had sat awake in his bedroom, his hands holding his head as he thought of Liz and what he had just seen. She wasn't the girl he had been with. She was beaten. She was damaged. She had no fire inside of her. There was no determination. Billy had well and truly destroyed her.

As soon as he had walked into the home he had demanded to see Pol. He demanded answers and she finally told him everything. She told him how she had lied to protect him. She had told him that it had been for the best. Elizabeth Kimber was dangerous and Tommy had already seen so much danger. He didn't need anymore. Tommy hated her for that. What right did she have? Who did she truly think she was?

He had stormed to his own privacy, his fists hitting the wall. Everyone had shouted and argued, but Tommy wanted no part of it. He wanted Liz back. He needed Liz back. He needed to sit her down and tell her that it was all a mistake. He needed to plead with her to see that he had not left her there intentionally.

It was only as the clock struck two did Tommy hear a faint slam on his window. Furrowing his brow, he moved over to it, pulling the curtains back and lifting the net curtain. Looking down, he saw the familiar sight of Elizabeth Kimber, small stones in her hand as she narrowed her gaze to look up to him.

Tommy took his movements with haste, rushing down the stairs to answer the door. He didn't care if he woke anyone up with the noise. He unlocked the front door and saw Elizabeth stood on the step. His hand instantly reached out to grab hers and pull her into safety. He locked the door again and moved without thinking, refusing to give her time to say anything to him. In that moment his lips were on hers, his hands cupping her cheeks as his lips bruised hers with brute force.

Tommy had forgotten what this had felt like. He had forgotten the feel of her soft skin under his callused hands; the way her soft lips melded against his. He missed her. He would have laughed. If anyone could see him now, what would they say? He'd gone soft? He was weak? Possibly.

Elizabeth was about to speak when Tommy literally pushed her against the door again, his hands caressing her cheeks whilst his lips worked against hers. Her eyes screwed shut and she felt relief course through her veins. Everything had been forgotten. Tommy still wanted her. The urgency of his kiss was enough to tell her that. She closed her eyes and the fear inside of her slowly dissolved.

Only when he needed air did he move back from her, his forehead resting on hers as she moved her hands, tracing his high cheekbones all the way to his flat chin. He still wore the smart suit he had been dressed in earlier, but the top button was undone, showing how his neck moved with each gasp of air.

"I never knew," was all that Tommy could say to her, his hands still holding her waist. "Liz…Pol…she told me that you had gone…she said you couldn't wait…"

Liz almost felt the tears flow freely again, but she kept them contained. She couldn't cry anymore. She needed to speak, not sob.

"And did you believe her?" Liz wondered, searching his gaze.

"Initially, no," Tommy whispered. "I couldn't believe 'er…but then…I never 'eard from you during the war. Not a word. I…I didn't want to believe it…nor could I…but then I saw you today."

"I wrote every day," Liz whispered, small drops of water moving down her pale cheeks. "I wrote a letter every day, but I could not send them. Billy has me locked away, Tommy. He found me the night you went…someone noticed me and they told him. I…when the war ended I cam back and…outside The Garrison…"

Tommy tried to piece her words together, his brow furrowing and his nose wrinkling as he did so. And then it all made sense. She had been there. Tommy hadn't imagined it.

"You saw me," Tommy said. "I knew it was you."

"How?" Liz wondered. "I went before you could see me."

Shaking his head, Tommy moved his hands up her sides, finally coming back to her cheeks. "I 'eard a noise and ran after you, Liz. You'd gone by the time I caught up."

Elizabeth shook her head. They had missed each other by a fraction of a second.

"Why did you run, Liz?"

"Because I thought that you didn't want me, Tommy," Elizabeth whispered. "I saw you with her and I thought that you had forgotten me. Why would you remember me? It had been four years, Tommy."

"Five now," Tommy said and Liz was shocked he had remembered." How can I want anyone else, Liz? I gave you my mother's ring."

"I have it," Liz promised him. "It is safe in the Manor. I could barely wear it around Billy."

Nodding, Tommy gulped. They had gotten everything mixed up. Everything had been a lie and only they knew the truth. Other people did nothing but try to tear them apart, but they failed. Hell, a bloody world war couldn't keep Tommy from her.

"And now?" Tommy asked from her.

"I do not know," Liz whispered. "I want to know why you were at the Manor in the first place. What are you doing with Billy? You know how dangerous he is."

Tommy nodded. He moved away from her and led her to the small couch by the fire. He sat down and she sat next to him. Tommy turned his upper body to face her, watching her with intrigue as he did so. Liz remained silent, daring to move and take hold of his hand, almost too scared not to touch him in case he disappeared from her again. She had no idea how she would cope with that.

"I came back 'ere and 'eard about your brother controlling all the races," Tommy told her. "I promised I would work with 'im, but I'm not…well…I am, but there will come a time when I double cross him. I need him for a licence for the races, but that's it. I…I wanted to betray 'im, Liz. I want to see 'im suffer for what he did to you…has done to you…look at you."

Liz shook her head as Tommy saw a purple bruise from where Billy had previously slapped her near her eye. She moved to brush her thumb over Tommy's knuckle.

"I want you nowhere near him," Liz spoke in a hushed tone. "I want to go, Tommy. I want London. I want what we were supposed to have."

Tommy shook his head. He couldn't promise her that, not now. He had business that needed to be done. He couldn't run away, not like she wanted him to. He had to stay for the time being. Perhaps he would consider it then.

"I 'ave the business, Liz. Besides, do you think that Billy will let you go?" Tommy asked from her.

"Do you think he will let you live if he knows what you have done?" Elizabeth retorted. "My brother can hit me as much as he likes, Tommy, but he will never put a bullet between my eyes."

"He won't touch you," Tommy said with determination. "You can't go back, Liz. You 'ave to stay 'ere."

"I do not want to go back," Elizabeth promised him. "But we both know that I have to. There are things there that I need…your mother's ring…and Mary. God only knows what Billy will do if he finds out she knows about us. You have to understand that, Tommy."

"And how much longer will it be before he does something else, Liz?" Tommy asked her, managing to pull the wide brimmed hat she wore from her head, revealing her face in full light. "I saw the bruises you hide under that coat. Do you think it will be bruises for much longer? Or broken bones?"

Liz's stomach churned, but she pushed that thought aside. It had been five years and Billy had done nothing like that. Tommy had to trust her that she knew what she was doing.

"I put you in danger so long as I stay here," Liz spoke in a hushed tone.

"I've seen war, Liz," Tommy replied. "I've done 'orrible things to men who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I've killed…I've lied…I'm not the same man I was. I can handle Billy Kimber. Everything has changed…everything but the way I feel for you. Don't you get it, Liz? I will do anything to keep you safe."

Welling up, Elizabeth looked down to the material beneath her before Tommy moved his free hand, his finger curling underneath her chin and drawing her gaze back to him. The question now was whether Liz would want him. Everything about her was so pure. Yes, she had seen horrors, but she still held that innocent aura around her. How could Tommy taint that with his ways?

"I can only imagine what you have seen," Liz whispered, struggling to contain her gasps as she tried not to sob. "But you need to understand that I'm not the same person either, Tommy. Everything felt numb until I saw you…I…I tried to leave, but he always found me…and I gave up. I have felt nothing but longing since you left. That died when I saw you outside The Garrison, but it came back when I realised you never knew where I was. You need to believe me, Tommy. I can cope with Billy, but you know that can not be together whilst he is here."

Tommy gave a soft nod in her direction. "I know," he promised her. "So what do we do, Liz? I can't leave now…too much is 'appening."

"Then we leave when we can," Elizabeth said. "As long as I know there is hope, Tommy."

"I am not missing another five years together, Liz," Tommy said, the determination echoing through his voice. "Do you get it? I am not doing it."

"I get it," Liz said, knowing full well that Tommy had no intention of letting her leave without a fight. Not that she could blame him. She didn't want to go, but she knew that she had to.

"Good," Tommy said, relief coursing through him as Liz moved towards him, nestling against his side as he lifted his arm up to wrap around her. "You're still the only girl for me, Liz," Tommy promised, his chin resting on the top of her head before he kissed her softly on her curls, lifting slightly as she moved her hands to hold his.

"And you're the only one for me, Thomas Shelby. No one else."

…

Tommy fell asleep not long after their initial talk. It had been an exhausting day for both of them. Liz remained awake, listening as his breath turned shallow and his grip slackened on her. She only stood when she was certain that he was awake. Standing up, she picked her hat up and looked at him sprawled out on the couch, his limbs in an ungraceful manner as he slept. She smiled gently and knew what she had to do.

She had to protect Tommy. Billy would find her missing and be mad. She had to get back before then. There was no chance that Billy could find her with Tommy. She refused to let that happen. She had to leave Tommy for the time being, only for a little while.

She had him back. She would be damned if Billy Kimber would take him from her. No. Liz would deal with her brother. She was twenty-two years old. She had endured his abuse for too long.

…

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading and do let me know what you think. We're coming up to the prologue, I promise! Hope this was a nice enough reunion for you.


	15. Chapter 14

Elizabeth knew exactly what it was she had to do. As she walked back to the Manor shrouded in darkness, she understood what was needed. Her hat sat on top of her head, covering her face, but she looked up as the lights of the Manor came into sight. Her hands were flat against her thighs as she walked up. For once there was a purpose to her stride.

She had something to do. She knew what she was about to do was potentially madness, but she didn't care. Her brother has gotten away with too much. He had hurt her too much and she would not let him do that anymore. She would leave and she would see another life. He would not stop her this time.

Moving down the gravel, she felt it crunch under her feet. The noise was loud and her pace was fast. Her steps were heavy as she came to the stairs leading to the door. She took them with haste, opening the door slowly as it creaked. The lights were still burning and it was then when she saw him in the foyer.

He was stood by the fireplace. One arm was resting on it and the other picking letters from the marble top. It was then when Lizzie allowed her eyes to widen in shock at what was happening. The stack of letters were nothing to do with him. He had found her letters to Tommy. She said nothing, knowing full well that it would do her no good. She would not argue. She would tell him what was happening and he would accept it.

However, she had been intending to tell him that she was leaving. She had no intention of bringing Tommy's name into this mess. Yet that didn't seem to be an option anymore. Billy knew of Tommy. He said nothing, however. He was silent. His hands continued to throw the letters into the flames as Liz stood by the door, wondering where the hell her engagement ring was.

"Shocking, ain't it, Liz?" Billy spoke loudly and Liz kept her head held high, tilting her chin forward and allowing her hat to uncover her face. "How the only family you have can lie to you…stand there…for years…and lie to your face. Don't know Thomas Shelby, eh, Liz? Well, this seems to suggest otherwise to me."

Elizabeth inhaled sharply. "Do you wonder why I did not tell you?" she demanded, her voice low and dangerous as Billy turned to look at her. He had been expecting her to beg for forgiveness. But she stood there defiantly. "I knew that you would hurt him. You are nothing but a controlling bastard, Billy. Mother could see that. I can see it. But I am finished. You shall do nothing more. You shall not hurt me. You will let me leave this Manor and I will never see you again. Is that understood?"

She knew that she had pushed the boundaries. Billy's harsh glower and reddening cheeks told her as much. He could hit her as much as he wanted to. He could do what he wanted, but she didn't care. She would walk out of this Manor. She would leave and she would never see Billy again. As he threw the letters to the ground, scattering them on the tiled floor, relief swept through Liz.

This was the end.

"You're his whore!" Billy shouted at his sister, storming towards her. "You are nothing but a gypsies personal whore, Elizabeth. A Shelby. Fuck sake…I knew you were a dumb bitch, but I never thought you were this dumb."

"Oh, be quiet," Liz hissed. "I know Tommy. I know him more than you do."

"Really?" Billy snapped. "Because I saw him at the races today with that pretty blonde thing. Do you think he will marry you? I read some of the letters. You're pathetic…nothing but a stupid little girl…thinking that she can have everything she wants with a man like Thomas Shelby."

Liz would have laughed. His words did nothing to her. She knew Tommy. She knew how he felt. She had felt it when he had pressed her against the door the moment he had gotten close to her. She knew that he may seem tough. She knew that he may even come across as uncaring, but they hadn't seen him before the war.

"Say what you like," Elizabeth shrugged. "I am packing a suitcase and I am leaving."

"Is that what you think?" Billy demanded from her. "You think that you are leaving here? You stupid girl."

Elizabeth moved closer to him, her head held high and her face full of determination. She was leaving.

"I am," she whispered menacingly. "I am leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Billy moved his hand into his pocket then, pulling out the one thing Liz had only cared about. The engagement ring from Tommy. Billy threw it at her, watching it hit her coat covered chest and tumble down to the ground. Liz continued to watch Billy as she crouched down and picked it up. It was then when Billy struck though. She barely had a chance to place it securely in her pocket before Billy's hands were on her hair, pushing her forwards to the floor as he straddled her back. His hands continued to hold her heated cheek to the cold floor as Liz tried to buck him from her.

"You are going nowhere near a filthy Shelby. Do you understand me? You are mine, Elizabeth. You are mine to do with as I please."

Elizabeth ground her teeth together, still trying to push Billy from her back. "You do not control me," she snarled. "I am my own person and I am leaving."

"No," Billy hissed, his hand making contact with her cheek. "You are going nowhere. You are staying here...and as soon as I am finished with you I will find that Shelby scum! I will kill him in front of you, Liz...his worthless life...drained from him."

It was only as Billy wrestled with his sister did he turn her onto her front, his hands grabbing at her arms. She did her best to push him from her until she finally allowed her knee to make contact with his groin. She used as much force as possible, but even the smallest hit was enough to make Billy lose his grip slowly. Liz pushed him from her and scrambled to her feet.

She looked back to him as he laid on the ground and she turned towards the door as he moved to his own feet. Flinging the door open, she ran. She ran away from Billy Kimber with nothing more than the determination she felt for getting away from him.

…..

Tommy left the pub the following evening. He had woken to Liz not being there and had grown with anger. He had told her not to go back to Billy but she couldn't help herself. It was only the next night when he saw her again. She was sat on the doorstep of his house, wearing the same clothes she had been wearing the previous night.

She stood as she heard the voices approach. She looked anywhere but at Tommy. It was almost as though she was scared to look at him. Tommy suspected she thought that he was angry with her. He had been. But now he was relieved. She had come back and he had no intention of letting her leave again.

Of course his family now knew of Pol's lies. The worst part had been the fact that they had believed her. They had listened to her on the matter and had done nothing to defend Tommy. It made Tommy feel sick inside of his stomach. Tommy told his family to go inside before he was left alone with Liz. Of course there had been the torrent of abuse and Liz had looked at Pol with disgust at what the woman had done.

Moving towards Liz Tommy took a final drag of his cigarette.

"Now," he spoke, "what is it, Liz?"

Liz inhaled sharply. "He knows," she spoke.

"And?"

"And he threatened you," Liz said.

Tommy took no time to move his hand to cup her cheek. He had seen the mark there, yet another mark grew on her other cheek. Billy had done nothing but use his sister as his personal punching bag. It made Tommy feel sick to his stomach. He had to do something about this.

"Seems he hit you too, aye," Tommy said and Elizabeth glanced downwards, almost as though she was ashamed of her actions. "Elizabeth Kimber, you might just be the death of me yet."

Those words were enough to bring Elizabeth's gaze back to him. She had feared that he might not want her after what she had done last night. Of course, she had been imagining the worst possible scenario, but that was all she could imagine. She needed Tommy more than she cared to admit. Everything inside of her was refraining herself from wrapping her arms around him.

"You still want me?" she checked with him. "I understand, Tommy. I left last night-"

"-Aye, you did," Tommy interrupted her. "And that pissed me off…specially because I told yer not to go anywhere."

Holding a breath, Liz could do nothing but move her hand to Tommy's as it cupped her cheek. He looked at her like he was weighing up what was going inside of her head. Tommy had always tried to read Liz. He tried to read everyone. He was clever enough to know most people.

Moving a hand into her pocket, Liz pulled out the ring Tommy had not seen in five years. He recognised it instantly and his lips moved upwards the slightest bit. Outstretching his hand, he took it from her fingers as his other hand delicately took hold of her fingers and he slid the band onto her finger.

"Best keep it there for safe keeping, eh?" Tommy managed to say.

It seemed those words were enough to cause tears to well in Liz's eyes. She did her best to contain them, but failed miserably. The tears fell and she wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist, her head pressed against his neck. Tommy stiffened for a moment before relaxing, his own arms moving securely around Liz, his hands running through her hair.

"I have you, Liz," he whispered softly. "I could never 'ate you…everyone else…but not you…yer the only good thing about me…if I had any sense I would tell you to go and find someone else. Find someone who is good…hasn't done what I 'ave done."

Liz pulled back, wondering what he was speaking of. She didn't want to know. She would find out, but right now she didn't want to know. She knew that everything was different. She knew that Tommy lived dangerously, but she didn't know just how dangerously.

"And I would refuse to leave," Liz replied. "I have no interest in anyone else. I know you, Tommy…you are not the man you seem to think you are."

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "I 'ave changed, Liz. Things 'ave changed. I'm not…I'm not the same boy from Birmingham."

"Do not think that you can scare me away," Elizabeth whispered in a harsh tone.

"I will if I tell you what I did," Tommy said. "Yer innocent, Liz. You'd run a mile if you knew…not just the war…but what I've done 'ere. People 'ave died. People 'ave been injured. I'm not safe. I don't want to scare you off, but you deserve the truth."

"Just stop," Liz pleaded with him. "Tommy…stop it…I don't…not now…don't tell me this now. I…I do not want to hear it. I do not want to hear that you have become as heartless a killer as my brother or father. Or how innocent people have died because of you…none of that."

"Innocent is a strong word," Tommy mumbled.

It was the first time Liz had really looked into Tommy's intense stare, and she knew he wasn't joking with her. Things had changed. He had changed. He had grown into this man she didn't entirely recognise. As she continued to watch him she realised that the boy who would move to London with her had gone. He was no more. He wouldn't leave whatever he was plotting for anyone, not even her.


	16. Chapter 15

"Who is she?"

Tommy sat in the Garrison the next morning, downing his first glass of whisky for the day. He was pouring over the accounts in front of him as he waited with patience. He had word that Billy Kimber would be on his way to Birmingham before he knew it. Tommy had told Arthur to gather as many men as he could before that happened.

Tommy had no intention of letting Billy Kimber leave Birmingham alive, no more than Billy Kimber intended to kill Thomas Shelby. They were both enemies now. Tommy had tried to pretend that they were allies, but Elizabeth was caught in the middle of it all.

He had left Liz to sleep for the morning, knowing that she was exhausted. He left her in his bed, dressed in his long shirt as he conducted business. He had changed quietly, placing his cap on his head as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead, stroking her hair from her face. She had shifted on the mattress, but her eyes had not fluttered open.

Looking up to where the question had come from he saw Grace stood before him, waiting for him to answer her. Tommy had said nothing of Liz since the day she had seen her at Kimber's mansion. Tommy did think that he could come to care for Grace. Of course, she was pretty and she wasn't as dumb as she would have people believe. She was a beauty in her own way. She had more charm than Liz and she had more nerve. Yet she was not Liz. Tommy wanted Liz, not Grace.

"Billy Kimber's sister."

"I gathered that," Grace nodded, standing by the bar and wiping it clean before opening time. "But you looked at her…like…she was…someone you cared for."

Tommy nodded. "Aye," he agreed with her. "I do care for her considering she is my fiancée."

Grace scoffed loudly then, turning to look to Tommy and wondering if he had any compassion at all. It hadn't been too long ago since he had been kissing her and now he was engaged. That all happened very quickly. Grace didn't know if she truly understood.

"I was engaged to Elizabeth before the War," Tommy said. "I thought that she 'ad left me…but her brother 'ad 'er…but she is back now."

"And that is that?" Grace checked with Tommy. "Five years have passed and nothing has changed between you two."

Tommy's gaze was enough to make Grace consider if she had been wise in what she had said. She remained mute and kept her mouth closed, doing her best not to appear too concerned with what she had just said to Tommy. She bit down on her lip and Tommy drained the alcohol in his glass, slamming the tumbler down on the wooden table and shaking his head.

"Elizabeth is the only good thing I 'ave ever 'ad," Tommy spoke. "She kept me goin' through the war…just 'er…I ain't givin' 'er up for no one."

Grace was about to respond with further questions, but the door to The Garrison opened up. Tommy looked up as Elizabeth stepped into the pub, hesitantly looking around as Tommy stood up and moved towards her. She found his gaze and she gave him a small smile as he moved his hands to her upper arms, noticing how she was shaking slightly. Her cheeks were still bruised and she looked tired.

"You should be restin'," Tommy informed her and she shook her head, her own hands moving to his shoulders.

"I am well enough," Elizabeth promised him. "Besides, I went into the kitchen this morning and your Aunt Pol looked as though she would throw me out the house herself if she had a choice."

Tommy shook his head, feeling his emotion swell inside of him. "Pol will do no such thing," he assured her. "She is the reason why…why I did not find you. She shall not interfere again, Liz."

"I believe you," Liz promised him. "Regardless, what is this I hear of my brother coming to Birmingham? What is happening, Tommy? I woke this morning and you were gone."

"I wanted you to rest," Tommy explained and walked her to a seat, pulling it out and allowing her to sit down as he resumed his place and looked slightly pleased when Liz failed to release his hand from hers. "A lot has happened, Liz, and a lot is about to happen. You need to believe that."

Elizabeth scoffed and Grace continued to stare at her. Her face was bruised and her frame was small. Her cheeks seemed hollow whilst her face was gaunt. She looked a mess and Grace suspected that had something to do with her brother. The girl had lived under his thumb for the past five years, but now Tommy had returned. The way Tommy looked at her was as though she meant everything. Grace was well aware that Tommy kept his emotions guarded, but she could see how his blue eyes were full of concern for Elizabeth.

"I am well aware that a lot shall happen," Elizabeth promised Tommy. "I have been living with Billy for years now. I know that he does not take kindly to people taking his possessions. You are aware that he does see me as nothing but his? I may be his sister, but he believes he owns me."

Tommy shook his head, picking up his whiskey in one hand and downing it with haste as Liz continued to hold his hand, her fingers resting inside of his as he looked back to her, knowing full well that it would take time for Liz to escape Billy. He knew that the spritely girl he loved was in her body. He had seen it from time to time, but he could see that the girl before him was broken to a certain extent. Being under Billy's control had seen to that.

"Your brother is comin' to Birmingham," Tommy declared. "He intends to…well…I doubt he intends to talk to me. I imagine that he would rather shoot me."

Tommy noted how Liz's face slowly drained of colour and she struggled to comprehend what she was hearing. She knew that Billy would never let her go, but she didn't want to think of him shooting Tommy.

"You have to tell the police," Liz urged him. "They can stop Billy."

Tommy chuckled then and he knew that Liz had no idea of what was happening in Birmingham. The police were not on Tommy's side and Campbell would rather watch Tommy be shot than help him. There was no love loss. Tommy was on his own.

"The police will not 'elp," he said to Liz, moving his free hand to the table and Liz placed hers inside of his. "Liz, I'm involved with the police and the man in charge will not 'elp me. You 'ave to believe me…he…he hates me."

Liz's brow furrowed and she ran her thumb over Tommy's knuckles as he lifted one hand to her cheek to stroke the skin there softly. She said nothing for a moment and Tommy looked over his shoulder as he heard something clatter behind the bar. Grace dropped an empty casket to the floor and cursed under her breath. Liz finally looked back to her and removed her hands from Tommy's hands. She stood up and moved to Grace.

"I am sorry," Liz said, "but are you the girl who was at the mansion?"

Grace tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded, her gaze flickering to Tommy as he remained seated and shrugged, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Yes," Grace spoke.

"I just want to say I am sorry," Liz said in a soft tone. "Billy…I…the way he treated you was not right. I am sorry for that."

"But it seems he treated you worse," Grace said, her distinct Irish accent shining through as Elizabeth nodded. "And now you are here…with Thomas Shelby."

"Well, yes," Elizabeth said, her hands resting on the bar as Tommy wondered where Grace was going with this conversation. "I…we…are…well…engaged."

"And that's enough of that," Tommy said as he saw Grace look at Elizabeth with a narrowed glare. "Grace 'as been a great 'elp around the pub."

"Aye," Grace said, rocking back and forth on her heels as she finished clearing the bar. "And that's all I've ever been, isn't it, Tommy?"

Tommy clenched his teeth and stood up, taking a final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out. He moved over to the bar, his hand resting on Liz's back as she turned her gaze up to him, her brow arching as Tommy did his best not to sigh and snap at Grace. Why had she felt the need to bring anything up? There was nothing happening between them.

"What?" Liz managed to ask as Grace picked up the towel and moved into the back.

"Nothin'," Tommy said. "I…well…there was a moment between me and Grace…but it was nothin', Liz."

Elizabeth was about to scoff, but she shook her head. She didn't want to listen to Tommy tell her that. She didn't want to know, but Grace certainly seemed perturbed by everything that had happened. Liz wondered if Grace knew there was nothing going on between them now. The rock on Liz's wedding finger should tell her that.

"And does she know that?" Liz wondered. "Did you not mention me?"

"I thought that you 'ad run off, Liz," Tommy hissed as she turned to look him straight in the eye. "I told no one about you until I found you again. There was no one else for me but you. You know that. Don't ruin this."

Liz pressed a hand to her chest, her shirt crumpling underneath her hand. "I am running nothing. I merely wanted to know what was happening with you and Grace. She seems upset."

"She will 'ave to wait," Tommy mumbled. "I never promised her anythin', Liz. I never told her I loved 'er or that I wanted to be with 'er…I never said anythin'."

Liz nodded. "I believe you," Liz promised. "I just…I don't want to think about you being with someone else and me not being here and still with Billy. I don't want to go back, Tommy."

"And you're not," Tommy said, dipping down slightly to look her in the eye as his hands rested on her shoulders. "Liz, no matter what 'appens I will not let 'im take you back."

"But you would let him shoot you?" Elizabeth worried. "Tommy, please, I do not wish to see anyone hurt…just…will you not try to talk with the police? Just to see if there is anything…"

Elizabeth trailed off as the doors to The Garrison swung open, hitting the walls behind them. Arthur strode inside, his hands holding guns tightly as a cigarette hung from his mouth. He looked between both of them and shook his head, not bothering to snap at them. He didn't know how to tell Tommy how foolish he was being by keeping the Kimber girl with him. Billy Kimber was approximately two streets way from The Garrison with his boys. He had no intention of letting Tommy live.

"Kimber is round the corner," Arthur called out. "I have the Blinder's lined up outside. You ready?"

Elizabeth felt the blood drain from her face as she moved to grasp Tommy's arm inside of her fingers, her grip tight as she struggled to release him. Tommy nodded at Arthur as the eldest Shelby rolled his eyes, wondering what was happening to his brother. Tommy had no emotion for anyone, yet he kept that little lapdog by his side as though she was the most valuable thing to him. She was a Kimber, not a Shelby. He should not put her first.

"What are you going to do, Tommy?" Elizabeth demanded from him. "I refuse to watch both of you fight."

"So you would watch him kill me?" Tommy asked her and she moved her hands to his shoulders, shaking her head as she did so. "It's goin' to end today, Liz. It ends now."

"I would watch no one die," Elizabeth hissed. "I hate Billy. I detest him for everything that he has done, but I do not want him dead. I do not want to see you kill him."

Tommy laughed then, a full laugh which erupted from his depths as he shook his head and moved his hand into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a gun without a second thought. Liz winced at the sight of it and stepped back, shaking her head as Tommy studied her with intrigue.

"I am not the man you knew, Liz," he spoke in a low growl. "I 'ave changed. I won't think twice about shooting your brother and he won't think twice about shooting me. We 'ave killed…but I would never do anythin' to 'urt you, do you understand? I never 'urt people unless I have to."

Elizabeth felt tears well in her eyes as she shook her head. She had heard his words last night when he had told her that he had changed, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want him to be anything like Billy, but he was in more than one way. Suddenly the weight of his ring on her finger became too much.

"Stay 'ere," Tommy growled lowly. "I'll come back when this is finished."

Elizabeth said nothing as he stormed off, pulling the doors open with such force that she wondered what the hell had just happened. She knew that he was angry with her for what she had said, but she had told him the truth. She couldn't care less if Billy died, but what she did care about was Tommy being the one to kill him.

Resting her hands on the bar, Elizabeth inhaled a sharp breath and closed her eyes, wondering what she should do now. As she heard yells echo from the street outside, she straightened herself up and adjusted the skirt she wore into her shirt. She moved with haste, rushing from The Garrison and almost tripping on the cobbled stones as she looked at the sight before her.

Men stood with gun held in the air, pointed at the opposition as they yelled and taunted each other. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel sick at the sight of Tommy stood at the front, his cap firmly on his head as Billy stood opposite him, his own gun dangling by his side as he snarled at Tommy.

His gaze only moved to Elizabeth as she walked forwards, her footsteps hesitant as the boys around looked at her, questioning what the hell she was doing there.

"If it isn't your whore, Shelby," Billy chuckled and his men laughed loudly as Tommy turned to look at Liz, his blue eyes full of concern and annoyance. He had told her to stay inside. "Tell me, does she fuck good? I can make a tidy little profit when I take her back if she does…sell her on to a client."

Elizabeth looked to Billy then, the hurt in her eyes slowly disappearing as her brother continued to laugh and she stood next to Tommy. Tommy remained silent, his grip on his gun tightening as they spoke about Liz in such a manner. But he remained still. He knew how to be composed and calm when he had to be. Granted, he found it easier to lose his temper, but he knew the benefits of silence.

"Get out of here, Billy," Elizabeth finally snapped, stepping closer to her brother as his men kept their guns trained on the Blinders. "You need to leave and never come back. This is over."

"Fuck it is," Billy snarled. "The gypsy scum stole my money and my sister. If you think I'm leaving here without revenge then you're dumber than you look."

"And if you think I'm going to let you lay one finger on Tommy then you're just as dumb as you look," Elizabeth said, standing an inch from her brother, her head tilted upwards to look him in the eye as she noted his palm twitch. She nodded quickly, challenging him. "Do it," she hissed. "It makes you feel like a man, doesn't it? To have me as a punching bag always did delight you. Father taught you well, but he never taught you anything useful. He didn't teach you how to be intelligent…how to use your brain for something over than fucking whores and beating women…no…you are just as stupid as he was."

Tommy moved with haste then as he saw Kimber move his gun to his sister, his hand grabbing her waist to stop her from moving as his other hand pressed the revolver against her stomach. Tommy moved his own gun first and shot, the bang echoing through the street as the men yelled, but kept their own guns silent.

Coming behind Elizabeth, Tommy watched as Billy slumped against his sister. Liz didn't bother to hold his weight, stepping back into Tommy's grip as Billy collapsed to the floor, one bullet hole placed soundly in his head as his limp form rested on the cobbles. Tommy turned Liz in his hold, eyeing her body up and down as she shook, his hands holding her upper arms to keep her still.

"Did he 'urt you?" Tommy demanded from her and she shook her head.

Nodding, Tommy kept his hands around her and looked to Kimber's men. "This ends today," he yelled loudly. "Go home and do not come back here. There is nothing left for you to return to. Do you understand me?"

The Blinders moved too, following Kimber's men to make sure that they went. The street The Garrison sat on became empty, except for Tommy and Elizabeth. Billy's corpse had been taken by his boys and Liz had watched, her eyes wide as Tommy wondered what he should do now. He didn't know how to comfort or make things better.

All he could do was place a hand on her shoulder and speak in a hushed tone.

"I thought he was goin' to kill yer, Liz," Tommy whispered. "I thought…do you understand me? He was goin' to shoot you for what you said. I kept you alive."

Searching Tommy's stare, Liz shook her head. "But you intended to kill him regardless," she informed him. "I heard what you said in the pub, Tommy. I heard what you told me. I have spent my entire life in the company of killers and liars. I never thought that you were one of them."

Liz began to move away from Tommy, but the Shelby boy was quick. He caught up with her and turned her around, his grip tight on her arm as he dragged her back to him and forced her to look him in the eye, shaking her as she tried to fight from his hold.

"I do what I 'ave to," Tommy snapped, showing more emotion than he had done in weeks. "I came back and you weren't 'ere, Liz! You 'ad gone. I made a name for myself and I did what I had to so that the Shelby name can continue. I don't intend to 'urt people for fun…the people who end up 'urt are not innocent."

"And who are they?" Elizabeth demanded. "Are they people who work for my brother? People who earn a living because they have families to feed? Who are you to decide who is innocent and who is not? Do you truly believe that this is right? I have no idea what business you are involved with Thomas Shelby, and I do not want to know."

She tried to move off again, but Tommy refused to let her go. How had they gone from content to this? Elizabeth had come into the pub this morning and all had been well. And now she stood here, threatening to leave him.

"I can't let you go, Liz," Tommy snapped. "I lost you once, I can't lose you again."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Elizabeth demanded as Tommy continued to run his hands up and down her arms, desperate for her to see reason. Tommy was not a bad man. "Tommy…what the hell is going on? What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothin' I cannot handle," Tommy promised her. "Elizabeth…come back with me and let me explain…then…make up your mind…"

Elizabeth didn't know whether to trust him or not. She remained silent, her lips being chewed by her teeth as Tommy took her hand, holding it in their line of sight as she noted the stone sat on her finger and Tommy curled her hand into his, pressing his lips against her knuckles as he spoke.

"This ring…you took it, Liz…it must mean somethin'," he whispered. "Just let me explain before you run off. I watched you leave before…I'm not doin' it again."

….

A/N: Such an overwhelming response to this story! I hope this chapter was full and long enough for you! Hope you all have a good Christmas and let me know what you think


	17. Chapter 16

"Liz-"

"-I should go back to the Manor and tell Mary what has happened to Billy," Elizabeth interrupted Tommy. "There will be the estate to sort out. No doubt Billy has left it to Mary in case she gave him any sons. She can have it. I do not want it."

Tommy had tried to talk to Elizabeth for the past half an hour, but every time he opened his mouth she interrupted him to say something else. She was sat on the edge of his bed, her hands in her lap and her gaze set on the wall across from her. She had Tommy's jacket over her shoulders as he stood by the window, a cigarette in his grip as he took slow and purposeful drags.

He had been silent to begin with, giving Liz time to gather her thoughts. He had drained the whisky Pol had given him when he had walked in; the empty tumbler now sat on the windowsill. Pol had glowered as Tommy dragged Elizabeth inside, his arm wrapped around her waist as he led her upstairs.

"Liz-"

"-But if he hasn't left a will then who does it go to?" Elizabeth wondered and Tommy slammed a fist on the sill, his anger finally taking hold of him.

"Look at me, Elizabeth," he demanded from her, stubbing out his cigarette and moving towards her on the bed, bending down to her height and taking her chin into his hands. "Stop tryin' to change the topic."

"What am I supposed to do?" she demanded back. "Do you honestly believe I want to sit here and listen to you try to justify what you have done?"

"Yes," Tommy snapped. "I want yer to sit and listen to me. I want yer to believe what I am about to tell yer."

"And I will," she promised him. "That is what is scaring me."

"Don't," Tommy urged her in a small voice. "I never want yer to be scared, Liz…not of me…you know I would never lay a finger on yer. I would never hurt yer like he did. Look at you, Liz."

Liz kept silent as Tommy moved his hand to her cheek, his fingertips delicately roaming over the bruises which sat on her skin courtesy of Billy. He closed his eyes and thought back to the first day he had seen her when he was at the Manor. He remembered her on the floor. He could still remember how she remained still, not fighting back as her brother beat her.

Billy had taunted and ruined her. Thomas would never do anything like that to her.

"I know what he did," Elizabeth said. "And I know that things have changed, but I do not care about what Billy did to me. I will heal in time. Cuts and bruises disappear, but I don't…I'm scared for you, Tommy. I'm scared for what could happen to you."

Tommy shook his head and his hands ran down her arms as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. Hesitantly, Tommy took hold of her waist, wondering if she would try to move away from him and sit somewhere else. She made no such movement and Tommy went to wrap his other arm over her lap, his fingers curling against her hip as he prepared to tell her everything.

"I came back from the War and I was ready to run," Tommy admitted in a small voice, his gaze on Liz's skirt as she studied him with intent. "I was ready to go to London and stay with you…but then you weren't 'ere, and I didn't know what to do. I…I resented everyone…I thought…if you 'ad gone off to do better than me, then I would prove somethin'. I would prove that you couldn't do better. It sounds ridiculous…but I was tryin' to prove somethin'…so I became the brains of the business."

Tommy inhaled a sharp breath, knowing that the next part was the part where he could lose her.

"I began to fix races," he admitted. "Horse races…I did what I 'ad to do to make us the most money. The races were easy to fix, but then your brother found out what we were doin'. I got involved with 'im and I wanted…I wanted to make him crumble, Liz. I wanted to brin' the bastard down and show 'im that what he did to yer was not right. I wanted to make 'im suffer even though you 'ad gone."

Elizabeth bowed her head and felt some form of guilt inside of her. Had she caused Tommy to do this? Had Pol's lies made Tommy this man?

"And the guns?" Liz dared to ask, knowing that it would take her some time to understand why Tommy had done what he had. "What about those?"

"Ah," Tommy said. "Well…I…my men had been involved in a robbery."

"Jesus Christ," Elizabeth snapped, pushing Tommy away from her and standing up, her hands pushing through her limps curls as she held her hand in despair.

"The boys took the guns instead of motorbikes," Tommy said. "It was a mistake, but there's a bobby from Ireland…Inspector Campbell. He's tryin' to get them back, but it's complicated. The IRA want 'em…and Campbell…well…I think he has his own agenda."

"Really?" Liz yelled at Tommy, unable to hold her tongue any longer. She had managed to stay quiet during the horse fixing scandal, but she was struggling now. "Are you certain that he does not simply wish to do his job? Why did you not give them the guns? What will happen when they find them?"

"They won't find 'em," Tommy said. "And he won't do anythin'. We 'ave an agreement. He doesn't interfere in my business and he will get the guns, but he has no idea where they are right now."

Elizabeth could feel her stomach churn as she turned to look back to Tommy, his face unreadable and emotionless as he remained still on the bed, his hands neatly folded in his lap. It was as if none of this bothered him. Then again, did anything bother him? This wasn't the man she had left before the war.

"Give him the guns," Liz finally spoke.

Tommy remained mute, tilting his head to the side and wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"Give him the guns and end this," she told him. "End this before you end up killed."

"It isn't that simple," Tommy said. "A lot 'as 'appened between me and Campbell."

"Then make it simple!" she snapped at him, her voice demanding as she stomped a foot on the ground, her hands clenched by her sides as Tommy moved to stand up, his hands moving into the pockets of his trousers. "Make it simple, Tommy."

"Or?" Tommy wondered from her, sensing that there was an ultimatum to this.

"Don't do that," she whispered back, her eyes widening and she knew that he was challenging her. "Don't make me do this, Tommy. Just stop and give him the guns back. You know that it makes sense. Where are they?"

Shaking his head, Tommy chuckled. "The less you know the better, Liz."

"Do you think so?" Liz demanded, stepping towards Tommy and moving her hands to push at his chest as she felt anger well through her. "And would you have kept this all a secret from me if Billy did not come earlier? How long would you have kept me in the dark? How long, Tommy? Did you think that lying to me would keep everything fine? That I would not question what you did?"

Tommy could feel her continue to push against his chest, but she barely moved him. His own hands grabbed her wrists after a couple of attempts and he moved with haste, keeping her skin tightly inside of his fingers as he pushed her back to hit his wardrobe, his hands holding hers by her shoulders as his body pressed against hers tightly.

"Stop it," Tommy hissed. "If you think I am so bad then why are you still 'ere, Liz? I am doin' what I 'ave to for my family. If I give 'im the guns then I know what will 'appen…I…he'll throw me into jail."

"And do you think he will not do that eventually?" Liz hissed back as Tommy searched her stare. "He is a policeman, Tommy. He will grow tired of waiting for your false promises. You…how…how are you doing this?"

Tommy's brow furrowed as he struggled to understand her question.

"I thought that you were good," Elizabeth declared. "I thought that you were not some thug like my brother…but…how are you any different?"

Tommy looked genuinely hurt by her question as his grip on her slackened and he released her from his hold. Turning around, his own hands moved to his head and he felt his hair as he kept them on the top of his scalp.

"Don't," Tommy declared. "You know how I am different, Liz. I look after those I care for."

"But you also hurt those you do not," Liz spoke. "Do you have any idea how many men I have seen shake in fear at the sight of Billy and my father? You have killed, Tommy…you have broken the law…you are in trouble with the police…and you keep thinking that you can evade everything? You honestly believe that nothing will happen because of your consequences? Billy thought the same and look what happened to him."

"I put a bullet through him," Tommy recalled, feeling no remorse over what he had done.

"And what about when someone puts a bullet through you?" Elizabeth demanded. "Have you thought about that?"

"No one will do that, Liz," Tommy asked, wondering how he could convince her to believe her.

"You cannot make that promise," Liz said. "There will always be someone to challenge you…whether it is Campbell…someone who wants to knock you from your perch…there will always be someone to challenge you."

Tommy remained quiet and Liz wondered if she was getting through to him.

"Billy thought that no one could take him down, but you did," Liz reminded him. "I…I do not want to stay here and see someone do the same to you."

"What are you sayin'?" Tommy asked of her and she shrugged.

"I do not know," she admitted. "I just know that for some reason you do not want to give this up, but I cannot stay and watch you kill yourself. I love you, Tommy. I have always loved you."

"Liz," Tommy whispered, refusing to believe where this conversation was heading.

"What will you do, Tommy?" Liz asked him. "Will you give this up? Will you come clean and tell the truth? Will you do the right thing?"

"And who decides what the right thin' is, Liz?" Tommy asked from her. "You?"

"You know the right thing," Elizabeth hissed. "You are not this man. You should give the guns back and stop fixing races."

Tommy laughed then, nodding his head and arching a brow. "You tellin' me what to do now, Liz?" he asked of her.

Liz sighed, the sound full of exasperation as she rolled her eyes and pushed his jacket from her arms and took hold of her own coat which sat on the end of his bed. She said nothing as Tommy watched her shrug into the material.

"I am trying to help you," she promised him. "I am trying to make you see sense, but you are too stubborn, Thomas Shelby."

"And I am tryin' to tell you that I know what I am doin'…yes…what I do is not legal, but nothin' shall 'appen, Liz."

"No," Liz shook her head sadly. "You can only get away with this for so long, and I do not want to be married to someone who will either end up behind bars or in the ground. I have grown up with men like that. I am not staying to see the same thing happen to you."

"Liz," Tommy whispered as he saw her raise her hand and her fingers delicately removed her engagement ring from her hands. "Liz, what do you want me to do? What do you want from me?"

Liz held the ring at the end of her finger as she felt her eyes water. "I want London."

Those three simple words were enough to make Tommy gulp, remembering the weekend he had spent with her in London. It was those memories which had gotten him though the war. He could see the tears shimmering in her eyes and he shook his head, looking to the ground as he took a deep breath and he felt his own eyes threaten to prickle with tears.

"I can't give yer London yet, Liz," he spoke back and Liz felt the tears fall freely down her cheeks as she shrugged.

"And I cannot live in fear anymore, Tommy," she responded. "I cannot live the life you lead."

And then the ring was fully pulled off of her finger. She delicately moved to place the band on his set of drawers as Tommy shook his head, struggling to comprehend what he was hearing. He watched as Liz's shaking hand moved away from the ring and she buttoned her coat up.

"Liz," Tommy urged her again and she shook her head, refusing to listen to any more of his pleas. "Just think about this, eh? 'Ave some time and think about this."

"And will you do the same?" Elizabeth wondered back. "I have to go, Tommy. I need time away from this. I need time away from you."

Tommy felt his chest clench as she stepped out of the door. She didn't bother to turn back to look at him or bid him goodbye. He didn't remember how he felt her warmth against his body. She had gone. She had walked out and she had said nothing to him, except that she needed time. Tommy didn't bother to chase after her as he sunk back onto his bed and heard the front door shut.

He had let her walk out.

Elizabeth wondered if she had over-reacted as she walked down the street, a fine drizzle wetting her hair as she headed away from Tommy Shelby. Had she been too harsh? Her brother had done far worse things than Tommy. But that was not the point. The point was that Tommy was on a slippery slope and he would not give up his desire to get what he wanted, and he wanted success.

She had spent her years living in fear of Billy and now she would not spend her life in fear of hearing news that Tommy had been injured, or worse.

"Miss Kimber."

The voice had a distinct accent and Liz looked up from the pavement, the tears still tumbling and marring her pale skin as she pulled her hair over her shoulders and looked to the man before her. A thick moustache covered his upper lip and a bowler hat sat proudly on top of his head. He was stocky and a fine suit covered his body.

"Yes?" Elizabeth wondered.

He moved closer towards her and Elizabeth didn't know whether to flinch away from him.

"They were right about you," he said, a distinct Irish accent in his voice and Liz suspected she knew who this man was. "You're very fine, but damaged, aren't you? I can see the bruises…a broken little bird."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed and she jutted her chin out. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I want many things," he said and Liz heard footsteps come up from behind her and she turned her head over her shoulder, two men in uniform standing behind her as she felt fear well in her chest. "But what I really want is Thomas Shelby, and I think I know how I am going to get him."

"I would not bother," Elizabeth spoke. "I want nothing to do with Tommy. I am not involved with him."

"And I do not doubt you," he responded. "But I know men like Thomas Shelby…they have one weak spot and I think I have found it. The little Kimber girl he promised to marry before the war."

Liz contemplated running, but his words stopped her and she looked confused. "How did you know that?"

He chuckled. "I know many things, Miss Kimber."

He nodded to the men behind him and Liz felt them grab onto her arms and she struggled in their grips, refusing to believe that this was happening to her as she screamed for help and demanded to be released. He stepped towards her again and moved his hand with haste, slapping her cheek and Liz gasped in pain.

"I don't enjoy hitting women, Miss Kimber," he declared, "but I make an exception for Shelby whores. Put her in the car and take her to the station. I shall deal with her when I arrive."

….

A/N: And one final chapter before Christmas. Please do let me know what you think and have a happy holiday!


	18. Chapter 17

There had been times when Elizabeth had felt fear. Of course there had been. She was a Kimber. She knew what it was like to live with a brother who enjoyed nothing more than torturing her and hurting her. Her father had done it to her mother. Elizabeth had spent years living in fear, yet she had never been as scared as she was at this moment in time.

She was placed in a dark corridor. She had shouted that this was wrong. Surely she should be taken to an interview room, but she was led beneath the police station, down a narrow corridor where only two lights lit the room. Her wrists had been chained against the wall to a bar and she could see the stain of blood underneath her feet on the ground.

She had tried to pull the chain from the wall but failed miserably. She remained stood, tied too high to sit down on the ground. They had turned the lights out to begin with and Elizabeth had continued to yell, demanding to be released from the darkness she found herself in. She continued to shout that she knew nothing about Tommy, but no one listened to her.

She went silent after a while, only her short pants of air comforting her for noise. She could see nothing and every noise she heard caused her to shift in fear. She hated what was happening, but even more than that, she hated that she knew nothing.

She had no idea what time it was, but after a while she saw the lights come on and she blinked profusely, adjusting her vision to the light. Footsteps echoed on the concrete floor and Elizabeth shrunk back against the wall.

"Miss Kimber."

His Irish accent echoed throughout the corridor and Elizabeth did her best to pull at the chains again.

"How many times must I tell you that I know nothing?" Elizabeth demanded from him, her cardigan falling down her arms as she did so. "Honestly, I do not know what Tommy is doing…please…ask him yourself…"

"Oh, I intend to," Campbell declared and pulled a seat from the wall and sat down opposite where Elizabeth stood, folding one leg over the other as he continued to stare at her. "I take it you know who I am?"

"Tommy mentioned being in trouble with the police," Elizabeth spoke.

"Aye, I bet he did," he chuckled back to her. "Well, for courtesy sake, my name is Inspector Campbell. I'm looking into Thomas Shelby and some guns he has stolen. You wouldn't happen to know anything about them, would you?"

Biting down on her tongue, Elizabeth shook her head slowly and Campbell studied her with intrigue whilst she looked him in the eye and did her best to appear as innocent as possible.

"He mentioned them, but that was all," Elizabeth promised. "I do not know where they are or what he is doing. I left him when I found out. I wanted nothing to do with it."

Campbell sighed and nodded. "I believe you, Miss Kimber."

Liz felt her chest lighten then as he stood up and moved towards her.

"Then you will let me go?"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Campbell chuckled and shook his head, finally standing a few inches from her as he moved a hand to her cheek and stroked her purple bruise, the tips of his fingers getting lost in her damp hair as she took a deep breath and wondered what he was doing. She remained silent and Campbell shook his head.

"You're going nowhere until I have Thomas Shelby right where I want him," he responded to her. "You see, I'd pity you, Miss Kimber, but I know better. I know better than to pity women who spread their legs for filthy gypsy scum like Thomas Shelby….a little harlot…"

Elizabeth felt anger well inside of her and she did something foolish. She hawked as much moisture as possible into her mouth and spat at Campbell. The white blot landed on his cheek and Elizabeth saw his glare narrow and she knew how foolish she had been.

Shrieking loudly as he struggled to get a grip of her, she turned to face the wall, becoming trapped against it as Campbell wiped the spit from his skin and he moved his hands to grab hold of Elizabeth, his fingers splaying over her small stomach as he pressed his body firmly against hers, his mouth by her ear as she tried to force him from her.

"Who do you think you are, you little whore?" he demanded from her. "So you only spread your legs for him, is that it? Think he loves you? You're a fool, girl. Thomas Shelby sees you as his possession…his weak spot…but men like Shelby are incapable of love. They don't know how to love…they know how to fuck…and I bet you're very good at that."

Elizabeth could only slowly begin to understand what Tommy had told her about this man. How could a monster like him ever be understood? Campbell was crazy and horrific.

"You do not know me," Elizabeth spoke. "Now get off of me."

He ignored her and placed his mouth close to her neck as he inhaled sharply, smelling the scent of cigarettes and perfume on her. She shivered at his touch and he grinned, knowing full well that he had her where he wanted her.

"If it's true…then you should know that my men…well…where you stood…it's the same place they whipped a communist man to death. He was nothing but bone when they were finished with him. Can you imagine what they would do to a pretty little thing like you? I can imagine they would have some enjoyment first…"

Shaking even more, Elizabeth began to feel herself cry as he moved a hand to pick up a lock of her hair and he twirled it around his finger.

"Aye, you should cry," he whispered to her. "Because the Lord has no compassion for girls like you."

Pushing Elizabeth against the wall, Campbell turned on his heel and left the corridor, making sure he switched the lights out before he went. As he stood by the door, all he could hear was her soft sobs and he shook his head. He had Thomas Shelby where he wanted him.

…

Tommy hated afternoon tea. He hated everything it stood for. He suspected Liz had seen her fair share of afternoon tea. As he entered the hotel, he stubbed his cigarette out with the sole of his shoe and entered the foyer. Campbell had demanded to meet him, but Tommy had no idea why, nor did he care. He had spent the previous night swearing and cursing everyone who came in his way. What had happened to Liz had driven him mad, but he had been the cause. She had walked away because of him and he hated himself for it.

Walking into the restaurant, Tommy ignored the women sat there sipping on their delicate cups of tea. He noted Campbell on a table in the corner and moved over to him immediately, removing his coat and draping it over the back of the chair before anyone could come and take it from him.

"What is this about?" Tommy demanded, forgetting any pleasantries as Campbell sipped on his own tea.

"Good afternoon to you, Mr Shelby," Campbell taunted him and Tommy rolled his eyes at hearing him. "I trust you know why I asked you here."

"Aye, I can have a guess," Tommy said. "And you shall get what you want soon enough. I just need to finish some business."

"Oh, I don't think so," Campbell said, placing his cup back down on the table. "I will be having them tonight."

Tommy cocked a brow and chuckled at hearing him. He moved his hand into his waistcoat and pulled his clock out, checking the time before he placed it back and looked at Campbell. The man was still smiling smugly.

"No," Tommy said, taking a swig of the tea before him before placing his hands onto the table and standing. "Now, if that is all, I'll be on my way."

Campbell waited until Tommy turned on his heel and began to wander off. It was then when he struck.

"I wouldn't be going anywhere just yet if I were you, Mr Shelby," he spoke and Tommy sighed but turned on his heel, cocking his head to the side and waiting patiently for an explanation about that.

"And why is that?"

"Because I have something of yours chained up in my basement," Campbell said, his tone turning considerably darker as Tommy's gaze widened and he moved back to the table, slowly taking his steps as his glare increased. "Something I think you might find very important."

Tommy stood still, his hand moving to his pockets as he felt his gun rest there. "And what is that?"

Campbell chuckled and sipped his tea again. "A pretty little thing given to me courtesy of a mutual friend. She is quite spirited, Mr Shelby…really…nothing like the girls in here…and pretty too…in a demure way. However, the bruises marring her pale skin are quite ugly."

Tommy's fist slammed down on the table and people startled before looking around, wondering what all the commotion was about. Campbell looked over Tommy's shoulder and gave the table next door a reassuring smile before looking back to Tommy, the amusing glimmer still in his eye.

"What have you done to 'er?" Tommy demanded. "And how did you find 'er?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to tell you that," Campbell whispered in a soft voice. "But she will be fine so long as you give me what I need tonight. I can't promise that she will come back to you in a perfect state. My men are currently looking after her…and well…you should see what they did to that communist you handed over."

"Don't you dare," Tommy snarled. "I want 'er back now…you can 'ave your guns, but I want 'er back now."

Campbell shook his head and stood up, shrugging into his own coat. "No deal," he declared. "The girl, Mr Shelby, shall be returned to you when you have completed your end of the deal."

Tommy inhaled a sharp breath and shook his head. How had this happened? How had they gotten to his Liz? And what the hell were they doing to her?

"You have until ten tonight, Mr Shelby…and then I shall see about giving your Elizabeth Kimber back to you," Campbell said. "Although she said that she knew nothing of your plans and was leaving you…odd…perhaps she has more sense than I gave her credit for."

Tommy watched as he sauntered away and he remained stood where he was. Pressing his hands over his head, he knew what he had to do at that moment in time. There was no other option but to give Campbell what he wanted, regardless of how much it would hurt him. If Tommy had to see the inside of a prison cell then so be it. It was only when Elizabeth had been snatched away did he realise what she actually meant to him.

…

A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter but we're slowly coming towards another climax. If you have any thoughts or ideas then just leave me a review!


	19. Chapter 18

Tommy stormed into the house, taking off his cap and throwing it at the table in the kitchen. Pol looked up and over to Tommy, lowering the letter she was holding in her fingertips. She dropped it down onto the table and was about to tell Tommy how Ada had locked herself away and refused to come out of her flat because of what had happened to Freddie. She held her tongue as Tommy placed his own hands down on the table and leant over, looking at Pol with a narrowed gaze, sweat dropping down his forehead as he did so.

"Do you know about this?" he demanded from her.

Pol had been keen for him to get rid of the guns, but he never suspected that she would stoop to such a level. He knew how she detested Liz. She hated the fact that she was a Kimber, and nothing more than the brother of a traitor. She did not appreciate the danger the girl had placed Tommy in, nor did she particularly like her. She thought that she was upper class and better than everyone else.

"About what?" Pol answered, not snapping at Tommy or giving in to his questioning.

"Campbell," Tommy sneered his name. "He 'as Liz. He found 'er when she left 'ere and he 'as her until I give him back the guns."

Pol sighed and Tommy shook his head. She may not want him to have the guns, but she didn't know about what had happened. Tommy could see that by the way her eyes widened as he gave her the information. Standing up straight, Tommy moved his hands to the back of his head and leant forwards, struggling to gasp for breath.

"What will you do?" Pol demanded from Tommy. "And 'ow does he know of the Kimber girl?"

"From a mutual friend," Tommy mumbled. "But I never told anyone about 'er…"

Trailing off, Tommy remembered what had happened the previous morning. He remembered sitting in The Garrison. He remembered Liz coming in, bags under her eyes and her clothes askew on her body as she moved with haste towards him. She had been happy to see him. She had smiled. She had been keen for his touch. But she had not been the only woman in the pub.

Realisation hit Tommy like a tonne of bricks. Picking his cap back up, he pushed it into his pocket and left the house. Pol called after him, but he didn't answer her. She could see that this was the most emotion Tommy had felt in ages. He was scared for Elizabeth Kimber. And Pol knew that he would give the guns up. He had denied her initially. Pol had heard them arguing, but Tommy had been reluctant to give the guns up.

But that was before they held Elizabeth Kimber hostage.

Storming down the street, Tommy came to stand outside The Garrison before he pushed both doors open with his hands, allowing them to ricochet behind him as he stormed into the half empty pub. Looking to the bar, he saw her stood there. Her hands were busy drying glasses and she was humming a soft tune as she went about her business. Her blonde hair hung in soft waves down her back, a contrast with the red cardigan she wore.

Moving to the bar, Tommy rocked back and forth on his heels before she turned around to look at him, a smile on her face as she did so. It faltered when her eyes met his, but she remained stood up straight, looking at Tommy with a cocked brow.

"What is it, Tommy?" she wondered from him.

Tommy had no time for her games. He would like to watch her squirm, of course he would, but he had the guns to go and dig up and put in a safe place before he went to Campbell. The sooner he got to Campbell the better, but he needed to know why. He had to know why Grace would do this to him.

"You told 'im," Tommy stated matter of factly and nodded his head to Grace as she continued to look puzzled.

"I have no idea-"

"-Don't lie to me," Tommy interrupted her. "You are the only one who knows about 'er. My family know…and aye…they 'ate 'er…but they 'ate Campbell more. Is it a coincidence that both of you come from Ireland? He told me, Grace, said a mutual friend told 'im about Elizabeth."

Grace inhaled a sharp breath and looked away from Tommy. She stared at the floor and Tommy knew instantly. There was no more hiding this lie she had been telling. How could she deny it anymore when it was blatantly obvious? Tommy shook his head, his hand moving through his hair as he glowered at Grace.

"He 'as her locked up," Tommy said and Grace's eyes widened. "He 'as her locked up in a basement…and God only knows what he is doin' to 'er. Why, Grace? Why did you do this? Because I want 'er?"

"Yes," Grace admitted and Tommy had to admit that he was shocked she would agree with him. She looked almost hurt as she shook her head and Tommy wondered what was running through her mind. "I told him. He…I never expected any of this to happen, Tommy. I came here to help him, but I…I met you…and things changed…but then she came back. She…the way you looked at her when her brother hit her…"

Grace trailed off, moving to place the towel she had been holding down onto the bar as she closed her eyes for a few brief moments.

"I realised you would never look at me like that."

Looking to the stained wood underneath him, Tommy avoided Grace's stare. He hated this. He hated how he could have been so foolish to trust Grace.

"Campbell said that he would just take her until you gave him the guns," Grace whispered and Tommy chuckled, wondering how this girl could have been so foolish as to believe him. "He never said that he would hurt her."

"Well, it is too late now," Tommy said. "He gets the guns and what do I get?"

"He just wants the guns, Tommy," Grace assured him. "He won't hurt you."

"And how do you know that?" Tommy demanded. "You don't know anythin', Grace…you've done this…"

Grace glowered then. "Because you didn't bring this on yourself, Tommy?" She demanded from him. "You took those guns, Tommy. You put her in danger as much as I did."

Tommy didn't even bother to disagree as he quickly spun on his heel and rushed from The Garrison, preparing himself fully for what was about to happen.

…..

The sun was slowly setting before Tommy found himself stood beside the rest of the Shelby clan by the fake grave of Danny Whizz-Bang. The guns were clear as the grave was empty. The soil rested to the side of the bed and Tommy stood on the mud, waiting for Campbell to fulfil his end of the bargain.

"Are you sure he will come?" Arthur was the one to ask.

"And what if he doesn't bring the Kimber-"

John was silenced from finishing his sentence with an intense stare from Tommy. His blue eyes glimmered with annoyance as he did his best to remain calm. He hardly wanted to admit that his heart was beating ten to the dozen as he waited for Campbell to make an appearance.

Tommy was prepared for whatever Campbell intended to throw in his direction. He knew that there was no chance of being left alone by Campbell. The deal would be completed, but Tommy knew that there was little chance of Campbell leaving him alone. Then again, Tommy had no intention of allowing Campbell to get away with what he had done to Elizabeth.

He had contained himself with Billy long enough. He had dreamed of placing a bullet through his head and the relief he felt when it happened was immeasurable. He didn't appreciate anyone hurting Liz, regardless of how much she didn't want to be with him.

But it wasn't Campbell who appeared over the hill first. Her blonde hair was a distinct giveaway and Tommy narrowed his eyes, wondering what more damage she could cause to him. She was running, her cheeks tinted red as she moved with haste.

"What are you doin' 'ere?" Tommy demanded, his voice loud and authoritative as she stood before him and his brothers looked concerned.

"He knows," she spoke, "he is coming here now, but he has sent her back to her house. He doesn't have her."

Tommy's brow furrowed as Arthur moved to stand beside him, crowding Grace as she gasped for breath.

"He doesn't have Elizabeth," Grace spoke clearly. "He intends to come here and arrest you, Tommy. There is no deal. There is no getting away from this. He has twenty men following him. You need to run and you need to run now."

"How do you know this?" Arthur demanded.

"I just do," Grace whispered, peering up to look at Tommy as he tried to weigh up her words. "I know what I have done is…I am trying to make amends. I am trying to make this right."

Tommy didn't know whether to trust her or not. He had always deemed himself on being a good judge of character, but he was struggling right now. He had so much to lose if she was lying. Yet he had so much to lose if she was telling the truth. As he watched her, he gulped and she moved to brush his cheek with her hand.

"I know how much she means to you," she whispered in a hushed tone. "Go to her. Run."

"Tommy, what the 'ell is 'appening?" John demanded and Tommy shook his head, taking a few steps backwards and away from them all.

"Get out of 'ere," he demanded from them. "Go 'ome and say nothin'."

Turning around, Tommy began to move away from the graveyard, pushing his body down the grass as his brothers demanded to know where he was going. No doubt Grace would fill them in with that information. Moving to the car he had parked at the end of the lane, he climbed into it and drove. He urged for the machine to go faster than usual, but it went at its normal speed.

A sweat broke out on his forehead as he went away from Birmingham and to the Manor where he knew Liz would be.

….

Elizabeth had changed into a simple white nightgown after bathing and removing all the grime and dirt from her body. She had stared at her reflection for a while, looking at the bruises and cuts which marred her body. Her cheeks were still tinted purple after being hit and there was some swelling on her lip.

She had cried for hours on end, even after Campbell had released her. His men had done nothing but taunt her in the darkness, pressing their bodies against hers and kissing her chastely. They had groped, but they had not lifted her skirt. They had clawed and pinched and Elizabeth was struggling to get the feeling of their grubby hands off of her mind.

Now, laying on her bed, all Elizabeth could do was let her wet hair dampen her pillow as she lay with the light on, covered in her duvet tightly. Mary had tried to talk to her, but Elizabeth had said as little as possible. She said that she wanted to clean up and rest before she gave her the full story.

"You cannot go in there, she is resting," Mary's shrill voice came from the hallway.

Liz propped herself up onto her elbows as the door opened wide and she saw him. He ran into her room and Elizabeth blinked profusely. He looked dishevelled as he saw her in her four post bed, wearing only a nightgown on her thin frame.

"Liz," Tommy whispered and Mary pursed her lips.

"Get out," Liz demanded from Tommy and he looked surprised at her words.

Sitting up fully, Elizabeth picked a book from her nightstand and threw it towards him, missing as he moved to the side to avoid it.

"I said get out!" Elizabeth roared, her hair knotted around her face as she struggled to look at him. "Get out!"

"You heard her," Mary snapped, her hand wrapping around Tommy's arm as he pushed his coat from his arms and shrugged her off, moving to the bed as Elizabeth tried to stand up.

Tommy was quicker, his hands grabbing hold of her wrists before she could hit him away from her.

"Liz," Tommy hissed. "Listen to me…Liz…please…just listen to me…"

"Do you know what he did to me?" Liz demanded as Mary stood still and Liz stopped her struggling, her gaze now fully intent on Thomas Shelby. "Do you have any idea what he did? What he said?"

"No," Tommy shook his head. "I never meant for yer to get involved, Liz. I swear…I never meant for this to 'appen…not to you…Liz…believe me…"

And she did believe him. She hated herself for believing him, but she knew full well that he was telling the truth. She didn't want to believe him, but she had to. Closing her eyes and turning away, she flinched as Tommy moved a hand to her cheek and soothed her skin with his thumb.

"Grace told 'im about you. As soon as I found out I did what I 'ad to. He…I ran before he could arrest me, Liz, but he will come after me soon…he 'as what he wants…but I never meant to see you 'urt by 'im…Liz…look at me…"

Pushing her cheek with a tender touch, Tommy soon found her gaze meeting his as he moved to rest his forehead against hers, his other hand moving tenderly down her side as Mary shook her head at what she was seeing.

"I want London."

He repeated her words and Liz continued to stare at him, her eyes roaming over his face whilst he did his best to remain calm and not check the clock in his pocket to see the time. He knew that it would not be long before Campbell guessed where he was.

"I want to run, Liz," he promised her. "I want you…"

Pushing him away, Liz moved his hands from her body and she leant against the headboard.

"You want London because you cannot have Birmingham," Elizabeth whispered. "You failed here and now you want to run. You did not want to run earlier, Tommy…you chose guns over me…you did that…and now you come here and say that you want me? Do you think I believe that?"

Inhaling a sharp breath, Tommy bent slightly and moved his hands to grab hold of Liz's, his fingers entangling in hers as he shook his head, gulping loudly and doing his best not to let his emotions take over.

"I'm sorry," Tommy told her. "I know what I should 'ave done, Liz," he said. "I was stubborn…thought I could 'ave everything…but then I 'eard that he 'ad taken you and I knew what an idiot I had been, Liz. I knew as soon as you walked out that door. I am not 'appy, Liz…not without you…you are more than enough."

His hands desperately moved up her arms to cup her swollen face tenderly and he could see the tears she was trying to hold back from him. But Tommy didn't want her to hold back. He wanted her to tell him exactly how she felt, no matter how badly it hurt.

"But I was not," Elizabeth said. "You should have said that yesterday, Tommy…"

"And I know that," Tommy spoke. "But you need to know that I 'ave to go. I cannot stay 'ere and tell you how much…how much I love you, Elizabeth Kimber."

The words felt foreign on his lips, but he meant them. He knew that this had to be love.

"But come with me. I will give you London…I will give you everyhin' I can…keep you safe…'appy…just me and you…as we planned," Tommy said in a small voice.

Mary rolled her eyes, wondering if Elizabeth was truly considering this. She was about to speak before she heard the yells of men from the gravelled front of the Manor. Tommy and Elizabeth looked to the window as Mary glanced down.

"Police," she spoke in a hushed tone.

She rushed from the room and Tommy knew that he had to leave. He stood up and grabbed his coat with one hand, but with the other hand he held it out to Liz, urging for her to take it and run with him.

"I will spend every day until I die regretting what I did yesterday, Liz," Tommy whispered. "But I know that I will regret it even more if I leave you 'ere…alone and miserable…with your brother's memories…I want you to come with me, Liz. I want to give us the life we deserve…I want you, Liz."

Elizabeth continued to stare at his hand as the yells and bangs on the front door grew louder. Tommy remained still and silently counted in his head. He would give her to five and then he had to go. He had to leave. Staring at her, Tommy's palm continued to sweat as a bead dropped down his forehead.

It was only on the fifth count did her small palm engulf his large one.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reviewing this story and I hope that you are still enjoying it! Once again, I welcome any comments or ideas!


	20. Chapter 19

Elizabeth took hold of Tommy's hand inside of hers, holding his fingers tightly as he helped her from the bed. Nodding his head, he said nothing to her before she moved to take her boots into her fingers. She slipped them onto her feet and rushed to the door, Tommy close on her tail as she went. She peeled the door open and heard Mary arguing with Campbell at the doorway.

She failed to care that she was still in her nightgown as she moved down the corridor, reaching behind her to take Tommy by the hand. He complied, his body pressed closely against hers as Elizabeth led them through the house. She came to the doorway by her brother's room and peeled it open.

Tommy's brows knitted together as he looked into the door and saw a spiral staircase. The hidden staircase was steep and narrow, but that didn't seem to bother the couple as they moved down the steps quickly. Tommy held Liz's hand in mid air to make sure that she didn't fall down the steps without him.

Once they were at the bottom Liz opened another door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Billy has some cars in the garage," she informed Tommy and he nodded to her. "He kept the keys hidden in a drawer in here."

Liz peeled the drawer open and picked up a key and handed it to Tommy. He held it in his palm tightly and began to move with haste, grabbing Liz with his other hand as they left through the back door. The roars of policemen inside of the house echoed throughout the rooms and Elizabeth did her best not to seem too worried.

"Come on, Liz," Tommy urged her as he looked to the garage. There was no door and it was more like an outbuilding full of cars.

Tommy held the door open and Liz climbed in, hiking her skirt to her knees before sliding across the seat to the passenger side. Tommy gasped for breath as he pushed the key into the ignition and the car started with the flick of the key. Elizabeth watched him slide the car into gear before setting off faster than she had anticipated. She slid back in her seat and Tommy moved to the side of the Manor.

"They will be at the front, Liz," Tommy warned her. "It isn't too late to stop."

"No," Elizabeth shook her head at him. "I want to go, Tommy…just keep driving."

Tommy took in a sharp breath before he sped up, the sight of several police cars coming into sight. He took his shaking hand from the gear, moving it to rest on the steering wheel as he focused with a high intensity. Liz closed her eyes as soon as she saw one police officer. Before she knew it the yells to the others echoed around and Tommy ignored them.

He had no intention of being caught today. Liz was about to take hold of Tommy's hand before the car jolted in the road and Tommy cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Liz worried.

"I don't know," Tommy mumbled. "Nothin' I 'ope…it still goes…we need to get to the canals…get down to London and 'ide…"

"Will we be able to do that?" Elizabeth worried and Tommy nodded his head.

"I 'ave men who are loyal, Liz," he promised her. "Just trust me."

And what other option did she have but to trust Tommy?

….

Tommy told Liz to wait in the car as he sorted out the preparations for their journey down to London. He had hired the first barge leaving and the man had agreed to smuggle him down for a small fee. Tommy had paid and he knew that he would need Pol to send him more money down to London when he had a chance.

He had nothing but the clothes on his back and the coat he was wearing. He had his wallet and enough money to see them through for a week, but nothing more. Looking around the dirty streets, Tommy felt odd. He had no intention of returning to Birmingham, nor did he wish to.

Once he had shaken the man's hand, he dropped his cigarette into the puddle beneath him, squashing it with the heel of his boot before he moved back to the car. He opened the door and Liz looked down to him.

Tommy couldn't help but notice how much of a mess she looked. She was still dressed in her nightgown and boots. Her hair was loose around her head and her face was red with worry. Offering her his hand, Liz took it, thinking that he was helping her from the car.

She was more shocked when his other arm wrapped around her waist and he moved his arm to knock her from her feet, tilting her into his arms as she wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders.

"We 'ave a ride," Tommy declared. "We'll go to London and make somethin', eh, Liz?"

Elizabeth didn't know how she felt. She was still angry with Tommy. She doubted that would subside just yet, but she was not that mad that she felt no relief. She had taken hold of him tightly and nodded, kissing his cheek as she remained silent, not knowing what to say. She loved him more than she hated him.

"Tommy."

Tommy froze as he made his way to the barge. He turned around, slowly lowering Liz to the ground as she kept an arm wrapped around him. It was then when he moved his coat from his shoulders to drape over her, his eyes glowering at the woman stood across from him holding a suitcase in her fingertips.

"What is it, Pol?" Tommy asked and the woman sauntered towards them, her hips swaying and her head held high as her hat threatened to fall from her locks. "We need to go."

"I know," Pol said. "The police are swarming the streets, Tommy. You're a wanted man…and I knew you had the sense to flee. I've been waitin' 'ere for ages…I knew you would not go without 'er."

Liz could still hear the venom from Pol's voice, but she ignored, pretending not to be bothered by it. And she wasn't to a certain extent. Pol had said her piece and now she had finished. She had business involving herself with Tommy or Liz.

"I brought you some things," Pol declared, handing the suitcase to Tommy who took it. "Some clothes for bother of yer. I 'ad to get some of Ada's clothes so they might not be what yer used to."

Liz was shocked. She had never thought the woman would be considerate towards her. She did not throw it back in her face, however. She merely nodded her thanks and Pol seemed to understand as she offered her a stiff nod. Tommy sighed, the case swinging aimlessly by his side as Pol moved into her coat pocket, pulling out a wad of money and offering it to Tommy.

"We'll keep the business goin' while your gone," Pol said, motioning to the money with her chin. "And…maybe you'll come back one day…hopefully…but we'll mail yer money down. Just make sure you tell us where you are."

Tommy nodded, taking the cash and stuffing it into the inside of his jacket pocket. "I don't think I'll be back, Pol."

"Well, maybe, maybe not," Pol said, not wanting to think of Tommy gone forever. "We'll see, eh? Anyway, I 'ave somethin' else…and that's it…"

She moved back into her pocket and Tommy almost looked impatient before she saw him pull his mother's ring out. He would have smiled if he intended to show emotion, but he said nothing. Instead he took the ring from Pol and admired it. He knew exactly where that belonged.

"Look after yerself, Tommy," Pol said, moving to embrace him quickly.

Tommy hesitantly placed an arm around her before he pulled back and took a deep breath. "You too, Pol…keep the boys out of trouble, eh?"

She chuckled at that as Tommy's attention on the barge was demanded. Moving backwards, Pol looked at Liz and Tommy as he took hold of the Kimber girl by the waist, leading her towards the barge and helping her onto it. Pol could not help but note how he handled her like a delicate object which could break at any given point. He helped her into the boat and led her into the small cabin he had rented out.

And with that, Thomas Shelby had gone from Birmingham.

….

Tommy had managed to find some bread and cheese to eat that evening before he went back to find Liz. The small cabin contained nothing but one single mattress which Liz was currently sat on top of, the blanket huddled over her shoulders along with Tommy's coat.

Sitting on the bed with her, Tommy placed the food between them, looking out the small window and into the darkness. He closed the curtains again and checked that he had locked the door to the cabin. There was one small lamp sat on the floor by the bed along with some disregarded glasses and plates from the crew's earlier journey.

"I know it ain't much," Tommy mumbled and Liz shook her head.

"It's fine, Tommy," she promised him, moving to take hold of some bread, tearing some of it off and chewing on it slowly. "I am not all too hungry anyway."

"But yer still cold?" Tommy asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

The thin layer of her nightgown, even with the added thickness was not particularly enough to keep her from shaking. She shook her head and Tommy moved to take hold of her hands, recoiling slightly as he did so.

"Christ, Liz," he mumbled. "Yer freezing."

"I think it is just shock and…everything…" Liz said and Tommy moved to sit next to her on the mattress.

He pushed the food onto the floor and Liz moved up to give him room to sit next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he ran his hands up and down her body, trying to create some friction to keep her warm. She moved so that her head was against the bare skin of his neck, her forehead pressing there and feeling his warmth.

"What did he do to yer, Liz?" Tommy suddenly asked her. "What did Campbell do?"

"Campbell only taunted me," Liz said, preferring not to discuss this but knowing that Tommy had no intention of letting it drop. He could be like a dog with a bone when he wanted to be.

"What did he say?" Tommy wondered, his chin resting on her forehead as her voice broke slightly and her hot breath moved onto his bare skin as she shrugged her shoulders.

"He told me I was a whore," she whispered. "It was the usual things…the usual insults…I tried to ignore him…After years of Billy telling me that I am a whore then it wasn't too bad…it was Campbell's men…they bruised me and groped me and the dark…it was the dark, Tommy."

Taking her hand, Tommy held it tightly as he closed his eyes and did his best not to let his anger boil over. He would still have his revenge one way or another. He had to have his revenge for what had happened to her.

"I've got yer, Liz," Tommy promised her in a low whisper. "They'll never 'urt yer again, not as long as I am here. I promise you."

Nodding against him, Elizabeth sniffed before she pulled back slightly to look him in the eye, his blue gaze searching hers as the back of his hand moved down her bruised cheek and he swore that nothing would hurt her from now on. She closed her eyes as he continued to stroke her face tenderly.

"No one will come between us now, Liz," Tommy assured her. "We 'ave London. We 'ave all that we need."

Liz smiled sadly and did her best to stop crying. She knew it was impossible, but she had to try. Tommy moved to take the ring from his pocket and held it between them and Liz laughed once, sniffing as her nose began to run. He smiled down to her too, his cheek resting against the side of her head as he brought her closer to him again.

"Perhaps you can wear this forever now, eh?" he suggested, slipping the engagement ring back onto her finger and she nodded.

"I would like that."

…

Elizabeth wore a long blue dress on her frame. The material clung to her waist and flowed beneath her knees, revealing her dirty boots on her foot. She moved to take hold of Tommy's hands as he helped her from the boat. His cap sat on the top of his head as he looked around Camden Town.

They had done it. They had made it to London.

Offering his arm to Liz, Tommy watched as she smiled to him and laced her arm inside of his. He thanked the man for their help before he picked their suitcase up and began to move down the cobbled streets, listening to the hustle and bustle as he went.

"Thomas Shelby."

Liz was the one to stiffen at the sound of Tommy's name being called. She looked up, noting a tall man stood before them. Behind them stood another five men and Tommy did his best not to look too annoyed at what he was seeing. As he looked around, he sighed and felt Liz cling tighter to him, her fingers digging deep into his skin.

"Who is asking?" Tommy asked, his voice clear and his gaze even.

The man stepped forwards, a smirk on his face as he did so. It was then when Liz knew something was off. Something was placing London in jeopardy along with their fresh start.

And then the man spoke, his own voice crisp and clear.

"Alfie Solomons."

…..

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading once again and do let me know what you think! Happy new year to you all!


	21. Chapter 20

Elizabeth would have screamed in frustration if she thought that it would help. She walked close to Tommy's side, holding onto his arm as he kept it tightly inside of his, his free hand resting on top of hers. She had been silent and Tommy had been looking down to her continuously, wanting to ask her if she was alright. He said nothing, choosing to stare when he had to. He knew that she was anything but alright. He had promised her a fresh start and so far they were about to be apprehended by London's most notorious Jewish gang leader.

Of course Tommy had heard of him. He had once looked at expanding his business in London, but fate had a different way of playing games. He suspected Liz knew of someone called Alfie Solomons. Her brother had rigged races and Alfie was also in that business. There had been a time when she was to marry Darby Sabini.

"Liz," Tommy finally whispered as they came to wait by the outside of a large wooden door, half of the men who had been escorting them leaving them alone.

Looking up to Tommy, Liz felt herself begin to worry now that they had stopped moving. She suspected that showed by the way she was shaking on Tommy's arm. She merely offered him a thin smile and Tommy knew better than to tell her that things would be fine.

"I've got yer," Tommy promised her and Liz nodded.

"I know who he is," Elizabeth whispered to Tommy and he leaned closer to her, making sure that no one else could hear as he let out a deep breath. "Alfie Solomons…Tommy…he worked with Billy for a while…when I was promised to marry Darby Sabini."

"I don't know what he wants," Tommy promised her, moving to place his finger under her chin and lift her gaze to meet his. "But I'm not interested, Liz. I promise."

"I know," Liz assured him, nodding her head. "We will go in and tell him that…and then we can go."

Tommy agreed with, moving to press her lips against his forehead before a boy walked out to greet them, a towel slung over his shoulder as he looked between Liz and Tommy, trying to weigh them up. They didn't look entirely special. He wondered why his boss wanted anything to do with them.

"You two follow me and keep your hands off everything in the shop, got it?"

Tommy nodded once and took hold of Liz by the hand once more, holding it tightly inside of his own. He could feel his gun sitting inside of his jacket and he took a moment to look at the pocket watch he had. They should have been in a hotel by now. Tommy had imagined it. It would just be the two of them and he would look at the bruises marring her body, kissing each one of them as if it would wipe them from her. She would whither underneath him before he finally spent the rest of the night pressed against her body. That was what he wanted.

And he would still have it. He just had to get away from Alfie Solomons.

"Olly, come on lad, have you not offered our guests a drink? A tea? Look at 'em…been travellin' all the way from Birmingham…they must be parched."

Elizabeth looked to Alfie Solomons and she was shocked at his appearance. She didn't know what she had been suspecting, but the man behind the desk was not it. He was tall and broad, clearly muscular. He had a long beard covering his face, and distinct cheekbones. His nose was slight askew and Liz suspected he had broken it before. His forehead was creased with wrinkles as his eyes glistened with intrigue between the pair of them.

"Sorry, Mr Solomons," the boy named Olly declared.

"As you should be," Alfie mumbled back. "Now, what can he get yer, Mr Shelby?"

"Nothin' thanks," Tommy mumbled, shaking his head before Alfie turned his gaze to Liz.

"And what about yer bird there, eh? Liz, in'it? Yeah…I know you…your brother worked with me for a bit…I thought that you were supposed to be marrying Darby Sabini?" Alfie wondered and Liz shook her head.

She removed her hand from Tommy's and placed her fingers into the lap of skirts before sitting down. Tommy's brow furrowed as he wondered what she was doing before he followed suit and sank down into the chair next to Liz's. He folded one leg over the other and contemplated offering Liz his hand, but he suspected she wouldn't take it.

The look in her eye was full of determination as she continued to stare at Alfie.

"I was supposed to marry Darby Sabini," Elizabeth agreed. "But that did not work out. I ran away from home and from my brother. I returned, but by then it was too late to marry Sabini. He had moved on and I had no purpose."

"And so you decided to marry the new up and coming gangster, eh?"

"Tommy is no gangster," Elizabeth declared and Tommy's eyes widened. He didn't need Liz to stick up for him, but he was not going to tell her that. He quite enjoyed seeing the old Liz. "I met him before the war and we have been engaged ever since. I have only just been able to escape Billy."

"Because he put a bullet between his eyes," Alfie spoke.

"And he deserved it," Elizabeth declared. "Billy was nothing but a bully who enjoyed making my life a living hell. You respect women, do you not, Mr Solomons?"

"Of course I do," Alfie almost sounded annoyed at hearing that.

"Then I doubt you would agree with him beating me," Elizabeth said and Alfie leaned forwards, the glasses on his eyes slipping slightly down his nose as he watched the girl with intrigue. "Whatever you want us for, I can assure you we have no interest. We are in London to move away from everything that has happened in Birmingham. So, please, if that is all then can we please leave?"

It took a moment before Alfie laughed. It wasn't a patronising laugh, but a loud heart-warming sound as he nodded at Liz, pointing a finger between her and Tommy as he pulled a bottle of whisky from his drawer and grabbed three glasses from the shelf behind him.

"She has more balls than you, Shelby," Alfie declared.

"She is quite something," Tommy agreed.

He looked to his fiancée and she looked back to him, wondering if she had annoyed him by being the one to talk. However she saw nothing but some form of adoration in his gaze. It was almost as though he was proud of her.

"Here yer go," Alfie said, still chuckling as he poured the drink into glasses, sliding them on the desk towards the guests he entertained. "Anyway, I 'eard you were comin' to London and I couldn't resist. A Peaky Blinder in London. I thought that we could do a business deal…I 'ave an issue…fixing races isn't goin' my way…wondered if you'd be interested in 'elping."

Tommy picked the alcohol up as Liz held the glass and swirled the liquid in her hands. She was no drinker, yet she looked to the side as Tommy downed his alcohol with no second thoughts. Placing the glass back on the desk, he shook his head and moved to stand up.

"I'm not in that business," he said honestly. "Ask my brother, he's in charge now."

"But he's not the brains, is he?" Alfie declared. "I need 'elp workin' against Sabini…up at Epsom. I thought you were looking to take Epsom?"

"I was," Tommy agreed, "but things have changed. The police are after me…as I said…go to my brother."

"Yer a 'ard man to persuade, Mr Shelby," Alfie said. "But I don't really like persuading. Yer see, people tend to do as I ask 'em without thought."

"I'm not like other people," Tommy said and Liz felt herself grow with frustration.

"I can see," Alfie said. "Look, I'll make yer a deal, right? 'Ave tonight to think about it…stay in a fancy 'otel…treat yer bird."

Liz almost scoffed but said nothing, placing the glass full of alcohol back on the desk in front of her as her cheeks tinged red.

"And come back to me tomorrow when yer 'ave changed yer mind." Alfie concluded. "I don't mess around, mate."

"Nor do I," Tommy promised him. "But I ain't fixin' races."

"Nah, a man like you can't stay away for long," Alfie said and Tommy almost gulped at hearing him.

It was almost as if he knew. Tommy had thought about what to do next and nothing seemed right. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. He had built everything and he had given it up for Liz. He didn't regret it or resent her. He loved Liz and he would give it up for her, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't miss it.

"The police would find me," Tommy said after a moment.

"I can get rid of 'em," Alfie promised him. "I'm not beggin' yer, Shelby. I'm making yer an offer."

"And I can see that," Tommy said. "But…I'm not the man you should be speakin' to about this."

"As I said-"

"-Take the night to think about it," Elizabeth finished off Alfie's sentence and she stood up, pushing the chair behind her as she laced her fingers together and rested them on her stomach. "You seem like a pleasant man, Mr Solomons. From what I have seen you are a man of principle and understanding, but it is too dangerous for us to be involved in anything you are doing…not to mention it is illegal. It has been a pleasure, it truly has, but we really should go in case someone notices us."

Elizabeth looked to Alfie as he remained sat there with his mouth wide open and Tommy almost felt like copying him. Elizabeth finished her goodbyes with Solomons before turning on her heel, walking towards the door and nodding her head to Tommy, indicating that he should follow her.

She continued to walk out and Tommy shrugged to Alfie before following her. She walked a few paces ahead of Tommy as the men in the factory stopped to stare at her with interest. It was only when they were outside did Tommy corner her, dragging her around the corner and Liz suspected she had angered him.

She thought contrary to that when he pressed her roughly against a wall and his mouth moved to rest over hers, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as his hands ran up and down her sides, crumpling the dress she wore as he did so. Elizabeth inhaled for breath once Tommy pulled back from her, his hands moving to cup the small of her back as he pressed her tightly to him and she ran her hands over his shoulders.

"Elizabeth Kimber that was the stupidest thing you 'ave done…'angering a man like Alfie Solomons…" Tommy declared. "A woman…standin' up for me…I should be embarrassed…"

"But you are not?" Elizabeth wondered and Tommy pressed his forehead against hers.

"Probably," Tommy mumbled, "but all I can think about is gettin' to a 'otel and gettin' you out of that dress."

"Oh," Elizabeth's mouth fell open and Tommy took advantage of that, kissing her once again.

She hadn't thought she would have that effect on him. Apparently she did as Tommy dragged her to the nearest hotel to spend the evening with her.

…

Panting for breath, Elizabeth rested on her stomach as her hands held her chin. Tommy rested on his back, not as out of breath as Liz as he looked down to her. He moved his head slowly, picking her lips up in his as she smiled against his kiss, only breaking off of him to move and rest her head on his chest. Her fingertips ran over the tattoo beside her as Tommy's hand found her back.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Liz wondered, recalling how she had never seen Tommy in such a state of undress.

Then again, they had never lain together like they just had done. Liz had thought about it, but she had always told herself to wait until marriage. That was just another thing she had failed to do.

"After France," Tommy whispered, his hand curling into her hair and his fingers resting there. "I was shot and it seemed appropriate."

"You never talk about France," Liz mumbled and Tommy shook his head.

"I don't like thinkin' about it," he told her. "It was hell…the diggin'…the screaming…I saw men die, Liz. I saw good and honest men die and I killed men. I killed them and watched them die and I could do nothin'. I felt useless and scared…every day I didn't know if I would come 'ome…and every day I felt my 'ope vanish when I never got a letter from you."

Elizabeth tried not to let her eyes water at hearing that, but it was difficult. She shook her head as her hand continued to circle his bare chest, her ear resting near his heart as she listened to his heartbeat.

"I am sorry," Elizabeth promised Tommy.

"It wasn't yer fault, Liz," Tommy promised her. "If I knew that he 'ad yer then…I think I would have gone madder than I already did…not bein' able to come back and take yer from 'im. France…it is like your livin' with Billy. We both don't talk about it or want to talk about it…but we know it 'appened. We both 'ave pasts, Liz."

Elizabeth nodded her agreement and Tommy cupped the back of her head tenderly as he watched her pull back slightly to stare him in the eye. She watched him with intrigue as he stared back to her.

"I woke up some nights," she confessed to him. "I woke up and I thought that you were still with me. I would get and take the ring out of my drawer and pretend…just pretend that you were with me. I always hoped that you would come back…and you did…but then I saw you with Lizzie Starke and I thought you didn't want me."

"I know," Tommy said. "I would never 'ave touched Lizzie Starke if I knew. It was never the same, Liz. I…when I was with Lizzie Starke I would never touch her…or hold her. I didn't 'ave it in me. I 'ad to keep my clothes on when I fucked 'er."

"Tommy," Liz shrieked, her hand moving to hit his chest as he chuckled. "Don't be so crude."

Tommy caught her wrist and flipped her over, making sure that he was careful with her as she rested on her back and Tommy leant over her, watching her as she laughed and her hair fell past her shoulders as she kept the sheet firmly tucked under her arms.

"And I'd never let Lizzie Starke tell me what to do," Tommy said.

Elizabeth smiled to him, her hands moving to his upper arms and curling around them, holding them tightly as she laughed and searched his stare.

"But you do not love Lizzie Starke," Elizabeth commented and Tommy shook his head, the back of his hand running down her cheek slowly.

"No," he agreed with her. "I love Elizabeth Kimber…my fiancée."

Elizabeth kissed him again and Tommy smiled against her lips. For now he was happy in their own hotel room and away from the outside world. If only he knew that their own world would be disrupted by one Darby Sabini.

….

A/N: I am so happy you are all enjoying the story so far! Plenty more drama to come so do let me know what you think!


	22. Chapter 21

"What do we do now?"

Elizabeth had asked Tommy that question as she sat in the hotel room, pulling at her limp curls and piling them on the top of her head. They had awoken early that morning and spent their morning shopping and buying new clothes to wear. Elizabeth had changed into a deep red dress with sleeves coming down to her elbows. The skirt flowed down to her ankles and there was no design. She preferred to keep things simple so that there was no attraction.

Tommy, on the other hand, wore a new suit. It was a perfect fit and the blue tie on his white shirt hung perfectly. His hair was neatly coiffed and he had shaved the stubble from his chin. The trousers hung just above his ankle and he wore new boots on his feet. He kept his pocket watch and his gun hidden inside his jacket.

"We go and find rooms to rent," Tommy said, straightening out his jacket before he moved to Liz and bent behind her, his chin resting on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist, his fingers splaying on her stomach as she laughed and failed to secure her curls on the top of her head.

"Tommy," she berated him, but he knew she meant nothing by it as her hair moved against his cheek and he pushed it behind her shoulder, kissing her neck softly. "Don't mess around. We need to leave."

"Aye," Tommy agreed with her. "But we need to talk to Alfie Solomons first."

"Tommy," Elizabeth complained, turning her head to look up to him. "I think he understood that you…we…had no interest in what he was offering. Could we make it any clearer if we tried?"

"You could not," Tommy scoffed at her and she looked at him with a narrowed glare. "I need to make sure he gets the message."

"Must we?" Elizabeth wondered.

"No, I must," Tommy contradicted. "I think you said all that you had to say last night. Wait 'ere for me to come back and then we can go and do what we set out to do…find a 'ome and start a new life."

Tommy stood then and Elizabeth watched him in the mirror of the dresser before she stood up, her hands moving to her hips and Tommy knew what she was going to say. She had that determined look in her eye. He hated that look more than he cared to admit, mainly because he knew what it meant. He loved Liz, but she was stubborn.

"Then I am coming with you," Elizabeth declared.

"No," Tommy shook his head. "I'd rather you stay 'ere."

"And I would rather you not go, but I know that you will so this is a compromise," Elizabeth declared, moving to pick up the long blue coat she had just brought, shrugging into it and buttoning up the brass buttons before moving to grab her blue hat to place on her head.

Moving towards the door, she looked to Tommy as she went, her brow arching as he remained impassive. "Are you coming or not?"

…

"Didn't expect to see you back here so soon," Alfie Solomons had been shocked when the couple had turned up at his factory just after lunch.

They were now seated in his office, both of them quiet and contemplative. He had watched the woman with intrigue, noting how she peeled her hat from her head and delicately dropped it to her lap, her fingers moving back up to comb through her hair. He had even noted the way Tommy's hand had protectively sat on the small of her back until she was seated and even then his hand seemed to move towards her and twitch, almost as though he wanted to keep hold of her.

"Well, I just wanted to repeat what was said yesterday," Tommy spoke in a low voice. "I 'ave no interest in 'elping yer."

"Well you might want to 'elp yerself," Alfie chuckled, removing his glasses from his nose and folding them away into the pocket of his white dress shirt. "Yer see, we 'ad an issue last night, well, Sabini did because of yer brother. Pair of 'em…well…they went to his club and smashed the place up."

Tommy almost frowned at hearing that, but he kept his face impassive. Elizabeth was the one to let her eyes widen and her hand move over her mouth slightly at the thought.

"I'm tellin' yer, mate, they made a right mess…and Sabini is after yer now." Alfie concluded, leaning back in his chair and shrugging his shoulders.

"Tommy did not know," Elizabeth defended her fiancé and Tommy nodded his head, leaning forwards and clasping his hands together as he bowed his head and looked to the ground. "Can you not tell him that? Can you not inform him-"

"-I'm not yer messenger boy, sweetheart," Alfie waved a hand in Elizabeth's direction and she glowered at being addressed in such a manner before she looked to Tommy. "And Sabini is already pissed off with the gypsy because he took 'is club and he found out that he 'as 'is bird he was supposed to marry."

"That was years ago," Tommy was the one to speak then, looking between Liz and Alfie.

"He knows," Alfie promised. "And he don't want 'er now she's been tainted by some…well…someone like you."

Waving a hand at Tommy, Liz dropped her chin to her hand, her elbow resting on the arm of the chair. When did all of this end? She thought that it had ended last night, but she was wrong. It was still continuing. There were still people who wanted to see them suffer. Had they not suffered enough? They were walking away.

"Then why is 'e bothered?" Tommy demanded.

"Because you pissed 'im off, mate," Alfie shrugged. "Well, not you, but yer family. He wants yer to suffer for what they 'ave done. Asked me for 'elp last night…I was almost tempted, but I thought about it."

Tommy felt his blood seem to chill as he heard that and he almost prepared to jump up and run away. He knew what this could mean. If Alfie took sides with Sabini then London was not safe. Was it truly safe now? Would a life abroad not be better for them? Tommy did not know, but he was sensing that they could be heading that. Way.

"And why did you change your mind?" Elizabeth wondered and Alfie eyed her with intrigue.

"You," Alfie said simply. "I didn't know whether to think yer a fool or a very brave woman for speakin' to me like you did…but I thought and it was funny…I find you entertaining…brave and stupid at the same time, but entertaining. I'd usually never 'ave anyone speak to me like you did, woman or not."

Elizabeth shifted in her seat as Tommy watched her play with her engagement ring on her finger. She really was something else. She had managed to charm, or insult, her way into Alfie Solomon's good books. Tommy suspected he should be grateful for that.

"I am glad I impressed," Elizabeth said, still playing with the ring as Tommy stood up, preparing to leave, tugging at the lapels of his coat to straighten it out on his body.

"Aye, yer should be," Alfie said. "Or I could be sittin' 'ere and settin' yer up for Sabini."

"But you are not," Elizabeth spoke.

"But I want a favour," Alfie quickly contradicted and Tommy sighed, holding his hand out for Liz to take hold of.

Delicately, she placed her fingers in Tommy's palm and allowed him to help her up, keeping hold of his fingers as he looked to Alfie and waited for him to state what he wanted.

"What?" Tommy wondered.

"I want yer cooperation at Epsom," Alfie said. "And before you tell me yer not in the business, I don't give a shit, mate. I want yer in that business and I want my bookies to have a patch. I don't trust yer brother. He's like a mad dog."

Tommy could only tilt his head, stopping himself from nodding in agreement with that assessment. Arthur definitely was an acquired taste with too much on his mind sometimes. Tommy knew that he would never be the brains behind the Blinders, but he had hoped John would rise up in his absence.

"Honestly?" Elizabeth was the one to wonder.

Tommy shook his head as he noted the exasperation on her features. He moved his arm around her waist, his hand patting against her hip as she gazed to him and he continued to watch Alfie.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I send Sabini yer way and he is madder than that brother of yours," Alfie pointed out. "Look, it ain't a threat, it's just another way to persuade yer."

"It sounds like a threat," Tommy contradicted.

"Tell yer what," Alfie said, clapping his hands together and sitting up straight in his chair. "I'll give yer another day…'ave my men look out at yer 'otel and then you can give me yer answer."

"I suspect I don't 'ave much choice," Tommy grumbled and Alfie chuckled, shrugging again and looking between the couple in front of him. "I'll be back tomorrow, Mr Solomons."

"Look forward to it," Alfie agreed.

…

"This is preposterous!" Elizabeth snapped as soon as her and Tommy were back in the hotel room.

Her coat and hat were laid on the red chaise longue in the corner as Tommy stood by the window, his hands in his pockets as he looked onto the street beneath him, noting Solomons men straight away as he arched a brow and Liz continued to pace in the hotel room.

"He is blackmailing us," Elizabeth declared. "How can Sabini be angry when you have done nothing wrong? You did not destroy his club, nor did you steal me from him. I was never his. I never met him. There was only talk of us being married. I never wanted to marry him."

"He sees you as something that should 'ave belonged to 'im," Tommy said, still staring out the window.

"I am not a possession, Tommy," Elizabeth hissed and gained his full attention as he closed the curtain and she stood with her hands folded over her chest.

He moved towards her with his hands outstretched before he wrapped his hands around her hips, looking slightly down to her as she looked at him with that challenging gaze he had grown to know.

"I am aware that you are no possession," Tommy promised her. "After seeing yer handle yerself I have learned that, Liz."

Sighing, Elizabeth felt herself relax slightly before she moved closer to Tommy, finally allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist before she dropped her head to his shoulder. Running his hand along her back, Tommy moved his chin to rest on the top of her head.

"You've changed me, Liz," Tommy admitted. "Before you…nothin' mattered but the business…and now…I 'ave an open ticket back into the business I loved and I want nothin' to do with it. Sabini…Solomons…I don't want a part in their games…"

"Nor do I," Elizabeth promised him. "I heard tales of Sabini, Tommy. He is even more unstable than Solomons."

Tommy chuckled at that. "I struggle to believe that," he admitted. "I don't want to believe it…especially because you were supposed to marry 'im."

Shuddering at the thought, Elizabeth pulled Tommy closer to her, her own arms around his back as Tommy shook his head. He knew what he had to do. He had to protect Elizabeth from Sabini. He may not claim to want her back, but there was only one way Tommy could be sure that he didn't get her back. There was only one thing which he could do.

Pulling back, he moved his hand to Liz's chin and drew her gaze to his.

"Let's get married today."

…

A/N: We're getting into some more action now, anyway, thanks for letting me know what you all think! I love reading your reviews. Hopefully there will be another update soon!


	23. Chapter 22

"Today?"

Elizabeth did her best not to frown at Tommy's sudden suggestion, but she could not deny that he had taken her by surprise. She stood back from him as he kept his hands on her arms, holding her to him and she continued to stare at him.

"Yes," Tommy said. "Why not, Liz? He won't get to yer then. Sabini…Solomons…none of them will hurt yer…I want yer as my wife, Liz. I want to protect you. I want you to have my last name."

"And I want that too," Elizabeth promised him. "But where do you suggest we get married, Tommy? Where do we go? It is such short notice."

"There's always somewhere," Tommy said with a slow shake of his head and Elizabeth didn't bother to challenge him on that matter. "Liz, you know it makes sense."

"It was just sudden," Elizabeth said, promising him that there was no other doubt crossing her mind. Reaching out for his cheeks, Elizabeth nodded. She had nothing to lose. He had nothing to lose.

Marriage made sense.

"I have nothing to wear," Elizabeth informed him. "I own nothing white and I have no flowers. We have no rings."

"I can fix one of those problems," Tommy declared, slipping one of his rings from his little finger and then nodding as Elizabeth laughed once, shaking her head softly as she wondered how spontaneous this was.

"I can get yer flowers," Tommy promised. "Hell, I can even get yer a wedding dress if I 'ave to."

Laughing, Elizabeth shook her head, her palm moving to cup his cheek as she shook her head softly and Tommy watched her smile that proper smile she only smiled occasionally when she was truly happy. Nodding, Elizabeth agreed to this proposal and kissed him again.

…..

Standing at the front of the church, Tommy placed his hands behind his back as he waited for Elizabeth to enter. He had gone ahead as soon as they had found a vicar willing to marry the for a small fee straight away. The church was in the middle of a small neighbourhood. Pebbled streets and puddles got in the way of their journey as Elizabeth tried not to dirty the light blue dress she had changed into.

"Mr Shelby," the vicar moved Tommy out of the daydream he had found himself in as he turned to look to the door.

There was no music nor was there anyone walking Liz down the aisle. This was not what she had imagined as a wedding. She had imagined getting married in the family's private chapel. The pews would be full and she would be wearing a flowing white dress. Her father would have her perched on his arm and she would walk down the aisle, smiling gracefully to the people as she passed.

There had always been a man at the end of the aisle, but he had never had a face. Elizabeth had never been able to picture him. Her reality was the opposite of her dream. She had none of the luxuries she had dreamed of, but she had the man. She would not give that away for anything.

Walking down the aisle, Liz looked to Tommy as she clutched the bouquet of flowers he had given her in her fingertips. She walked with more haste than the usual bride as she came to the end of the aisle and Tommy smiled down to her and the vicar cleared his throat.

She kept smiling to Tommy as the vicar spoke to them, informing them of the vows they were swearing before God. It was almost as though Tommy wasn't listening either as his gaze continued to search Elizabeth's and he struggled to hide the smile on his face. He had not smiled like that since before France. He only spoke when he repeated the words the vicar spoke and Liz did the same.

Slipping his ring onto her finger, Tommy noted it was slightly too big, but he said nothing as she closed her hand around his and looked at the two rings on her finger. Above her engagement ring sat her wedding ring. She only looked back to Tommy when the vicar informed him that he could kiss the bride.

His finger wrapped underneath her chin and she dropped her flowers by her side as Tommy moved to press his lips against hers, the motion chaste and tender before he pulled back and Elizabeth laughed like a lovelorn fool as Tommy chuckled at hearing the noise.

The vicar made his excuses to leave and Tommy wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist, swinging her from the floor until his hands knocked her feet from her and he carried her back down the aisle.

"How does it fell to be Mrs Shelby?" Tommy wondered and Elizabeth draped her arms over his shoulders and allowed the bouquet to fall to the floor behind them as she moved her hands to caress his cheeks.

"I have waited seven years for this," she responded. "It feels just as good as I had thought it would."

Tommy chuckled at that and nodded his head. "Aye, well it will feel better when we finish sorting this mess out."

…

Elizabeth lay in bed later on in the evening, the sheet pooled around her waist as she rested on her stomach. Tommy sat up next to her, reading the messages he had received from his brother and from Alfie Solomons. He held his cigarette in his other hand, blowing the smoke away from Elizabeth as she slept soundly, her arm draped out of the bed and her other arm resting along Tommy's thigh.

Reading the message from his brother was when Tommy realised that his brother was not coping. Arthur was like a mad dog with no restraint and only Tommy knew how to tame him to the best of his ability. He was doing his best to run away, but every time he tried he was being pulled back.

Shifting slightly, Elizabeth turned her head to the side, her hair falling in her face as a soft breath left her mouth. Tommy have a small smile at the sight before he placed the messages down and moved to rest on his back, his hands on his stomach as he stubbed his cigarette out and Elizabeth took a deep breath before sighing.

Chuckling, Tommy remembered how he had exhausted her earlier on before she had fallen asleep. He had been resting next to her, but she had pushed his arm from her as she grew warm with his heat. She had been incoherent and Tommy had only obliged to let her get a good night's sleep.

A knock on the door half an hour later brought Tommy out of the slumber he had been in. He stood up and Elizabeth stirred, raising her head as Tommy moved the sheet to her chin to cover her naked form entirely.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked and Tommy quickly pulled his briefs and trousers onto his legs as the door moved again and he grabbed his shirt.

"Alright," Tommy snapped to whoever stood behind the door. "I'm comin'"

Moving with haste and turning the light on as he went, Tommy heard Elizabeth curse at the sudden intrusion of light. Pulling the door open, he looked to the corridor and sighed, knowing full well who was there. Five men stood in the corridor, guns dangling by their sides and cigarettes in their hands and mouths.

"Mr Shelby?" the one in charge who led the pack asked and Tommy nodded.

"What is it to you?" Tommy wondered and Elizabeth now sat up, hugging the sheet against her chest as she watched Tommy's back.

Tommy remained calm, doing up the buttons to his shirt as he looked down and concentrated on that. Elizabeth wondered how he could be so calm and collected, but then she remembered that this was Tommy Shelby. Getting irate and angry was rarely his style.

"Mr Sabini has sent us," the man spoke back. "He wants a word."

Tommy suspected he did not want a word. He wanted revenge and he wanted it now. Nodding, Tommy was willing to accept whatever punishment was coming his way before he looked between the men and allowed his gaze to rest on the one in charge.

"Give me a minute to get dressed and then I will be out," Tommy said, moving to shut the door before the man stopped him, placing his hand on the door to keep it open.

"I don't think so," the man said. "You see, Mr Sabini wants to see you and Miss Kimber."

"Mrs Shelby," Tommy quickly contradicted and the man arched a brow, pretending not to be bothered by what he was hearing. He doubted Sabini would be too impressed however. "She's my wife, yer see."

"I do see," the man agreed. "Now get dressed. You have five minutes."

…

"Tommy," Elizabeth whispered his name as they were led through a club. "Something is not right."

The music was loud and there were people everywhere. Some were in the foyer, draped over sofas and chairs and being intimate with one another. Elizabeth had looked scandalised as she kept her hand inside of Tommy's. A dance floor was filled to the brim with couples moving with haste, dancing to the music and jumping on the floor. The band continued to play the same tune and the bar was busy, constant drinks being served to already intoxicated people.

"Everything ain't right, Liz," Tommy responded and continued to walk in between the men who had been sent to escort them to Sabini.

They finally came to a back room and Liz had to admit that she was relieved that the music had died down. It was not like the back room in The Garrison. This was vast, a large fireplace lit in the middle of the wall whilst a private bar sat at one end. Chaise longues and chairs lined the room and more men stood behind them.

"Thomas Shelby."

The man drawled Tommy's name and Elizabeth felt her hand tighten around his as Tommy looked to him. He was not like he had thought. Sabini was not a particularly tall man and he was the opposite to Alfie Solomons. He was not broad nor was he threatening in appearance. Tommy suspected he got his men to do his own dirty work for him.

He had a moustached above his lip and was finely dressed in a tailored suit. He had narrowed eyes and his face was one which Tommy could only describe as menacing and unkind. He looked at Tommy with such hatred that Tommy wondered if he should be more worried than he was.

"Mr Sabini," Tommy nodded back. "I must admit, I was shocked that yer dragged us 'ere in the middle of the night."

"Not interrupting anything, was I? he asked in a small hiss and Elizabeth was grateful that she had not been forced to marry a man like him. She could tell that he was cruel just by the way he sneered and glared at Tommy.

Shrugging, Tommy turned to look to Liz as she remained slightly behind his body. "Just our honeymoon."

Elizabeth wondered what Tommy was doing as soon as he had spoken those words. Did he have a death wish? She suddenly remembered the rings which she had hidden underneath her white gloves. She had dressed with haste into a simple green dress that sat just beneath her knees. She wore her long blue coat over it, the belt tying at the waist and her hair was down her shoulders. She had forgotten her hat and the drizzle of London had dampened her curls slightly.

Looking to Elizabeth, Darby eyed her up and down and she felt queasy as his eyes drank in her features.

"Married a gypsy, did you?" Sabini wondered from her. "You were supposed to marry me many years ago."

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"Mind you, what would I want with a Kimber whore who would rather fuck a Shelby than someone with class? You're no better than an animal…a dirty little whore."

Elizabeth pretended that his words did not bother her. Everyone seemed to enjoy calling her a whore for being with Tommy. Tommy reacted quicker, taking a step forward before several sets of guns were pointed at him and Elizabeth grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him from going any further.

She had stood up to Alfie Solomons, but there was something different about him. He was tough and intimidating, but he had respect. He had a certain respect for women and Elizabeth had used that to her advantage, but Sabini had no respect. She suspected he was like Billy.

"That's it, Shelby," Sabini chuckled, "defend that little bitch you have dangling from your arm…made her proper scum now, haven't you? Given her your name."

"Is there a purpose to us being here or did yer just intend to insult us?" Tommy demanded and Sabini suddenly looked less than entertained.

Feeling a change in the atmosphere, Elizabeth clung onto Tommy with desperation as Sabini raised a hand. Before she knew what was happening, two men had grabbed her by her arms and another three grabbed Tommy, restraining him back as he tried to get to Liz.

"Fuck 'er like the whore she is," Sabini said to the two holding Liz.

"Get off 'er!" Tommy roared. "We did nothin'."

"You did everythin'," Sabini said, moving to stand by Tommy as Elizabeth continued to shriek loudly. "You think you can take Epsom? You and your stupid family? And then you think you can marry her when she was supposed to be mine?"

Sabini stood up straight, watching how his men moved Elizabeth to the long chaise longue and pushed her down. One knelt by her head, grabbing her wrists in his hands and pinning them above her head whilst the other made work of straddling her waist. She continued to thrash and try to free her hands as the man pulled her coat from her body and soon moved his hands up her stomach, cupping her breast and Sabini chuckled as she tried to buck him off of her.

Tommy continued to thrash in the men's grip, his eyes on Liz as she did her best to stop them from hurting her.

"You see," Sabini said, "no one gets away with acting like your family did, Mr Shelby."

Elizabeth yelled out as a pair of hands moved to her hem of the skirt and pulled it up her legs. She tried to raise her legs to kick the man, but failed miserably as the man holding her arms attached his lips to her neck and she began to sob instead of yell in anger.

"Get off!" Tommy yelled again. "Do what yer want to me, but let 'er go. She did nothin', Sabini. She did nothin'."

"She married you," Sabini said. "She deserves everything that she gets. You should be grateful I didn't have my men go to your sister. I know she is now in London."

"Let 'er go," Tommy responded, trying to keep himself calm and persuade Sabini. "Kill me if yer 'ave to, but just let 'er go."

"Oh, I intend to kill you," Sabini promised as Tommy noted the man's hand move slowly down Elizabeth's thigh and she shook with fear. "I intend to let you watch this show first…only then will I kill you."

Sobbing loudly now, Elizabeth tried to ignore the hand in between her thighs as she looked to Tommy. It was only then when a man moved, his fist making contact with Tommy and he doubled over in pain whilst Elizabeth shrieked loudly.

"No!" she yelled. "Let him go!"

Sabini was about to move over to her but the door opened wide and the barman ran in. His face was contorted and it was only then when Sabini realised that a gun was pressed into his back. Looking to the door, Tommy almost winced as the barman was shot in the back, his body slumping to the floor.

The men in the room seemed to move their attention over to the door and Tommy had to admit that he had never been so relieved to see the faces at the doorway. Arthur and John stood there, two guns in their hands as shots fired in the room and Sabini roared for his men to kill the two at the door.

Tommy watched as one of Sabini's men was shot in the stomach and he quickly grabbed his gun from him, shooting at whoever came close to him as the men holding Elizabeth tried to shoot at him. Tommy put one bullet point blank into their heads as they collapsed to the floor and Tommy heard Sabini yell at his men to continue the fight as he made his escape.

Elizabeth sat up, pulling her skirts down her legs as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks and Tommy grabbed hold of her wrist, dragging her to the floor as a bullet was aimed at them. He moved her underneath the chaise longue as he fired back and looked around, wondering how many was left.

There was no one as John had shot the man who had aimed at Tommy. Moving from the chaise longue, Tommy moved his hands to grab hold of Liz, hauling her to her feet as his arm wrapped around her waist and he sat down on the edge of the seat with her, his hands moving to her cheeks as he checked that they had not hurt her.

"We 'eard you were 'ere," Arthur declared, moving to the bar and grabbing hold of a bottle of whiskey. He picked the cork out and took a swig from the battle, his guns still in his hands as John looked to Tommy, smirking cockily as Tommy looked between his brothers.

"How did yer know I was 'ere?" Tommy demanded.

"We 'eard yer yellin'," John was the one to answer. "We came to take the club from Sabini. The boys are in the main hall finishin' off when Arthur 'eard yer voice."

"And what do yer think yer doin' takin' this club?" Tommy demanded from them, still trying to keep his attention on Liz as he moved his hand down her back and his other hand held her hand tightly as she sobbed against him. "Do yer know what you've done? I've 'ad Alfie Solomons demand me to 'elp 'im take Epsom…and Sabini threaten to kill me and rape my wife-"

"-Yer wife?" Arthur was the one to scoff. "You married a Kimber?"

"I am not a Kimber," Elizabeth snapped in between struggling for breaths. "I am not even a Shelby, only by marriage…but I am my own person and I am able to make my own decisions. Could you please stop judging me for my name and for who I am? I love your brother. Is that not enough?"

Tommy tried to soothe her as he saw her grow with anger and he moved to wrap both of his arms around her, moving to press her head against the crook of his neck as he looked to his brothers and they shrugged their shoulders.

"'Ave you brought a car with yer?"

"Course," John said. "I'll…do you want me to take yer to where yer stayin'?"

John had a wife. He understood. He understood what was about to happen as soon as he had seen Elizabeth pinned down by two men. He could only imagine what he would do if someone threatened his wife in such a manner. He would hardly be kind to them. He would want to take her somewhere private and make sure that no one had hurt her. He would look at her the same way Tommy was looking at Elizabeth.

"Yeah," Tommy said with a blunt nod. "And then tomorrow I want to talk to both of yer…about all of this…"

"What is there to talk about?" Arthur wondered. "You left, Tommy."

"Well now I'm being dragged back in," Tommy said. "So we need to talk. Just…tidy up 'ere, Arthur. John, take us to our 'otel."

Arthur cursed under his breath as Tommy stood up and offered Elizabeth his hand. He felt her still shaking and he moved to pick her up. She didn't even bother to complain as she draped an arm over his shoulders and he moved through the club, looking at all the mess around as John led the way.

Tommy only had a feeling that this was the start of the mess. There would be more to come.

...

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 23

"Take this," Tommy spoke, offering the glass of whiskey to Liz as she sat on the side of the bed, looking to the alcohol as she sniffed and shook her head.

"I don't drink," she reminded me and Tommy frowned, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her again with that stubborn expression.

"Humour me," he told her. "It will help settle your nerves."

Liz scoffed but she took hold of the glass in her fingertips, taking a small sip as Tommy watched her and nodded, his hand moving down her cheek as John sat in the corner in the red chair of their hotel room.

"When did yer get married?" John decided to ask and Tommy glanced across to him, wondering if he would answer his brother. He didn't know if he could handle civil conversation at this moment in time. His anger was overtaking him, but he knew who that anger was mainly directed at.

He blamed Arthur for this mess. He doubted John had anything to do with it.

"Yesterday morning," Elizabeth declared. She had a feeling that Tommy was not in the mood for conversation.

"Right," John nodded his head and Tommy felt Elizabeth take his hand as she held the alcohol with just one hand.

Giving his fingers a squeeze, she watched him sit down next to her on the bed, his arm leaning behind her body to support his weight as Elizabeth rested her head against his shoulder and closed her own eyes. Tommy's hand moved to take hold of hers again as he kissed the top of her head tenderly. It was odd for John to see his brother behave in such a way. Tommy rarely showed emotion, but here he was showing Elizabeth nothing but love and tenderness. It was odd to John.

"When did Arthur get involved with Solomons and Sabini?" Tommy suddenly asked out of the blue and John shrugged his shoulders, moving to light a cigarette he took from his pocket.

"A few weeks ago," John said. "He 'eard about yer plan to take London and decided to 'ave a go 'imself. We took Sabini's club and asked Solomons for 'elp. He said 'e would only 'elp if you were on board…Arthur wrote to yer to ask."

"I got the letter," Tommy confirmed and John nodded.

"We were goin' to the club to take it over," John continued. "Last time we went and didn't get anywhere really…killed a few men…but this time we brought backup. We ain't scared of Sabini."

"No?" Tommy wondered with a small scoff. "Only a fool is not scared of his enemies. It is fear that keeps you alive, John. 'Ave you forgotten that, eh?"

John said nothing as Tommy rolled his eyes and they heard a knock on the door. Moving for his own gun, Tommy pulled it from the bedside table as John moved to the wood, peeling it open slowly to reveal Arthur stood there. His knuckles were blooded and his face had a small purple bruise on the corner near his mouth. He held a hipflask in his fingers and his hair was matted on the top of his head.

"Tom," he greeted his brother and Tommy stood up slowly, untangling himself from Elizabeth as she remained silent with one leg folded over the other, her coat still on her body.

"What the 'ell are yer playin' at?" Tommy snapped at Arthur. "Solomons and Sabini? Did you think you were in the big league, Arthur? Yer 'ave got no 'ope of stoppin' both of 'em."

"Says who?" Arthur demanded. "You left, Tommy. What we do ain't none of your business."

"It is when Solomons makes it," Tommy sniped back. "Did you think yer were clever enough to take Epsom? Did you yer not see what Sabini would 'ave done to me? To Liz? He would 'ave killed me, Arthur…killed me and raped my wife!"

Elizabeth seemed to recoil at hearing Tommy speak in such a tone, her eyes closing and a shudder running through her body along with a gasp of breath.

"What do yer want us to do?" Arthur snapped. "The business don't stop just because you left, Tommy. Someone has to keep the Shelby name going considering yer too busy with a Kimber now."

Balling his hands into fists, Tommy shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. He turned on the spot, his eyes on the floor as he considered using his gun to shoot Arthur and make himself feel better. He could barely stand to look at his brother anymore.

"Men like Solomons and Sabini don't care, Tommy," Arthur spoke. "We need to control London and Epsom."

"No!" Tommy snapped. "You could 'ave stayed in the Midlands. You could 'ave stayed away from me and Liz. They want the brains, Arthur…Solomons wants me to get him Epsom, not you. He thinks yer a mad dog without a leash."

John remained silent during the exchange, looking outside as he peeled the curtains back and pretended to be more interested on the street than on the brawl between both of the brothers.

"Then I'll tell 'im that I'm in charge now-"

Arthur stopped talking as Tommy laughed, looking to the ceiling as he tilted his head back and allowed the noise to echo through him. Elizabeth looked on with a cocked brow as Arthur balled his hands into fists and Elizabeth stood up as the eldest Shelby took his brother by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall, his head hitting the brickwork and Elizabeth moved with haste as John tried to push Arthur from Tommy.

"You always thought you were better than me," Arthur snapped at Tommy. "I'm in charge now, Tommy. I run this show. Do you understand me?"

"You run nothin'," Tommy snapped. "You need me to get yer out of this mess."

"Pack it in!" Elizabeth was the one to yell as she moved to stand in between the two brothers. She looked between them as they continued to glower at each other, but Arthur did release Tommy from his grip. "What will fighting achieve? There is nothing that both of you can do. As much as you hate this, you are in this mess together. Do you understand me?"

As her glare intensified between the pair of them they looked to her and neither one of them looked too impressed. Nodding her head, Elizabeth dropped her hands to her hips.

"Now we need to find a way to stop Sabini. Can you both agree on that?"

"I don't appreciate being spoken to by a woman-"

"-Don't talk to 'er like that," Tommy quickly interrupted his brother. "She is my wife."

"She is a Kimber-"

"-A Kimber whore?" Elizabeth cut Arthur off before he could continue and she looked at him with a fair amount of disgust as she stood in front of him and Tommy felt her back almost press against his chest as his wife challenged his brother. "Or a traitor? What about a little streetwalker? I've had that one. I must admit that Campbell's favourite was harlot. He liked calling me that as his men fondled me. Of course there is Sabini too. He preferred to call me a gypsy's whore as his men prepared to rape me. I can keep going if you like?" Elizabeth declared and took a moment to watch as Arthur had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

"No? I did not think so. My point is, I am your brother's wife now. I am part of this god damn family even though I can hardly stand the majority of you. I was raised to believe that family worked together when they had to? And it seems as though you have to. Therefore I would appreciate less of the name calling and rude remarks."

Tommy continued to watch his wife, wondering where the meek little Liz had gone as she turned to Thomas and her glare fell on him. Holding his hands up in innocence, he stepped away from Liz and looked to his brother, a cocky smile on his face as he saw Arthur blush for the first time in years.

John was the one to step forwards then, rocking back and forth on his heels as he looked between the three of them. "Where do we start then, Liz?"

….

Elizabeth awoke before Tommy the following morning. She was not surprised. Every time she woke her husband was also awoke. Tommy didn't sleep many hours, but she suspected there came a point where every man needed his rest. After changing from her nightgown into a light red dress she covered Tommy up, pushing the blanket to his chin as he didn't even stir. She dropped down to press a small kiss on his forehead.

She slipped her boots on underneath her dress and left their room in the elegant hotel. She was hungry, even after everything that had happened. She tried to forget the entire incident with Sabini, but she could still feel hands on her skin, tugging and pinching at her as she remained powerless and watched her husband almost suffer.

Perhaps a morning of normality would push it from her mind?

"Good morning," Elizabeth spoke as she came to the large mahogany desk near the restaurant where men and women were sat, eating their breakfast already. "I was wondering if there was a chance of a spot of breakfast? My husband is still sleeping and I am parched."

"Of course," the man in the smart suit said from behind the desk and Elizabeth gave him a grateful nod as he led her towards the restaurant.

"Liz!"

The distinct cockney accent drew her attention to a man in the corner, a cigar dangling from his mouth and a cup of tea in front of him. He had a table to himself and already he had what looked like some oats in front of him. Men and woman looked at Liz as she acknowledged his loud outburst.

"I think I have found somewhere to sit," Elizabeth informed the receptionist. "Thank you very much."

Making her way through the crowds of tables who were sipping on tea and eating breakfast, Elizabeth finally came to the seat by the window which overlooked a large garden she had been surprised to see in London. Settling down in the chair, Elizabeth looked across to Alfie Solomons as he held his teacup as though it was the size of a thimble in his large fingers. His appearance was the same as usual, but he wore a top hat on his head and his top button to his white shirt was done up.

"Mr Solomons," Elizabeth greeted him. "What brings you here this morning?"

"I'd 'ave thought that was obvious, sweetheart," Alfie said, looking at her after taking a drink of his tea. "I 'eard about what 'appened last night. 'Ad my men watchin' yer 'otel but Sabini's men knocked 'em out right cold. I 'ad words, mind you."

Nodding, Elizabeth took the teapot into her own hands and poured herself a small cup of tea as the sudden smell of sausage moved into her nostrils and she felt her stomach growl.

"Sabini demanded our presence at his club," Elizabeth agreed with him. "He had the intention of…well…some not very pleasant things were threatened that are best not to be discussed at the table."

Alfie cocked his head to the side and his brows knitted together after hearing Elizabeth speak to him in such a manner. She took a sip of her tea and placed it down, adding some sugar to it in order to sweeten it. Looking over to Alfie, he nodded to her, prompting her to speak.

"Was he goin' to kill Tommy and 'urt you?" Alfie wondered.

"Something like that," Elizabeth nodded her agreement and Solomons. "He was going to have his men rape me and then kill Tommy, if you must know. Of course, he failed. Tommy's brothers turned up just in time."

"I'm glad," Solomons said and he sounded sincere about that. "So where is yer 'usband? I 'eard yer got married."

"Still sleeping," Elizabeth said. "But I trust you want to speak with him?"

"Nah," Solomons said. "I find you more interesting, besides, I know Shelby. He'll do what I want because he knows he 'as to. He wants to protect yer from Sabini…especially now that Sabini threatened yer."

Elizabeth's brows rose and she looked to Solomons with wonder as he watched her back and she shook her head. What could he want with her?

"Look," Alfie said. "I ain't ever 'ad a bird talk to me like yer did, got it? It was brave…you've more balls than some of the wet shits I hire."

"I appreciate the compliment," Elizabeth declared, almost scoffing at hearing him.

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged off. "Look, yer goin' to be stayin' in London for a while and I need someone to do my books for me…keep me out of trouble with the authorities if they come callin'. You 'ave the brains and the balls…more than Ollie anyway. He runs a mile when someone questions his math…suppliers…what not…they need a firm hand."

Elizabeth had to admit that she was shocked at hearing him. She looked confused, wondering what a man like Alfie Solomons would want with her really. Surely there were hundreds of people able to do what he wanted? She was no one special.

"I am flattered," Elizabeth said, not entirely sure if she was or not. "But…I do not know how long we shall be in London for or if it is permanent. Besides, I yelled at you one time. I doubt it would work on everyone."

"Nah," Solomons waved a hand. "It would. If you made me shut up you can make anyone shut up. Besides, your 'usband is goin' to be 'ere a while whilst we do business. It was just an offer."

Elizabeth wondered if there was more to this. She continued to stare at Alfie as he watched her back, wondering what was going on in her mind as she wondered the same about his mind. Saying nothing, Elizabeth sat back in her seat and regarded Solomons with wonder.

"I shall consider it," she finally said, "but I need to talk with Tommy. But first I really do want breakfast."

Solomons chuckled and waved a waiter over as Elizabeth kept on trying to work out Alfie. She chatted with him politely as they ate breakfast and was shocked when he escorted her to the foyer, bidding her farewell with a kiss to her cheek and the tip of his hat. Watching him go as the foyer grew busier, Elizabeth almost smiled before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She turned back around and moved towards the staircase and to her husband.

"Mrs Shelby."

Her hand wrapped around the bannister as that familiar voice haunted her ears. She stood on the bottom step and looked to the man who was moving towards her. He stopped on her step and Elizabeth remembered what he had done to her…what his men had done.

The smile on his face seemed sinister as he moved his hand to her chin, tilting her gaze up to meet his as his other hand moved down her pale throat, his fingers resting at the base of it.

His Irish accent shone through as he moved to whisper into her ear, his voice hot and tickling her skin as he did so.

"Miss me?"

….

A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger. I can't help myself! Anyway, what does he want? Let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 24

Elizabeth walked up the stairs with her teeth grinding together. Her hand held on the bannister as she went and she could feel her spin stiffen underneath his touch as his hand moved to the small of her back and his coat remained over his arm. She did her best not to feel repulsed by the feeling of his fingers on her skin as she led him to where she and Tommy were staying during their time in London. She was more concerned about how they had found them. How was this possible? They thought that they had been careful in hiding, but apparently they had been anything but careful. Everyone had found them.

"So how does it feel being married to gypsy scum?"

Campbell's voice was low and harsh as Elizabeth came to the corridor and she felt his hand run up and down the small of her back as she did her best to stop her stomach from churning.

"Hm?" Campbell urged her, his voice now next to her ear. "Always suspected you were a girl with class deep down, especially after you told me that you knew nothing about the Shelby's business, or was that just a lie? Think that you can lie your way out of this?"

"Tommy will not let you take him," Elizabeth whispered back as Campbell moved his hand to the ends of her hair, tangling there and pulling her head back, causing her to stop her movements straight away. She winced in pain, her hand moving to try and push his from her hair as he held her down, his face now hovering above hers as his grip seemed to increase in her hair.

"Maybe it isn't Tommy I want," he whispered to her, his free hand now moving up her side as she winced, her fingers still trying to push his from her hair. "Maybe it's someone else I want."

"Let go of me," Elizabeth demanded as his hand finally moved to squeeze her chin in his fingertips.

"I don't think so," Campbell said. "You see, I have no intention of letting you and Thomas Shelby live a happy life…not after I tell him what I want from him."

He pushed Elizabeth forwards then, watching as she almost tripped over her feet and he caught her by the back of her neck, squeezing her tightly as she pushed the door to their suite open. The door opened to reveal Tommy stood there in just his shirt, trousers and waistcoat. A gun was held in his holster as he looked to the door, his eyes widening at the sight he saw. Moving to the door, he took Elizabeth by the hand, pushing Campbell from her as she wrapped her arms around one of Tommy's.

"Ah, Mr Shelby," Campbell spoke. "How good it is to see you here."

"What do you want?" Tommy wondered.

He suspected that if Campbell wanted to arrest him then he would have brought back up. Would he be foolish enough to come here with no one but himself? Tommy knew that if it came to it then he could overpower Campbell and get Elizabeth away from him. He only hoped that it would not come to that. He would prefer to run and never return if possible.

"I'm not here to arrest you, Mr Shelby," Campbell declared, wandering around the vast room as Tommy watched him with intrigue as his arm went to wrap around Elizabeth's shoulders and hold her to him. "I am here because the Prime Minister has a bigger job for you. He was impressed with you for besting me before. Of course, he doesn't know that I could have my revenge at any moment."

"Then why don't yer?" Tommy decided to wonder as Elizabeth felt her wrap her arm up his back, her hand resting just on his shoulder blade as she turned to the side against him. "I want nothin' to do with what yer 'ave to offer me."

Keeping quiet, Campbell regarded the two across from him. He would enjoy slowly torturing them instead of giving them what they wanted. They wanted peace and quiet and Campbell intended to give them none of it. He knew all about the Shelby's plan to take over Epsom and he would exploit that. He would see them suffer before he ended Thomas Shelby once and for all.

"You won't say that when you know what we are offering you," Campbell decreed. "You see, you still have family up in Birmingham, Mr Shelby…little brothers…an aunt…it would be a shame if any of them were to get hurt because you couldn't just do as you were asked."

"Don't you dare," Tommy hissed.

"Then do not presume to tell me to leave without hearing my offer."

The Inspectors glare seemed to increase as Elizabeth did her best not to look too worried at his words. Tommy was not as optimistic. He was sure that there was a method behind this sudden madness, but he did not particularly want to know what it was.

"Then what is it?" Tommy demanded, his fingers curling into the small of Elizabeth's back as she ran her hand up and down his back, trying to calm herself rather than Tommy.

"You're planning to take over Epsom and there's a man I want dead," Campbell spoke. "The Prime Minister wants you to be our very own assassinator."

"No," Elizabeth whispered, shaking her head back and forth. "You cannot demand that of him."

Campbell shrugged his shoulders and moved to remove his hat from the top of his head as he regarded Tommy with a smug smile. He thought that he had won this battle. The look on his face was telling Tommy that.

"I can demand what I want from him if he wants to stay out of jail and keep his family safe," he responded and Elizabeth kept her hand still as Tommy continued to stare at Campbell, keeping his demeanour calm and collected. "Besides, I doubt you'd want to visit your husband in jail, Mrs Shelby…or become a widow at such a young age."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth felt anger course through her body as Campbell moved into the briefcase he was carrying. He pulled a file out and dropped it on the dresser which was housing all of Elizabeth's toiletries.

"Field Marshal Russell," Campbell motioned to the file with his chin. "He's…well…a rather unsavoury character, but I suspect you are used to them. We want him dead because he is a…a problem to the Prime Minister and to us. The finer details are in the file which I am sure you shall read over."

"And if I say no?" Tommy demanded.

"Then…I promise that I will look after that wife of yours," Campbell declared, a slim smirk on his face as he wandered off to the door and Tommy began to move after him but Elizabeth took hold of him by the arm and shook her head, stopping him from doing anything.

Campbell shut the door on them and Tommy released Elizabeth before he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the closed door, panting for breath as he kept his fists pressed against the door and Elizabeth sank down at the end of the bed, wondering when all of this would come to an end.

…

Laying on the bed, Elizabeth was still dressed in her gown as they intended to go out later that evening and visit Alfie Solomons before travelling up to Epsom where Tommy intended to buy a race horse. Elizabeth had asked him if he was sure about getting involved in his old business, but Tommy felt as though he had no choice. They had tried to run and it had not gone well.

Tommy would do this one last job for Solomons and Campbell and then he was out. He had told Elizabeth and she had just laid down on the bed, looking to the ceiling as she tried to take in what she was being told.

Tommy sighed and finished reading the folder which Campbell had given him. He moved to the bed and laid next to Elizabeth, propping himself onto his elbow and dropping his head into his hand before his other hand freely roamed over Elizabeth's stomach softly, drawing her attention from the ceiling and back to him.

"This is dangerous," Elizabeth informed him. "You know how dangerous this is."

"I know," Tommy promised her. "When did you find him?"

"Oh," Elizabeth said, recalling the breakfast she had with Alfie Solomons. "I was having breakfast with Alfie Solomons…he came here looking for me…he wanted to offer me a job before I came back up here and Campbell found me on the staircase."

Shaking his head, Tommy sat up slightly once more as he looked down to Liz with furrowed brows, wondering what she was saying to him. What did she mean Solomons had offered her a job? What was this job doing? Keeping silent for a moment, Tommy pursed his lips together as Elizabeth watched her husband with wonder and she sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alfie wanted me to become his bookkeeper," Elizabeth spoke. "He said that he had never had a woman speak up to him like I had done. I told him that I was not interested because we would not be in London forever."

"Did you want a job with Solomons?" he asked from her and Elizabeth shook her head. "You're clever enough."

"But we are not staying here, are we?" Elizabeth wondered from him.

Tommy sighed and shrugged his shoulders as Elizabeth sat up, her gaze growing accusatory as Tommy sat up too, his hand moving to hold Elizabeth's cheek, cradling it softly as he watched her with intrigue.

"We 'ave no choice," Tommy reminded her. "I 'ave to do this now. I don't like being threatened, Liz, by anyone. I will get us out of this and we will go wherever you want."

Sighing, Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't like it, Tommy. I don't think going up against Darby Sabini or Campbell is a good idea…hell, I don't even trust Alfie but we seem to have no choice on the matter."

"I hate it as much as you," Tommy assured her. "But I 'ave to do this…beating Sabini is necessary. He won't leave us alone so we 'ave to do somethin' about 'im. If that means working with Solomons then so be it. After we almost 'ad 'is men to do to you…Liz…"

"But they did not," Elizabeth said, moving to rest on her knees before Tommy, her own hands moving to his cheeks and holding them softly as she looked him in the eye, her fingers finding his short cut hair as she moved her hands against him. "Tommy, Sabini scares me, if you must know. Campbell scares me too. I don't want either one of them to hurt you…and by making you assassinate someone…Tommy that is wrong. It is cruel. He should have no right."

Tommy gave Liz a sad smile before he moved to peck her lips softly.

"I 'ave killed before, Liz," Tommy told her. "And if killin' keeps you safe…then I will do anythin'."

"I don't want you to kill," Elizabeth declared, sounding horrified. "You should never have been put in this position and I cannot believe Campbell has done this. It is unfair, Tommy. You should not be forced to do this. How are you so calm?"

Tommy chuckled at that and dragged Elizabeth to lay back down next to him, his arms around her waist to cradle her by his side as she closed her eyes and did her best to take deep breaths.

"Because one of us has to be calm," Tommy told her. "Stressin' over this will not 'elp…I 'ave to do this and be calm, Liz. I need to keep us both safe. It's just you and me against everyone else until we get out of this mess."

Sighing, Elizabeth nodded and proceeded to rest against Tommy's side. It was just her and him. She liked the sound of that. If only she knew in a few weeks time it would be more than just her and Tommy. There would be another small Shelby growing inside of her.

…

A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while, been busy with exams for the past two weeks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter we get into the juicy part of the story!


	26. Chapter 25

Taking hold of Tommy's hand inside of hers, Elizabeth walked out of the hotel with him by her side. She kept her fingers laced in his as they crossed the road and made their way back towards Camden Town. Elizabeth had changed into her travelling blue gown and draped her long black coat over it. Her wide rimmed hat sat on the top of her head and she had done her best to cover up the bruises which stained her neck and face. Her trunk was packed along with Tommy's and they were preparing to leave for Epsom as soon as they had done business with Alfie.

"Just to clarify," Elizabeth spoke to Tommy as he looked down to her and she glanced up to him, doing her best not to feel her stomach churn at the sight of his intense stare. How did his eyes still have that effect on her? Every time he looked at her she felt herself flutter. "We intend to go into business with Solomons to tackle Sabini, but we intend to deal with Campbell on our own?"

Tommy shook his head. "There's no we, Liz," he promised her. "You shall be stayin' in the 'otel at Epsom while I do what I 'ave to do."

"The hell I am," Elizabeth scoffed in disbelief at her husband as they parted hands to allow a gaggle of children past and Elizabeth smiled to them as they apologised profusely.

She linked hands with Tommy once they had passed and he shook his head, his free hand moving to push at the cap on top of his head as his cigarette continued to dangle from his lips and Elizabeth gave his fingers a tight squeeze.

"I am serious, Tommy," Elizabeth spoke. "I shall go with Epsom with you. I have no intention of letting you do this alone."

"And I 'ave no intention of lettin' you near the low life I 'ave to deal with. You belong in a different world, Liz," Tommy replied and his wife rolled her eyes as they turned the corner.

"I belong with you, regardless of wherever we are," Elizabeth declared. "There is nothing else to discuss. Let us go and discuss business with Alfie and leave London before anyone else can find us here."

Tommy chuckled at that part but obliged, continuing to lead Elizabeth towards Camden Town. They brushed past people and found themselves back outside of Alfie Solomons business establishment. His men were hauling boxes along the canal and placing them on boats and Elizabeth suspected he was not exporting bread. They stepped up the stairs into his building and declared themselves to Ollie once again.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Shelby," Alfie Solomons' booming voice rang out and Elizabeth almost smiled at the sight of him as he offered Tommy his hand to shake. "Congratulations are in order, ain't they, mate?" Alfie continued to chuckle as he shook his hand tightly and Tommy nodded his head slowly. "I saw yer Mrs earlier but she said you were sleeping. No doubt she'd tired yer out from the honeymoon, eh?"

"No doubt," Tommy managed to agree. "Regardless, Mr Solomons, we are here in a business capacity. I believe we 'ave some things to discuss, eh?"

Solomons nodded, a hand moving to rub over his beard as he waved with a hand for them to follow. Tommy led Elizabeth towards the back of the building where Alfie's office was located. Stepping inside, Elizabeth closed the door behind them as Alfie already took a seat and leaned back, his hands behind his back as he shrugged at the couple before him.

"I take you've 'ad time to consider my offer?" Alfie asked of Elizabeth and she nodded, sitting down in the chair and holding herself straight as Tommy leaned back in his own chair, his hands resting on the arms.

"I have," Elizabeth spoke. "And I am still considering it, but first I think we have business regarding Epsom and a certain man named Sabini."

Chuckling, Alfie nodded and looked to the ceiling. He didn't want to tell them that he had Sabini in his office only an hour earlier. Of course he had no intention of double crossing Tommy like Sabini wanted him to do. He had heard what Darby had intended to do to Liz and there was something about the posh bird that Alfie liked. The fact that Sabini intended to hurt her only made Alfie the more determined to defeat Sabini.

"You taken my option, eh?" Alfie asked from Tommy.

"Aye," Tommy agreed. "We'll 'elp you take Epsom from Sabini, but I want something in return."

"You want something in return?" Alfie's brows furrowed and he wrinkled his nose and leaned forwards.

"I want Sabini dead," Tommy spoke and Elizabeth felt her eyes widen.

"We have not discussed this," Elizabeth whispered and Tommy looked across to her, solemnly shaking his head and giving her that serious look he tended to reserve for grave matters. He was not discussing this. This was going to happen and it was not up for negotiation.

"After what Sabini did, I want 'im to suffer," Tommy decreed. "He was goin' to rape my wife…no one gets away with that."

"And no one tends to get away with murder," Elizabeth hissed to her husband and Alfie chuckled, shaking his head and shrugging.

"You want to be the one to pull the trigger?" Alfie asked and Elizabeth huffed in annoyance.

"Preferably," Tommy agreed. "So do we have an agreement?"

Moving his hand across the desk, Alfie waited for Tommy to take it inside of his. He did so after a moment and Elizabeth felt her eyes widen as she wondered what her husband was truly thinking.

…..

Tommy drove Alfie's borrowed car towards Epsom as Elizabeth sat in the passenger seat, completely silent and looking at the views they passed as the sun slowly set. Her hat covered her face from him and her hands were loosely held together in her lap, crumpling the blue material of her skirts as she ignored her husband.

Tommy would occasionally look out to Elizabeth, but she never looked back. She knew that Tommy was looking out for her, but she was angry with him. She was beyond annoyed with what he had said and done, but she could change nothing. She knew that Tommy was stubborn when he had his mind made up. Nothing could change his thoughts, not even her sometimes.

"Are you gonna say anythin' to me tonight?"

The question hung in the air as Elizabeth slowly turned her gaze back to her husband and he looked at her for a second before he turned his gaze back to the road in front of him.

"It depends," Elizabeth spoke. "Did you intend to tell me what you were thinking about Sabini?"

Frowning, Tommy resisted the urge to laugh at hearing how ridiculous she sounded. "Do you intend to beg for 'is life?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth responded. "I just do not enjoy seeing my husband agree to kill people so easily, no matter how horrid the person he intends to kill is."

Shrugging, Tommy turned the corner and noted a small sign towards Epsom.

"I 'ave killed," Tommy informed her. "I 'ave killed men and men 'ave tried to kill me. Some men have no care for life."

"I do not want you to be one of them," Elizabeth replied. "I know what you did in the past, Tommy. I know that you have killed, but I thought that we were looking to a future together…a future which involved no killing."

"And we are," Tommy promised her. "We will have that, but we need to get rid of people who would hurt us. I'm sorry you think this way, Liz, but killin' does not bother me…stop worryin'…"

Elizabeth laughed then and rolled her eyes at hearing him. She folded her arms over her stomach as she felt a chill roll through her and she bowed her head, her hat falling to her lap as she pushed a hand through her limp curls and Tommy managed to reach over, his hand running up and down her arm.

"Liz," Tommy tried to convince her to his way of thinking.

"I know," Elizabeth whispered. "I know what you have done, but I also grew up in the company of men who killed without a second thought. "I never thought that I would end up married to someone…and I know that you are not like them, but sometimes I worry, Tommy. I worry that you don't understand what is wrong or right."

"Wrong and right is not always black and white," Tommy counteracted. "When push comes to shove, Liz, I kill people who would kill me…no one else…especially when the police aren't on my side."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth sighed as Tommy moved his hand to take hold of hers and she nodded her head. She knew what Tommy was trying to say, but it did not make it any easier. It was a world of learning how to survive. Elizabeth had never been in such a situation and it scared her. She didn't want to just survive. She wanted to live without fear.

"You're with me, right, Liz?" Tommy wondered and Elizabeth let out another deep breath and nodded.

"I'm always with you," Elizabeth promised him. "I just want you to…to not be forced into such impossible positions. I worry enough about you already."

Chuckling, Tommy gave her hand one final squeeze before taking the wheel again and shaking his head.

"You don't need to worry about me."

…..

"Where do we settle down once all of this is over?"

The question took Tommy by surprise as the two of them sat in another hotel that evening just outside from the Epsom racecourse. Tommy had sent word to Arthur telling him that they would meet tomorrow and find a horse before going through with their plan. Tommy was still determined to keep Elizabeth locked away, but he suspected his wife had other ideas.

"Settle down?" Tommy wondered back from her as he saw her hanging a dress up on the hanger in the wardrobe as Tommy slipped his jacket from his body to the bed.

The hotel wasn't exactly luxury, but it was the best Tommy could find at short notice. It was a simple room with a dresser, wardrobe and a double bed in the middle of the room. The lampshade was dusty and there were some holes in the curtains. Tommy had seen Elizabeth inspect them, but she had not openly complained. He suspected this was the downside to being married to a girl who came from luxury.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, turning her head over her shoulder to glance back to Tommy. "We do intend to settle down somewhere, don't we?"

Shrugging, Tommy moved around the room, his hands in his pockets as Elizabeth cocked a brow.

"I don't know," Tommy admitted. "I'd thought that London was safe for us…but I think it ain't…and now Campbell has made 'is demands and I don't know if Birmingham is safe or not. Depends if Campbell will leave me alone when I do this job for 'im."

Frowning, Elizabeth gave Tommy a sarcastic stare. "So I take it that means you do not know where to settle down?"

"No idea," Tommy agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

Laughing, Elizabeth finished hanging her final dress up. She knelt down and closed the empty trunk before sliding it to the side of the dresser and Tommy sat down on the end of the bed.

"Wherever no one can bother us," Elizabeth mumbled. "I don't want to live with threats anymore."

"Aye," Tommy grunted and Elizabeth moved towards the bed.

She sat against the headboard and Tommy turned his upper body to the side to look to her. Moving his hand upwards, he waited for Elizabeth to take hold of his limbs inside of hers. She moved slowly and with a sigh as she felt Tommy move over her, his body hovering above hers as his hand cupped her hip and his lips moved against her neck.

Laughing at the feeling, Elizabeth tried to prise her husband from her. "You do know that we have to discuss this sooner or later," she declared. "Distracting me will not make the decision."

Groaning, Tommy quickly pecked her lips before speaking. "If it keeps yer from worrying then I'll do it," he informed her. "Let's get through this and then worry about settling down, eh?"

Nodding, Elizabeth moved a hand to his cheek and pecked his lips back. "Fine," she agreed.

….

"How fast can it go?"

"It's a racehorse, Arthur, I am certain it can go fast enough," Elizabeth was the one to answer the question as she petted the creature they had just bought following the horse auction.

They stood in the backroom with the creature as others looked over their purchases. John stood to one side while Arthur stood to the other. Tommy had his hand on Elizabeth's back as she stroked the white racehorse slowly, her hands moving over its mane as she completed the motion.

"So what now, eh?" Arthur was the one to wonder.

Tommy almost laughed. His brother was still asking him questions even though he was now claiming to be in charge. It was a joke and Tommy couldn't help but wonder how weak Arthur felt.

"When is the race?" Elizabeth wondered, tilting her head back so that her hat did not sit in her way once she looked between the three brothers.

"In a week," Tommy said.

"Then you need to find a trainer to house the horse for a week," Elizabeth spoke. "But I assume you did think about that before you went and bought a horse?"

"Do I look like I know about horses?" Arthur was the one to chuckle, moving to dangle his cigarette from his lips as Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Tommy nodded to her.

"We'll find a trainer," he spoke. "We'll just see if we can keep the 'orse 'ere for a few 'ours."

"Then we should go and try to find a trainer before everyone disappears," Elizabeth said.

The four of them began to make their way back through the auction ring and towards the reception area where people would be milling about to discuss their recent purchases. They stepped through the auction ring where the horses had been paraded before them, the sand slippery underfoot as they went.

"So, how do you know so much about horses?"

Arthur's question was addressed to Liz and she turned around to look at him, her hat almost falling from her head as her black coat crumpled around her body with the motion.

"I lived on an estate," Elizabeth replied. "I had no other option but to learn how to ride."

"Rich women these days, all they really want is workin' class cock, tell me that's why yer not with Tommy?" Arthur wondered and Elizabeth almost scoffed as Tommy supressed a chuckle, his arm wrapping around his wife's waist as his hip bumped against her side.

"I suspect there is more to it than the thoroughly enjoyable sex," Elizabeth said and Tommy did laugh this time as John bent backwards, the snort escaping him as he slapped Arthur on the back and the eldest Shelby smirked.

As they moved through the ring, they barely noted the figure in the grey coat sat at the chair where the auctioneer had been sat.

"Thomas Shelby."

Tommy turned to the figure once his name was called and he moved his hand into his jacket, reaching for his gun as the man in the grey coat peeled out his weapon.

"Tommy!" John yelled as three other men seemed to appear from nowhere.

Arthur took the man in the grey coat onto the floor, dragging him downwards as John shot at one of the other men and Tommy took the other. That left one who was no target. Elizabeth's gaze met his as he lifted his gun and aimed at Tommy. She didn't know what possessed her as she moved with haste, pushing her husband out of the way as shots continued to be fired. Tommy stumbled backwards, shocked at the force Elizabeth had used. He wondered what she was doing before he heard her yell out in pain, her hand moving to her arm as she stumbled.

Tommy saw the man who had shot at him and he instantly fired back along with John, the final man falling to the ground as Arthur continued to punch at the one in grey.

Gasping for breath and sweating, Tommy moved with haste to take hold of Elizabeth by the upper arms, looking where her coat had been ripped off with the force of the bullet. Tommy took her arm into his hands and observed the wound as Elizabeth hissed in pain.

"The bastard," Elizabeth snarled, looking to the dead man on the floor.

"It's a flesh wound," Tommy promised her before he heard Arthur's yells.

"Pull him off of him," Tommy demanded from John and he nodded, going to struggle with Arthur.

"Just a flesh wound?" Elizabeth checked and Tommy nodded.

"We'll get back to the 'otel and get it cleaned up."

Nodding, Elizabeth allowed Tommy to continue cradling her arm as they left the auction site, wondering who had just tried to kill all of them. It seemed as though they had plenty of enemies these days.

….

"Ow."

Elizabeth complained for what seemed like the hundredth time as she sat in nothing but her nightgown and sat on Tommy's lap in the small chair by the dresser as he cleaned up her wound and dabbed at it to disinfect it. Elizabeth had her head resting on Tommy's shoulder by his neck as she kept her eyes closed and did her best not to continue hissing in pain at the feeling of Tommy cleaning her wound.

"Ow," Elizabeth complained again.

"Sorry," Tommy mumbled to her. "Yer lucky it is just a flesh wound, Liz."

"I do not feel lucky," Elizabeth repeated. "None of this feels lucky."

Tommy picked up a fresh bit of towel and wiped the blood away before he reached for the needle and thread to stitch up her wound. She closed her eyes when she saw that and felt the prick enter her skin.

"Christ," Elizabeth grumbled. "I'm going to kill Sabini myself for this."

Shaking slightly, Elizabeth managed to look up to Tommy as she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from complaining as Tommy focused on stitching up her arm, his fingers delicate as he closed the wound together as best as he could.

"So yer think it was Sabini?" Tommy wondered.

"I think it is likely," Elizabeth responded. "Besides, I doubt it would be Campbell. I think he would want to put a bullet in your himself, not pay someone to do it."

"Thank you for that sentimental thought," Tommy mumbled. "But this is exactly the reason why you are not comin' to Epsom. I ain't seein' yer get 'urt again."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You said it yourself, it was just a flesh wound."

Tommy frowned then and looked away from his work to Liz's eyes. "I don't ever want to see anythin' 'appen to yer…" Tommy trailed off.

"Well, that makes two of us," Elizabeth agreed with him and took another deep breath as Tommy pierced her skin again and she hissed.

"There yer go," Tommy said, placing the needle down once he had finished, his hands moving over her cleaned wound as she looked to it herself. "We should get some rest, eh? I need to try and find a trainer tomorrow."

"Oh, I did hear someone mention a woman," Elizabeth said as she continued to look at her wound and Tommy's arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder as he kissed the side of her neck.

"And who was this woman?" Tommy asked of his wife.

"May Carleton," Elizabeth declared. "I think she is an aristocrat like me. Perhaps you two will get along just fine if you have learned to tolerate me."

Chuckling, Tommy nodded as he moved slightly to kiss Liz on her cheek. "I think I more than tolerate yer…I did marry yer."

"What a fool you are," Elizabeth joked and kissed Tommy hastily again. "Regardless, we should try to find May Carleton tomorrow…and perhaps notify Alfie that Sabini tried to kill us."

Tommy frowned. He didn't particularly enjoy the way Alfie Solomons regarded his wife. He didn't like the way the man offered her a job or considered her his equal. Tommy preferred to keep Elizabeth away from men like Alfie. Even though Tommy was not far from Alfie, he still did not like the man.

"As you say," Tommy declared, not bothering to start an argument as he kissed Liz and she smiled to him, knowing full well what was running through her husband's mind as he continued to keep kissing her.

…..

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story so far. Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter!


	27. Chapter 26

"Yer want to go and see May Carleton?"

Keeping quiet as they sat in the small pub, Elizabeth folded one leg over the other one. She picked up the water she had ordered and sipped on it. Looking between John and Arthur, Elizabeth wondered what was running through their minds. They had not looked entirely happy when they had heard of Tommy's intention to go and talk to May Carleton. Elizabeth suspected they did not like the idea of being associated with someone as rich as May. Elizabeth knew how they felt about rich people.

"She's a horse trainer," Tommy nodded, playing with the cap in his lap as Elizabeth looked back to her husband. "We need someone to train our horse if we're going to take over Epsom."

"I thought that this was all about Darby Sabini?" John was the one to question and Tommy nodded.

"It is," Tommy declared. "But if he's goin' to lose control of Epsom then I'd like to beat 'im there."

"I see," John nodded. "So what do we do then? You sure about goin' to this posh bird, eh?"

"We need someone, so yeah," Tommy nodded and the three brothers all drank their whisky simultaneously.

…

"Shit."

Elizabeth chuckled as she heard Tommy. They were on the approach to May Carleton's estate after calling ahead. Tommy had whistled lowly upon seeing the grand building as Elizabeth moved her hand to his shoulder, laughing softly as Tommy smiled across to her.

"It is just bricks and possessions," Elizabeth informed Tommy. "It is just a bigger house than yours and…well…even mine."

"And I had thought the Kimber estate was massive," he informed her.

"As did I," Elizabeth agreed. "However, I am sure Ms Carleton is a charming woman and we would do well to have her look after the horse. We need her more than she needs us."

Tommy agreed silently and he pulled the car up outside the mansion. Climbing out of the vehicle, Tommy quickly moved around the side of the car towards Elizabeth and offered her hand to help her down. She took his fingers in his as they ambled along the gravelled driveway towards the main door.

Knocking on the wood, Tommy waited with patience, his hand still inside of Elizabeth's as they remained still and staring at the vast wood. They didn't dare to say anything as they waited and Elizabeth glanced up to Tommy, noting how worried he seemed to look. She gave his hand one final squeeze and a smile for good measure. Managing to quirk his lip slightly, he glanced back to the door when he heard it squeak open.

"Mr Shelby?"

A woman stood there and Elizabeth knew that she was the maid. Answering the door was seen as something which was not done when you were rich.

"Yes," Tommy introduced himself.

"If you and your wife would like to follow me to the parlour, Ms Carleton will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you," Elizabeth was the one to say to the maid as they followed inside.

Tommy continued to glance around, his eyes clearly focused and inquisitive on what he was seeing. He was quiet as Elizabeth was the one to drag him by the hand, trying to get him to keep up as he remained transfixed with the rooms they passed by. Tommy tried to pretend that none of this impressed him, but this was what he was working up to. He was trying to be as rich and as successful as this. He had no time for those who had inherited it, but he had time for those who made it. Those were the workers in his eyes.

Elizabeth slipped her gloves from her fingers as the maid left them alone in the parlour. Elizabeth remained stood as she dropped her gloves into her purse and then removed her hat from her head, a hand raking through her hair as soon as she was alone.

"I don't know how I feel 'bout this," Tommy suddenly whispered and Elizabeth turned her head over her shoulder as she felt his hand on the small of her back. "It feels too posh."

"How can something feel too posh?" Elizabeth wondered from Tommy. "If we are talking about that then I should feel too posh."

"You are too good for me," Tommy agreed with her, "but Lord knows you love me and I don't know why."

"No, nor do I," Elizabeth joked with him and he nudged her in the side as she wrapped an arm around his waist and laughed before placing a hand to his chest. Tommy smiled at the sight of her.

"I do hope I am not interrupting."

Jumping back from Tommy slightly, Elizabeth dropped her hand from his chest before she took the initiative to move her fingers down his arm and hold onto his hand. The sight of May Carleton was a strange one to them. She was everything Elizabeth knew in her previous life.

She was well coiffed and held herself with a graceful aura. Her hands were laced together and her black curls sat perfectly on the top of her head. Her eyes were wide and doe like whilst her complexion was fair and pale. She was petite and about the same size as Elizabeth. She just looked more prim than Elizabeth at this moment in time.

"Not at all," Elizabeth spoke. "Thank you for taking the time to see us. I know that it is such short notice."

"Not at all," May declared, offering her hand to Elizabeth and Tommy. "My days are spent with needless chores. It is rather exciting when something which challenges the norm arises. And you must be Thomas Shelby?"

"Aye," Tommy nodded at her. "We spoke on the phone briefly."

"That we did," May said. "And this must be your wife."

"Elizabeth," Tommy declared before Elizabeth had the chance to introduce herself. "Yes, she is my wife. Anyway, we're 'ere because we 'eard that you train horses."

"I do from time to time," May nodded, moving to take a seat and offering her arm for both of them to sit on the settee across from her. "I take it you wish for me to train your horse in time for Epsom? It is only a week away; no doubt there will be a lot of work in such a short space of time. Do you wish for me to be with the horse on race day?"

"If possible," Tommy nodded, draping an arm over the back of the seat as he remained tempted to pull out a cigarette and start smoking. No doubt Elizabeth would scold him for being rude if he did. "The horse is pretty fast anyway. We were assured of that. We just need someone to care for it and train it until the race."

Nodding, May folded one leg over the other before dropping her hands to her lap and soothing the long patterned blue skirt she wore as Elizabeth contemplated her with intrigue.

"Then you have certainly come to the right place," May nodded. "No doubt you understand that I cannot work miracles, Mr Shelby. I cannot promise you that your horse will win with such little time."

Nodding, Tommy pulled a button to his jacket open. "I know."

"Then you should also know my fee," May continued and Elizabeth allowed her lips to quirk up slowly.

She had to admit that there was something refreshing about May Carleton. Elizabeth had grown up with prim and proper ladies. Ladies who would not say boo to a goose. She had barely done anything but be curt and honest with the Shelbys since they had walked into her home. Elizabeth admired that about her.

Folding one leg over the other one, Elizabeth placed her hands on her kneecaps as she felt Tommy's hand slowly move to her back and his fingers ran smoothly up and down her lower spine. She kept silent as Tommy pulled his own cigarette out from his pocket and lit it.

"And what fee is it?" Tommy wondered back from her.

"Quite substantial," May spoke. "Seventy to one hundred pounds depending on what it is that you wish for the horse. You can rest assure that I will care for it properly."

"Aye, I can tell," Tommy informed her and she let out a small chuckle as Tommy dragged on his cigarette and May looked between the pair of them.

"Well, yes," May said. "If that was a reference to my lifestyle then I doubt that you are much different from me, Mr Shelby. Besides, I have it on good authority that your wife was a Kimber before her marriage to you."

Elizabeth felt her brows furrow together as she met May's stare. So far she had not even said anything to the woman except for a polite hello.

"The Kimber family were well renowned in the race courses. Somehow their horses always seemed to win."

Elizabeth nodded and Tommy moved to the table to stump out his cigarette. He completed the motion as Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair and twirled her head in her fingers. She kept silent, her eyes meeting May's and the two women seemed to size each other. Elizabeth didn't know what May wanted to hear, or if she even wanted to hear anything.

"Well, that was when my brother was running the business," Elizabeth spoke nonchalantly and Thomas sat back by her side and moved his hand to the small of Liz's back once more. "Unfortunately Billy is no longer around and the business has finished. We have no interest in it. We have enough on our plate."

May smiled at hearing that, wondering what the Kimber girl was hiding. She suspected there was disdain for her brother as she did not speak of him with any love or affection. Then again, May didn't know entirely what had happened between them.

"I do not doubt it," May agreed and moved to stand up again as Tommy and Liz did the same. "Anyway, I shall take your horse and you can feel free to drop in and check on it whenever you wish throughout the week."

Tommy agreed with May and shook her hand once more before leaving again with Liz, knowing full well that it would not be long before all of this was done and he hoped that he could be free again.

…

The days passed by too quickly for Liz's liking and she had done nothing but wander by Tommy's side as they conducted their business. They spent their evenings locked away in the small hotel in each other's company. Elizabeth would sit and worry about everyone Tommy was playing himself against, and Tommy would sit there and reassure her that he knew what he was doing.

"Epsom morning."

Elizabeth was stood in the corner of the bedroom they were staying in, her hands holding back the curtains as she peered down onto the quiet street beneath her. She was silent then, knowing that Tommy was awake and lounging in bed. She slowly turned her head over her shoulder as she dropped the curtain and dragged the robe she wore tighter around her body.

She moved her hands to her hair and pulled it out from underneath her collar and went back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, her hands by her sides and holding the cover beneath her tips.

Tommy sighed and moved his hand to rest on top of Liz's, patting it once and then sitting up against the cushions in the bed.

"By the end of today it will be over," Tommy assured Liz. "It will be finished and we will be away from here."

Elizabeth didn't want to air her concerns on the matter again. If Tommy went against Sabini then there was the risk of Sabini's men hurting him. Alfie Solomons had sent his own men as protection and Arthur was debriefing them all on the situation. If Tommy had to be honest then be suspected that Campbell would be his biggest problem. It would be hard to kill the man he had to kill and escape Campbell's clutches.

"Just let me come with you," Elizabeth urged her husband. "Tommy, I cannot sit here and do nothing when I know you are over there."

"We 'ave discussed this, Liz," Tommy warned her and she did her best not to look too annoyed with what she was hearing from her husband. "I am yer husband, Liz. I should make these decisions."

Elizabeth looked shocked. She had heard Billy demand Mary every single day. She never expected her husband to make demands from her. Keeping quiet, she ground her teeth together and pulled her hand away from Tommy's before looking straight ahead.

"Liz," Tommy sighed, not in the mood for petulance. "I'm not keepin' yer 'ere to punish you. I'm doin' it to keep yer safe."

Moving to rest against his side, Elizabeth dared to run a hand through her husband's hair and move it back from his face as he looked down to her, his face seemingly emotionless as Elizabeth did her best not to glower at her husband. There had to be a way she could get past her husband. She knew that she had no intention of letting him go without her, but she didn't want him to know that.

"And I am coming with you for the exact same reason," Elizabeth declared, pecking Tommy on the cheek and running her hand down the same spot. "You cannot lock me in this room, Tommy."

"You will find that I can," Tommy promised her and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before standing with haste and reaching for her coat.

"Then I shall leave this room before you have the chance," she informed him and Tommy continued to stare at her, wondering where she got her nerve from. Then again, she was a Kimber. He suspected she had quite a lot of nerve. "I shall see you down for breakfast, yes? Try not to be too long."

…

"Just keep 'er in the stables with May."

Arthur was the one to snap as they stood outside of their small hotel by the car. John was already sat in the driver's seat, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as Tommy stood by the car door, holding it shut and refusing to let his wife into the vehicle as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Exactly," Elizabeth nodded at her husband. "I shall stay with May where I doubt there will be any trouble. At least I am there and it is a compromise, Tommy. You know that we have to compromise in a marriage."

"Do I?" Tommy demanded from her, tilting his hat on his head. "Because I think that yer my wife and yer should do as I say."

Dropping her hands to her hips, she arched a brow and Tommy sighed, looking to the sky and away from his wife's harsh gaze.

"But I know yer better than that and I know you have no intention of doing what I say."

Smiling at hearing that, Elizabeth looked between Arthur, John and Tommy before her husband took hold of the lapels of her coat and dragged her body against his. John and Arthur turned away as Elizabeth's hands moved to Tommy's chest.

"Don't do anythin' stupid," Tommy warned Elizabeth. "You hide. You don't follow me. You wait until I come and get yer, do yer understand me, Elizabeth?"

Nodding, Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his dramatics before kissing him quickly. Elizabeth had no intention of leaving Tommy but he did not need to know that. Then again, Tommy had no intent of letting her into Epsom, he just needed to find out how to keep her away on their journey.

…

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. University life has been very hectic!


	28. Chapter 27

Whilst Tommy had no intention of letting Elizabeth into Epsom, he should have been more aware that his wife had more determination than he gave her credit for. He just left her in the stables with May, kissing her chastely on the lips before he went about his own business.

Smiling softly across to her husband, Elizabeth gave him a soft wave before she turned her attention to the horse in the stables, stroking him softly as May Carleton stood on the other side, grooming the horse with a brush as Elizabeth closed her eyes and pretended not to be worried about Tommy. She wasn't just worried, however, she was petrified. She knew that Sabini had men who were not to be trifled with. She knew that Campbell was also a dangerous man. There were so many factors to consider.

This felt different to when Tommy went up against Kimber. Elizabeth didn't know why, but she felt as though this was ten times bigger. This situation was more dangerous. There was Sabini and Campbell after them. There was no escaping.

"You are worried for him."

May's voice dragged Elizabeth from her unwanted thoughts as she turned to move around the horse, folding her arms over her chest and crumpling the long grey coat she wore over her simple blue dress. Her other hand moved to her curls and she pushed strands of them behind her eat before meeting May's questioning stare.

"You…you are not blind," Elizabeth dared to speak. "You know that there is more to Tommy than wanting to win a race."

May scoffed and rolled her eyes, pausing with the brush and placing it down on the stool next to her before her hands dropped to her hips.

"Tommy Shelby has a reputation," May admitted. "I have heard of him and I do know that he is involved in certain business which some may consider to be unsavoury. He wants to be the King of Epsom, does he not?"

Elizabeth was about to scoff at that part but she kept silent and shrugged her shoulders, a hand moving through her hair as the tried to keep calm.

"I sometimes wonder what it is that Tommy really wants," Elizabeth admitted to May. "I know that he wants to leave this mess behind, but it seems to follow him everywhere."

"Do you happen to be speaking of Sabini?" May wondered. "Men talk and they whisper of Sabini being ousted. Of course, I struggle to care about those things. I care about the horses and that is all."

Nodding in agreement, Elizabeth gave May a small smile, wondering if this was a woman she could end up confiding in. Lord knows that Elizabeth had few female friends to talk with. As much as she loved Tommy she often worried that he brushed her worries aside. There were times when Tommy put his foot down as her husband and he told her what she was to do. Like that morning, but she had defied him. She had to prove to him that she wasn't as weak as he seemed to think she was.

Of course there were other things going on in her mind. She worried that this would give Tommy a taste of what he was missing. She worried that he was being pulled back into the life he had made for himself when he had returned to Birmingham. She wanted to leave and settle down. She wanted to focus on just their marriage, but she sometimes wondered if Tommy preferred to go back to what he knew best.

"It must be easier to care about the horses than anything else," Elizabeth said in a small voice.

May frowned and continued to watch the Shelby wife with an intrigued stare, her brow rising on her forehead as she folded her arms across her chest and realised that she should take the horse out to the field to allow it the chance to run before the race.

"I suspect you are unhappy," May declared and Elizabeth shook her head. "You seem rather forlorn. Of course, I suspect you might just be worried about your husband. No doubt he finds himself in a dangerous predicament at this moment in time."

Elizabeth scoffed softly and she shook her head before settling herself down on a stool and pushing a hand through her hair as May took the reins to the horse and Elizabeth looked around the tent, wondering if Tommy would truly know if she left the confines of this place and went for a walk. How much damage could she do? She doubted a lot. Then again, she didn't exactly know what was going on at Epsom, apart from Tommy being forced to kill a man and Arthur and the gang forcing Sabini off the racecourse.

But this wasn't right. Tommy shouldn't be forced to kill someone for Campbell. He shouldn't be blackmailed in this way. Then again, he should never have hoarded those guns. The entire thing was a mess Elizabeth wanted to forget about.

"I will be fine," Elizabeth promised May. "You go and do what you have to."

May seemed unconvinced, but she left Elizabeth to her own will as she gave her a brief nod and walked away with the horse following after her. Standing up from the stool, Elizabeth walked around the tent, her hands burying themselves into her skirt as she did so. She felt sweat form on her forehead and she dabbed it away with the back of her hand.

Time seemed to pass slowly for Liz. She had no idea what she was doing as she waited for any sign of Tommy. She heard no noise for a while before the flap to the tent rustled open. Turning her gaze behind her, she looked with haste at the man who had just entered, his eyes glowering over to her as his hands remained behind his back and Elizabeth moved to the other side of the tent and as far away as possible from him.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth demanded an answer, her hands moving to her hips as she stood defiantly before him, refusing to be scared by the sight of him. He might have had her beaten before, but she refused to show fear to him.

"Just making sure that Mr Shelby keeps his end of the deal," his Irish accent rang out as he wandered through the tent, his beady eyes fixed entirely on Elizabeth. "And what better way to do that than to make sure I keep his wife in my sight."

Elizabeth felt her stomach churn as Campbell stood opposite her, the pair of them looking at each other with discontent. Yet Campbell had a flicker of something else but hate in his gaze. He was looking at her as though he knew something she did not know. Of course, she suspected that was true.

"It's a shame about your husband, Mrs Shelby," he declared. "What do you think will happen when he kills that man?"

"You will leave him be," Elizabeth warned him and Campbell shrugged his shoulders.

"Aye, I could do," he agreed with her. "The police here are under my control. I can have Thomas Shelby in a prison cell by the end of the night and some of the men in there hate the Peaky Blinders, Mrs Shelby. Can you imagine what they would do to him?"

The fear then rose inside of Liz as she took a step forward, her hands balling into fists as she shook her head. "Leave him be," she demanded. "Just leave him alone. You promised…"

"Because men never break their promises?" Campbell chuckled and took his turn to shake his head. "No, Mrs Shelby, but I think we could come to an arrangement. Just you and me without the interference of your husband."

Elizabeth knew that she should probably run. That would be sensible. Run before he could tell her what he wanted. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed seeing people at their most vulnerable and destroying them. He crushed everything that stood in his way. But Elizabeth remained still. She remained still for her husband's sake. Tommy would do anything for her and she would do anything for him.

"What do you want?"

The words made her feel sick as soon as she had said them. And Campbell knew. He stepped forward and Elizabeth remained still as his hand moved to her cheek and she shuddered in disgust, closing her eyes as he came closer to her. She kept her eyes shut, waiting for him to speak. But he said nothing. Instead the next thing Elizabeth felt was his lips on top of hers.

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth felt repulsed with herself. She tried to push him from her, but he was forceful, his hands wrapping around her upper arms as his mouth continued to work against her, his teeth nipping at her bottom lip as she tried to move her mouth away, finally succeeding.

Campbell pulled back too. "If you're not willing to be accommodating, Mrs Shelby, then the deal is off."

Ignoring the urge to spit, Elizabeth watched as Campbell turned back around and she knew that he would do it. He would take Tommy from her. He would ruin them. But this would ruin them. If she let him have her then Tommy would never touch her again. There was no doubt that she would disgust him. He would never look at her in the same way again. But she had to keep him alive. No matter how much it ruined them.

"No." Elizabeth said, her voice shaky as she stood still, her hand moving in front of her as she struggled to stay upright.

He turned back around then, rocking on his heels as Elizabeth remained still and Campbell nodded.

"Then prove yourself," he demanded from her.

Elizabeth wished Tommy had give her some form of gun. Then again, she suspected he had never intended for Campbell to find her.

"Strip."

It was one word and Elizabeth felt the tears begin to form in her eyes. Pushing them aside with her fingertips, she remained strong. She kept Tommy in her mind as she dropped her coat to the floor and slowly moved for the buttons at the back of her dress. She ignored Campbell's glare on her as the dress loosened on her frame before it pooled at her waist. It slipped down her legs and finally stopped at her feet.

She remained in her slip, her arms folding over herself as she looked down and Campbell moved back towards her, his fingers slowly moving down her sides and to her thighs, squeezing the flesh there.

"These magical thighs which open for everyone," Campbell continued to taunt her. "I wonder what Tommy will say when he realises his wife whored herself to me."

Grabbing her thighs he pushed her downwards until she was on the damp grass beneath him. Bending her legs, Campbell pulled them around his waist as Elizabeth remained limp, her head to the side as she felt his hands fiddling with the tops of her stockings.

"Get the fuck off of 'er."

Elizabeth frowned, not entirely sure who had just spoken in the tent. It wasn't Tommy. It wasn't even a male and it certainly wasn't May. Campbell became a dead weight on Elizabeth before he heard the clicking of a gun behind him. Sitting up and on his knees, he turned his head to the side and looked behind his body to see the woman stood there.

"Polly." Campbell greeted her and Elizabeth scooted her body from underneath Campbell's, moving with haste to stand up and grab her coat, pulling it around her body as it was the first item of clothing she could find.

"You'll have no more Shelby women," Pol declared and Elizabeth could see the colour drain from her face as her hand remained steady with the gun. What did she mean by that? "You've ruined me. You'll not ruin 'er…you'll not 'ave 'er."

"Think of Tommy," Campbell urged her and Elizabeth watched the scene unfold, wondering if she should intervene. But she remained still. "I'll have him arrested. Killed."

"No," Pol said with a shake of her head. "You'll do nothin' to 'em. Tommy wanted to be the one to kill you for what you 'ave done, but I don't e'll mind if I 'ave that pleasure."

"You wouldn't," Campbell challenged her.

Shaking her head, Pol remained still. "You 'ad my son locked up."

And with that she fired the shot at Campbell. Elizabeth winced but managed not to scream out loud at the sight she just saw. Closing her eyes as the blood spattered on the ground, Elizabeth heard Pol move, clearly the sight of Campbell doing nothing to affect her.

"Did he get anywhere with yer?" Pol demanded from Elizabeth and she shook her head as the elder woman took her by the upper arms and shook her slightly.

"No," Elizabeth said. "You came before he could do anything. What did he do to you?"

Pol shook her head and took Liz by the arm and picked the girl's dress up from the ground, hiding it underneath her coat as she wandered from the tent.

"We need to get out of 'ere and find Tommy before anythin' else 'appens," Pol said. "And not be 'ere when they find 'im."

Pol dragged Elizabeth to the ladies restroom and told her to get dressed before she reappeared again, this time with her coat undone. Pol took her to the side in the bar then, finding a quiet table where they could look onto the field before them. Pol ordered them two shots of whiskey and Elizabeth downed it with haste as Pol eyed her suspiciously.

"He was threatening to have Tommy arrested," Elizabeth said, wondering why she was so eager to tell Pol. "I…I would have done it…let him…and I know that Tommy would never look at me again if he had done, but I cannot lose him."

Pol regarded the girl with curiosity before sipping on her shot and nodding her head. She understood. She understood all too well.

"It seems we're both whores to men we love," she whispered and Elizabeth wanted to push her and find out what had happened, but she remained silent instead.

"Thank you," Elizabeth blurted out, looking Pol straight in the eye. "I know that you hate me…so thank you."

Shaking her head, Pol looked over Liz's shoulder as the familiar sight of Tommy came into her view. The entire bar suddenly emptied as more men appeared, their hands by their sides with guns inside of their palms. Elizabeth stood with haste as Tommy came towards her and reached forward, his hands taking hold of her cheeks.

"You get outta 'ere," Tommy demanded Liz and she looked at him with confusion as Pol stood and the men slowly advanced towards Tommy.

"Times nearly up, Mr Shelby," the man declared and Elizabeth's brows furrowed.

"Liz," Tommy dragged her attention back to him as she looked at the men. "Listen to me, eh? Get out and go with Pol. Go back there and stay safe."

"Tommy, what the 'ell is 'appenin?" Pol demanded.

"Tommy," Elizabeth whispered, taking his hands into hers on her cheeks. "What do you mean? I do not understand."

"I love yer, Liz. Remember that. Always. I will always love yer."

"Enough." The man spoke again and grabbed hold of Tommy by the arms along with five other men.

Tommy didn't even bother to fight them as Elizabeth moved forwards, only to have another man point his gun at her. Pol grabbed her arm and stopped the girl from making a mistake she might regret. Shaking her head, Elizabeth tried to push forward but failed miserably as Pol restrained her after a nod with Tommy.

"Tommy!" Liz shrieked. "Tommy!"

She continued to yell, even as the men left and warned her not to chase them. She tried to escape Pol's grip but she failed miserably as Tommy was pulled away from her sight and she shook in Pol's grip, wondering where her husband had been taken to.

…..

A/N: Pol to the rescue! Sorry for not updating sooner, but uni is very stressful!


	29. Chapter 28

Elizabeth had no idea what to do once Tommy had been dragged away. Pol had told John and Arthur to go to try and find him whilst the two women remained stood on the empty racecourse at Epsom. May Carleton had come over to them and asked them where Tommy was. The look she received was enough to tell her that something was happening that she didn't want to know about.

But they told her that Tommy had been abducted. He had been taken and they didn't know who had taken him or why. Elizabeth was leant against the white post of the fence that cornered off the racecourse. She was bent at the waist, a sick feeling in her stomach as Pol came to stand next to her, her hands wrapping around the post.

"John and Arthur will find 'im," she promised Elizabeth. "He's their brother. They won't let anythin' 'appen to 'im."

"And if they don't get to him in time?" she wondered back from Pol. "This is something to do with Campbell. He did this, but I need to know why."

"Well that will be difficult to know," Pol said, pulling a cigarette from her purse and lighting it as Elizabeth frowned across to Pol, her brow arching as she did so. "Campbell 'ad it comin'."

"I don't doubt it," Elizabeth said. "But you shot him out of cold blood. I just want to know what he did to you…what he planned…"

Pol took a long drag on the cigarette and gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. She was quiet and doing her best not to think back to what Campbell had done. The way he had touched her had been enough to make her feel sick. Her stomach was constantly churning but there was nothing that she could to do to stop that. What was done was done.

"What he wanted to do to you," Pol spoke. "But he actually did that to me."

"He raped you?" Grace whispered and she shook her head as Pol chuckled.

"He had my son in 'is jail cell," Pol said. "I was willin' to do anythin' to get 'im out…just like you'd been willin' to save Tommy. When it comes to women, we have something most men want and they can take it if they want to…regardless of whether or not we agree."

"That is horrible," Elizabeth declared.

"Well, it wasn't pleasant," Pol declared sarcastically and Elizabeth pursed her lips before Pol sighed and shook her head. "I 'aven't told the boys," she spoke. "I don't want Tommy to know anythin'. Campbell is gone and that is all there is to it."

Pol half expected Elizabeth to disagree, but she said nothing. She kept silent, choosing not to argue with Pol. She knew that arguing with the matriarch of the family was not a wise idea, especially when her husband was not by her side to back her up.

"I should have gone with John and Arthur," Elizabeth whispered and she shook her head. "I should never have let them take Tommy away. He would not have done that to me. He would never have left my side."

"They would 'ave shot yer," Pol replied. "And yer no use to 'im dead, are yer?"

"But I should have done something," Elizabeth retorted. "You know Tommy as well as I do and you know that he would never have left me."

"Do I know Tommy?" Pol wondered. "I thought I knew 'im…but I'm not so sure. The Thomas I knew would never 'ave married a girl like you. A girl from high society who knows nothing about our lifestyle. But he did marry yer and yer do seem to make him 'appy. Yer know he never smiled after the war. Nothin' made 'im 'appy."

Keeping silent, Elizabeth said nothing in response to Pol as she did her best to keep her emotions in check and under control. She allowed her head to dangle downwards as she did her best not to look too worried over everything. How did Pol manage to remain so strong? How did she not crumble under the pressure of everything? Elizabeth didn't know, but she suspected that she had to learn to become just as strong as Polly.

"Come on," Pol spoke to Elizabeth. "We should get out of 'ere."

"And go where?" Elizabeth questioned as the elder woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Back to Birmingham," Pol said. "John and Arthur will go back there when they find Tommy."

….

Pushing the door open to their home, Pol looked around the small area before she sat the sight before her. A sigh of relief passed through her lips at the side of Tommy at the kitchen table, a cigarette dangling between his teeth as he held a cloth to the side of his head where a gash sat, the blood covering the rag. Arthur and John were quiet as they stood behind him after listening to the tale he had been telling them of what had happened.

Tommy's eyes picked up as soon as he saw his wife enter the house. Gasping loudly, Elizabeth moved around Pol and towards her husband, crouching by his side as her hands moved to take hold of his cheeks, holding them tightly as she observed the damage done.

"What did they do to you?" Elizabeth asked from her husband as Tommy moved to pull the cigarette from his lips, stubbing it out in the ashtray as his other hand moved to take hold of her hand, moving so that he could kiss her knuckles.

"Campbell had ordered 'em to kill me," Tommy informed his wife. "But they didn't get a chance. Churchill sent another man to kill 'em. He 'as a job he wants me to do."

"What job?" Elizabeth's brows furrowed together as she asked him the question and he shook his head with a shrug.

"I don't know that," Tommy told her. "But I suspect it ain't anythin' nice."

"Too right," Arthur mumbled his agreement as Elizabeth kept her gaze firmly on Thomas, refusing to look away from him as he noted her eyes grow wide and wet.

Managing a small smile, Tommy brushed her cheek, his thumb soothingly wiping away the tears that threatened to spill there. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a brief moment, inhaling a sharp breath as she nodded, relieved that Tommy was simply here and alive. She didn't know what she would have done if he had not come back.

"And where is that bastard Campbell?" John suddenly asked, still smoking as Arthur poured Pol a drink.

The woman took hold of it, her face emotionless as she downed the alcohol and placed the glass on the wooden table with a sharp bang. Looking between the Shelby men, she spoke, her voice calm and collected.

"I killed 'im."

Silence echoed in the room as Elizabeth turned to look to Pol, her face scrunched up as Tommy noted the motion. What was Liz doing looking at Pol? The two women detested each other. Of course, Liz could just be shocked that Pol had killed him. The man who had caused them so many problems had finally been taken care of. He couldn't come back to torture them anymore. He was finished.

"What?" Pol asked. "You should all be grateful. You know what that man did to our family. Why are you looking like me like I did somethin' wrong, eh?"

There was silence throughout the room and Elizabeth slowly stood from her crouching position, her hand still holding onto Tommy's hand. She said nothing for those few minutes, unable to think of anything to say. She knew that she should tell Tommy what Campbell had intended to do to her, but she also knew that her husband had been enough trauma without her adding anything on top for him. She kept silent as Arthur coughed and took hold of the whiskey bottle and poured himself another glass.

"Did anyone see yer?" Tommy was the one to ask Pol.

Her narrowed gaze turned onto her nephew and his wife. Elizabeth met her gaze and nodded. Tommy would discover the truth anyway.

"Just yer wife," Pol said, nodding her head towards Elizabeth.

Moving his gaze up to his wife, Tommy studied Liz with intent. He continued to watch her as her fingers squirmed inside of his and her gaze remained on Pol. She shrugged her shoulder, managing to look down to Tommy after a moment.

"She stopped him from attacking me," Elizabeth informed her husband. "I don't want to think about what would have happened if Pol had not have turned up when she did."

Gulping once, Tommy remained calm and collected. He took a deep breath and downed his whiskey again before sliding the glass over to Arthur to refill it for him. Tommy slowly stood up and took hold of Elizabeth by the shoulders, his gaze meeting hers and he wondered what he saw in her eye. She looked worried. She looked concerned. Then again, a lot had happened in the past few hours to make her worry.

"He didn't touch yer, did he?" Tommy asked from her and she shook her head.

"Pol stopped him," Elizabeth promised him.

Moving to tuck her hair behind her ear, Tommy pressed his lips against her forehead before looking to Pol.

"Thank you," Tommy said.

Pol was about to make some quip about how Tommy never thanked anyone, but she decided to keep silent then. There was no point in her dragging up that point. And so she just nodded. She knew how much her action meant to Tommy. If only he knew what she had done to secure Michael's freedom. Maybe then he wouldn't look at her so favourably. But she didn't care. She did what she had to.

"This all stops," Tommy declared, looking around his family as he kept his arm around his wife. "This family…we become legitimate…we do what we 'ave to do to keep the business afloat, but we do it legally."

"Tommy," Elizabeth spoke his name, wondering where this had come from. There had been a time when he had wanted nothing to do with the family business. He had promised her that they could leave.

Shaking his head, Tommy knew that he would have to speak with his wife privately about what it was he wanted to do. Looking to Pol, Arthur and John, Tommy gave them a stern nod before leading Liz away to his bedroom. He winced in pain as he took the stairs, but he made it to his bedroom before he collapsed on his bed.

"We can't leave," Tommy spoke once Liz had shut the door. "One of Churchill's instructions is that we stay 'ere."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth managed to snap out loud. "And who is he to dictate what we do? Tommy, you said that we could leave. You promised me that we could get out of Birmingham. What has changed?"

"Everything," Tommy told her. "Today, everythin' changed, Liz. Campbell died. Sabini is no longer a problem. Your brother is dead. There is nothin' threatenin' us 'ere, Liz."

"Except for Mr Churchill," Elizabeth contradicted, folding her arms over her chest and turning to look defiantly away. "I thought that we were going to be able to make a fresh start, Tommy."

"And we can," Tommy promised her. "But we 'ave to stay 'ere. Why is that so bad, Liz? I thought that nothin' mattered so long as we were together."

"I know," Elizabeth promised him. "But your family…they may not hate me, Tommy, but I doubt they will ever begin to accept me."

"What does that matter?" Tommy asked his wife, moving to his feet to take hold of her by the waist as she looked away from him, refusing to meet his gaze as he dared to grab her chin, none too pleasantly, and make her look him in the eye.

"Forget 'em," Tommy demanded from Elizabeth. "They'll accept yer because yer my wife…and if they don't? Well, we does it matter, eh? What does any of it matter? We'll be legal…inside the law…we'll be safe. We'll always be safe from now. There will be no more runnin'."

Elizabeth kept silent, knowing full well that Tommy's mind would not be changed on the matter. But what he said did not disappoint her entirely. He was right. They didn't have to run anymore. They didn't have to look behind their shoulders if it was all over. Yet there was still Mr Churchill's demand looming over them.

"No more hiding from the law," Elizabeth said, demanding that from her husband as she moved her hands to his chest, gripping onto his shirt forcefully as Tommy nodded his agreement with her. "And no more killing."

"So long as we're safe," Tommy agreed with her, nodding his head ruefully.

"Then we can stay." Elizabeth said and Tommy moved with haste to press his lips against hers.

…

The weeks slowly passed by and Elizabeth scarcely saw her husband as he tried to make his business legitimate. John, Arthur, Michael and Tommy were constantly at meetings and Elizabeth struggled to get any time alone with her husband. Any night they were alone was plagued with a lack of privacy. The one time Elizabeth had attempted to lay with Tommy had been interrupted by Arthur and his lack of manners. Since then Tommy had promised that he would try to find them their own home as Elizabeth refused to do anything more than kiss her husband briefly.

"You're quiet."

Pol spoke in a hushed tone as she stood next to the sink where Elizabeth was peeling potatoes.

"Am I?" Elizabeth wondered.

Elizabeth and Pol had managed to strike up a mutual form of acquaintanceship. Pol did not entirely like the girl, but she accepted her for Tommy's sake. Elizabeth still had reservations about the matriarch of the family, but she spoke politely with her.

"I suspect it mist have something to do with your condition," Pol declared, leaning against the worktop as Elizabeth placed the knife and potato down, reaching for the towel to dry her hands.

"My condition?" Elizabeth echoed and Pol chuckled, shaking her head before rolling her eyes.

"You don't know, do you?" Pol said. "Jesus, girl, I can see from 'ere. How 'as Tommy not noticed either?"

"I have no idea-"

"-Your stomach is growing, your breasts are larger, and I suspect you have not bled all month." Pol interrupted and Elizabeth remained silent, letting what she had been told sink in before a hand went to her stomach and she looked down.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth couldn't understand how she had missed the signs. It wasn't possible, was it?

Pol smirked at the girl's shocked expression before moving out from the kitchen, not without placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Yer pregnant, Liz."

…..

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in this chapter, but do let me know what you think so far!


	30. Chapter 29

Elizabeth had fretted for the rest of the day while Tommy had been at work, unable to sit down and focus on anything but what Pol had told her that day. She was pregnant. She was having a baby. She was having Thomas Shelby's baby. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Elizabeth kept her hand around her cup of tea for hours on end.

She barely even noticed Tommy walk in with the rest of his brothers. He was smirking with a cigarette in his mouth as John and Arthur spoke to each other, laughing and joking as Arthur moved into the kitchen and took hold of the whiskey bottle from the corner cupboard along with three shot glasses.

"Alright, Liz?" Tommy asked, moving his cigarette from his mouth to bend down and press his lips against the top of her head, his hand on her shoulder before he sat down in the chair next to her.

He picked up her cup of tea and dared to take a swig of it, but he gagged on the cold liquid as Elizabeth remained sat with her eyes in front of her. Saying nothing, Tommy placed the mug back down and looked to his wife with an arched brow.

"Yer tea's cold, Liz," he informed her. "How long yer been sat 'ere drinkin' it?"

"Nah, get some whiskey down yer, Liz," Arthur said, sliding a glass across to her.

She merely took hold of it in her fingertips and toyed with it. "You know I am not a big drinker, Arthur," she replied, knowing that drinking was out of the question if she was pregnant.

Keeping still, Elizabeth moved to look at Tommy with a small smile, knowing that she could not keep this news to herself. She moved her hand to Tommy's arm as John handed him a shot of whiskey. He placed it on the table before removing his cigarette from his mouth and stubbing it in the ashtray.

"What is it?" Tommy wondered, knowing full well that there was something on Liz's mind. She never let her tea go cold.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered. "Alone."

Tommy nodded, not bothering to ask her what was wrong. He suspected it might be something to do with their living arrangements. Elizabeth had been unhappy with living in Birmingham in the cramped house since they had returned to Birmingham. Pol had left for the suburbs and had bought a house out there, which was exactly what Elizabeth wanted. Yet Tommy had told her that they just had to make a bit more money before they could leave.

If only she knew that he had plans to buy a mansion, not just a semi-detached house with a front and back garden.

"Let's go to The Garrison, eh?" Tommy asked her and she shook her head slowly.

"Maybe we could talk before then?" Lizzie asked from him.

Shrugging, Tommy said nothing, instead choosing to take his wife by the hand and lead her up the staircase towards their bedroom, ignoring the whistling and jeering from Arthur and John as they went. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but allowed Tommy to push open the bedroom door into their bedroom. He closed it firmly behind him as Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room, her arms wrapped around her waist as she looked around.

"Do you remember when you first brought me here?" she asked from him and Tommy chuckled, shrugging out of his coat and tossing it at the bottom of his bed along with his cap.

"You were one the run," Tommy said. "And I took yer in, didn't I? You were so lost and confused…now look at yer."

"The wife of one of the most powerful men in Birmingham." Elizabeth said.

"Nah," Tommy shook his head. "Yer one of the strongest women I've met, Liz. Yer…everything that 'as 'appened…yer still keep going. Yer not just my wife."

Smiling, Elizabeth moved around the bedroom and tided away Tommy's coat and cap, hanging them on the peg on the back of the door while Tommy watched her move. She continued to smile, knowing full well that it was odd for Tommy to express his emotions. He moved to sit on the bed and Elizabeth walked towards him, her hands moving to his shoulders as she stepped in between his legs.

"I love you, Thomas Shelby, despite all of your flaws," Elizabeth said and Tommy took hold of her waist.

"Do I 'ave many?" Tommy wondered from her and she laughed loudly at that part, rolling her eyes before shaking her head back and forth.

"You have a few," she told him.

"And there was me thinking I was perfect," Tommy whispered and Elizabeth continued to laugh.

"No," Elizabeth responded.

"So what was this thin' yer wanted to tell me?" Tommy asked of her as she ran her hands along his shoulders, massaging them softly with her movements while Tommy kept his hands on her waist and his gaze on her face as it scrunched up in concentration and she tried to think of the best way to tell him the news that she had for him.

"Well it is pretty big," she admitted. "And I was not too sure how to react when your Aunt Pol told me…I still do not quite know how to react."

Frowning, Tommy did his best to work out what she was talking about, but he struggled. Instead he kept silent as Elizabeth moved to take one of his hands from her waist. Delicately, she rested it across her stomach and placed her palm on top of Tommy's, smiling softly as she wondered if he would get the message. She smiled as she saw his face turn from passive into one of confusion. Her smile widened as Tommy moved his eyes from her stomach and to her face.

"Yer pregnant?" Tommy whispered and Elizabeth nodded.

"I am," she confirmed for him. "I have not bled in two months, Tommy. Your Aunt Pol seems convinced I have gotten fatter too. I need to see a doctor to check, but I wanted to tell you as soon as possible."

"Pregnant…" Tomy whispered, the word trailing off as he looked back to her stomach. "How?"

Laughing, Elizabeth arched her brows. "Well, Thomas, do you remember that night-"

Elizabeth had no chance to finish as Tommy took hold of her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, his arm moving to steady her there as she watched him slowly begin to smile.

"I know how it 'appened," Tommy said. "That were a daft question, but…yer realy pregnant?"

"I think so," Elizabeth nodded and Tommy looked disbelieved. "It took a while for it to sink in and I know that it might not be the best timing-"

"-Nah," Tommy shook his head with haste, moving to run a hand down her cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear as he searched her gaze. "It's amazing, Liz. I promise yer."

"Really?" Elizabeth checked. "Because a part of me did not entirely know how you would feel. We have never discussed children before, have we? Everything has happened so fast."

"No," Tommy promised her. "I'm 'appy, Liz. I'm 'appy for us…and by the time this baby is born we will 'ave our own 'ouse. We will have somewhere to call our own."

Smiling, Elizabeth moved to peck him on the cheek. "And if you need any help with money then I will get a job somewhere to help-"

Tommy interrupted her with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "Business is goin' well, Liz. You don't need to do that."

"And if I get bored just sitting in here and doing nothing?" Elizabeth challenged him and Tommy chuckled, his hand dropping to her stomach as his other hand cradled her cheek in his palm.

"You're carryin' our child, Liz. Yer not startin' work yet, okay? When yer 'ave the babe yer all 'ave enough on yer hands then, won't yer?"

"But until then I was thinking," Elizabeth said, her hands roaming up Tommy's arms and to his shoulders. "I want to teach."

Arching a brow, Tommy listened to Elizabeth as she shrugged her shoulders at him and looked anywhere but at his gaze, not knowing what Tommy would say.

"I had a privileged education when I was young," Elizabeth spoke. "And I was thinking that it would be nice to help children. I have always liked being around them and I enjoy reading and writing-"

"-Fine." Tommy interrupted his wife, not wanting her to continue to reel off her excuses.

"Truly?" Elizabeth checked with him.

"Truly," Tommy said. "If yer want to teach then yer can teach…after the baby is born, eh?"

"But I am barely pregnant, Tommy. Why can I not just try and look for work now?" Elizabeth demanded and Tommy shrugged at her, but he did sigh and nod his head.

"Yer can do," Tommy said. "I know that I can do nothin' to stop yer, anyway. Yer 'ave a mind of yer own."

Smiling, Elizabeth leant forwards to kiss him once more on the lips. "Then I promise you that I will take it easy when the baby is nearly born. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

…

It was another day before Tommy went with Elizabeth to see a doctor. He went in with his wife as the doctor examined her and gave her the good news. He watched on as Thomas and Elizabeth Shelby celebrated once he had spoken the words, but he did not say anything to them. He knew about Thomas Shelby's reputation. The man was calm and collected, yet he was nothing but violent if someone got on the wrong side of him.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked him, her hand dropping to her stomach as Tommy wrapped her arm into his and they ambled along the path as the sun shone and Elizabeth angled her hat to protect her face.

"Now, I 'ave somethin' to show yer," Tommy said, smirking as he opened the door to his car that he had parked on the side of the road.

Elizabeth didn't question him as she took hold of his hand and he helped her into the car. She sat down on the seat as Tommy walked to the driver's side and settled down. Elizabeth questioned him as to where they were going, but he kept silent, refusing to tell her anything. She conversed with him before noticing that they were on the outskirts of Birmingham with nothing but trees and silence surrounding them.

It reminded Elizabeth of home. It reminded her of being back with Billy in the mansion in the middle of nowhere. She had often wondered if things would have been different if she hadn't have been locked away there. Would there have been a neighbour she could have ran to? Would her mother have spoken to someone who would have helped her? Elizabeth didn't know, but as Tommy pulled up outside gates of black steel, she shook her head.

"What is this?" she demanded from her husband as he drove down the stone driveway, the sight of a mansion coming into view with white washed walls and double wooden doors. The gardens were lush and hedges were perfectly sculpted along with a plethora of coloured flowers.

"This is your new home," Tommy told Liz, stopping the car from moving any further as he turned to look at Liz.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "How?" she whispered.

"Business has been doing better than planned and I borrowed a bit of money from it yesterday," Tommy said. "I wanted yer to 'ave a 'ome of yer own…a 'ome where we can be a family."

"But Tommy…" Elizabeth trailed off, wondering what more to say to him before she climbed out of the car herself and Tommy watched her move to the house. "I know how much these things cost, Tommy. The business…how…I do…"

She stammered as Tommy climbed out from the car and moved to press a hand on the small of her back, running it up and down slowly as she continued to watch the mansion in disbelief.

"The business has expanded, Liz," he declared. "Yer don't need to worry about money, okay? You need to accept that this is our 'ome."

"But you are not doing anything illegal, are you?" Elizabeth checked and Tommy moved a hand into his pocket before turning to face his wife, his hand running down the side of her face slowly as he searched her gaze.

"No," he answered her and Elizabeth continued to watch him before nodding.

He wouldn't lie to her. Not after everything. She had to believe that. And so she finally smiled before kissing him firmly, silently hoping that this was the start of their quiet life together.


	31. Chapter 30

Moving up the grand staircase, Elizabeth carried the suitcase under her arm as she moved slowly. The case was dragging her down, but she knew that someone had to move everything eventually. Tommy had insisted that they hire a maid, but Elizabeth had been against that. She had lived with maids for most of her life with Billy and she never liked the way they spied on her. While she knew that Tommy would not hire a maid to spy on her, she also did not like the idea of hiring someone for the house.

Then again, the house was big. It was far too big for her to maintain, even more so considering she was set on becoming a teacher and helping out at the local school near where Tommy worked.

"Liz!"

Stopping on the staircase, Elizabeth turned around, her cheeks reddening and her hair falling down from its up-do as strands landed in her face. Looking down, she saw Tommy move with haste to the staircase, pulling his coat off from his body and draping it over the bannister as he moved up the stairs, rolling his sleeves up before taking the suitcase from Lizzie's hands.

"I thought I told yer not to move anythin' too 'eavy, eh?" Tommy asked from her as she dropped her hands to her hips and followed her husband up the staircase.

"Well, it was not that heavy," she counteracted. "Besides, how much more do we have left to pick up from the house in Birmingham?"

She followed Tommy along the landing as he moved towards the bedroom they had claimed for themselves. He pushed the door open and placed the case on the chaise longue while Elizabeth went to open it and grabbed the clothes from it, moving over to the wardrobe to hang them up.

"We don't 'ave that much left," Tommy said. "I asked Pol to box our things up, but we do need to go out and buy more furniture…make this place a 'ome."

"How much do we need to buy?" Elizabeth asked from him. "Besides, you must have spent a fortune buying this place, Tommy. How can we do afford much more furniture?"

Tommy chuckled before moving to wrap his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Elizabeth finished hanging up his waistcoat before moving her hands to rest on top of his. She bent her head back and Tommy's lips found her neck before his hand moved up her side and cupped her cheek delicately.

"Don't worry about money," he urged her. "We 'ave plenty."

"How?" Elizabeth asked of him. "I know that your business is a success, Tommy, but there are your brothers and Aunt Pol. Surely they want a big mansion?"

Shrugging, Tommy released his wife and delved into his pocket for his cigarettes. Elizabeth shut the wardrobe and moved around their bedroom, still placing items in their place as Thomas smoked and sank down into the chair by the window.

"I'm the boss," Tommy said. "Besides, John and Esme are 'appy livin' in the 'ouse and Pol has her own place with Michael."

"And Arthur?"

"He's a loose cannon," Tommy said. "Besides, he's with Esme and John until he can find somewhere to settle down…and he's got Finn. If they all want a 'ouse then they can get one…there's enough, Liz."

"And it is all legal?"

"Most of it."

"Tommy," she complained.

"Liz," he mocked her back, smirking as he stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the small side table. "Don't worry. It's fine. We're in charge around 'ere now. We've got no Campbell to worry about."

"But we do have Churchill," Elizabeth reminded him. "And I'd rather not risk you again, Tommy. It's not as if you have the police on your side, is it?"

Tommy looked away from her gaze then as Elizabeth watched him, her eyes widening and her mouth slowly gaping wider as she moved towards Tommy, her hands in her skirts as she sat on the arm of Tommy's chair and he dared to move to rest his hands in her lap before peering up to her.

"You 'ave nothin' to worry about," Tommy spoke.

"You have bought the police," Elizabeth said. "The police…Tommy…"

"No one knows because we do everythin' above board," Tommy promised her. "And the police won't say anything because…well…they won't."

"I don't like this," Elizabeth said and Tommy took hold of her hands.

"You don't need to like it, Liz," Tommy assured her and she pursed her lips firmly as her husband ran his thumb over her knuckles multiple times as she contemplated what Tommy was telling her. "You just need to know that nothin' will 'appen to yer or that one in there. We're all safe, eh?"

"I thought that this was all over, Tommy," Elizabeth complained to him. "I thought that you were going to do everything legally. Even if you do something illegal…just a small thing…it cannot be worth the risk, can it?"

"Eh, we're not talkin' about illegal things like before," Tommy promised her. "We're just…well…maybe we cut corners, yer know, with taxes and things like that."

"But even still," Elizabeth complained, moving to stand up as she ran her hands up and down her stomach and wandered through their bedroom, her dress crumpling under the movements she continuously made as Thomas watched her with intrigue, his own hand moving into his waistcoat to reach for another cigarette.

"And we still have no idea what Churchill wants-"

"-I'll worry about that when it 'appens," Tommy declared and Elizabeth dropped her hands to her hips to turn to look at him, wondering how he could be so nonchalant about everything in life.

"But what if it is bad, Tommy?" she dared to ask him. "How can you keep putting things like this off? How do you not worry?"

"Because you do enough worrying for the pair of us," Tommy answered back. "And that ain't 'ealthy, is it? Yer carrying our child and yer keep stressin'."

"Because my husband does nothing but cause me stress," Elizabeth complained and continued to unpack from the case that rested on the dresser. "And…well…I also need to tell you something too."

Thomas puffed out smoke from his pursed lips as he folded one leg over the other as Elizabeth placed her possessions down on the dresser, arranging her bottles of perfume and brushes neatly and in order as her gaze remained set on that, clearly proving she was unsure of what to say to her husband on the matter she wanted to approach.

"You remember Mary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Mary?" Tommy's brow furrowed and Elizabeth nodded.

"Billy's wife," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Aye," Tommy spoke.

"Well, she wrote to me today," Elizabeth continued, putting the empty case underneath the wardrobe as she noted the fraying of the rug laying underneath the wardrobe. "She is selling the Manor…moving over to France with a man she met. She seems happy, but she wants to come and see me…apparently Billy…in his will…I…I benefit from it."

Tommy knew full well what was going through her mind as he watched her tug on the frayed rug, trying to pull the edges off and clean it up. She eventually won and tossed the string into the bin in the corner of the room by the bathroom. Sighing, Tommy took one last draw of breath on his cigarette before he stubbed it out again and stood up, pulled his waistcoat down and moved to her.

"I do not want it," Elizabeth said, her eyes wide as Tommy's hand on her waist drew her gaze up to him. "I want nothing to do with him…even now…now he is dead…his money…it was father's money and after what he did I want nothing to do with the money."

Nodding, Tommy pretended to understand her, his hands moving to clasp hold of her waist. But the truth was that he did not understand. Money was money to him. He didn't care where it came from. No doubt Elizabeth would hardly appreciate where most of his money came from. But money was simply money. It did not matter where it came from. And so all Tommy could pretend to do was understand.

"So what yer goin' to do?" Thomas wondered.

"I do not know," Elizabeth said. "I know it is ungrateful of me to throw money away, but a part of me thinks that I should either tell Mary to keep it or donate it."

"And yer really don't want it?" Tommy checked, wondering if he should push her on this.

They didn't need money. Tommy was earning enough money for the pair of them and Elizabeth was determined to start work in the coming few weeks at the local school.

"I would rather earn my own money than live off of his," Elizabeth said, her voice low and harsh. "Besides, I am going to the infant school next week for a trial. It might not pay as much as Billy's money, but it would be mine and not his."

"Do what yer 'ave to do," Tommy urged her, pressing his lips to her temple. "I've never been one to make yer mind up."

….

Sitting in The Garrison, Elizabeth looked around as the rest of Tommy's family held tightly onto their glasses of whiskey as they sat around the large table in the private room. Elizabeth sat near the edge of the long curving bench, Tommy beside her, a cigarette in one hand and a whiskey in the other. Elizabeth kept quiet as she remained sat down, her own hands simply holding a water.

"What do yer reckon, Tommy?" Arthur called out. "Yer gonna 'ave a boy or a girl?"

Tommy continued to smoke silently and Elizabeth looked up to him, noting that he was giving nothing away with his slim smile. It was that small she doubted anyone even noticed he was smiling.

Esme and John looked at each other and Elizabeth caught the glances they exchanged. She had barely met Esme, but she had heard that Tommy had been influential in bringing her into John's life before she had reconnected with Tommy. She had also not truly known Michael, but there was something about the boy that Elizabeth did not know whether to trust. He was a young man, but he seemed to enjoy the company of Arthur and John a little too much. Elizabeth did not pretend to know that her husband was innocent, but she liked to suspect that he was gentler than his brothers.

"Wouldn't know, Arthur," Tommy declared. "Reckon it's gotta be a boy…he's kickin' already."

Looking down to her stomach, Elizabeth arched a brow. "Are you saying that girls cannot be as determined as boys?" she asked from him and he chuckled before Pol let her lips quirk into a smile, her silk blouse crumpling as she folded her arms over her stomach.

"She's right," Esme piped up. "Us girls can be just as brutal."

"And don't I know it!" John called and Arthur and Michael laughed.

"I'll go and fetch another bottle," Elizabeth said to Tommy as the jeers continued and he looked to her.

"I'll knock on the hatch."

"No," Elizabeth said, her hand moving to his arm to stop him. "I need a moment anyway."

Tommy nodded in understanding as he watched her stand up and move into the pub, the yells and laughs staying behind her as she closed the door and made her way over to the bar. She leaned against it, her arms crossed as she felt the bar stick on her bare forearms. Looking down the bar, she saw Grace move up to her and stand still.

"I did not know you would still be working here," Elizabeth confessed to the blonde barmaid. "I mean…I…"

"I know what you meant," Grace promised her, automatically placing a bottle of whiskey on the bar. "After everything that happened…I did consider going home. I have nothing here anymore…I no longer work for Campbell…and Tommy…"

There was an awkward moment between the pair as they left that unsaid. Elizabeth looked down to the bar, her hair falling in her face as Grace observed the young woman before noting her growing stomach.

"But I suppose I should congratulate you," Grace said. "It must be a shock."

"You could say that," Elizabeth smiled, her hand automatically going to her stomach. "After everything that has happened it feels like the beginning of something else…something better…I hope, anyway."

"You deserve that," Grace said, her voice sincere. "After what I saw…when you saved me from your brother. I never had a chance to thank you properly for that."

"You did," Elizabeth said.

"But I want you to know," Grace said. "And then I told Campbell about you. I made some bad choices and I never should have done some of the things I did. You…I could have been hurt if you had not come in when you did."

"I know," Elizabeth whispered, trying not to think of her brother as she looked Grace in the eye. "He…he did not enjoy treating women properly."

"I could tell from the bruises on your arms," Grace said.

"Well, he just enjoyed hitting me," Elizabeth said. "I do not wish to know what he did to other women…I do not know what he did…"

There was a long pause between the two of them and Elizabeth took hold of the bottle and stood up, sniffing once and trying to stop herself from remembering the days before Tommy had returned to her. They would do her no good.

"There are no feelings of ill will," she declared. "I hope we can agree on that."

Grace gave a small nod alongside a small smile. Elizabeth knew that it was forced, but she did not dare to question it. If they could keep up pretences then that was all that mattered. Elizabeth wondered if she could even trust Grace after what she knew about her and her work alongside Campbell. Then again, Grace had been the one to save Elizabeth when she had needed her most. She suspected that she had Grace to thank for Tommy not being locked up in a jail cell.

"We can," Grace said. "Anyway, you should get back to the rest of them before they wonder where you are."

Elizabeth smiled at that part and she shook her head as a loud raucous noise left the room where the Shelby's were holed up.

"I am in no rush," Elizabeth declared. "I love Tommy to pieces, but his family…well…I know that they are not exactly fond of me."

"I doubt they are fond of many people," Grace responded.

"You are right on that one," Elizabeth said. "No, I know they accept me for Tommy's sake."

"Liz."

Elizabeth turned around as Tommy stood in the doorway of the room, his arm resting above his head as his other hand held a cigarette in his fingertips. Looking to him, Elizabeth held up the bottle of whiskey and moved back towards Tommy.

"Got it," she said.

Nodding, Tommy moved his arm to the small of her back and guided her back into the room. His gaze caught Grace's for a moment as he watched her with wonder. There was still a part of him that was weary of Grace, but there was also a part of him that had a soft spot for her. That was why he kept her on, even after he found out that she had betrayed him.

Giving her a solemn nod, Tommy shut the door to the room and turned back to his family.

…

Laying in bed on a Saturday morning was bliss. Elizabeth had almost finished unpacking all their belongings and all she had left to do was finish deciding where everything should be put. Tommy seemed to enjoy the luxuries in life and not a day went by where he hadn't bought something for the house.

Peeling her eyes open, Liz could just make out that the space next to her was empty. Her arm fell down to the side to confirm that Tommy was not besides her. Sighing, she sat up, propping herself on her elbows before she looked around the bedroom. She almost screamed in shock at the sight of Tommy saw at her vanity, his gaze on her in the bed as he leant forwards with his hands resting over his thighs.

"I 'ave to go."

Frowning, Elizabeth let the duvet fall down to her lap as she ran her hands over her eyes.

"What?" Elizabeth asked out of confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Business."

"On a Saturday?" Elizabeth questioned him, knowing full well that something was amiss with him. Keeping quiet, she continued to stare at Tommy as she watched him stand up and pull his coat over his arms.

"Yeah," Tommy merely said and Elizabeth frowned.

"And is that it?" Elizabeth demanded from him. "What is happening, Thomas?"

"Nothin' for yer to worry about," Tommy told her, moving over to the bed to sit on the edge of it. "I'll be back after lunch. Pol said she was goin' pop round this mornin' and give yer a 'and with the house."

"Do not try to change the subject," Elizabeth demanded from him, shaking her head as she reached for his forearm. "Is this something to do with Churchill?"

He said nothing else and Elizabeth inhaled a sharp breath, knowing full well that it was. His silence betrayed him. Frowning, Elizabeth moved her hand up his arm and took hold of his cheek.

"Tommy," she whispered his name softly. "What is it? Tell me. I am your wife and I thought we didn't keep secrets."

He kept quiet then, looking into her eyes before he pecked her on the forehead. "I'm keepin' the secret to protect yer…believe me, eh?"

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to question him any further for he stood up, checked the watch from his waistcoat and moved towards the door. Scrambling from the bed, Elizabeth glowered over to the door.

"Do not walk out of that door," she demanded from him and he stood still, but didn't turn around to look at her. "Tommy."

Turning his head over his shoulder, he looked back to her and shook his head before whispering the words that Elizabeth hated to hear from him.

"Just trust me, eh?"

….

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	32. Chapter 31

Elizabeth could barely do anything but pace for the entire morning. She had quickly dressed and gone downstairs. Her hands were on her hips as she moved through the entrance hall, her dress catching around her skirts. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea where Tommy had gone. She had no idea how to find him or where he could be. She had no idea how to get him out of the mess he had found himself in.

It was only at eleven a.m. when a knock on the door sounded. Elizabeth moved with haste, pulling the door open to reveal Pol stood there, a basket in her fingertips. Groaning, Elizabeth held the door open for Pol and the woman stepped in, looking Elizabeth up and down and noting her unkempt hair and her pained expression.

"What's he done this time?" Pol asked, knowing full well that Tommy must have done something.

"I do not know," Elizabeth declared, moving through the house and towards the kitchen as Pol followed her, noting how her shaking hands continued to run up and down the skirts of her dress. "He went out this morning and told me it was business. I think that it is related to Churchill, but I cannot be sure. He said nothing about it to me."

Pol placed the basket of food on the table and moved to take hold of Elizabeth by the shoulders, stopping her from picking up the kettle and placing it on the hob. Elizabeth looked Pol in the eye s the matriarch looked sternly at her.

"Sit down," she urged her. "This stressin' ain't doin' yer baby any good."

"How can he do this?" Elizabeth asked, doing as Pol had said and sitting down at the wooden kitchen table, her hands moving to her face as she wiped away the moisture pooling in the corner of her eye. "He promised me he would not keep secrets, yet he does. He claims it is to protect me, but he just makes me worry more."

"Would you worry more if you knew, though?"

"I would rather know than sit here and guess," she responded. "I do not understand what he could want Tommy to do."

"Yer guess is as good as anyone's," Pol said and began to let the kettle boil over the stove while grabbing the pot along with two saucers and teacups. She placed them on the worktop beside the stove before sitting down and looking to Elizabeth.

"Yer knew what yer were getting yerself involved with when yer married Tommy," Pol said and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No," she replied. "Tommy promised to run away with me. We went to London to make a fresh start, but he got himself involved in all of this business when we were dragged to Sabini's club."

"Tommy is a man who doesn't want the quiet life," Pol informed Elizabeth.

"But is he a man who wants to risk his life?" Elizabeth retorted. "Because I have heard the nightmares he has. I am the one who helps him recover from them…the nightmares where he is back in France…back digging those tunnels…"

Pol kept silent while Elizabeth nodded once and then looked to the stairs, wondering if Tommy would come down those steps sooner or later. She missed him. She could not deny that she was worried more than she had ever been worried before.

"Whatever Tommy is involved in is somethin' that he will deal with."

"But I'm his wife," Elizabeth complained.

"And yer unable to 'elp 'im," Pol retorted and Elizabeth looked shocked at the harsh tone from Pol, yet she was not that surprised. Pol was known for being brash and brutal when she needed to be. Shaking her head, Pol folded one leg over the other under the table.

"Whatever it is Churchill wants is nothin' to do with us," Pol said.

"But it is," Elizabeth responded. "He is my husband and I am having his child. He cannot keep running off with no explanation. That is not the way I want our marriage to be."

"Aye, but what yer goin' to do about it, eh?" Pol asked. "Yer never goin' to leave 'im, are yer?"

"Of course not," Elizabeth declared. "But I am going to talk to him about this. If he thinks I am just going to sit here and be his dutiful wife then he better think again."

Chuckling, Pol nodded and stood up, moving to check on the boiling water while Elizabeth ran a hand over her stomach, thinking of the child inside of her.

"So the mouse 'as a voice," Pol said and Elizabeth smirked, looking down to the table. "Yer know the girls in the family didn't know if yer had what it took to be a Shelby. We're still not sure. Yer nothin' like the type of girl we thought Tommy would go for."

"Just because I keep quiet doesn't mean that I don't know how to argue," Elizabeth informed them and Pol then chuckled, pouring the boiling water into the tea pot before moving to sit at the kitchen table.

"I 'ave no doubt that you and Tommy can argue like the rest of 'em," Pol declared. "But yer just argue in the comfort of yer own home. You don't make a scene…you keep quiet at family events…latch onto Tommy…but once yer get to know someone yer not scared to speak yer mind."

"It was how I was raised," Elizabeth informed Pol as the elder woman poured her a cup of tea, handing her the saucer the teacup sat on. "I was never taught to speak my mind. I was always taught that it was better to be seen rather than heard. A woman's place was to sit and listen to the men, never to challenge them."

Pol watched as Elizabeth spoke, noticing how the girl seemed to be going back to her past life as she sipped on her tea and then continued to talk in a hushed tone.

"When I was with Billy I tried to stand on my own two feet again, but it caused me nothing but trouble. Billy would hit me…yell at me…and to begin with I tried to fight back, but I couldn't do it in the end. I didn't know how long the war would go on for. It seemed as though it was never ending and I…I just stopped being who I was when I was with Tommy. I went back to the little girl who was scared of her brother.

"But now I'm trying," Elizabeth spoke. "I am trying to be strong, but it is difficult. It is so difficult when Tommy is continuously pushing me and making me worry…and sometimes…if it isn't Tommy having nightmares then it is me."

Nodding, Pol seemed to understand what she was hearing from the girl. Moving closer to her, Pol pressed her hand onto Liz's stomach, noticing how the bump was slowly protruding from her body.

"Do not be strong for Tommy," Pol whispered. "But be strong for the one inside of you. Men are complicated creatures and Tommy is no different. There will be times when you want to murder 'im…times when yer think you can do without him…or he can do without you, but yer need to remember that the baby inside of you will always need you to be strong for him or her. Yer children always need yer to be strong for 'em, despite what they might think."

Pol kept her hand on Elizabeth's stomach as Elizabeth looked down to her bump before looking to Pol and giving her a thoughtful stare.

"Thank you," she whispered to Pol, not entirely sure why she was thanking her for, but she knew that the woman had spoken sense into her. She had imparted wisdom and that was something that Pol did not do often with Elizabeth.

"We should start unpacking the rest of yer things," Pol merely spoke, slurping on her tea before standing up and moving away.

…..

Elizabeth didn't hear from Tommy until that evening. The sun was slowly setting and she was stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner for that evening. She was slowly cooking a chicken breast while vegetables boiled in a pan. She moved around the kitchen, laying the table as she went. Her worry for Tommy was still there, but the words that Pol had said to her were still going round in her mind.

"Liz."

She turned around when she heard him call her name. He carried his cap in his hands and his coat over his arm before draping both of them over a chair. Looking to him, Elizabeth tilted her hip and wiped her hands on the towel before throwing it over her shoulder.

"Chicken and vegetables for dinner," Elizabeth spoke.

"Good," Tommy said.

"Brilliant," Elizabeth replied and Tommy knew that he was receiving some form of attitude from her. No doubt she was still angry with him after the morning.

He couldn't see her as she turned around and went back to cooking, but she gave a small smile of relief that he was back and safe. Her shaking hands slowly stopped their movements while her face turned red with relief.

Listening intently, she heard Tommy pull out a chair and sit down, the familiar sound of his lighter clicking as he lit himself a cigarette and drew a deep breath before placing it into his mouth.

"Churchill didn't want anythin'," Tommy finally spoke.

"Oh," Elizabeth tried to act nonchalant before picking up her fourth cup of tea of the day and sipping on it.

Frowning, Tommy wondered why she had yet to turn and look at him, but she said nothing. She kept silent before she went back to check the vegetables in the pan.

"He just wanted to make sure I was ready and willin'," Tommy said.

"And I assume you said that you were?" Elizabeth asked from him and placed the lid back on, bringing the food to the boil before picking up her cup again and turning to look at Tommy, sipping on the drink while arching her brows in his direction.

"What other choice do I 'ave?" Tommy asked of her.

"None," Elizabeth replied. "But heaven forbid you tell your wife where you were going."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy continued to smoke before standing up and reaching for the bottle of whiskey he kept in the cupboard in the corner. He grabbed hold of it along with a small glass and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Is that your reaction? To turn to alcohol?" Elizabeth demanded from him.

"I'll need it if we are goin' to 'ave this conversation," Tommy said and Elizabeth scoffed before shrugging her shoulders and throwing the towel she held on the table Tommy had gone to sit at again. Bending slightly, she placed her hands on the wooden surface before glaring to her husband.

"So my concern drives you to drink?" she demanded from him. "So every time we have to talk about something you might not like to talk about, you intend to drink?"

Keeping quiet, Tommy downed the alcohol as though that was his answer. Shaking her head, she laughed in disbelief before pulling the apron she wore off of her body, leaving her in her simple blue dress before she stormed out the kitchen.

"Cook your dinner," she snapped at him.

Groaning inside, Tommy did his best not to snap at her before he moved to his feet, stubbing his cigarette out before moving to follow Elizabeth up the steps and through the mansion. He saw her walking through the entrance hall and into the sitting room, her footsteps stomping with anger.

"Liz," he called after her. "How about we be mature about this, eh?"

"I am being mature," Elizabeth hissed, turning to look at Tommy once she was in the room and stood behind the settee. "I tried to have a civilised conversation with my husband this morning, but instead of doing that he kept a secret from me. He kept a secret like a petulant child."

"Me?" Tommy asked, pointing to his chest as Elizabeth shrugged.

"I only have one husband," Elizabeth retorted.

"I told you that what I did was to protect yer."

"I do not want your protection," Elizabeth snapped at him. "I want you to be honest with me. I want you to stop hiding things from me. Do you know how infuriating it is? How would you feel if I hid things from you?"

Keeping quiet, Tommy said nothing for a moment as Elizabeth placed her hands on the back of the seat, trying to deduce what Tommy was thinking.

"I know you think that I need protecting," Elizabeth continued. "But I have to be strong enough to be able to cope with whatever comes our way. I am married to you. I want us to share each other's problems."

"But after everythin' you've been through…Billy…Sabini…"

"I know," Elizabeth said. "But keeping secrets does not protect me, it only makes me worry further."

"Right."

Tommy said nothing else as Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. She frowned once but remained still. She only moved from the sitting room once she realised that the vegetables had probably boiled over. She walked past Tommy, but he took hold of her by the arm, his fingers wrapping around her arm as he stopped her.

"We done now?" Tommy asked and she shrugged, still not entirely happy with Tommy.

"Yes." Elizabeth said. "I guess so."

…

Elizabeth sat up in bed, braiding her wet hair after having a bath before bed. Tommy had been working in his study for the entire evening. Dinner had been a tense affair with both of them not saying much to each other. They had never truly argued beforehand. They had disagreed, but they had never argued. Elizabeth didn't like it. She hated arguing with Tommy, but she was still annoyed with him. She understood his point of view, but that did not mean that she could not be angry.

"I'm off into Birmingham tomorrow."

Elizabeth looked over to Tommy as he closed the door to their bedroom and began to peel out of his waistcoat.

"On a Sunday?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Family business," Tommy said. "You can come if yer want. Pol was goin' to cook us all a dinner."

"I should," Elizabeth agreed with him.

"And do yer think we can go and be civil?" Tommy asked. "Because you've barely said two words to me since dinner."

"You went and holed yourself up in your study," Elizabeth replied. "Besides, are we still not upset with each other?"

Tommy shrugged, pulling his loose bottoms onto his body while he tugged his white shirt from his body. She shook her head before she saw Tommy move to the bed. He pulled his side of the duvet down before settling himself underneath the covers.

"I'm not upset with yer," Tommy assured her. "But I know yer still upset with me."

"No," Elizabeth said. "Well, yes, I am…I am still upset that you did not want to tell me the truth, but I understand why you do it."

"I just think it's safer for yer not to know what is 'appenin'…that way no one can hurt yer. No one can hurt yer like Campbell did…use yer against me."

"I know," Elizabeth promised him. "But I would rather know, Tommy."

"I get that," Tommy informed her.

Moving to his wife, Tommy let his hand wander to the end of her braid, his fingers twirling into the locks before he moved to kiss her softly on the neck. She said nothing for a moment as Tommy gently tugged her head back and she moaned lowly as he nipped at her skin.

"No," Elizabeth spoke. "I'm supposed to be upset with you."

"Aye," Tommy said. "But this is much more fun. Besides I want yer to know…I want yer to know how much yer mean to me…why I keep things from yer to protect yer…why I just keep yer safe…everything I do is for yer."

She nodded at him, her hands moving to his cheeks as she forced him to look her in the eye before she kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Then no more secrets," Elizabeth urged from him. "No more."

Nodding, Tommy agreed with her then, but said nothing more as he moved to press his lips to hers once again.

…

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 32

Elizabeth had not been entirely truthful with Tommy. She had pretended to forget the incident and their argument, but a part of it still lingered in her mind. She couldn't help but look at Tommy and feel a sense of worry whenever she saw him. He looked like his normal self; nonchalant about everything that was going on, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he poured over the accounts he brought home at the end of every week. He was always acting normal.

She had said nothing of her worries, knowing that there was no need for her to panic. Churchill had told Tommy that he didn't need him to do anything just yet, but Elizabeth felt as though their life was slowly ticking by their eyes and they couldn't be happy until Tommy had finished his business for the government. Every time she saw the postman come she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"How's everyhin' goin'?"

Tommy's question took Elizabeth off guard as she remained seated at the chair to the desk in his study. Tommy had given Elizabeth a desk of her own in the room, even though she had told him she didn't mind working at the dining table. She often returned back from the school with slim notebooks full of work she had to mark as she trained to become a teacher.

"Well enough," Elizabeth said as Tommy came to stand behind her, his hand moving to her shoulder as she turned her head over her shoulder to smile up at him. "The teachers are more concerned that the headmaster employed me despite the fact I am pregnant. They think it was a waste of time. Of course, they never say anything in front of me. Apparently being a Shelby gives you power in Birmingham."

Tommy chuckled at that, his hand moving to her chin as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I suppose so, eh?" Tommy muttered. "Anyway, the headmaster owed me a favour. A bet on 'is 'orse-"

"-Don't," Elizabeth urged him. "I don't want to know what strings you pulled to help get me a job. It's bad enough I couldn't get a job on my own."

"You know that he was impressed with yer, anyway," Tommy said with a slim smile, remembering how she had walked in that night, completely exhilarated after a trial lesson. She had loved every minute of it and Tommy couldn't help but think she had found her calling.

"Well, I doubt he would have hired me if you hadn't said anything," Elizabeth said. "But, regardless, I love the job."

"I'm glad," Tommy said. "Anyway, I do 'ave to talk to yer about somethin'."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked as Tommy moved to his own desk, dragging the chair out and pulling it over to Elizabeth's side as she turned her upper half awkwardly because of the bump on her stomach. Her hands wrapped around the arm to the chair as Tommy pulled another cigarette from his pocket.

"Yer know that Arthur 'as been seeing this girl?" Tommy said and Elizabeth nodded.

"Linda?" Elizabeth asked. "I have only met her a couple of times at The Garrison. She seems pleasant enough. I believe she has a good influence on your brother. He has become meeker and well…if possible…he drinks less than he did. Why? What is it you want, Tommy?"

Tommy took a drag on the cigarette before holding it between his fingertips in the air, watching his wife as he tried to weigh her up. Did she actually like Linda? There was something about Linda that Tommy couldn't put his finger on, but he didn't entirely trust her. He also didn't like the fact that she had such great control on his brother. It made Tommy feel slightly uneasy, if he had to be honest.

"I'm not sure about 'er," Tommy said and Elizabeth rolled her eyes before smirking to her husband.

"You are not sure about anyone," Elizabeth said, managing to draw a smile from him as he stubbed out his cigarette and shrugged. "It is because she is a Quaker?"

"Nothin' to do with it," Tommy said with a shake of his head. "It's more to do with the fact that she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth asked, her brow arching as she leaned back in her chair. "And you are trying to tell me that I don't have you have wrapped around my little finger?"

Frowning, Tommy did his best to think of the correct, diplomatic answer to his wife's question as she waited with patience. He didn't want to admit that she did have him exactly wrapped up. Yet she let him be free too. She let him be the man he needed to be with the knowledge that he would do anything for her. Of course he would. He loved her more than he cared to admit. She was the best thing to happen in his life.

"Not the point," Tommy mumbled and Elizabeth laughed. "She's got him bendin' to 'er every word and they ain't even married, Liz. He…he's different…"

"I do not entirely think that is a bad thing, love," Elizabeth told her husband. "If he is changing for her then why does that need to be bad? What is it you are worried about?"

"That he becomes removed from the business," Tommy admitted to his wife. "I don't know, Liz, I just think that it ain't good for 'im to completely change."

"Arthur will never completely change, Tommy," Elizabeth assured him, looking to the clock on the mantelpiece as it chimed eight in the evening and she closed the book she had been marking, deciding that enough was enough for the evening. "He is still your brother and he will always be that. He just drinks and swears less…plus I think he is less prone to violence."

"Hmm," Tommy said, not entirely convinced and Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes again at him as she stood up, tucking her chair underneath the desk as one hand went to her stomach and the other to Tommy's upper arm.

"Look," Elizabeth spoke lowly. "I can always talk to Linda and try to find out a bit more about her. No doubt she is the one who is worried about joining your family if Arthur proposes. You know how I felt."

"Aye," Tommy said. "But your brother was also tryin' to kill my family."

"Well, Linda does not have that to contend with," Elizabeth said and Tommy chuckled. "So your family really should welcome her with open arms compared to me."

"They accept yer now," Tommy said and Elizabeth nodded as Tommy stood up, his hand moving up and down her bare arm as she wore a short blouse and a long skirt. "Anyway, wouldn't matter if they didn't, eh? I married yer anyway."

Elizabeth did smirk then. "Such a romantic, as always, Mr Shelby," she teased him and began to turn the lights out in the study as Tommy watched her. "Anyway, I was going to head for a bath and have an early night. Seeing as it is Saturday tomorrow I was thinking that we could go somewhere? Unless you need to be at the business?"

"Nah," Tommy said. "But we do 'ave to go to The Garrison in the evening for John's birthday."

"Will Linda be there?" Elizabeth wondered, pulling the drapes to the window closed after finishing turning off the majority of lights.

"Suspect so."

"Then I will try to talk to her tomorrow night," Elizabeth promised her husband. "In the meantime, do try to stop worrying about her. I doubt she is as bad as you seem to think."

…..

After a day of shopping with Liz, Tommy had to admit that he was ready for a whiskey that night in The Garrison. Liz had been in need of bigger clothes as her bump continued to grow outwards. Every time Tommy looked at the swell he felt a deep feeling of joy in his stomach that he kept to himself. She was truly glowing each day, despite moaning of her aching feet and sore back.

Tommy sat in the small room of The Garrison, his gaze on Elizabeth as she spoke to Linda in the corner while the boys laughed and joked loudly. Ada had travelled up for the event, but she was speaking with Pol and Esme, both of them seeming to shun Elizabeth and Linda. The two women seemed like outsiders to the rest of the Shelby's. Linda was still unknown, yet the boys did not seem comfortable with her while Pol didn't entirely trust her either. Though they did accept Elizabeth, they still felt as though she didn't belong in their world.

Pol had made most of the effort with the girl, trying her best to get to her know her for Tommy's sake. What she had found was a girl who could be strong when she needed to be, but insecure other moments, particularly when it came to her husband.

"Daunting, isn't it?" Elizabeth spoke to Linda before noticing that Linda had finished her orange juice. "Do you want a moment outside? We can get another drink?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Linda agreed and Elizabeth stood up first, leading Linda to the main bar of The Garrison as she gave Tommy a smile as he reached for her hand as she passed, giving it a quick squeeze as she went.

"So, how are you finding life with Arthur?" Elizabeth asked as she took to stand by the bar and wait to be served, even though she couldn't see Grace that day. Clearly she wasn't working today.

"Good," Linda said with a nod of her head. "I like Arthur. I like him a lot."

"Good," Elizabeth said. "I have to say that I have seen a change in Arthur. He is definitely a lot more demure than he used to be."

Linda smiled, clearly believing that was a good thing as Elizabeth was finally served and she asked for a drink of orange juice.

"I have helped Arthur to find God," Linda said. "He knows that his way of doing things was wrong. He told me everything and I told him that God can forgive him."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean, I know what Arthur used to be like…but I do not truly understand if I know everything."

"He has killed," Linda said and Elizabeth winced. "He told me of the horrors of France and then he told me of everything he has done here for his brother. I know…well…I may be speaking out of place, but I do believe that Thomas is very good at manipulating Arthur."

Frowning, Elizabeth did her best to let those words sink in. Tommy was accusing Linda of doing the manipulation. Yet Linda stood there and accused her husband of being a bad figure in Arthur's life.

"Arthur would do anything for Tommy," Linda said, "even if it means killing for him-"

"-Tommy would never ask Arthur to do anything he did not agree to," Elizabeth spoke. "I do not know about the killing-"

"-Yet it is true," Linda interrupted and Elizabeth did her best to hold her tongue. "Arthur would never speak out against Tommy. He would never do anything to displease Tommy. He is repenting for the sins that Tommy has had him commit."

"My husband would never put Arthur in danger," Elizabeth said and Linda shrugged as she took hold of her orange juice and eyed the former Kimber girl with a form of contempt. "Tommy is a good man."

"I don't think he is," Linda shrugged. "And I have told Arthur that."

"And he agreed?" Elizabeth pushed and Linda shrugged again, but said nothing.

Elizabeth did her best not to let her anger swell inside of her as she shook her head back and forth.

"You don't understand Tommy," Elizabeth declared and Linda arched a brow.

"Perhaps not, but I know what Arthur has told me and Tommy is a negative figure in his life. If Tommy doesn't repent for his sins then I fear for him. Perhaps you could take to him and make him see? Make him understand?"

Elizabeth was about to scoff, but she kept her manners under control and only offered a slim smile as Linda returned to Arthur, her words still ringing in Elizabeth's ear.

….

Tommy walked into the bathroom as Elizabeth finished washing her face and cleaning her teeth. She had barely said a word when they got home, wondering if there was any truth to Linda's words. Had Tommy asked Arthur to do things that he would not agree to usually? Had Arthur felt used by Tommy?

"You've barely said a word to me all evening," Tommy informed his wife as he came to stand behind her, bending to kiss her on the neck as she smiled into the mirror to him.

"Linda," she whispered to him. "I…she…I don't think she entirely likes you."

Scoffing, Tommy nodded. "I know that."

"No," Elizabeth said, turning round to look Tommy in the eye, holding onto his shoulders. "She thinks that you are the one who manipulates Arthur. She thinks that you make him do bad things in the eye of God."

Tommy chuckled. "You should 'ave told 'er that Arthur was more than willing to beat men to a pulp without my interference. I…Arthur is one of us…a Shelby…we work together and we do what we can to keep the family safe."

"I know," Elizabeth agreed with him. "But she seems to think that Arthur has been controlled by you. That is what she said."

"No," Tommy refused to accept that and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Then perhaps you should speak to her and Arthur and clear the air?" Elizabeth suggested.

"No," Tommy said again and bent down to kiss Liz swiftly. "Now come to bed, Liz, and forget about Linda."

Elizabeth smiled and agreed as Tommy stalked off back into the bedroom while she turned to look into the mirror, struggling to forget about Linda and what she had said about her husband. Tommy was not a bad man. He had done bad things, but they all had. That didn't make him a bad man. It couldn't.

….

A/N: Let me know what you think! Not many people reviewing but if you're reading just drop me a review!


	34. Chapter 33

Tommy sat in his office, slowly drinking the small glass of whiskey that Pol had just brought him as he poured through the accounts for the day, making sure that everything was in order, particularly so since Pol had asked him if she could, potentially, hire another secretary. Tommy had grumbled, complaining about the extra cost it would have, but then Pol had reminded him of the profit margins they were making and he seemed to go quiet.

"I 'eard a rumour," Pol said, once she had sat down in the office and Tommy drained the alcohol, not particularly enjoying talk of rumours as he looked over to Pol from over the books in front of him, his hands lacing together on the wood.

"And what would that be?"

"The Kimber house is up for sale," Pol said, lighting herself a cigarette and Tommy shrugged.

"And?" he asked from Pol.

"None of us knew yer wife was sellin' it," Pol said.

"She ain't," Tommy replied. "Billy left her money in her will, but she told 'is wife to sell the 'ouse. Apparently she's got 'erself and man and they're movin' over to France. Liz told her to donate the money or keep it. She doesn't want it."

Pol's gaze widened then as she let the smoke puff out of her mouth, holding her cigarette daintily above her body as Tommy watch her, wondering exactly what she was thinking about, but he chose to remain mute, his hand going to pick up the empty glass and pass it between each hand.

"Is she mad?" Pol demanded from Tommy.

"She ain't like us," Tommy said. "She's 'ad money all 'er life. She sees it as her brother's and father's inheritance and she wants nothin' to do with it."

Pol scoffed then, her chin jutting in as Tommy watched her with intrigue. "She wouldn't be sayin' that if she were poor, would she?"

"No," Tommy said. "But if she donates it then she will 'ave 'elped someone. She…to Liz, the money is not just money. It is the point of where it comes from. I don't know. Yer know she makes her own mind up."

Pol kept her tongue held as she looked off to the side, wondering exactly what Tommy was saying, but she knew better than to question him when it came to Elizabeth. To him, his wife could hardly do any wrong.

"Her choice," Pol merely said. "Just that I think she's mad."

"Well, think what you want," Tommy replied through clenched teeth. "It doesn't particularly matter anyway, we don't need it, do we? If we can afford a new secretary then it don't matter."

Pol smirked then, taking another sharp inhale of her cigarette before blowing out again. "So we can 'ave one then?"

"As long as she's 'ard workin' and doesn't cost us too much," Tommy agreed, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands on his head as Pol stood up, stubbing out the cigarette in Tommy's ashtray before picking up his empty glass and sauntering away, only for the door to burst open as she went to reach for the doorhandle.

"Finn!" Pol yelled as the young boy entered the room, his cheek's tinged red as he panted for breath, clearly after running somewhere.

"Sorry, Aunt Pol," he spoke, looking to her for a fleeting moment before looking back to Tommy. "Tommy, you need to go to the school where Liz is."

"Why?" Tommy demanded, remaining seated, but leaning forward, wondering what Finn was talking about. "And shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah," Finn said sheepishly for a moment before continuing on with his story. "But I left as soon as I 'eard. All the teachers were called out to 'elp. It's Elizabeth…they kept sayin' that she was 'aving the baby!"

Tommy did stand with haste then, launching himself to his feet as he picked up his cap and slipped it onto his head alongside stuffing his arms into his coat while Pol looked to Finn, her brow furrowing.

"She's not due for another good few weeks," Pol said. "Yer sure it's Liz?"

"Yeah," Finn said with a determined nod. "I 'eard 'em."

"I'm goin' down there," Tommy said. "She needs to go to a hospital, not be in a bloody school. I told 'er to wait until the baby was born before workin'. I bloody well told 'er."

"She can work and be pregnant, you idiot," Pol sniped at Tommy, following him out of his office with Finn in tow. "She was due to give it up anyway. She only 'ad another week."

Tommy didn't reply, rushing through the offices until he came to the car that sat on the street. He wasted no time fishing his keys from the coat pocket and then moving into the vehicle. He was more shocked that Pol was climbing into the passenger seat, her eyes fixed on Tommy as he looked at her with confusion.

"Finn, go inside and tell yer brothers where we've gone," Pol said as she slammed the door shut and the little boy walked off with a nod. She turned her attention back to Tommy when she realised that he hadn't started the car up. "What?" she snapped. "I've 'elped deliver babies before if there's no midwife there. Besides, I bet I'll be much more use than you."

Again, Tommy didn't snap back. Instead he focused on driving through Birmingham, making his way through Small Heath until he finally came to where Elizabeth was working. Thankfully it was only a ten minute drive that Tommy had been accustomed to doing after dropping Elizabeth off on his way to the office and then picking her up on the way home.

He abandoned the car on the street and jumped out, his foot directly heading into a puddle and splashing up on his trouser leg as he resumed stuffing his hands into his pockets. Pol followed him into the school, noticing that all the children were outside on the concrete, amusing themselves as some teachers watched over them from the main door to the school. There were two women, each of them stood with a cup of tea in their hands as they whispered to each other, only stopping when they saw Tommy approaching.

"Mr Shelby, I presume?" one asked, her long blonde hair hanging down her back as she looked at him with a smile.

"Aye," Tommy said. "Where is she?"

"The staff room," she said. "She's been in labour for a good half an hour, but we 'aven't 'eard anythin'. Come on, I'll show yer the way."

The woman handed the other woman her cup before pulling the wooden door open and leading Tommy through the building. His feet were heavy on the wooden floor as he struggled to notice anything around him, barely realising that this was his old school. Pol was behind him, completely on his heel as they turned the corner and then he heard her.

Tommy didn't need the woman to open the door for him to know that his wife was in there. She pushed it open anyway, holding it wide for him to walk into.

"Thank God," the headmaster, the man who Tommy knew well from his time in the shop gambling. "She's been in labour for ages. We called for an ambulance, but we haven't had anything yet and the doctor is on another call out. Busy day for women going into labour."

"Tommy!"

She shrieked his name and he moved with haste. She was laid down on the long sofa, her knees bent as two other teachers stood there at the end of her legs, clearly keeping an eye on the situation. Tommy knelt on the stained carpet by her side as her hands flailed towards him, clearly reaching for his. He caught them inside of one of his as his other hand went to her cheek, stroking her hair from her face as he felt the sweat pool from her face. The top three buttons to her blouse were open, clearly so that she could cool down.

"I need water and a towel," Pol's voice snapped as she shooed the two women away from Elizabeth, taking their place at the end of the sofa and pushing Elizabeth's legs further apart so that she could look. "We're not goin' to 'ave long by the looks of it."

Elizabeth gulped, the pain enough to make her scream as she swallowed the noise, instead of letting it out as she shook her head, her gaze searching Tommy's gaze.

"It can't," Elizabeth said with determination. "It isn't due for three weeks."

"Well, babies don't really wait until they're told, Liz," Pol said. "But I'm goin' to need yer to push, yer got it? You've got to push."

"Mr Shelby," the headmaster's voice echoed into Tommy's ears and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at him. "We have a spare classroom if you would care to wait in there. I know that fathers do not typically-"

"-I'm fine 'ere," Tommy said, interrupting him from saying anything as Elizabeth yelled out once she had pushed and Pol placed her hand's on the girl's knees. There was no option of Tommy leaving her. How could he when she was in such a state? The thought sickened him. Keeping silent, he could only hold her hand and wipe the sweat from her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Tommy," Elizabeth mumbled his name as she closed her eyes and Tommy bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yer alright, Liz," Tommy whispered to her. "I've got yer."

"Keep pushing, Elizabeth," Pol urged her.

"It might not be early, eh?" Tommy whispered to her. "The doctor said there might be a few weeks out because we don't know exactly when you were pregnant…it'll be fine, you'll see."

Elizabeth didn't share his optimism, but she said nothing, knowing that there was no point in arguing, especially when all she wanted to do was scream loudly and curse.

Pol let the two women she had ordered to bring a towel leave the room, telling them that she didn't need their help as Pol let her hands wander down Elizabeth's thighs and she spotted it.

"I can see the head, Liz," Pol called out to her. "This will be the 'ard part, okay? Yer need to keep pushin', got it? Yer need to make sure yer get the head out."

"How?" Elizabeth asked and Pol pulled her legs open wider.

"Squeeze 'is 'and and yell," Pol instructed her. "Yer need to do it, Liz, then it will be over."

Elizabeth took a sharp breath as her hair clung to her face and she struggled to do as Pol had asked as she yelled loudly and Tommy's hand went white as she cut circulation off, no doubt. He said nothing, probably knowing that she would not appreciate his complaints as she leant forwards slightly, her yells running through the room.

"Nearly there!" Pol yelled, her hands ready to catch the head of the baby as Tommy waited with patience before he heard Elizabeth begin to gasp in relief, her pants short and laboured as she rested on her back and the yell of a baby entered his ears.

Tommy beamed as Pol wrapped the small babe into the towel, holding her in her arms as Tommy moved to kiss Elizabeth on the forehead, his hands going to her forehead and wiping her hair from her face as she managed to peer up at him.

"Well, you seem to 'ave a little girl," Pol spoke and Elizabeth let her eyes widen as Tommy helped her to sit up. He perched on the sofa behind her, letting her upper half rest against his as his arms encircled her waist and his chin rested on the top of her head.

"A girl," Elizabeth whispered as Pol handed her the baby, the umbilical cord still attached.

"A little girl," Tommy whispered.

"I need yer to stay still, Liz," Pol said, a smile on her face as Elizabeth tentatively held the baby in her hands, clearly unsure as to what she should do as she watched with a smile lighting up on her face. "We need to wait for the ambulance to come and cut the cord and then make sure yer alright."

But Elizabeth wasn't listening. She was too intent on watching her baby in her arms.

….

His family had tried to persuade him to go out that night and celebrate, but Tommy had told them to go ahead without him. Instead he had been with Elizabeth to the hospital to make sure that everything was well. Their daughter had been declared healthy and ready to take home. The doctor had told Elizabeth to rest for the next few days with her babe if she had no intention of staying in hospital, which she did not.

Tommy had wrapped his wife into his coat as they stepped out of the hospital towards his car, Elizabeth holding the baby as Tommy kept an arm around her shoulders.

He helped her into the car, unable to take his eyes away from their daughter as he went around to the driver's side.

"She's perfect," Elizabeth whispered and Tommy smirked.

"Aye, that she is," he agreed and Elizabeth looked over to him before he moved to peck her on the cheek.

"We have not even picked a name," Elizabeth said as Tommy began to drive along the dusky streets and back towards their home in the country. He was extra careful, going slower than usual and turning corners with a steadiness. He always glanced over to Liz and the baby, making sure that they were alright.

"No," Tommy agreed with her. "Did you 'ave any ideas?"

"Not particularly," Elizabeth told him. "I am sure we have all night to think of one."

"You 'ave all night to sleep," Tommy told her. "Doctor's orders, remember?"

She didn't contest that, instead she went back to watching their baby for the remainder of the journey home. Tommy pulled up outside the house eventually, quickly climbing down from his side and moving to hers, helping her down with his arms around her to make sure she didn't tumble. Moving towards the house, Tommy unlocked the door and made his way inside, flicking the light switch on.

"Good job we got the nursery finished, aye?" Tommy said.

"Can she not stay with us this evening?" Elizabeth asked of her husband. "We can bring the cot into our bedroom…just for a while?"

"Course," Tommy agreed, moving to kiss her quickly. "Why don't yer go upstairs and I'll move the cot after I've sorted the post."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said and began to move, but Tommy gently stopped her with a hand on her arm, his gaze set down on their daughter as he moved a large palm to cradle the back of her head tenderly.

"Perfect, isn't she?" Elizabeth spoke to her husband and he smirked before looking at Liz.

"Just like 'er mother," Tommy mumbled and quickly moved to kiss her, his lips resting on hers for a few moments.

Elizabeth smirked at him. "Flattery will get you nowhere near my bed for a while, Mr Shelby," she teased him. "Especially so after today. If I'd have known how difficult childbirth was I would never have let you anywhere near me."

Tommy laughed lightly at her teasing as she pecked him on the cheek before moving to the staircase, talking in hushed tones to the baby in her arms while Tommy went to pick up the post that sat on the mat near the doorway.

His smile remained on his face as he flicked through, looking at the seals and checking whether it was anything important. It was only when his eyes landed on a postmark from London did he frown, wondering if his day of bliss was about to come crumbling down.

….

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading thus far. It would be amazing if you could let me know what you think! What's the letter about?


	35. Chapter 34

Her smile was permanently stuck on her face as she went about her business for the following few days. She was continuously grinning from ear to ear as she moved around the house. Whether she was cradling their daughter to her chest or watching her sleep in the cot, she was always by her side and smiling. Tommy couldn't help but find it contagious. He would often come into a room and find Elizabeth singing softly and telling their daughter stories.

He almost didn't want to tell her about the letter he had received from Alfie Solomons. He didn't want to ruin her blissful happiness with news of Sabini returning into their lives. He wanted to keep her ignorant to it all, but he knew that she would never appreciate that. Yet he would keep her in the dark for now.

Apparently Sabini did not enjoy being dictated to and was trying to rebuild his empire and take back London and the racecourses.

"Isn't she too young for stories?" Tommy asked when he found her in the garden one morning, sat with Elizabeth on her lap.

Tommy had watched her from the doorway for a while, his eyes set on her while he listened to the story she was telling Elizabeth.

"She's never too young for a story," Elizabeth said back to her husband and he bent down to peck her softly on the cheek, his hand running over his daughter's head as he sat down in the chair next to hers, draping his arm over the back of hers.

"Well," Elizabeth said, bouncing her softly on her lap as she turned her stare to Tommy, "I have been thinking of names. I was thinking…well…I mean…I don't know if you will like it, but I really do."

"Spit it out, Liz," Tommy chuckled to his wife.

"Charlotte," she said. "I think she looks like a Charlotte, doesn't she?"

Tommy chuckled again before peering down to the babe as Elizabeth watched her husband, trying to judge his reaction, but failing miserably. She kept her lips pursed as Tommy moved to kiss his daughter on her head and Elizabeth smiled at seeing him.

"I don't know if she looks like a Charlotte," Tommy said. "But she is perfect, Liz, and it's…it's a beautiful name, eh?"

"I thought so," Elizabeth said. "But I don't want you just to agree with me if you hate it."

"Aye," Tommy said in a soft tone, "When 'ave I ever agreed with yer if I didn't agree?"

"Never," Elizabeth said and Tommy smirked, but nodded his head in agreement with her. "But I was also thinking of middle names. I was thinking that we could name her after your mother, if you like? I know you don't talk about her often, but I know you loved her dearly, just as I loved mine."

Tommy blinked profusely. He had never thought about that before, but the sentiment seemed nice and Tommy couldn't help but think about how caring his wife was. She was always putting him before her. She was always thinking about what he would want. She was truly selfless when it came to Tommy.

"What about yer mother?" Tommy asked her.

"Well, she can hardly have two middle names…then again…she could…but that would be a mouthful, wouldn't it?" Elizabeth smiled and Tommy shrugged.

"I think it would be fitting, eh?" Tommy said. "She might not be 'ere if it weren't for yer mother, Liz. We owe her everything we 'ave today. I know that."

Elizabeth did smile then, unable to stop herself as she reached a hand out to Tommy's cheek, stroking his skin softly as she leant forwards to kiss him with haste. Tommy let her complete the motion as she rested her forehead against his, moving her lips away from his but pecking him once more on the corner of the mouth.

"I don't think you truly know how much I love you, Thomas Shelby," Elizabeth admitted to him.

"I think I can guess," Tommy promised her.

…

"Charlotte," Pol said as she held the little girl in her arms and Ada and Esme stood behind her shoulders while Elizabeth remained on the seat across from Pol.

Pol had arranged for the entire family to join them on the Saturday afternoon for a civilised afternoon at her house. Elizabeth had been reluctant, but she had agreed. She needed to realise that she was part of the Shelby family, despite the fact that they all still judged her. Tommy was sat next to his wife as the women cooed around the baby and his brothers stood in the background, smoking and drinking alcohol instead of the tea that Pol had prepared.

"When will you have her christened?" Linda's voice asked and Elizabeth almost groaned at her tone as she turned to look up to the woman who was stood beside Arthur, both of them arm in arm while Tommy sipped on his whiskey.

"We were thinking in a month or so," Elizabeth said. "The weather should be nicer so we were hoping that we could have a reception in the grounds of the house, weren't we, Tommy?"

"Aye," Tommy nodded.

Truthfully he had agreed to anything Elizabeth had wanted. She had not been keen on having a grand reception, but Tommy had assured her that nothing would go wrong on their daughter's christening. He had agreed to keeping the numbers small, but he knew that his entire family could cause chaos if they so wished.

"Charming," Linda said with a nod.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed and nodded with haste while Tommy watched his brother. "It's nice, Tom. Real nice…she's…she's lovely."

"I still can't believe you gave birth in a school," Ada spoke and Esme scoffed, shooting John a look across the room as if they had some kind of inside joke.

"I am more happy that she is healthy," Elizabeth said as Pol smiled down to Charlotte, cooing softly to her and wondering what the little baby was thinking at that moment in time.

"She's a stunner," Pol admitted. "She 'as her daddy's eyes though, eh? But she 'as yer 'air, Elizabeth."

"Poor bugger," John joked and the men laughed while the women smiled and rolled their eyes.

It was only when Charlotte began to shriek loudly did Elizabeth stand up and Pol held her towards her mother. Elizabeth should have known that she needed feeding. She held her in her arms while Tommy stood up too, his hand on his wife's back as he watched her bob Charlotte around in her arms.

"Is there anywhere private I can go for a moment?" Elizabeth asked.

"Back bedroom," Pol said. "Should be private enough there."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said with a smile and began to move away, giving her husband a fleeting glance before she left the room, her voice low as she whispered to Charlotte.

"Tommy," Pol spoke his name, her voice sterner than before as she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. He did so with a roll of his eyes, pulling out a cigarette as he watched Pol close the door to the kitchen, making sure they were alone.

"You 'aven't told 'er, 'ave yer?" Pol said and Tommy shrugged, sitting down at the kitchen table while Pol remained stood with her hands on her hips. "About Sabini tryin' to come back?"

"Nah," Tommy said and Pol huffed lowly.

"I was there when you ran off to meet Churchill, remember?" Pol demanded from Pol. "The girl was in bits. She's yer wife, Tommy. She deserves to know what yer doin'."

"How can I tell 'er?" Tommy wondered. "You've seen how 'appy she is with Charlotte. Why would I want to worry 'er with Sabini? Me and Solomons can deal with 'im. We can stop 'im before he gains any momentum. Besides, I know how men like 'im work, don't I?"

"When you say stop 'im-"

"-Aye," Tommy said, not confirming that he did, indeed, intent to harm Sabini. "He won't be a problem for much longer. I'm 'eading down to London next week."

"You need to tell 'er," Pol demanded from him. "Look, 'ow about I look after Charlotte one night and you take Liz out? You can tell 'er then?"

Shrugging, Tommy decided to agree with her, knowing that she was right. His wife had a right to know what he was doing, even though he would rather keep it a secret.

….

Elizabeth had been reluctant to leave Charlotte with Pol at her house the following Monday evening, but Tommy had convinced her that nothing would happen. She didn't know what Tommy was up to, but he had wined her and dined her that evening, supplying her with luxurious food before driving her home.

It was only when they stepped into the door did Tommy spin his wife around, his hands on her hips as he pushed her against the wall, kissing her forcefully. Tommy knew that he was supposed to be using this time to tell her about his plan, but the thought of an empty house and no distractions took his mind elsewhere. He hadn't been with Liz in months since she was pregnant. He had tried to be, but she had always complained about the bump getting in the way, despite them trying to change positions.

"Tommy," Liz moaned his name as he let his lips move down to her neck, biting and sucking on the skin there as she moaned, her own hands moving to his belt buckle as she pulled his shirt from his waistband.

"Need you," Tommy whispered to her, moving away for a moment as he pulled her coat from her, dropping it on the floor as he shrugged from his and she nodded in agreement.

"Just…can we…" Liz groaned as Tommy moved to his knees before her and she forget what she was about to ask as he lifted her skirts up and she knew that there were no coherent words coming from her as he remained on the floor.

….

"We couldn't even make it to the bedroom," Elizabeth mumbled as she rested on the settee in the drawing room. She was covered in a blanket as her clothes remained strewn around the room and Tommy started a fire, still naked as he poked at the wood.

"I've waited months for us to be alone," Tommy told her, moving back to the settee and settling down on it with Liz, pulling her to him as he covered himself with the blanket and let his hand flatten on her bare stomach. "I couldn't wait to get yer upstairs."

"No," Elizabeth said with a scoff, "but I fear I won't be able to walk come tomorrow morning."

Tommy smirked then and kept silent as Elizabeth turned around to face him, her hand moving to his cheek as she kissed him.

"But I had no idea that having me on your desk was a fantasy of yours," she told him. "You never mentioned it when we have been working in there."

"Never seemed appropriate," Tommy muttered and Elizabeth smirked, closing her eyes as Tommy took a deep breath. "But there is somethin' I 'ave to tell yer. I should 'ave told yer last week, but yer were so happy…and Charlotte…I didn't want to ruin it."

She opened her eyes again, laying on her back as Tommy remained propped up on his side. She was about to snap at him for keeping things from her, but she didn't bother. It wouldn't change anything, plus he was telling her now. It didn't stop her from being slightly annoyed with him, however.

"What is it?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Sabini," he said and her brow furrowed. "He's back in London and apparently he's tryin' to take back Alfie's turf. He's not 'appy about what we did to 'im. He wants Epsom back."

"For God's sake," Elizabeth complained. "Why can no one just go away and leave us in peace?"

"Because that's not the world we live in, Liz," Tommy said. "But it don't matter. Me and Solomons are goin' to deal with Sabini. I'm off to London on Friday for the weekend and then I'll be back, okay? I'll be back and it will be dealt with."

Frowning, Elizabeth bit her tongue. "Do I want to know how you are going to deal with it?" she enquired from her husband and Tommy shrugged.

"I doubt it," he admitted and she closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "But I won't 'urt 'im if he doesn't given me cause," Tommy told her. "But you know what he is like, Liz, okay? Yer know what he would 'ave done to yer in his club. You can't blame me for wantin' 'im dead."

Elizabeth shuddered, preferring not to think of that night as she nestled closer to Tommy. He moved his arms around his wife, kissing her temple lightly before nodding his head lowly, knowing that she would not appreciate what he was going to do, but at least she wasn't yelling at him this time.

"Just promise me you will try to stay out of trouble," Liz whispered to him. "Just promise me that."

"Always," Tommy said. "Besides, I 'ave a wife and a daughter to come home to."

….

A/N: So we go back to London in the next chapter and the return of Alfie! Do let me know what you think!


	36. Chapter 35

Tommy didn't bother to move for the rest of the evening. Instead he remained sat on the settee that night, his wife resting with her head in his lap, sleeping softly. She had her hands dangling above her head, resting in one of his as his other hand went to move over her forehead, pushing her hair back. The fire was slowly dying out, but Tommy was warm enough without it.

"In France there would be nights when I stayed awake," Tommy said, reaching for a cigarette from the coffee table in front of him, making sure he didn't wake Elizabeth up. He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't know why he was talking to her when she couldn't answer him. She suspected it had something to do with the fact that it was easier. It was easier to speak to her when she was sleeping. It was easier to open up and admit his feelings; admit that there had been a time when he had been scared.

"I wouldn't sleep for days on end," Tommy continued lighting up the cigarette and inhaling it sharply as Elizabeth mumbled incoherently, moving to lay on her side her cheek still pressed against Tommy's thighs as the blanket covered her bare body. "I would stay awake and think about random things…things that didn't matter…like what they might be serving for breakfast…or how long I could go without pissing in the trenches."

He chuckled then, the sound low and vibrating as he stared into the distance.

"But then there were nights I thought about comin' 'ome…comin' back to yer…but when yer didn't write I don't know how I coped. I kept tellin' myself I 'ad to put one foot in front of the other…keep digging…because even though we were diggin' to the enemy trenches…I thought I was diggin' to the truth…diggin' to come home quicker and find out why you never wrote back…find out what 'appened to yer. And the nights we faced the enemy…looked into the eyes of men we had to shoot…I kept tellin' myself that shootin' em was the only option. I had to stay alive because I 'ad to come back. I 'ad to get back to you, Elizabeth. Not that the poor sod on the end of my bullet didn't 'ave someone. He probably did…some pretty little gal back 'ome."

Tommy exhaled a shaky breath before placing the cigarette back to his lips.

"But it was war," Tommy whispered. "If I didn't kill 'im then he'd 'ave killed me, eh? But even today…the nightmares…I see their faces and I wonder if they would 'ave seen my face if they 'ad killed me."

Tommy went quiet then, his hand moving to his wife's face slowly as he let his thumb roam her cheekbone.

"But I came 'ome and yer my redemption, Liz," Tommy whispered. "You and Charlotte…you 'ave to be my redemption."

…

"You are absolutely hopeless, Thomas Shelby."

It was the morning that Tommy was due to travel down to London to meet with Alfie and he was still laid in bed, Charlotte balanced in his lap as he held her gently to his bare chest. His wife was wrapped in a white nightgown and thin pale pink robe as she tore around the room, packing a case for Tommy to take with him.

"Why do I need so many shirts?" Tommy asked, frowning as he watched Elizabeth's braided hair fall into her face and she folded the shirt.

"Because you might," Elizabeth simply answered, placing the shirt into the trunk before wandering into the bathroom to find his toiletries. He didn't bother to question her, instead focusing his efforts and attentions on Charlotte.

The little girl in his arms bobbed around happily, making gargling noises as Tommy held her up in the air and then brought her back down. He kept his gaze on her, his lips quirking at the sight of her. He found himself unable to smile when he had Charlotte in his grip. Instead he was always happy and business didn't matter. Nothing mattered when he had the babe in his sight.

"Promise me you will only be gone for the weekend," Elizabeth demanded from him, resting the toiletries on top of his clothes in the small trunk.

"Promise," Tommy simply spoke. "Besides, I 'ave a meetin' back in Birmingham on Monday mornin'. Pol wants us to hire a new girl."

"So the business is going well?" Elizabeth checked with him, pushing her braid behind her back, feeling wisps of hair stick to her sweaty neck as she made the motion.

"Very well," Tommy nodded to her.

Elizabeth smiled and closed the trunk, letting herself move over to the bed and sit on the edge of it, perching delicately by Tommy's thigh as he turned to look to her, his lips slowly coming to brush her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes slowly as Tommy let his lips press into her hair for a moment.

"I'll be back before yer know it," Tommy assured her. "And Sabini will not be a problem for us anymore."

Nodding, Elizabeth didn't know if she should feel relieved or worried. She suspected it was a mixture of both.

"I'll always come back, Liz," Tommy assured her. "Always."

…

Tommy had not thought he would be back in Alfie Solomons bakery anytime soon, but, then again, life had a funny way of making impossible situations happen. He checked the pocket watch in his waistcoat while the baker sat across from him, finishing off paperwork and peering down onto his desk with his half-moon spectacles.

"Give us a minute, eh, Shelby?" Alfie spoke. "Yer know, if yer missus had come to do to my books then I might not be having so many issues."

Tommy shook his head slowly. "She's got 'er 'ands full right now."

"Ah yes!" Solomons said, his voice booming as he shuffled his stacks of paper and then slid them to the side. "I 'eard you 'ad a little girl, right? Bet she's a belter. She should be if she takes after her mother. She's a very pretty bird, yer know?"

Tommy remained calm and collected, despite feeling slightly uncomfortable. He knew how good looking his wife was. He had seen her that day and thought as much. But her good looks made up for her naivety. When Tommy had first met her, she had been sheltered from the world. All she knew was her life of high society and that was what she had been trained to know. There were still times she was like that; like she thought she belonged in a different world.

"Anyway, Sabini," Solomons spoke, pushing his hands together and resting them on his desk. "What we gonna do?"

"I thought it was obvious?" Tommy said, his brow arched.

"I didn't know if it was," Solomons replied. "That little bastard deserves to die."

"No," Tommy shook his head slowly. "All we do is assert our authority back down 'ere. We just do that…show 'im that he's had it."

"Killing him would be easier," Solomons said, frowning. "Besides, he almost 'ad his men rape yer wife when yer last down here. I thought you would want him dead."

"Things change," Tommy said, remaining emotionless. "All that I care about is finishin' this job and gettin' back to Lizzie and Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" Solomons spoke. "Take it that's the daughter's name?"

"Aye," Tommy said. "So, are we goin' to do this or what?"

…

Elizabeth could hardly sleep the weekend that Tommy was gone. She had been pacing around the house, her hands on her hips and crumpling the blouse she wore tucked into her black skirt. Charlotte had been restless too, almost as if she sensed that her father was gone and in potential danger. Elizabeth didn't know how much more she could take.

"Thought you could use some of this."

Pol had called around to the house, holding a bottle of whiskey in her hands. Elizabeth closed the door behind her, moving into the sitting room where Charlotte was in her cot.

"Tommy has bottles of whiskey stashed around the house," Elizabeth reminded Pol. "And I don't drink."

"Yer a Shelby now," Pol reminded her. "It's a priority to drink, especially when the nerves need calming."

Elizabeth did smile then and nod her head slowly. She took hold of two tumblers from the small drinks tray in the corner of the room while Pol placed the bottle down and went to coo over Charlotte, picking her up and holding her to her chest as Elizabeth poured the drinks.

"He's supposed to be back today," Elizabeth commented in a small voice. "I just hate the not knowing part of everything. I want to know exactly when he's supposed to be home…all of this mess with Sabini…he doesn't need it, especially since Churchill made his intentions known."

"Tommy will do what he 'as to do to keep the business goin'," Pol reminded Elizabeth as she sat down on the settee, holding Charlotte in her lap as the small girl began to gurgle softly. Elizabeth watched her for a moment before handing her the tumbler of whiskey. She held hers in her fingertips before sitting down on the chair across from Pol.

"Besides, I 'ave somethin' to talk to yer about first," Pol said and Elizabeth arched a brow. "I wanted yer to know before Tommy. Maybe you can calm 'im down when he finds out."

"What is it?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Before Arthur went with Tommy to London…well…he asked Linda to marry 'im."

Elizabeth would have spat out the whiskey had she not placed it down on the table. But she did scoff and shake her head, leaning forwards and letting her head drop in between her legs. She did her best not to look too worried over what she was hearing, but she knew that Tommy would not take the news well. Tommy had no trust in Linda.

"He's been seeing her for…how long? It hasn't even been six months, has it?"

"It hasn't been long enough," Pol muttered, downing her drink. "And there's somethin' about the girl that I don't trust. Yes, she calms Arthur down, but I think there's more to it…like she wants to change him for good."

"I know," Elizabeth agreed as Charlotte began to cry gently. She stood and took her daughter from Pol, swaying gently from side to side as she tried to stop her sobs from echoing through the sitting room. "But calming Arthur down is not a bad thing, necessarily. I just…I am not keen on her ever since she had an opinion of Tommy that I did not entirely like."

Pol chuckled then, nodding her head slowly. "Always stick up for 'im, don't yer? I think that's the real reason I accept yer now."

"I will always defend him," Elizabeth said. "I know him and I know he is not a bad man. He is just…complicated…"

"And no doubt you know he will lose the plot when he finds out about this marriage."

Elizabeth chuckled then as she heard Charlotte began to calm herself down and Elizabeth kissed the top of her head.

"He'll be cautious," Elizabeth agreed. "But I will try to make him see sense as much as possible. Just because Linda is going to be a part of the family doesn't mean that…"

Elizabeth trailed off as she heard a loud banging noise. She furrowed her brows and moved with haste towards the front door, Pol chasing after her as Elizabeth kept Charlotte to her. The sight she saw was enough to make her grow pale.

"He got 'it," Arthur's voice echoed into the room. "A bullet in the stomach. We got it out…but he 'asn't been with it since yesterday."

"No," Elizabeth said, the sight of Tommy dangling between Arthur and John enough to make her stomach churn. His white shirt was covered in dried blood and his waistcoat hung open. His face was beaten, also covered in dried blood while his eye was bruised and rimmed black.

"Pass me 'er," Pol demanded from Elizabeth, noticing how the girl was frozen. Pol prised Charlotte from her arms while Elizabeth moved forwards to her husband, her hands going to his cheeks and she held them tightly.

"Tommy," she spoke his name in a high pitched tone. "Tommy, come on…open your eyes and look at me…you're home."

But he didn't. He kept his eyes closed as his lips parted, shallow breaths leaving him.

"We should get 'im laid down somewhere."

"Upstairs," Elizabeth said to John once he had spoke and she led the way with haste, bounding up the stairs and into their bedroom, letting the rest of them follow.

Once in the room she pulled the duvet from the bed and plumped up the pillow. She moved to the small jug of water and took hold of a towel from her vanity unit. John and Arthur deposited Tommy on the bed, a gasp of pain coming from him as his head hit the pillow. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed, letting the jug and towel rest by her feet. She pulled on Tommy's shirt, unbuttoning it and pulling it off of him.

"We need a doctor," Elizabeth said, looking down to the blood soaked bandage covering his abdomen.

"Tommy said we can't," John declared, pulling out a cigarette while Elizabeth glowered at him. "If the doctors get involved they will want to know why he was shot…and he ain't willin' to tell 'im."

"I don't care," Elizabeth snapped at John. "He is hardly breathing. He is barely here…someone…just get a doctor…"

Pol pursed her lips from the doorway. "I can find someone discreet," she spoke. "Boys, get downstairs and leave Liz to it."

Elizabeth nodded, grateful for Pol and her sanity. They all left the room and Elizabeth finished baring Tommy's body from the waist upwards. She moved her towel into the jug of water and rinsed it before applying the damp cloth to Tommy's chest and wiping away the dried blood.

"You idiot, Thomas Shelby," she whispered as she completed the motions. "Why did you have to go and get yourself shot? Why? Why could we not have left all of this misery behind?"

Tommy said nothing, but Elizabeth could hear him breathing softly as she pulled off the bandage once she noticed that someone had left a clean one on the bed beside Tommy. She let her hands shake slightly as they grew redder with blood. She gently pushed the bandage from his stomach and looked to the dried blood and the small wound. How could a bullet cause such a small hole yet so much damage?

She wiped the blood away again then before making sure the wound was clean and bandaged it up again.

"Liz."

His voice was weak, but he had said her name. Moving further up the bed, Elizabeth let her hand rest on his chest as her other hand went to his cheek and she did her best to avoid his bruises.

"I'm here," she promised him. "I'm always here."

"Didn't go to plan," Tommy whispered, his eyes still closed as Elizabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes, pushing Tommy's hair from his forehead.

"No kidding?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. "Just try to keep still and the doctor will be here soon."

"No doctor."

"Tough," Elizabeth responded. "A doctor is coming, Tommy. Pol knows one who won't say anything about this. But you will see a doctor. Do you understand me?"

Tommy didn't truthfully have the strength to argue with her. Instead he gulped loudly and then managed to peel one eye open, looking to his wife as she moved to kiss him chastely on the forehead.

"The things he said," Tommy whispered, his voice low and husky. "About yer…our daughter…"

"You killed him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not before he 'ad a go at me."

"And he lost," Elizabeth said in a small voice, her forehead resting against his as he managed to move a hand to her forearm, his fingers wrapping around it.

"No one wins against me," Tommy said, a small smirk on his face.

"I would like to stop testing that theory, Tommy," Elizabeth said as Tommy pursed his lips to kiss her softly. "I really would."

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	37. Chapter 36

Tommy didn't move from bed for the next week, his body still too weak to do anything. Elizabeth had been at his beck and call for every moment. Tommy had promised her that he would be fine, but she hadn't left. She was either curled up in the chair by the window, reading or nursing Charlotte, or she was sleeping by his side in the bed. She was constantly fussing around him while Pol busied herself with Charlotte. The young baby had been a welcome distraction.

Pol had moved into the manor during that time, taking care of Charlotte when Elizabeth was busy with Tommy.

"If you're going to recover fast then you shouldn't smoke," Elizabeth informed her husband when she found him sat up in bed one morning after she had finished dressing Charlotte and feeding her.

Pol was still sleeping, but Elizabeth suspected the woman deserved a lay in for the morning after everything she had done. Elizabeth juggled Charlotte to her front alongside trying to carry a glass of water for her husband. Tommy took hold of the water once she bent down slightly so that he didn't have to sit up as much.

"Smoking keeps me sane," Tommy said and Elizabeth rolled her eyes at hearing him as she perched on the edge of the bed and Tommy moved a hand to stroke Charlotte's soft hair on her head.

"The doctor says you will heal quicker if you quit for a while," Elizabeth reminded her husband, reaching for his pills from the bedside table and handing them to him. "And you need to take these at least around the same time every day."

"Lucky I 'ave you as my nurse, eh?" Tommy teased her and she rolled her eyes as he swallowed the pill and drank the water, taking a sharp breath as he nestled back into the cushions.

She said nothing for a few moments before she moved and let Charlotte lay in the middle of the bed, her arms and legs stretched in front of her as she busied herself with looking to the ceiling and seeming to be lost in a world of her own. Elizabeth bent down to peck her on the forehead before going to kneel by Tommy's side of the bed, taking his hands into hers as she observed the cuts on his knuckles.

"I forget," Elizabeth admitted. "I forget that violence comes naturally to you sometimes…"

"Don't," Tommy demanded from her.

"How can I not?" Elizabeth asked from him. "Tommy, I have never demanded to know everything about your business with your brothers…what you did before we found each other again…but I worry for you. Do you understand me?"

Tommy had been shocked that he had not had this talk earlier. He had been expecting it. He had been expecting the worry and the fear inside of her to take hold eventually. Elizabeth was a worrier. She was nothing but a worrier.

"I'm fine," Tommy told her. "Come 'ere."

Elizabeth moved to sit on the edge of the bed then, allowing Tommy to run his hands along her cheeks and hold her gently as he kissed her swiftly, the motion soft and gentle as she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"I just don't know what to do, Tommy," Elizabeth admitted. "What if the business with Churchill is worse than this? What if you are out of your depth? How do we cope then? Living in fear like this…knowing that any day he could demand you to do something…and Charlotte…"

"Eh, eh, eh," Tommy said in a low voice, trying to soothe her as he took her chin and then point to Charlotte. "Nothing will ever 'appen to yer or 'er. Do yer get that, Liz? I would never let it 'appen."

"You can make promises, Tommy," Elizabeth informed him. "But it is keeping them that can be a problem, despite your best intentions."

Tommy sighed softly then, his warm breath hitting her cheek as she managed to sniff and then shake her head. She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't keep worrying when Tommy was calm and collected. Instead she had to push it from her mind. She had to let Tommy recover and believe that whatever Churchill wanted, it could not be too danger. Burying her head in the sand was better than admitting the truth.

…

"I'm fat."

Tommy was still recovering from his injuries, but that evening there was to be a family dinner at the Manor so that Tommy didn't have to move far, despite him protesting that he was fine to do so. However, as he perched on the bed and did up his waistcoat, he could hardly help himself from smirking at his wife's words as he watched her stand in front of the mirror.

"You've just given birth, Liz," Tommy reminded his wife.

"And none of my normal clothes hardly fit," Elizabeth said, trying to button up a dress but failing miserably as she huffed lightly. "I have maternity clothes but they are all frumpy and baggy."

"No one is expectin' yer to look glamorous," Tommy said to her, standing up and groaning in slight pain as his wife ignored him, too focused on herself in the mirror as she bit her lip, knowing that she should tell him before they went downstairs.

"The correct answer would be: 'You always look gorgeous, my love, despite your weight.'"

"My love?" Tommy chuckled and Elizabeth scoffed.

"We've never been ones for terms of endearment, but I was being sarcastic," Elizabeth said, slipping out of her dress and letting it pool to the floor as she remained in her underclothes and headed to her wardrobe to find something else.

"I can try to call yer that, if yer want?" Tommy said and Elizabeth shook her head.

"It is not us," she simply spoke.

"As yer wish," Tommy shrugged. "But I wasn't thinkin' of how beautiful yer look."

"Charmer," Elizabeth mumbled.

"I was thinkin' if I 'ad time to get yer into bed before we go down."

She flushed then and arched a brow, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him with a sly grin as he looked at her with that roguish stare he sometimes wore.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth said. "Besides, you are hardly up to it, Tommy. The doctor says you need rest for another few weeks."

"Yer can go on top," Tommy mumbled and Elizabeth laughed then, pulling a red dress out of her wardrobe and laying it on her bed.

"Are you that depraved?" she demanded from him. "Besides, I doubt you will be in the mood once I have told you why you're family have demanded this meal tonight."

"Try me."

"It's about Arthur."

Tommy frowned, lighting up a cigarette. "Yer right," Tommy complained. "That's ruined the mood."

Elizabeth did laugh as she squeezed into the dress, noticing how it fitted too tight on her waist, but it fitted around if she squeezed in. It flared down to her knees and the collar on it was high. She reached around to the back to try and fasten the row of buttons up, but Tommy was quicker, reaching for them and letting his hands pull them together.

"Arthur has asked Linda to marry him," Elizabeth blurted out as she felt Tommy's hands still on her skin and she chewed down on her lips, her head rotating to look over her shoulder as she gaged Tommy's reaction. But he appeared emotionless.

"I take it she said yes?" Tommy asked.

"I imagine so," Elizabeth said, "that's why we are having the meal tonight."

"Idiot," Tommy muttered. "He thinks that she can change 'im."

"She has a bit."

"This is Arthur," Tommy muttered. "A part of 'im is too damaged to change. Every man who came back from France 'as a part of 'im that is too damaged."

Elizabeth knew he was speaking from experience, but it still pained her to hear him. Keeping quiet, she let Tommy go back to doing up her dress as she looked forwards again, her gaze finding the window.

"But she can change 'im enough," Tommy complained. "I need to get 'im to stop this madness…"

"No," Elizabeth said with haste, turning her head back over her shoulder as Tommy finished doing up her buttons and she turned to face him then, her hands going to his shoulders as she kept him grounded. "If you try to stop him then he will only be more determined. This is Arthur, Tommy. You know he respects you and would do anything for you, but I do not think he would give up Linda."

"What makes yer so sure?"

"Because he is in love," Elizabeth spoke as if it were that simple. "Tommy, when someone is in love then they will do anything for that person, or do you not remember that?"

Tommy looked at her as she gave him a forlorn smile, her hand going to his chest and patting it once.

"You forgot," she said. "I am not that surprised. You never were that observant."

"That's different," Tommy complained to her in a low voice as she laughed and went to the dressing table to sit down and begin to fix her hair while Tommy shook his head.

"It is hardly different," she said. "You ran away with me, Tommy. Do you not remember that? You ran away to London when we were in danger here because you loved me. You put me before the business. You did that because you loved me, Tommy."

"Again, that was different," Tommy declared and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You are too blinded by your hatred of Linda to see that," Elizabeth declared in a small voice. "I am just saying, Tommy, that if you tell him not to marry her then he will just do the opposite."

"Then what do you suggest?" Tommy asked as Elizabeth finished pulling her hair into a loose bun at the back of her neck, pinning it so that it didn't move.

"Let him marry her," Elizabeth said. "We can keep an eye on her and see if she has any ulterior motives. Doing something brash will not help, Tommy."

"I don't like this," Tommy complained and his wife chuckled as she went to kiss him on the cheek.

"She is not a threat so long as we keep her close, Tommy," Elizabeth said. "So come on, we need to go and get this out of the way with and then I might see about ignoring the doctor's orders if you're certain you're up for it."

Tommy smirked at his wife's mischievous smirk as she winked at him and began to move out of their bedroom and down to the dining room.

…

Elizabeth had agreed to ask for a chef and serving staff for the night, realising that she could hardly cook for everyone, keep an eye on Charlotte and make sure her husband didn't throttle Arthur from across the table. Charlotte was sat in a high chair at the corner of the long square table in between Tommy, at the head, and Elizabeth to the left.

Tommy was drinking heavily; something the doctor had advised against, but this was Tommy. He didn't take well to advice. Pol and Ada were laughing over something, often coming over to coo over Charlotte while John and Esme looked at each other with some kind of knowing expression.

Linda and Arthur sat at the other end of the table, the epitome of a loved up couple while Elizabeth did her best to keep her eye on Tommy. Finn and Michael were messing around, playing with their food as though they wanted to eat anything but what was placed in front of them.

"Who set the menu for tonight?" Ada was the one to ask.

"Your Aunt Pol," Elizabeth spoke, sipping on her water in between eating the vegetables on her plate. "She's been a blessing recently."

Elizabeth caught Pol's gaze and the matriarch of the family seemed to manage a smile for Elizabeth then. It was only slim, but her lips definitely turned upwards.

"Yeah, since Tommy went and got 'imself shot," John laughed and everyone seemed to smirk and chuckle as Elizabeth wondered what was funny. "Lost yer touch, eh?"

Tommy said nothing, choosing just to smirk and take another gulp of his drink. Elizabeth moved slowly over to Charlotte, standing by her daughter's high chair and feeding her slowly as Tommy looked to her, murmuring so that no one else could hear them.

"Eat yer dinner, Liz. I'll feed 'er."

"No," Elizabeth said, her face stern as she looked to her husband. "You need to rest."

Tommy didn't bother to complain as his wife continued to feed their daughter before going back to her own food and chewing on it delicately. Once the plates were cleared, Tommy looked across the table to his eldest brother, his gaze narrow as he saw Arthur begin to stand up. Linda was practically beaming with joy as she kept her eyes on him, her lips quirked high up onto her cheeks.

"Now that we've 'ad chance to eat," Arthur spoke, holding up his glass and Tommy leaned into the table to pour himself another glass of wine as Elizabeth looked to Linda, wondering what the woman was thinking of. "I 'ave somethin' to tell yer all."

"What is it, Arthur?" Pol was the one to ask, despite the fact that she knew full well what it was. As far as Arthur knew she was the only one with the inside information.

"Well, as yer know," Arthur said, looking awkward and coughing lightly. "Linda and me 'ave been together for a while and I know…well…I know that there's no other woman for me. So I asked 'er to marry me."

Elizabeth forced a smile onto her face at the news while everyone else just looked confused and solemn. Ada coughed slightly while John looked to Esme as his wife nudged him slightly and smiled too. Elizabeth soon turned to look to Tommy. He had his lips pressed to his glass and his eyes were set on Linda. It was almost as if he blamed her for everything. Standing up, Elizabeth moved to her husband and rested her hands on his shoulders, hoping to break his gaze from Linda.

"Tommy…" Elizabeth whispered his name. "We're delighted for you, Arthur."

"Aye," Michael agreed. "Didn't think it would be long before yer asked."

"Yes, congratulations," Pol declared.

But Arthur only had eyes for one person. He was looking straight across the table to Tommy.

"And you, Tom?" Arthur asked.

"Yer," Tommy said, lacking any emotion as Elizabeth squeezed tightly on his shoulders. "'Appy for yer, Arthur."

There was a sense that everything they had said was faked. But Arthur didn't challenge them. He remained silent as Linda stood up and began to speak, exclaiming how excited she was to marry Arthur. But Elizabeth zoned out completely as she bent down to whisper into Tommy's ear.

"Just try to look happy," she urged him and he scoffed before picking his drink up again.

"I don't trust 'er." Tommy muttered and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You do not need to trust her," Elizabeth said. "You just need to pretend."

Looking him in the eye as everyone busied themselves with congratulations, Elizabeth quickly kissed him and gave him a soft smile, silently promising him that everything would be fine. Linda could not be that much of a threat to the family, surely.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	38. Chapter 37

Elizabeth wandered the gardens, Charlotte in her pram as she pushed her along the pathway. Elizabeth had to admit that she had hardly paid any attention to the outside of the large manor house, instead she had been too preoccupied with the inside and decorating the house to their taste. But now, as the weather lifted, Elizabeth finally saw the gardens in their entirety. They were vast, far too vast for her to maintain on top of everything else. The grass was growing reasonably high and there were leaves littered everywhere.

In total the lawn at the back of the manor was made up of six large patches of land, each one intercepted by a pathway. There were no flowers, nor were there any hedges. It was sparse, but Elizabeth could picture it in the summer. She had no doubt that Charlotte would love the outdoors.

"Liz."

She stopped walking and turned to look over her shoulder as her husband move along the path and caught up with them. Liz frowned at the sight of him, noticing how he held his stomach with his palm. He finally came to stand beside her, his hand moving down to run along Charlotte's cheek as the little girl shrieked in delight at the motion. Tommy smirked as Elizabeth moved to place her hand on his arm.

"You're supposed to be resting," Elizabeth reminded him.

"I got bored," Tommy declared. "There's only so long I can lay in bed for without goin' mad."

"Tommy, you were shot," Elizabeth reminded her husband. "You do not just recover overnight."

"Yer worry too much," Tommy complained.

"Do I need to tell you again that you were shot?" Elizabeth snapped at him, her voice shrill and Tommy chuckled at the sound before pulling a cigarette from his pocket as Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued to push the pram in front of her.

"I'm fine," Tommy assured his wife in a low voice, his hand moving to take place in the small of her back as he kept his other hand on his stomach. They continued to move along the path before Elizabeth came to the bench that sat underneath the library window.

Picking Charlotte up, Elizabeth cradled the babe against her before settling down on the bench as Tommy took a seat next to her, drawing a sharp breath in before exhaling, the smoke from his cigarette hovering in the air. Elizabeth peered over to Tommy, knowing that she could only be annoyed with him for so long.

"So, dinner last night was interesting," Elizabeth spoke. "Do you think that your brother and Linda will actually make it down the aisle?"

"Fuckin' 'ope not," Tommy muttered and Elizabeth did chuckle at hearing that before adjusting Charlotte on her lap as the little girl held her arms out towards Tommy.

He dropped his cigarette to the floor and stomped on it before allowing Charlotte to wrap her hand around one of his fingers as he moved his now free hand to his daughter's head, brushing away the soft curls that sat on top of her scalp.

"Your Aunt Pol intends to come and visit later today. She asked if she could take Charlotte into town for the afternoon. I meant to talk to you last night, but you were hardly in the mood after dinner."

Tommy chuckled then and nodded his head in agreement. "I didn't know that you and Aunt Pol were friendly."

"She has been there for me," Elizabeth shrugged, trying to weigh it up herself as Charlotte held her arms out to Tommy and protested on her mother's lap. "I don't think your Aunt hates me as much as she first did. Besides, Charlotte helps to make things better. She is besotted with her."

"'Ard not to be," Tommy chuckled as he picked his daughter up from Elizabeth's lap and held her to him, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as he held her back. "Anyway, it's nice…yer and Aunt Pol getting' alon'."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement with that as she tucked her hair behind her ears and Charlotte continued to cling to Tommy. Elizabeth smiled at the sight, leaning back and letting the sun wash over her as Tommy continued to play with Charlotte.

…

Elizabeth fretted on the morning of Charlotte's christening; unable to do anything by worry that everything was going to plan. Tommy had deemed it necessary to invite his entire family and everyone he knew from Small Heath to the event. Elizabeth had not minded, but she only wished she had someone from her family there. If she could have had Mary there then that might have been something, but it was impossible. Mary had moved to France. She suspected the woman never wanted to hear from Elizabeth again. Their only shared experiences involved Billy and no one wanted to think of him.

It had been eight months since Tommy had suffered his injuries and Charlotte was soon due to turn one. They had intended to have the christening earlier, but they had been delayed. Elizabeth had remained at home looking after Charlotte while Tommy always seemed to be busy with work, claiming that the business was slowly expanding and becoming even more profitable than ever.

Moving into the dining room, Elizabeth looked on as all the staff Tommy had hired for the day set up, lining the table with linen tablecloths. Elizabeth was ready to leave for church while Tommy was finishing getting dressed. Charlotte was in her cot in their room, dressed in her long, white, lace gown.

"Is there going to be enough food for everyone?" Elizabeth enquired from a man in a sharp suit as he watched the proceedings take place.

"More than enough, Mrs Shelby," he nodded at her. "However, we could, perhaps, do with some more alcohol."

"No," Elizabeth said with haste, shaking her head back and forth as she moved a hand to the man's shoulder. "My husband's family tend to get rowdy after they have had a drink or two. I'd rather not risk seeing that."

The man smiled at hearing that. He had heard something about the trouble the Shelby family caused. He couldn't help but find it odd that the wife of Tommy Shelby seemed the complete opposite. She was nothing if not demure and held herself with an air of class. The way she walked around, her hands held in front of her as she wore an impeccably smart blue dress, proved that.

"Liz!"

The serving staff startled then as Tommy's voice rang into the dining room and Elizabeth looked over to him, but she didn't take note of him. Instead she was focused on Charlotte as she squirmed in his grip. Smiling widely, Elizabeth rushed over to them, taking her daughter's cheeks into her fingers as she bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"She looks beautiful," Elizabeth declared.

"Aye," Tommy agreed with that. "Come on. We need to go or we'll be late to church."

"Yes, yes," Elizabeth agreed with him, standing up again as Tommy eyed her up and down as she looked around, clearly searching for something. "I just need to find my bag and the bag for Charlotte."

"Eh," Tommy said, managing to move an arm to take hold of Elizabeth's hand. "She's not the only one who looks beautiful."

Elizabeth felt herself flush slightly, especially so since they were in company. She moved to kiss him quickly on the cheek before sweeping from the room and into the foyer. Tommy followed her, noticing how she checked her hair in the mirror on the wall by the side table. She pushed her hair over one shoulder, gathering it into her hands and running her fingers through it as a makeshift brush. Tommy watched her complete the motion before bending down to pick up the large bag with all of Charlotte's items in them before grabbing her small string bag from the table.

"Is the car out front?" Elizabeth enquired, turning to look to Tommy with an arched brow.

"Aye," Tommy said. "I brought it round earlier."

"Then we should go," Elizabeth said with a rushed smile and tinged cheeks before walking with Tommy and Charlotte out the door.

…

Standing outside the church in the small graveyard, Elizabeth held Charlotte while Tommy greeted everyone before they went into the church. Instead of being late, they had actually managed to arrive ten minutes early. Elizabeth had said that it was polite to wait outside and greet everyone as they arrive, plus it gave them more of a chance to have photographs taken.

"How did it go this mornin' with the staff?" Pol's voice came from nowhere and Elizabeth startled slightly before turning to greet her with a smile.

"Everything looks in order," Elizabeth said as Pol smoothed out her deep purple dress and then moved a hand to her hair to fix it. "I was hoping we could hold it on the lawn, but I heard the weather is going to change this afternoon."

"I'm sure it will be lovely, eh?" Pol said and then moved down to Charlotte, fussing around her for a few minutes. "And this one is lookin' adorable."

"I know," Elizabeth agreed as Tommy spoke with John and Arthur and Ada moved to speak with Esme. "It was a nightmare to get her into the gown, however. There are so many buttons on it."

"It was worth it though," Pol said. "She looks sweet."

"Can I have a photograph with all the family?"

The photographer shouted out the question and Tommy did his best to organise his family as Elizabeth went to stand by his side. He took hold of her waist as Pol stood to her other side. She said nothing as the photographer finished arranging Finn and John on Tommy's side.

"And…three…two…one…" the photographer counted down and Elizabeth fixed a smile on her face as Tommy remained stoic. Elizabeth noted how his lips didn't even quirk and she rolled her eyes as the photographer asked for parents only in the shot.

"Try to smile this time," she teased him and he rolled his eyes but nodded and adjusted his arm slightly around Elizabeth's waist and did as his wife had asked him.

…

The reception following the christening was rowdy, there was no way that Elizabeth could deny that. She moved around the room often, making sure that she was being polite to everyone who was there, despite the fact that she hardly knew them. Yet everyone enjoyed seeing Charlotte and fussing over the little girl.

Tommy had stood in the doorway and watched his wife interact as she came to speak with Pol again, a look of relief coming over her face that she could speak with someone she actually knew. She let Pol take hold of Charlotte before moving to the doorway where Tommy stood. She smiled up to him before running her hand down his arm as she passed by.

"I just need to go and freshen up," she informed her husband. "I will be back in a minute."

Elizabeth rushed up the staircase and into the bedroom and en-suite. She quickly moved to splash water on her face, cooling down her burning cheeks after forcing herself to smile for the entire afternoon. She moved again and went into the bedroom, about to head downstairs before she noted a figure moving up the staircase. She remained stood still before the figure caught her gaze.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth spoke. "Are you lost?"

The man offered her a slim smile and Elizabeth tried to remember if she had seen him before. She didn't remember seeing him in the church. He was lanky and tall, wearing a slim suit with a white dress shirt and dark red tie. His hair was slicked back off his head while his nose seemed slightly hooked. Elizabeth did her best not to seem too distressed with the sight of him moving closer towards her.

"I was looking for a bathroom," he informed her and Elizabeth swore she detected a tint of a Russian accent. She managed a small smile in his direction before daring to hold her arm out and guide him back down the steps.

"There is one on the ground floor," she informed him. "It is much cleaner than the ones up here."

Elizabeth tried to act nonchalant, but she didn't particularly like the look of the man before her. As he moved back to the staircase, Elizabeth saw Tommy heading up the steps with Charlotte in his grip.

"Oh, Tommy," Elizabeth said as she stood on a step and the man remained on the step above her. "I trust you know this man."

"We do business together," the man spoke, answering for Tommy as Charlotte began to cry and Tommy slowly moved closer to his wife and handed their daughter to her. "And this must be the daughter…Charlotte, is it not?"

Tommy let his gaze roam over the man as he moved his hand to the small of Elizabeth's back as he chewed down on his tongue. The man was proving a point. Tommy had no idea who he was, but it was clear that he knew everything about Tommy. The way he was looking at his wife and daughter was enough to tell Tommy that.

"Aye," Tommy said, going along with the lie, knowing that doing anything else would worry Elizabeth and he didn't want to do that to her. "I vaguely remember 'im."

"I see," Elizabeth said, but Tommy knew that she was seeing straight past his lies. Elizabeth was no fool. She was too intelligent for her own good sometimes. "Well, I should go and try to calm Charlotte down…"

"I'll be up in a minute," Tommy promised her and watched as she moved away, tossing her head over her shoulder to look back down to him as he gave her a stern nod.

Only when she was out of sight did the man speak. "Very convincing, Mr Shelby. I can see why they want you."

"Who?" Tommy demanded. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Now, now," the man said in a low and hushed voice, moving down the step closer to Tommy. "You see, Mr Shelby, you have something that the people I work for want and it would be in your best interests to agree with them."

"And why did they not make contact themselves?" Tommy demanded and the man chuckled.

"Oh, they will," he promised him. "They just wanted me to make an impression, if you will."

"An impression?" Tommy asked. "Is that what this was? A power play?"

The man chuckled again. "You have a lovely wife and daughter, Mr Shelby. It would be a shame to see anything happen to them."

Tommy moved quickly then, but the man was just as quick, stepping down out of the way of Tommy. He held his hands up in defence and began to move down the staircase and away from Tommy.

"My name is Anton Kaledin," he informed Tommy. "I will be in touch, Mr Shelby."


	39. Chapter 38

Elizabeth had bid her goodnights to everyone later on in the evening before locking the door to the house and looking to Tommy who was sat on the bottom step of the staircase, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as his wife watched him and he knew that he had some explaining to do. The serving staff were all clearing up in the dining room, giving them the space they needed.

"Who was that man?" Elizabeth demanded from Tommy. "You've been avoiding me all evening, Thomas Shelby. What did he want?"

"Nothin'." He moved to stub his cigarette out before resuming his place on the staircase.

"Do not lie to me!" Elizabeth roared at her husband, moving closer to him as he stood up and looked to her, observing her face as she dared to take hold of him by the upper arms, stopping him from walking away from her as she kept her hands clasping onto him. "Just talk to me…please…shutting me out…you promised never to do it to me."

"I am bein' serious, Liz," Tommy promised his wife, taking her hands into his and moving down the steps to look her in the eye, searching her gaze as she remained fearful. "He didn't want anythin' tonight, but he said that he will be back. I think it's 'appenin', Liz. I think Churchill is playin' 'is 'and."

"Already?" Elizabeth whispered and Tommy nodded his head to her as she shook hers and moved away from him, her hands moving to her hair and pulling the pins from them as she dropped them onto the desk by the doorway, her hands clutching the edge of it as she bowed her head.

"Nothin' will 'appen," Tommy promised his wife. "Whatever 'appens to me…you and Charlotte will be safe."

"Don't talk like that," Elizabeth pleaded from her husband. "Just don't talk like that right now, Tommy. Whatever these people want cannot be good news. You know that as well as I do."

"I know," Tommy told her. "I know that it will be dangerous. Always is, but I'm goin' to make it all right…like I always do."

"And if you have bitten off more than you can chew?" Elizabeth enquired, turning back to look at him as her hair hung around her face and her hands dropped to her hips, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. "Tommy, there is only so much that we can go through without remaining unscathed."

"There's no other option," Tommy told her, shrugging his shoulders highly as he felt anger take hold of him. "What do yer want me to do, Liz? Say no? Hang for disobeying? Is that it?"

"Do not be absurd," Elizabeth snapped back.

"Then wise up," Tommy demanded his wife and she startled for a moment. "Wise up and realise there is nothin' I can do but what has been told of me. I do what I can to survive."

Elizabeth hated being spoken to like that. She detested it. She hated the way he spoke down to her, almost as if everything was her fault and he had brought none of it on himself. She felt herself grow close to breaking point as she moved towards him, her finger moving to jab against his chest.

"Do not talk to me like that," she demanded from him. "Do not talk to me as though you have done nothing wrong to land yourself into this mess. If you had just lived honestly…without breaking the law…or getting into situations you cannot handle…then perhaps we might be better off."

"Are yer forgettin' why I did that in the first place?" Tommy demanded from her, his voice now higher too as he moved to take hold of her by the arms, his grip tight as he looked at her, seeing how her face never changed from one of anger to understanding. "I did it to get back at yer brother…because I thought yer 'ad gone…left me…I fixed races to get back at 'im for what he did to yer."

Tommy let her go then, seeing how her chest heaved as her face softened and her eyes welled with tears. She shook her head slowly and Tommy shrugged his shoulders before moving off to the staircase and heading up them. Elizabeth followed him, standing on the bottom step as her hand gripped the bannister.

"Where are you going?" she demanded from him.

"To sleep in the guest room," Tommy grunted back, too occupied with pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

Elizabeth shook her head once more and said nothing more as he climbed the staircase and she moved through the hallway and into the study, slamming the door behind her as she went to sit at her desk, her head falling back as she closed her eyes and tried not to think of what her husband was doing.

…

Tommy had said nothing to Elizabeth since that night. He had not told her about how the Russians had made contact. They wanted money in exchange for arms. Tommy didn't know what the exiled Russians wanted with the weapons, but a part of him didn't care. He was quite happy to stay out of the business of the Russians and take their money.

A part of Tommy didn't want to admit that he loved the thrill. He loved the thrill of being involved in the business. He loved the feeling he had whenever he walked through the streets of Birmingham and people showed him respect. He loved the fact that he had risen from nothing to the top. He didn't care what people thought.

Working with the Russians was going to be a one time deal. Tommy had no intention of continuing their involvement with each other once the Duchess handed over the money she had promised him. Tommy knew that he had to go to London after visiting the Lancaster Factory to make sure the vehicles were all in order.

He had a meeting with the Russians that he needed to attend in the next week, but his main issue was his wife. Elizabeth had barely spoken two words to him since their argument following Charlotte's christening. His wife had been stubborn enough to refuse to converse with him and Tommy had offered her no apology for what he had said to her that night.

He knew her anger would only intensify if she found out about the Russians. Of course, a part of him suspected that she would be angrier if he hid it from her. But she wasn't even talking to him so it would be difficult to tell her anything.

The morning before he had to leave, Tommy found his wife in the garden with Charlotte. The babe was laid on a blanket while his wife held a trowel in her fingertips, her hands gloved and the sleeves to her blue blouse rolled up to her elbows while a hat sat on her head to protect her from the sun. She was planting some kind of seed in the ground, smoothing the mud over them before watering them.

"I'm leavin' tomorrow."

Tommy's voice was curt, but Elizabeth had grown used to that recently. Picking her head up, she looked up to him. He was dressed in his usual three piece suit, his hat on his head and his boots newly polished.

"Where to?"

"Lancaster and then London."

"May I ask why?" Elizabeth wondered back, going back to digging as Tommy shrugged.

"Depends if yer want to know."

Elizabeth slammed the trowel into the ground and gave her full attention to her husband. "Do not talk to me as if this entire thing is my fault."

"I didn't say anythin'," Tommy defended himself.

"It was your tone," Elizabeth retorted. "I understand, Tommy. You are angry because you think that I do not understand. You think that I worry too much about what you do and yes, I do. But I only worry because you are my husband and I love you. Why is that too much for you to understand?"

Tommy took a deep breath then, knowing that he didn't want to argue with Elizabeth, but he suspected they were heading down the routed of having an argument. They often did recently. Tommy dropped his hands to his hips as his daughter reached her hands up towards him and he bent down, obliging her request and picking her up into his arms.

Juggling her on his hip, Tommy looked back to Elizabeth. "I love you more than yer will ever know," Tommy promised his wife. "But I need yer to trust me that everythin' will work out fine. Business will never come home to yer and Charlotte."

"No?" Elizabeth wondered from him. "Then who was that man at our daughter's christening? He was not your friend and that was business, Tommy. Do not think me naïve."

"I think nothin' of the sort," Tommy promised her. "But Churchill has asked me to do a job…in exchange for money I give some arms to Russian exiles."

"What? Why?" Elizabeth asked and Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "That's why I'm headin' to London to find out."

"And is that it? Will he want anything else after this?"

"How many times do I 'ave to tell yer that I don't know?" Tommy huffed and Elizabeth shook her head. She had had enough now.

Pulling her gloves from her fingertips, she tossed them to the side and stood up, smoothing out her skirts and moving from the garden as Tommy followed her, still holding Charlotte in his grip as the little girl began to squirm around, clearly noticing how the little girl knew there was some tension between her parents.

"Liz."

"No," Elizabeth said. "I am tired of this, Tommy. I am tired of you talking to me as though I am the cause of your problems when I am your wife. I am your wife and I deserve to know what is happening without you making me feel like a nag."

"I know," Tommy assured her. "But I'm just as worried as you are, do yer get that? I'm nervous too, Lizzie."

"Then just say so," she responded and stopped walking to turn and look at him. "Just talk to me, Tommy. Just talk to me and tell me what is happening and accept the fact that I am going to worry, just as you worry about me."

Nodding, Tommy suspected he could agree with that. A moment after they had stopped their bickering, Charlotte began to sob loudly, her cries echoing through the ground as Tommy moved to rest her against his chest, his hand patting her back as he looked to Elizabeth.

"I don't think she likes us arguing, eh?" he said, a soft smile on his face as Elizabeth finally broke into a smile and Tommy moved closer to his wife, managing to free one of his arms to wrap around her waist as he brought her closer by his side.

Sighing for a moment, Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder while Charlotte hiccupped loudly, her cries slowly dying down as she looked between her parents.

"Just promise me you will be careful," Elizabeth whispered and Tommy nodded.

"Always."

…

Tommy had left for business and Elizabeth had found herself growing with worry each day he had been gone. He would phone each night, telling her what had happened, but so far everything had been quiet. Tommy intended to go and visit Ada before he returned home after she had gone back to London to make her life there.

That evening, Elizabeth had invited Pol around for some company and she was glad she had done. Charlotte had been in bed early that night, Elizabeth bathing her and putting her down in her cot by her bed. She had left her alone with the door open so she could hear her from the sitting room where her and Pol were.

"Did Tommy tell you why he went to London?" Elizabeth enquired.

"He did," Pol confirmed. "He also told me that a Russian showed up 'ere on Charlotte's christening."

"Correct," Elizabeth sighed, pushing a hand through her hair and leaning back, feeling exhausted. "I know what he is doing, Pol, but that does mean I am at ease with it all. Tommy can be reckless, I know that, but he is still my husband."

"Tommy is only reckless when it comes to you and Charlotte," Pol said. "But everythin' else…well…Tommy is calculated. He thinks things through before anyone else does. He's no fool."

"I know that too," Elizabeth nodded. "That still does not mean I stop worrying."

"Yer his wife, it's natural," Pol promised her.

It was only as Elizabeth took a sip of her tea did she hear a knock on the front door. Leaping to her feet, she moved into the foyer, calling back to Pol as she did so.

"Maybe Tommy came home early," she said. "I thought he was supposed to see Ada, but maybe she cancelled earlier today and…"

Elizabeth trailed off as she pulled the wooden door open and her eyes widened as she saw the man stood there. She recognised him from that night. He smiled to her and his thick accent shone through as he spoke to her. Pol was beside Elizabeth in an instant, making sure no harm came to the girl as the man tried to step into the house.

"Mrs Shelby," he drawled.

"Thomas is not here," Elizabeth said, her voice demanding as she refused to move out the way and the man chuckled.

"I know, Mrs Shelby," he promised her, looking to Elizabeth with a menacing gleam in his eye. "But I'm not here for him…I'm here for you."

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	40. Chapter 39

Polly moved hastily then, refusing to let this man anywhere near Elizabeth. She pushed the young woman behind her and Elizabeth stumbled back, her eyes wide and mouth agape as the elder woman made her move and defended Elizabeth. Polly let her eyes narrow as she looked the man up and down.

"What do you want with her?" Pol demanded and Elizabeth stood behind her shoulder, refusing to move far away from the woman as she did her best to keep her nerve under check.

"I want her as insurance," the man declared. "I want her until her husband comes back."

"Why?" Elizabeth demanded. "Why does my husband need to be here?"

"I have a codename that he needs to provide," the Russian man spoke and Elizabeth arched her brow, wondering what he was on about. She said nothing for a moment before she heard the phone begin to ring. Looking to the phone in the hallway, the Russian man nodded, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"Get it," he demanded from her.

Elizabeth moved into the hallway, picking the phone up and pressing it to her ear as she spoke into it, her voice croaky and slightly hoarse as she kept her eyes trained on the door from where Pol refused to let the man in.

"Hello?"

"Liz, it's me," Tommy's voice came from the other end, slightly crackly as Elizabeth began to hiss down the phone.

"What the hell is going on, Tommy?"

"Is he there?"

"Yes," Elizabeth responded, her voice terse as Tommy took a deep breath. "Tommy, what does he want? I do not understand what is happening. I thought you said that everything had gone well in London?"

"It had," Tommy promised her. "He's supposed to be bringin' the money Churchill promised me for the arms. There's a codename. If he says it then I know he's legit."

"And if he does not?" Elizabeth enquired back.

"Then he is a spy of some kind for the Russains…tryin' to find out what the rebels want for business with Churchill," Tommy informed her and Elizabeth bit down on her lip, holding the phone with both of her hands as she spoke in hushed tones down it.

"Where are you?" Elizabeth wondered from him. "I need to know you will be back soon."

"I will," Tommy promised. "I will be home before morning and everything will be fine. I need yer to just let 'im in and let 'im wait for me."

"And what if he is a spy?" Elizabeth whispered so no one could hear her. "Tommy, Charlotte is upstairs sleeping…our daughter…"

"He won't touch yer," Tommy promised her. "Just wait for me to come back and don't get the codename from him. Just don't do anyhin' rash, Liz. I told 'em to leave yer out of it. I never wanted yer to be involved in this, Liz."

"You never do," Elizabeth said, unsure of how she felt as she hung up on her husband.

Looking back to the door, Elizabeth moved to stand beside Polly. Her eyes went to the Russian man as she watched him and he watched her back, clearly trying to weigh up what she had just heard from her husband. The man wondered how much she knew, but he suspected it would be the wrong information that he had.

"Your husband told you who I am?"

"Not your name," Elizabeth said.

"Anton Kaledin," he answered her. "But I suspect he told you everything else."

"He told me you are here to do business with him," Elizabeth spoke. "Apparently you have the money that he needs from Churchill. Is that correct?"

"Correct," the man smiled and then Pol spoke up.

"Then what do you need with 'is wife?" Pol wondered and the man chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Men like Thomas Shelby cannot be trusted, can they?" he spoke. "Of course, they can only be trusted if you have something of theirs that they would do anything to protect. For Thomas Shelby it is his beloved wife and sweet little daughter."

"You will go nowhere near our daughter," Elizabeth snapped at him and he chuckled.

"Of course not," he spoke. "So long as your husband does not try to betray me."

"I doubt it," Pol was the one to speak. "But she is right. Yer goin' nowhere near that little baby so I suggest yer get that into yer skull."

Pol stood back and allowed the Russian into the house. She stood back and he entered, looking around before pulling his coat from his body and hanging it on a peg on the coat stand. Clapping his hands together, he rubbed them a couple of times before heading towards the sitting room.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, Mrs Shelby," he declared and Elizabeth felt her cheeks glower red at his tone.

"I'll keep an eye on 'im," Pol informed Elizabeth, moving to take hold of her by the arm to try and comfort her. "He's not gettin' anywhere near Charlotte. I promise yer."

Elizabeth nodded to Pol and the woman followed Anton into the sitting room, leaving Elizabeth alone in the foyer, her hands covering her face as she wondered exactly what her husband had done.

…

Sitting on the settee, Elizabeth crossed her legs together as Pol sat next to her. Anton was sat across from them, sipping his fifth cup of tea of the night. Elizabeth had not slept all night, refusing to leave Anton free to roam the house. Pol had stayed awake too, refusing to take her glare from Anton.

Elizabeth only moved when she heard Charlotte begin to cry and she knew that she could not leave her daughter in such a state. Pushing herself to her feet, she moved without uttering a word to the bedroom, picking Charlotte up from her cot and cradling her to her chest trying to hush her before feeding her.

The sun was slowly rising as the dawn broke and Elizabeth peered out from the curtain, wondering exactly where Tommy could be. He had promised her that he would be back by morning. He had promised her.

"Elizabeth," Pol's voice called her downstairs and Elizabeth moved down the staircase with Charlotte in her grip, looking to Pol as she went. "Tommy's home."

A sense of relief swept through her as she saw her husband push the door open, his eyes roaming around the foyer until they came to rest on his wife and daughter. Pointing to the staircase, Tommy moved towards them.

"Go and wait back upstairs," he said, his voice harsh and demanding as Elizabeth shook her head at him.

"Not until he has left our house," she said and Tommy sighed, loosening the red tie he wore around his neck as he climbed the three steps up to his wife, taking hold of her by the waist.

"Upstairs, Liz," he urged from her.

"No," Elizabeth replied, looking to Pol. "Please, Polly, can you look after Charlotte while Tommy and I deal with this."

"Liz, I think Tommy 'as a point-"

"-Please!" Elizabeth snapped, interrupting as she shrugged her husband's hand from her and she looked to Pol. "I want to make sure this is dealt with before my husband does something completely stupid and gets us all killed."

Pol could hear the determination laced with anger inside of Elizabeth's voice and she nodded. Tommy would keep the girl safe. He would let no one touch her. Moving to take Charlotte from Elizabeth's grip, Pol gave Tommy a look of warning before she headed upstairs and Elizabeth moved down the steps. She brushed by her husband and went into the sitting room.

"As you may have heard, my husband has returned," Elizabeth informed Anton. "So say what you have to say and leave."

Tommy followed Liz inside the room, close on her heels as Anton stood up and chuckled at what he was hearing from the woman.

"Perhaps we can go to your study, Mr Shelby?" Anton suggested.

"Perhaps it is best," Tommy said and Elizabeth fumed once again as Tommy shot her a glare and the two men wandered through the sitting room towards the study, leaving Elizabeth on her own in the room.

Shaking her head back and forth, she heard the door shut and then murmurs of their discussion. She perched on the edge of the seat, refusing to leave in case something happened. It was another few moments before she heard the smashing of something on the floor from the study.

She stood up and rushed with haste towards the door, pushing it open to reveal the sight in the room. She tried not to startle, but she struggled as she saw them. Tommy was in the man's grip, Anton's arm wrapped around Tommy's neck as her husband tried to escape him. Elizabeth froze for a moment before coming to her senses, the sight of the gun on the floor enough to make her act.

Anton saw her enter the room and he dropped Tommy from his hold, listening as the man coughed for breath. He bent down for the gun at the same time as Elizabeth, knocking her out the way and kicking her to the floor, his foot making contact with her stomach as she winced.

Tommy saw the action and he jumped to his feet, his cheeks still red and his throat still clenching as he grabbed hold of Anton by the neck, trying to prise the gun from his fingers. Elizabeth moved then again, crawling on the ground until she pulled herself up with the help of the desk.

She moved with haste, her own foot connecting with Anton's groin as he yelled in pain at that and dropped the gun, allowing Tommy the chance to pick it up and hold it in his hands. He wasted no time as he shot the man in the head, the bullet invisible due to its speed. But the man fell to the ground, blood splattering around the room and landing on both Elizabeth and Thomas.

Recoiling back, Elizabeth felt his blood land on her cheek and clothes, the feeling enough to make her feel queasy. She said nothing as Tommy dropped his gun to his desk and pressed his hand on the surface.

"He gave me the wrong name," Tommy panted out and Elizabeth shook her head. "He was a spy."

"He's dead," Elizabeth replied.

"And if he didn't die then it would 'ave been me," Tommy said.

"In our house, Tommy," Elizabeth whispered. "Our daughter is upstairs…God…all because of money…"

"The woman delivering the money will be here tonight-"

"-No," Elizabeth interrupted, shaking her head. "She is not to come to our home. No one is to come here. Meet her somewhere else. Do you understand me?"

"Aye," Tommy agreed to that and Elizabeth watched as he moved closer to her, his hands going to her cheeks as she looked at his face that was also dotted with blood. "This will never 'appen again."

"You keep promising that," Elizabeth reminded him.

"And I mean it," Tommy assured her and she shrugged.

"I know," she said, "but if anyone ever comes here again then you have my word that I am leaving, Thomas. I love you so much, but our daughter…if our daughter is ever placed in danger again like this then I will leave and take her with me."

"I agree," Tommy said to her. "It will be safer for yer both, Liz."

She said nothing to him, choosing to brush his hands from her before leaving the study. She couldn't look at the body once more. She walked through the sitting room and towards the staircase to clean up, knowing full well that her husband was following her too. They both entered the bathroom, Tommy nodding to Pol as she came out of the nursery to look at them.

"Business in London went well," Tommy informed her, trying to distract her. "I 'ave the Russians on side with me so Churchill will be pleased."

"Good," Elizabeth said in a monotone voice. She didn't want to discuss it or think about it.

"Liz," Tommy whispered her name as she splashed water over her face and he followed suit. "I'm sorry, yer know that."

"I know," she sighed and moved to kiss him on the cheek. "I know you are sorry and I know that you never wanted this, not really…but from now on we do this away from Charlotte. We put our daughter first."

Tommy nodded, kissing Elizabeth on the forehead. "We will always put her first, Liz. I promise."

…

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	41. Chapter 40

Elizabeth had been bouncing Charlotte on her lap, perched on the bench by the front door when Tommy returned from business the following morning. He had met the woman with the money the previous night. The Duchess had been full of her own self-importance, but Tommy had done his best to ignore her, promising her that the transport would be ready and transported to them in time.

"How did it go?" Elizabeth asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

Sitting down besides his wife, Tommy draped his arm over the back of the bench, his other hand holding the ends of a cigarette he was finishing off. He took a drag from it and then tossed it to the floor, the heel of his boot making contact with it.

"I 'ave the money," Tommy told her. "It's at the shop in the vault."

"Good," Elizabeth nodded. "So what happens now?"

"Now I wait," Tommy said. "But we 'ave bigger problems to worry about. John and Arthur 'ave gone and pissed off the Italians. Yer know Lizzie Stark?"

Elizabeth arched a brow, wondering if Thomas was being serious. The first sight she had seen when she had returned to Thomas in Birmingham was him with Elizabeth Stark pressed up against the wall, kissing her heavily. Nodding, Thomas remembered that moment and sniffed, wiping his nose as he gave his wife a small smirk.

"Yer, can't forget that," Tommy said. "Anyway, she'd been seeing this guy…Angel Changretta. His restaurant ended up bein' burned down…stopped him from comin' to our Charlotte's christening."

"Why did you do that?"

"Not my idea, for once," Tommy said, holding his hands up in defence before going back to wrap his arm around her shoulders, his other hand moving to run over Charlotte's small head.

"Anyway, 'is father, Vicente, went to meet John and Arthur and they made the situation worse. Threatened 'is son."

"Why can those two not make anything better?" Elizabeth demanded. "Do they not know that you have enough to deal with right now? Never mind bailing them out of the mess they find themselves in?"

Tommy chuckled. "Pol's on it," he assured her. "I 'ave her on the case."

"Oh, she will sort it out," Elizabeth spoke, her voice wry. "Your aunt is nothing if not direct and demanding. I have to say, I was slightly wary of her to begin with, but she has been nothing but pleasant to me recently. If anything, she has been a rock."

"Aye," Tommy said. "And she's offered to look after Charlotte this evening while you and I go and see a show of some kind in the city."

Elizabeth let her eyes widen at hearing him and Tommy smiled at the sight of her looking so taken back by his offer to take her out that night. He knew what was to happen that night. He was to meet with Father Hughes, the man he had conducted business with that morning. He didn't entirely know what Hughes was doing, but he had heard that he was working alongside the Russians, hence why Tommy had to work alongside him. But Tommy didn't want that business to take long. He wanted a one minute conversation before enjoying an evening with his wife.

"I did not know we were going out," Elizabeth snapped Tommy away from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Tommy told her. "Thought it'd be a nice surprise for yer…after everythin' that 'appened. It's the theatre…some Shakespeare play. You were cultured when you were younger."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Tommy moved to kiss her on the forehead before picking Charlotte from her lap as the little girl held her arms out towards her father. Elizabeth watched her husband for a moment before pushing her hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"I will have you know, Thomas Shelby, that I am still rather cultured…well…I like to think I am," she said. "That was until I married you and was corrupted."

"Corrupted, eh?" Tommy asked of her and then picked Charlotte up, looking her in the eye. "Did I corrupt, mummy, Charlotte? Or did she willingly come?"

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tommy with Charlotte. Moving towards him, she wrapped both of her arms around one of his, her hands grasping hold of his as Charlotte remained sat in his lap. She rested the side of her head against his shoulder and Tommy peered down to her.

"I am sorry," she spoke, her voice low and soft. "I have been a pain to you and I never meant to be. I just want you to be safe, but…perhaps I have been going about it the wrong way."

"No," Tommy said, shaking his head back and forth. "You've been 'ow I thought, Liz…and I get it…"

"Well, I just wanted to apologise and from now on I support you," Elizabeth said. "But just promise me that we will all be fine…you, me and Charlotte…that is all that matters, right?"

Tommy could sense the desperation in her voice and so he nodded to her, moving to look down at her as she rested on his shoulder. They hadn't been this at ease with each other in a long time. Tommy knew that their relationship had been fraught and he was just as much to blame as she was, but he was past that now. He would rather focus their efforts on getting through this together.

….

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Tommy fidgeted wit the black tie on his neck as he looked into the mirror. Pol was stood to the side, holding Charlotte in her arms and making the little girl laugh and gurgle as she pulled faces and spoke in gibberish to her.

"How is she?" Pol asked, not taking her gaze from Charlotte as she directed the question to Tommy who managed a small shrug, tugging on his suit jacket.

"Fine," Tommy spoke. "We've worked it out. What 'ave yer been doin' with John and Arthur?"

"Apart from wanting to smack their 'eads together?" Pol asked and Tommy let his lips quirk for a moment. "I told 'em that I'd 'ave Lizze Stark sort it out."

"Good," Tommy nodded his head at her.

"Well, don't you look a treat," Pol exclaimed and Tommy frowned, wondering if she was talking to him.

It soon became apparent who he was taking to as his wife walked down the steps. Even Tommy did a double take at the sight of her. She had pulled her hair back and into a bun, some strands still dangling loose at the front of her face. The dress she wore was a deep blue and clung to her tightly, raising to her neck in a halter neck style. She had on white gloves that ran up to her elbow as she carried a simple black coat over her shoulder.

"Is it not too much?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I doubt it," Pol said, scoffing as she looked to Tommy and smirked.

"Aye," Tommy managed to agree. "It…you…look…well…"

"Lost for words," Pol scoffed and Tommy shot her a glare as Elizabeth smiled softly and took hold of Tommy's tie around his neck, straightening it out for him.

They took it in turns to peck Charlotte goodbye before leaving to the car out front. Tommy opened the door for Elizabeth, helping her into the vehicle before he went to his side and looked to her. She felt her cheeks warm up for a couple of moments under his stare before she felt his hand move to her cheek, pulling her face in his direction and in time for him to kiss her.

"You look stunning," he whispered to her and she managed a soft smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And you're looking rather handsome yourself, Mr Shelby."

"This old thing?" Tommy joked as he started the car and Elizabeth laughed along with him as they pulled out of the driveway.

…

The concert hall was brimming with well dressed people in the lobby, sipping on champagne and eating canapés. Elizabeth had kept by Tommy's side during the socialising event. Most people knew her husband while not many knew her. They had heard how she was a teacher, asking if she intended to go back to work. She said she would when Charlotte was older, but for now she was enjoying maternity leave.

"How do you know half of these people?" Elizabeth asked from Tommy as they stood by the door to the theatre hall, waiting to be let in for the start of the performance. Charlotte was sipping an orange juice while Tommy had champagne.

"Business," Tommy sad. "You'd be surprised how many of 'em 'ere aren't straight laced."

She scoffed. "I doubt it. I remember socialising with these people when I was younger and Billy was with me…asking me to entertain his friends…"

"Not much 'as changed, I'd guess," Tommy informed her before he saw a familiar sight out of the corner of his eye.

He remained stood where he was, stepping closer to Elizabeth as he saw the man come closer along with someone else Tommy vaguely recognised. Elizabeth wondered what was happening as her husband moved to stand next to her and she saw the men stand before her. One wore long robes, clearly a man of the church while the other she recognised as the Right Honourable Patrick Jarvis, a blading man who had done nothing for his constituency as far as she knew.

"Mr Shelby," the man in robes spoke.

Tommy wanted to keep Elizabeth as far away from Father Hughes as possible. He didn't even want her to acknowledge his existence as Tommy suspected he was worse than a spy.

"And this must be the lovely Mrs Shelby," he spoke.

"Aye," Tommy said, seeing him begin to extend his hand, but Tommy quickly grabbed his wife's free hand to stop her from shaking his. "What is it you are doing here, Father Hughes?"

"Oh, you know, me and Patrick just wanted a chat to see how progress is coming along," he spoke.

"With the vehicles?" Elizabeth whispered, but the men looked to her, Hughes crunching his face up as he heard her speak. Tommy sighed once and looked between Hughes and Jarvis.

"So you told your wife, Mr Shelby?"

"Well, a man did break into my house and threaten our daughter," Elizabeth answered. "So if you have anything to do with him then I suspect you are not good news."

"Feisty," Jarvis chuckled. "No, we are just here to deliver a message really. You see, the Russians would like to see the vehicles. The Duchess Tatiana will come along and see them with you, Mr Shelby."

"I don't think so," Tommy answered, feeling Elizabeth's grip on his hand increasing and he moved his thumb to run over her knuckles.

"I don't think we gave you a choice, Mr Shelby?" Father Hughes spoke.

Elizabeth observed the man. He had a strong face and jawline, his eyes narrow and wrinkles lining his forehead and side of his face. She saw him hold a look of threatening to him and she instantly knew that he was someone not to mess with.

"Never asked for one," Tommy said and Father Hughes turned to look to Elizabeth.

"And how old is your little girl, Mrs Shelby? I trust she has someone looking after her this evening."

Elizabeth felt uneasy as she heard him speak, swaying on her feet slightly as Tommy stepped forwards, knowing exactly what was going on as the doors to the theatre hall opened. Tommy looked at Hughes as Jarvis wandered off, knowing that the business would be done.

"Do not threaten my daughter," Tommy demanded from him.

"Do not give me reason to," Hughes replied, voice low and demanding as he nodded his head to Tommy. "I take it we have an understanding then?"

Tommy grunted in agreement and Hughes left without another word while Elizabeth felt herself grow weary, watching the man wander off before she felt Tommy take hold of her waist as she wrapped her arms around his upper arms.

"We need to go home," she whispered, voice harsh and demanding. "I want to be with her…please…can we just go home?"

Nodding, Tommy agreed with her, holding her tightly for a minute before taking her hand and returning home to their daughter, the threat still ringing loudly in his ear.

….

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! Please do leave me a comment!


	42. Chapter 41

Elizabeth had rushed into the house ahead of Tommy; her feet hitting the ground quickly as she slammed the door open and Tommy caught it before it bounced against the wall. Closing it, he pulled his coat from his body, tossing it over the bannister before following Elizabeth upstairs, looking around the large landing as she rushed into their bedroom.

Polly stood up from where she had been crouched at the side of the cot, swaying Charlotte off to sleep as she pushed it from side to side and sang a song to the little baby in the crib. Elizabeth doubled over with relief at the sight of their daughter. Her hands wrapped around the wood of the crib as she bent, gasping for breath as Pol looked to her.

"What the 'ell 'appened?" she demanded and Elizabeth shook her head as Tommy came to stand beside his wife, looking to Charlotte before making a move.

He was the one to bend down, leaning into the cot to pick up their daughter, cradling her against his chest as he closed his eyes and let his hand rest and cup the back of her head. She was silent while Liz took hold of him by the arm, resting her own forehead on his shoulder.

"Father Hughes," Tommy said. "He said somethin'…somethin' about Charlotte. We 'ad to get 'ome and be 'ere with 'er."

"How dare he?" Pol seethed, unable to control her temper as her hands balled into fists by her side and she shook her head back and forth. "Who does he think he 'is to make threats against 'er?"

"The man in charge," Elizabeth whispered, looking between the two of them. Pol kept her lips pursed as Elizabeth's eyes went back to Tommy and he shook his head at her. "He is, isn't he?"

"No," Tommy answered her. "He isn't in charge, Liz. He's the one negotiating between me and the Russians, but there's somethin' off about 'im…somethin' I don't trust."

Shaking her head back and forth, Elizabeth moved back to look up to Tommy as he watched her and sighed, taking a deep breath before speaking what he knew. He watched on as his wife and Pol stood next to each other, both of them clearly ganging up on him to find out what he was keeping from them.

"If he was with that MP tonight then there is a chance he is double crossin' the Russians," Tommy informed them, still holding his daughter tightly against his chest as she slept soundly and he relished the feeling of her in his arms. "I think he is betrayin' the rebels. Workin' with the government to go against 'em."

"And why would you think that?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Because he was with Jarvis," Tommy said. "And I…well…I 'ave a hunch, but I need Ada to speak to her Communist friends and find out more. They'll 'ave some details, I think."

"And if he is a spy?" she enquired and Tommy shrugged.

"Then I tell the Romanov's there's a spy and it's 'im," Tommy responded. "They either kill 'im or I do."

"You are not killing anyone," Elizabeth said, her voice harsh and stern as she sent Tommy a look that told him not to push her any further on the matter. Her glare on him was harsh and Tommy didn't bother to tell her that he would relish the chance to murder the man.

"I agree with Elizabeth on that one," Polly spoke, nodding her head as she motioned to the little girl in Tommy's arms. "You 'ave someone else to think about now, don't yer?"

"She is all I think about," Tommy answered without missing a beat, his words honest and his voice hoarse as he thought about anything happening to Charlotte. He could not contemplate it. "My family is all I think of. Let me deal with the rebel Russians and see if he is spyin' on 'em for the government."

"But what does it matter?" Elizabeth asked of Tommy. "You are the one who has been told to do this by Churchill, for goodness sake. This is too deep, Tommy. All of this is too deep. Who do you trust?"

"No one," Tommy answered her truthfully. "I don't trust anyone, Liz, because that way I know where I stand."

"This is too much," Polly said with a shake of her head. "I'll need to go to confession at this rate and get everythin' off my chest."

Elizabeth would have laughed, but nothing about the situation they found themselves in was particularly funny. Instead all she could do was shake her head and look away, moving closer to the window and peering out of it as Tommy watched her, well aware that he had to do his best not to lose her or Charlotte. He couldn't bear the thought of that.

"Are you dealin' with Arthur and John and the Italians?" he asked of Polly as Elizabeth took a couple of moments to gather herself.

"I am," Pol confirmed. "Told 'em to stay away from the Italians. If they 'aven't listened to me then I'll be doin' more than 'avin' words."

"Good," Tommy told her. "Look, why don't yer stay 'ere for the night?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said with haste, turning around and shrugging out of the coat she had kept on, tossing it onto the bed before looking to Polly. "The guest room you usually use is made up and ready. Honestly, Polly, it would be safer, especially after tonight."

Polly nodded then, wondering if it would make Elizabeth feel any better by staying here. She suspected she had some form of bond with the young woman now, especially after everything they had been through together. Polly agreed to it, bidding them her goodnights and shutting the door, wondering if another argument was brewing between them.

"I hate this as much as you, Liz," Tommy informed his wife as she nodded, slipping out of her shoes and kicking them into the corner of the room, promising to clean up the next morning.

"I know you do," Elizabeth said, peeling the gloves from her fingertips. "That is why I want to do this by your side, Tommy. When you go to London and next meet with these people then I want to come with you."

"I don't think so," Tommy said, a dark chuckle escaping him. "Yer goin' nowhere near 'em."

"Why not?" Elizabeth shrugged. "I want to help you."

"You 'elp me more than yer could ever know," Tommy promised his wife, moving to place Charlotte back down in her cot before pointing to her and taking his wife by the hand. "You and 'er are all that I need. I am not draggin' yer into this because if something does 'appen to me then she needs you. She needs you and you need 'er."

"I need you just as much," Elizabeth said, her hands going to grip the lapels of the jacket he wore. "I need you, Tommy. I cannot see you get hurt. I cannot let that happen. That man…what will he do if he finds out you suspect him of being a spy?"

"Nothin'," Tommy whispered. "Because he will never find out. Just listen to me, Liz, listen to me."

"I am."

"I will get the information' before doin' what needs to be done," he promised his wife. "Yer know me, Liz. I plan things before doin' anythin'. I always 'ave done. I've never been spontaneous…well…except for when it comes to you and Charlotte."

Offering him a slim smile, she nodded at that and then moved to kiss Tommy on the cheek, leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her softly against him. She closed her eyes tightly while Tommy let his chin go and rest on the top of her head as he thought about what he was going to do.

…

Tommy had the information that he needed. There was a spy working with the government, in particular a branch of government Thomas had never heard of. He was working against the exiled Russians. Tommy had received the information from Ada and in turn had told her that he wanted to make her head of the foreign office when business went global.

She had laughed at him, demanding to know when that was going to happen, but he had kept her silent with a look that told her he was very serious. He had big things in store for the company and he intended to make them legal too.

Once this business with these Russians was over then Tommy would be on his way and would never see them again. That thought filled him with more joy than he knew he was capable of. The Duchess Tatiana was on her way to Birmingham and Tommy had arranged a meeting with her at the office.

"Is she 'ere yet?" Tommy demanded as he entered the shop in Birmingham, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth as Pol shrugged her shoulders, still wondering what Michael was doing out with Arthur and John. No doubt he was up to no good.

"Who?"

"The Duchess," Tommy said. "She wanted a meetin' after I told 'er I 'ad information. Her uncle and aunt said she would come 'ere for the meetin'."

"Aven't seen 'er," Pol shrugged.

Groaning to himself, Tommy was about to leave before the phone in his office rang. Picking it up, he placed it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"You need to come home," Liz's voice entered his ears and Tommy held the phone tighter, wondering what the hell could have happened. "There is someone here to see you."

Her voice was tight and Tommy suspected that whoever was there to see him was stood in front of her. She sounded too restrained to be yelling at him and demanding for him to come back home. Tommy suspected he knew who it was.

"She was supposed to come 'ere for the meetin'," he informed his wife.

"Well, apparently the location has changed," Elizabeth said. "I shall see you soon."

His wife hung up without another word and Tommy moved with haste. The last thing he wanted was for her to be alone with the Duchess. He didn't know what she would say to her and Tommy didn't know what his wife would say in return. Elizabeth was known to have a temper when provoked. Tommy knew that no one would want to see that.

…

Elizabeth felt relief when she heard her husband enter the study that he shared with her. The woman had made herself at home behind his desk, her hands running over the wood of it as Elizabeth sat at her own desk, pretending to do work while they waited for Tommy to return. Standing up, Elizabeth moved over to Tommy as he took his time to kiss her on the cheek.

"I apologise for changing the venue, Mr Shelby, but I was intrigued as to where you lived."

"You could 'ave let me know," Tommy said.

Elizabeth couldn't stop looking at Tatiana. The woman was stunning. There could be no denying that. Charlotte was sleeping upstairs and Elizabeth had kept the door open to listen out for any sounds from her. Thankfully, the baby had kept quiet which meant Elizabeth could keep an eye on Tatiana. There was something about her she didn't trust.

"I could have," she nodded, standing up as her intricate gown fell down her legs and Elizabeth suddenly felt underdressed in her simple blue dress. "But where would the fun in that be?"

"Yer," Tommy grunted. "Well, I found yer spy. Father Hughes is workin' for Economic League…a branch of the government…he's feedin' all of the information you give him back to the government and the Russians."

"And how do you know this?" Tatiana asked and Tommy shrugged.

"My sources," he said. "I won't divulge how I know it, just that I do know it."

"How interesting," the woman said, moving around the desk, trailing a finger along it. "You see, Father Hughes did warn us that you had taken a disliking to him. He told me that you were rather rude to him the other night."

"I don't like men who 'urt children," Tommy said, arching a brow. "I know what he does."

Elizabeth let her eyes widen, feeling sick at the thought of what Tommy had said. She suspected that made sense as to why Tommy had not let her shake his hand. She felt relief for that now as she dropped her hand to her hips.

"He denies those rumours."

"Of course he does," Tommy scoffed, turning to look away for a moment. "But I 'ave told yer. He will play you…your entire family."

"I doubt it," she responded. "No one has played us yet. You know that, Mr Shelby. You have seen us plead poverty, but if people knew what was underneath the house then they would be shocked. Father Hughes will not get away with betraying us, but my uncle will require further evidence."

"What evidence?" Tommy asked, keeping the conversation flowing. She had just divulged where the Georgians kept their treasures buried. She was either foolish or not concerned. "I told yer, I won't tell yer who told me, but let's just say it was some important Soviet people."

She frowned then before shrugging her shoulders and Elizabeth watched her walk up to Tommy, her hand moving to his cheek and pinching it. Elizabeth wanted to slap her wrist away, but she knew better. Instead she remained stood behind his shoulder, her hands balled into fists.

"I hope for your sake you are right, Mr Shelby," she whispered.

"Rarely wrong," Tommy replied, pushing her hand from him.

"We shall see," she spoke, backing out the room, looking between Elizabeth and Thomas. "What a lovely couple you both make. No doubt my uncle would like to meet your wife, Mr Shelby. Bring her to London next time you are down."

"I don't think so," Tommy muttered.

Tatiana smirked. "That wasn't a request," she declared before disappearing from the house.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "If you kill the priest then I want permission to kill her," she grumbled, knowing she was speaking of something that would never happen, but it was enough to make Tommy smirk. "Touching you like that…who does she think she is?"

"A very powerful woman," Tommy said as Elizabeth moved to the door, making sure that she had gone.

"For how much longer?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not much longer," Tommy responded, his voice low and dangerous. "Not long at all."

…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed. I hope you will let me know what you think!


	43. Chapter 42

Elizabeth sat on the end of the bed, Charlotte sleeping in the crib as Tommy packed a case for his trip down to London. Despite the fact the Duchess had demanded he take his wife with him the next time he went down south, he had told Elizabeth that she was going nowhere near the Georgians. She had agreed with that, but had grown with worry at what could happen to Tommy.

"How long do you think you shall be gone?" she asked as he kept his case on her stool and folded a shirt up, but he was hopeless.

"A couple o' days," he told her.

She stood up and moved over to him, taking the shirt from his grip and folding it herself as he let the cigarette continue to dangle from his mouth and she rolled her eyes at the sight of him, her hand moving to hit against his chest once she had finished her folding.

"If you burn that shirt or get on ash on it then you only have yourself to blame," she informed her husband in a low voice as Tommy let his lips quirk upwards at hearing his wife. "You cannot just put out a cigarette for one minute."

"Didn't want to waste it," Tommy shrugged at her as he moved to take hold of her hand inside of his. "There's a lotta things I don't wanna waste right now."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth enquired, moving to let her hand move to his shoulder, her fingers gently digging in as she tried to relieve some of the tension there. Tommy had been on tenterhooks for weeks now and Elizabeth was determined to do something to relieve some of that tension.

"Aye," Tommy said. "Especially while our daughter's asleep."

Elizabeth laughed as she felt him move to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray that rested just behind him on the dressing table. She continued to smile at him as he bent down to kiss her squarely on the mouth and she closed her eyes, wondering when the last time they had been together was. Surely it had to have been the night Pol had said she would take care of Charlotte while Elizabeth and Tommy went out.

"Sometimes it's all I think about," Tommy muttered into her ear as his hands went to the back of the dress she wore, his fingers tugging at the buttons that held it together. "I miss it, Liz."

"I gathered," Elizabeth responded, her voice coy as she moved to kiss his neck once. "The problem is, you are not the only one."

"My wife, the little minx, eh?" Tommy chuckled as Elizabeth brought her lips up towards his chin, her hand running up his neck as Tommy's breathing seemed to hitch as she finally kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, Thomas Shelby," she whispered, her voice low as she spoke to him and continued to press her lips against his mouth in short and sharp pecks as she spoke in between each motion. "I love you more than you know. I need you to stay safe."

Tommy finally finished unbuttoning her dress, his cold hands going to her bare back as the dress remained perched on the edge of her shoulders. She remained silent as she felt him tug on it, his eyes widening as he realised she wasn't wearing any underclothes and he looked amused at the sight.

"No underclothes, Mrs Shelby?" he wondered of her.

"Your little Russian friend interrupted me so I threw on the closest dress I could find," Elizabeth said. "And speaking of her, I still want her nowhere near you."

Thomas chuckled at hearing the jealousy in his wife's voice before looking her in the eye, one hand going to lift her chin up, moving her gaze to his as he searched her stare and he shook his head, the back of his hand moving up and down her cheek.

"You have nothing to worry about," Thomas said. "There's only one woman I 'ave my eye on….always' as been."

Elizabeth moved quickly then, unable to keep her mouth from his as she poured everything she had into the kiss. This was what she wanted. It was all she wanted for the rest of her life. Her and Tommy. That would be enough for her.

…

"I hear that you went on strike yesterday."

Elizabeth was watching Charlotte in the garden, her daughter crawling on the blanket they sat on. Pol sat on the other side, hand on her forehead while her other hand held a cigarette. She looked over to Elizabeth who looked vaguely amused at what she was hearing.

"The girls in the office 'ad been moaning," Pol informed Elizabeth. "The boys had gone off on some huntin' trip, except for Tommy. They had been forced to look after the shop. Anyway, Linda came in and said all the female workers were off on strike down at the Bull Ring. We joined in."

"Good on you," Elizabeth spoke. "I do not pretend to understand what happens in that shop, but you deserve as much pay as any man."

"Aye," Pol agreed in a low voice. "We do. But, I doubt Tommy would be 'appy if he knew."

Elizabeth shook her head as Charlotte crawled to the end of the blanket and began tugging up handfuls of grass. She watched her daughter as she spoke.

"I doubt that Tommy would be concerned," she informed her. "He has other things to worry over. Did you know how the Duchess was at our home the other day?"

"I 'eard somethin'," Pol said. "Michael muttered somethin', but that boy keeps things from me. What did she want?"

"Apparently Father Hughes is betraying the Georgians," Elizabeth said. "He is working for the government and acting as a double agent. I think that Thomas might have offered to kill him for them, despite the fact I told him not to do that."

Pol chuckled at that, taking a long drag of her cigarette as she tried to ignore her pounding headache after drinking too much the previous day. "Thomas never 'as listened to anyone…except for you…if he thinks he needs to kill this Father Hughes then he will 'ave good reason."

"I know," Elizabeth muttered, "but I still worry over him. I wanted to go to London with him, but he said that there was no chance of that happening. I agreed in the end, but I still think I should have gone to him."

"Perhaps," Pol shrugged at the woman, "but you 'ave a little girl to think of."

Elizabeth kept on watching Charlotte as her daughter continued to tug at the grass. Moving to rest on her side, she moved her hand to pat her daughter's head, letting her fingers tangle through her soft hair as her daughter shrieked and clapped her hands that were still full of grass. Pol laughed at the sight as Elizabeth also chuckled.

"Thomas said that he should be home in a couple of days," Elizabeth said. "Hopefully all of this mess might be a bit more manageable by then."

"Yer handlin' it all very well," Pol mused. "The other day I thought you were goin' to walk out on Tommy, not that I could blame yer."

"And if I do that then who does he have?" Elizabeth wondered. "I had contemplated taking Charlotte and going, but I could not do it. I needed to stay by his side and…I might not be of much use to him out in the business world, but when he comes home I know he needs someone. I just want to help him and keep him safe."

Pol nodded then. "Yer doin' a better job at that than yer think," she promised her.

Before Elizabeth could continue speaking, her brow narrowed at what she was seeing in the distance. A car was driving up towards the mansion. She stood up as Pol turned to look at the sight. Moving to grab hold of Charlotte, Elizabeth rested her against her chest, her head on her shoulder as she stepped off the blanket and towards the stone driveway as Arthur climbed from the car.

"Liz," he greeted her with a nod of his head as John, Finn and Michael all emerged. "I need yer to get inside."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said, blinking profusely as she wondered what they were talking about. Her grip on Charlotte seemed to increase as the blue dress she wore swayed in the breeze. "What is happening, Arthur?"

Pol stood then, straightening out her white blouse in her black skirt as she tossed her cigarette on the floor, stamping on it before moving towards the boys, hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Tommy called the office," Arthur said, voice gruff as he spoke. "He told me to get Liz and Charlotte and keep 'em in the house."

"Why?" Elizabeth demanded, worry now coursing through her.

"He didn't say," Michael spoke. "I answered and he sounded…he sounded nervous. Tommy never sounds nervous."

"No," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "Why would he be nervous? Where is he?"

"Down in London still," John said, managing to look slightly worried as he spoke. "He said he was goin' to 'ave dinner with the Georgians tonight."

"I need to talk to him," Elizabeth said, her voice frantic as Pol took hold of her by the back, moving her hand along her spin as she tried to soothe her. Liz turned to look to Pol, hoping that the woman understood. "I need to see him."

"If he wants yer in 'ere then there 'as to be a reason," Pol informed her.

"That is what is scaring me," Elizabeth declared. "Something has happened to him…someone has to have threatened him for him to do this."

No one said anything, mainly because they knew she was right. Instead they ushered her into the house as Pol took hold of Charlotte and Elizabeth remained stood by the phone, refusing to leave until she had heard word from her husband.

…

Tommy had been certain he was dead. He thought that he was. He opened his eyes, unsure of where he was. Father Hughes's men had beaten him after the man had found out of his plan to assassinate him. He had been forced to go the royal's house and apologise for his theory of Father Hughes being a spy. He had been embarrassed in front of them. He had been humiliated.

Thomas did not enjoy being humiliated. He remembered that he had called the office and spoke to Arthur and Michael. He had told them to get his wife home and make sure she was safe. He didn't know if Hughes would go after her, but he didn't want to take any chances. The last thing Tommy remembered was being in Ada's house. He had spoken with the Soviet Embassy, telling them everything about the Economic League and the Georgians. He told them how the Economic League wanted the robbery of the tanks to act as the trigger for the British to cut ties with the Soviets.

And then he had collapsed. He had collapsed and the last thing he had seen had been the image of his wife and daughter in the garden, laughing as they played in the grass. His eyes had closed tightly then and he didn't know where he was when he opened them again.

All he knew was that he felt a warmth holding onto his hand. Peeling his eyes open, he managed to turn his head to the side, looking to see her sat there on the edge of a seat, both of her hands holding onto one of his. Her eyes were wet and tears stained her red cheeks as a sob escaped her.

"Thank God," she whispered, her voice like music to his ear.

He struggled to speak, his voice hoarse and throat tight as he managed a mutter. "What happened?"

"I have no idea, Tommy," she said in a small voice. "Ada called me to tell me that you had been rushed to hospital with concussion…a fractured skill…Christ, Tommy."

She broke down once more and Tommy struggled to comfort her as she continued to sob, bending down to kiss the back of his hand as she managed to look at him, trying not to let her eyes wander to the bandage on his head.

"Charlotte?" he mumbled.

"With Pol at home," Elizabeth responded. "She is safe."

"Good," Tommy muttered.

"Just focus on resting," Elizabeth urged her husband, holding his hand tightly, knowing that she wasn't going to get any information from him while he was in this state. "Rest, Tommy…I'm going nowhere."

Tommy, usually one to argue, didn't bother. Instead he closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	44. Chapter 43

Elizabeth was relieved when they were able to bring Tommy back to Birmingham. She had set everything up in their bedroom so that he didn't have to move far. He was on bed rest for a long time and Elizabeth intended to make sure he stayed that way. She knew Tommy. He was not one to stay resting, but he had no choice and she had her eye on him constantly.

Charlotte was with Pol, the Aunt having moved into the mansion while Tommy recovered. Charlotte had been good as gold and Elizabeth was so proud of her when she discovered that she had learned how to walk a couple of steps. She was still trying to speak, her words garbled and incoherent. But ever since she had found out how to crawl, she was everywhere, constantly on the move. Pol was the one to keep her eye on her.

"What are the chances of him coming here?" Elizabeth asked from her husband as she tugged at the curtains in their bedroom, pulling them open so that Tommy could see some of the daylight.

He knew who she was speaking of. "Father Hughes will not be bothering us," he promised her. He had told Elizabeth everything about the Economic League working with the Georgians to get hold of the tanks. He told her how the Economic League intended to let the robbery act as the catalyst for the British to abandon the Soviets.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked from Tommy. "I saw what he did to you, Tommy. You were in that bed for God knows how long…unconscious…a fractured skull…Tommy."

"Come 'ere," Tommy urged from his wife as he saw her hands move over her mouth and she tried to stop herself from crying. She moved over to the bed and allowed Tommy to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer against his body as she let her head rest on his shoulder. "Nothin' will 'appen. I'll make sure of it, eh? I'll make sure of it."

"How?" Elizabeth wondered from him. "You are on bed rest for months now, Tommy."

"Usually I'd complain about that," Tommy grunted, reaching over Elizabeth for his cigarettes on the bedside table. "But sounds quite relaxin' for now."

"And should you really be smoking?" she wondered as she saw him light up a cigarette and he moved to place it in his mouth, letting it dangle there as she watched him, an unimpressed look upon her face as she did so.

"Probably not if I'm guessin' by the looks on yer face," he said. "Then again, I shouldn't 'ave done a lot of things."

"Such as?"

"Well," Tommy drawled. "I maybe shouldn't 'ave married you. We both know that Kimbers and Shelbys aren't supposed to mix, eh?"

"Yes, well," Elizabeth said, unable to resist smiling against his shoulder. "How could you say no to me?"

"Couldn't, could I?" Tommy chuckled, letting out a breath of smoke before closing his eyes for a moment. "But I know one thin' now."

"And what is that?" Elizabeth enquired, knowing that she should dress for the day and go and find some breakfast for Tommy. He had to keep his strength up somehow and he was taking quite a high dosage of morphine daily.

"That I need yer and Charlotte to go somewhere else when the times comes for me to finish this," he said and Elizabeth sat up then and Tommy waited for the barrage of questions to come his way. He was used to them now. Keeping silent, he smoked the rest of his cigarette as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'll bite," she told him. "What is going on?"

"The Georgians can't pay me for the job I'm doin'. They're playin' me, Liz."

She frowned. "And what can we do about that?"

"We can do nothin'," Tommy informed her with a firm shake of his head. "What yer can do is hide while I deal with it. I'm goin' to take what I'm owed with a little help from an old friend."

"And who would that be?" she asked him.

"Alfie Solomons," he said.

"Alfie?" she echoed back to him. "Tommy, how on earth do you intend to do all of this?"

Tommy took another drag on his cigarette before nodding his head and stubbing it out. "I'll 'ave some of my men dig a tunnel to their vault and get someone to work inside their house. I'll find out what they're up to all of the time."

"And if they discover this plan?" Elizabeth enquired and he shook his head.

"They won't," he responded. "And Father Hughes won't be a problem either."

She frowned at hearing him then, her lips pursed as she folded her arms over her chest and shook her head before speaking in a low voice to him.

"Again, I'll bite," she informed him. "Why will he not be a problem?"

"Because Michael is goin' to be the one to kill him."

Tommy watched on as his wife looked shocked. She stood up from the bed then and Tommy was almost prepared for another argument on the matter, but instead all he got was silence as her hands went through her hair, her mind wondering if Pol knew what Tommy was going to have her son do.

"Father Hughes abused him," Tommy declared to her and she felt a shift in her feelings, her hands going to her hips as she looked at him, her face a mixture of horror and disgust at what she was hearing from Tommy. "When he was younger…he…he didn't say what he did, but he 'urt 'im. We can't let 'im get away with that, Liz. Michael doesn't want to."

Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, Elizabeth laced her fingers together. "That poor boy," she whispered in a soft tone and Tommy nodded in agreement with her. "How could he do that? How could anyone do that to a child?"

Tommy shrugged. "It's sick," he agreed, "and he needs to pay."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. "I know," she said, "but is this the right way, Tommy? Michael might be a man and part of the business, but Pol is his mother."

"Aye, she is," Tommy nodded. "But yer also right when yer say that he is a man. He makes his own decisions."

Elizabeth arched a brow. "And would you be happy if Charlotte grew up and decided that she wanted to murder someone?"

"Don't be daft," Tommy demanded from Elizabeth. "Charlotte will never go through what Michael went through."

"Perhaps not," Elizabeth agreed. "But that does not mean that you would be comfortable with the idea of her killing someone. Just as I am sure Pol will not be."

It took a moment before Tommy fought off the urge to roll his eyes at hearing her. "Pol doesn't need to know, and even if she does know then nothin' will deter Michael. He wants to do this, Liz."

Letting out a huff, she looked to Tommy with annoyance before holding her hands up. "We will discuss this when we need to," she informed him. "Until then we're not discussing anything to do with your work. You need to recover."

"But-"

"-No buts," she interrupted Tommy, keeping her hands held up before she moved to take hold of Tommy by the hands, holding them tightly in her grip before she looked into his eyes. "I'm serious, Tommy. You're going to rest."

"Fine," Tommy muttered. "But we're goin' to discuss this sooner or later."

"Then it will be later," she responded. "Besides, I am tired of arguing over everything, Thomas. It seems to be all we do."

He shook his head at her, almost looking amused as he spoke. "Thomas?" he asked from her. "I must be in trouble."

"Be quiet," she responded in a whisper, a small smile forming on her face despite herself as she felt Tommy drop her hand from his grip, but he moved his fingers up to rest against her cheeks. She said nothing as she felt his fingers continue to trace her cheekbones.

"You don't smile enough," Tommy whispered and Elizabeth opened her eyes once more, arching a brow in his direction as he spoke.

"There hasn't been much to smile about," she told him. "My husband was beaten and almost died."

"I know," Tommy responded. "But I'll be alright now, I promise yer that."

She smiled once again and moved to press her lips against his, kissing him chastely before she felt him move his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, pressing her lips tightly against his after she had tried to move off. She laughed into the motion, her teeth clashing against his as she did so and Tommy let his lips quirk despite himself.

"That is more than enough excitement for you, Mr Shelby," Elizabeth said once she had managed to free herself from his grip, her forehead pressing against his.

"Yer know that when I got back from the war all I could think of was getting' yer back," Tommy changed the subject, taking a deep breath. "But I didn't know 'ow so I did the next best thin'. I went after yer brother."

Elizabeth kept silent as she felt his fingers brush down her arm.

"There's a lot of things I'd change, Liz, but you ain't one of 'em."

Her face remained stoic before she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as his arms went around her waist, his fingers curling into the bottom of her hair as he felt her forehead go to his shoulder and he ran his fingers up and down her hair, content with holding her for the time being.

"I love you, Thomas Shelby," she whispered into his ear. "And I might argue with you and nag you and not agree with you about everything, but I love you so much."

"I love yer too, Liz," he spoke. "'Ave done ever since yer walked into Small Heath."

…

Tommy was recovering slowly. There would be times when Elizabeth would see him wince in pain when he tried too much. He had managed to move from bed, but Elizabeth wouldn't let him go far. She would go out to walk with him around the garden, her arm inside of his as she supported him. He tried to tell her that he was fine, but she was persistent.

She was fussing around him and he was in no position to argue with his wife. Besides, he enjoyed a part of it. He enjoyed being close to his wife. He felt as though they hadn't been like this in such a long time. For a while their marriage had been strained. They had been arguing and bickering. They had been curt and rude. But now, with Tommy too ill to go back to work, it was like the old time. The times when it was just him and his wife. But now they had their daughter too.

"I swear that if she says daddy before mummy then I am going to be so unhappy," Elizabeth complained to her husband as she carried Charlotte through the gardens.

"She keeps on crawlin' a lot, eh?" Tommy said, noticing how she was wriggling around in Elizabeth's grip.

"She is quite the squirmier," Elizabeth agreed with her husband. "She should be speaking soon. Can you imagine how much trouble she is going to be when she grows up?"

Tommy shook his head, pulling out a cigarette. "She's not goin' to get old."

"Oh, she is," Elizabeth said, bending down to kiss her daughter on top of her head. "She isn't going to be this young forever, Tommy. She's going to be stunning."

"That she is," Tommy agreed, looking down to Charlotte as he placed his cigarette into his mouth and then moved to run his hand down his daughter's head. "She's everythin' to us now. All that matters."

"That she is," Elizabeth concurred.

The pair of them went silent as Tommy took a seat on the bench, drawing a deep breath in before he went back to exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. Elizabeth perched on the edge of the bench, resting Charlotte in her lap as she pulled at the coat she wore, making sure it was tight around the little girl's body.

"I received a letter from Alfie this mornin'," Tommy informed his wife.

"And?" she prompted him.

"And," Tommy drawled, "he's travellin' up to Birmingham in two weeks. Says he's willin' to work with us."

"I see," Elizabeth responded, unsure of what more Tommy wanted her to say. She refused to argue with him on the matter. She needed to believe that he knew what he was doing. She wanted to believe that. The alternative did not bear thinking of. She trusted Tommy, of course she did. She knew he was clever. She just worried that might not be enough one day.

"It'll be fine," Tommy promised her, sensing her hesitation.

"I just do not want you anywhere near Father Hughes," Elizabeth continued, moving one hand to rest on the top of Tommy's head where it was bandaged still. Moving to brush her fingers through his hair, she rested her forehead against his. "A man like him deserves to be punished, Tommy, but after what he did…what he has done to those children…to Michael…I just worry."

"Father Hughes will get nowhere near me again," Tommy promised his wife, his hand going to rest on top of hers. "This will soon be over, Liz, I promise yer."

Nodding against his forehead, Elizabeth said nothing, moving instead to peck him gently on the cheek before closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder, her grip tight on Charlotte. She believed Tommy. She just didn't know how devious Father Hughes could be.


	45. Chapter 44

Elizabeth finished placing the flowers in a vase on her desk in the study she shared with Tommy. She arranged them slowly, making sure they were in the right place as Tommy sat behind his desk and watched his wife. He sifted through the papers in his fingertips, looking over them with intrigue before his gaze went back to his wife.

"Liz," he said, catching her attention.

Smiling gently, she turned her head over her shoulder to look to Tommy, brow arched in a silent question of what he wanted.

"Do you know what time Alfie is arrivin'?" Tommy wondered from his wife.

"After dinner," she responded. "Have you told your brothers that he is coming? Was there not an entire fracas between them last time?"

Tommy chuckled and nodded his head slowly, pulling a cigarette out of the packet and lighting it up as Elizabeth settled back down behind her desk, her hands stretching over the mahogany. It had been so long since she had used the desk. It had been so long since she had taught. Charlotte was soon about to turn two and Elizabeth had contemplated going back to work. She wanted to go back.

"They don't see eye to eye," Tommy agreed with his wife. "Never mind. They'll be fine."

"No doubt," Elizabeth agreed, biting down on her bottom lip before approaching the subject with her husband. She looked over to Tommy for a second and he chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"You 'ave that face on yer," Tommy informed her. "The fact that says you 'ave somethin' you want to discuss."

"Well, yes," Elizabeth confessed and sighed in a soft tone before she went to her husband's desk. Instead of perching on the chair opposite him, she went to let the backs of her legs rest against his desk as she stood in front of him and he stubbed out his cigarette. "I have been thinking about going back to work eventually."

"Right," Tommy said.

"And I want to," Elizabeth told him. "I loved teaching and I want to go back to it, but I also don't want to miss our daughter growing up. She is almost two and she is already crawling everywhere and soon enough she will be walking. She still has so much to do…she hasn't even said one coherent word yet."

"I think it is coherent in her language," Tommy responded with a slim smirk as Elizabeth nodded and laughed once.

"Perhaps we should learn her language instead?" Elizabeth jested as Tommy leant forwards, his hands moving to grab hold of his wife by the waist as he pulled her towards him, letting her step in between his legs.

"I don't think we'd be any good," Tommy said as Elizabeth moved her hands to his shoulders, letting her hands run up and down them. "However, if you want to go back to work then we can get a nurse for Charlotte."

"I know," Elizabeth said. "But I don't know what I want. I am just saying that at some stage I want to go back to work…I don't know when."

"Yer don't 'ave to make yer mind up now," Tommy told her.

"But you don't mind, do you?" Elizabeth checked and Tommy let out a deep chuckle at hearing her.

"Liz," he sighed her name. "I know better than to stop yer from doin' what yer want. Yer know I support yer…whatever yer do."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, wondering if it was possible to love him even more than she already did. She felt as though she was going to cry in that moment. The strain they had been through recently had taken its toll on them. The arguments and disputes had done nothing but cause her to worry. But to hear him speak to her now, in a way that made her see how much he supported her, was enough to make her want to well up.

Instead of doing that, she leant forwards and pressed her lips against his, letting her mouth move over his as Tommy returned the attention, his hands hauling her closer to him as he pulled her down to his lap. Elizabeth continued to smile against his lips as he moved his hands up her waist and towards her neckline, tugging at the buttons at the back of her dress.

"Tommy," Elizabeth said, dragging her mouth from his as he let his lips move down her neck. "We don't have time for this…Tommy…"

"We 'ave time," Tommy responded as he continued to kiss her neck.

"But you're still recovering," Elizabeth continued to protest. "You shouldn't be exhausting yourself."

"I'm not," Tommy promised her. "Where's Charlotte?"

"Pol has her," Elizabeth replied as Tommy slowly pushed himself to his feet, his hands still tugging on his wife's dress.

"So we're alone," Tommy declared and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm serious," she urged and Tommy groaned and pulled away from her, looking her in the eye as she let her hand roam over his cheekbone, holding him softly as she sent him a small smile. "I don't want to hurt you."

Moving to rest his forehead against hers, Tommy moved his hands down her shoulders and arms, his fingers catching hers and holding onto them in his grip. She looked over to him, her eyes roaming his face as he smirked at her.

"Believe me," Tommy spoke in a whisper, "yer not goin' to hurt me. I want yer, Liz. I want yer more than you know…believe me…I've missed this."

"You are not the only one," Elizabeth assured him, pecking him on the cheek and letting her lips stay there. "But I don't know if you should be doing this."

"Just trust me, like I trust you," Tommy said, offering her a sly grin. "Besides, if I get tired I can always let you do all the work."

Elizabeth laughed then but finally gave in, moving her lips against his before turning to move away and head to the door. Tommy was about to complain at her, but she didn't leave. Instead she turned around, her hands locking the door as she sent Tommy a mischievous look. Tommy smirked as she walked back to him.

"You win, Mr Shelby," she teased him. "But we will stop if I suspect you become ill."

Tommy chuckled. "I doubt that will happen," Tommy informed her before moving back to rest his lips on top of hers.

…

Elizabeth had gone up to freshen up, brushing her hair and letting it hang down her back. She had tried to stop her cheeks from blushing as Tommy changed into a different suit, buttoning up his waistcoat once he had his shirt on. He watched his wife in the mirror of her dresser, his eyes wide and his gaze intent. He could hardly deny how beautiful she was. He always thought it. He might not tell her often enough, but he thought it.

"I should go and take care of Charlotte for a while," Elizabeth said, tugging at the white shirt she had changed into. "Pol could do with a rest."

"Aye," Tommy agreed. "I should go and finish my paperwork."

"You'll need to pick it up from the floor first," Elizabeth teased as Tommy finished dressing by pulling on his suit jacket. Elizabeth stood up, her black skirt sweeping along behind her as she made the motion.

"Yer were quite ungraceful," Tommy agreed with her and she rolled her eyes at hearing him.

"I told you to move them from your desk," Elizabeth reminded him as the pair of them moved from their bedroom and towards the staircase, walking down the steps.

"I didn't think yer were goin' to actually push them on the floor," Tommy said and Elizabeth let out another laugh, feeling light hearted for the first time in a long time. It took them another moment before they came to the foyer and the door leading into the study.

"I am going to find Pol and Charlotte," she said to Tommy as he opened the study door with one hand. But his other hand went to his wife's elbow as he hauled her back to him and she laughed, kissing him for one final time.

"You're incorrigible," Elizabeth commented before she patted him on the chest and then slipped from his grip.

Her hands tugged through her hair as she walked through the foyer and the parlour room and into the dining room. Charlotte was sat on a chair, Pol in a chair next to her as the elder woman hunched over a book, reading it slowly to Charlotte. The little girl was saying incoherent words, none of the noises leaving her mouth making sense.

"And who is this?" Pol asked from Charlotte as Elizabeth approached and her daughter held out her arms, making a muffled noise that sounded like mother.

"Hello, darling," Elizabeth cooed, moving to kiss Charlotte on the top of her head as her daughter reached for her. Smiling to herself, Elizabeth bent down to pick her up, struggling slightly as she realised the little girl in front of her was no longer just a babe. She had grown considerably.

"How are you and Tommy doin'?" Pol wondered, slipping from her seat and closing the book she had been reading Charlotte.

"Fine," Elizabeth said with a nod. "We were just discussing business."

Pol smirked. "Is that what they call it these days?" she mumbled before sweeping away and leaving Elizabeth stood with a horrified look on her face. "I'm goin' to make some tea. I'll be back in a bit."

Elizabeth didn't respond as Pol left and she put Charlotte back down on the floor, taking hold of her hand as the little girl seemed to want to walk by her mother's side. She still wasn't stable on her feet, Elizabeth hunched over her to make sure she didn't fall to the floor. As she walked into the foyer, the knock on the door sounded and Elizabeth bent to pick Charlotte up once more, moving to the doorway and pulling it open.

"Liz!" His booming voice entered the foyer and Elizabeth almost let herself chuckle at hearing him.

She remained composed, graciously smiling as his beady eyes went to the little girl in Elizabeth's grip.

"And this must be Charlotte," he declared.

"Mr Solomons," Elizabeth greeted him, her tone polite as Alfie moved a hand out to run down Charlotte's head, his eyes still set on her. "I take it your journey was pleasant?"

He waved a nonchalant hand. "Pleasant as can be," he mumbled. "She looks exactly like yer…except the eyes…and her cheekbones…poor little thing doesn't know she's a Shelby yet, eh?" His jest caused Elizabeth to keep on smirking.

"No doubt she will find out with time," Elizabeth concluded for him and stepped back, allowing him into the house as he shut the door behind him.

He was dressed in a fine dark suit, a white scarf slung over his neck and his top hat that was on his head moved to his hands. He held onto it loosely in his grip, looking around the foyer before letting out a low whistle.

"And yer husband wants to steal more money?" he asked. "Looks to me like he 'as enough of it already."

Elizabeth pursed her lips then, moving with Charlotte towards the study and opening the door, stepping inside to see Tommy sat at his desk, cigarette between his lips. He looked up as his wife sent him a silent nod and he understood, moving to his feet as Alfie bounded into the room.

"I was just sayin'," Alfie drawled to Tommy. "Swanky place yer got 'ere."

"Aye," was all that Tommy responded with. "Take a seat, Mr Solomons and we will get to it."

"Is he like this all the time?" Solomons jested with Elizabeth who simply rolled her eyes and moved a hand to Alfie's arm.

"Only when it comes to business," Elizabeth replied. "I will leave you two to it."

Closing the door to the study, Elizabeth wandered off with Charlotte still in her grip. She went up the staircase and to the little girl's bedroom, sitting with her on the floor as the pair of them played with her various toys scattered around. She heard the noise of Arthur entering the mansion as Pol opened the door. The eldest brother was demanding to know what Tommy was doing with Alfie.

Leaving all of them to their business, Elizabeth tried not to think about what Tommy was going to do. Going up against the Georgians was scary enough, but add in Father Hughes and Elizabeth was terrified. She knew Tommy and she knew that, usually, he could handle himself. But the last time he had played the game she had nearly lost him. She couldn't go through that again.

It was less than an hour before Tommy sought her out, business having concluded with Solomons. Entering Charlotte's bedroom, Tommy sank down on the floor next to Liz, kissing her on the forehead as he made the motion.

"How did it go?" she asked eagerly as Charlotte seemed to launch herself at her father, forgetting about the doll she had been playing with.

Tommy was more than happy to indulge his daughter, grasping hold of her by the waist and hauling her to him, holding her tightly in his grip as she sat on his lap.

"Well," Tommy said. "Alfie 'as agreed to 'elp us."

Elizabeth nodded as Tommy continued.

"I'm headin' down to London to see the Georgians next Wednesday," he said. "Alfie will be able to value the jewels in their vault in return for the tanks."

Elizabeth could feel her stomach begin to churn as Tommy looked down to Charlotte, a wry smile on his lips as he bent down to kiss her on the top of her head, his hand running down her shoulder length hair as her hands played with his pocket watch she had found from his waistcoat.

"And if I asked to come with you?" Elizabeth wondered and Tommy sighed, looking over to his wife and then moving one hand to hers, holding it tightly.

"I want yer to stay 'ere where it's safe," Tommy urged from her in a whisper. "Please, Liz. Just do that for me, eh?"

It took her another moment before she nodded her agreement, knowing that there was no use arguing with him. Instead she moved to peck him on the cheek, her head resting on his shoulder as the two remained content in their own world for the time being.


	46. Chapter 45

Elizabeth finished dressing Charlotte while Tommy packed a case for his journey down to London. He had informed his wife of what he intended to do and she had agreed not to snap at him or beg for him not to go. Tommy wouldn't say that she was on board with the idea, but she agreed with him that the Georgians were dangerous people who were looking to take Tommy for a fool. And Thomas Shelby was no fool.

Thomas Shelby was an intelligent man and Elizabeth knew that. Other people doubted it, but they were the fools for doubting him. She had faith that Tommy would be able to get the job done and when he did that then she would be happy for this all to end. She wanted for her and Tommy to live in peace together. She needed that more than ever.

"Yer look stunnin'," Tommy suddenly spoke and Elizabeth arched a brow towards her husband as she finished dressing Charlotte in the nursery. Tommy leant against the doorway, hands in his pockets as he watched his wife.

She straightened up, straightening out the long skirt she wore and the white blouse she had tucked into it. A hand went to push her hair behind her ears as Charlotte crawled and stumbled towards Tommy. He bent down, crouching to pull his daughter into his arms. He picked her up, letting her move her hands on his face.

"I look a mess," Elizabeth declared to him. "You know that."

"Yer always look stunnin' to me," Tommy said and then glanced down to his daughter. "And this one always looks beautiful."

Charlotte made a gargled noise and Elizabeth wondered how long it would be before she learned how to put a sentence together. She was always mumbling daddy whenever she was next to Tommy and Elizabeth often heard her say mummy. It was endearing and Elizabeth loved it more than she cared to admit.

"That is because she is beautiful," Elizabeth declared. "Tommy, I need you to promise me that you will be safe. Pol and Michael are travelling down to London to discuss business with Ada so it is just going to be me and Charlotte here."

"Does that worry you?" he enquired from her.

She shook her head, not wanting to say how much she relied on Pol when Tommy was gone. Pol was the matriarch of the family and she was a strong woman. She had been there when Elizabeth had needed her. She had always been there and willing to help. Elizabeth suspected she didn't tell the woman that she was thankful often enough.

"No," Elizabeth lied. "I will be fine."

"Right," Tommy said. "I'll 'ave one of our lads come and check on yer every so often."

"Tommy," she protested with a shake of her head.

"No arguments," he urged from her. "Now, I need to ask a favour of yer too. It's about Finn."

"What about him?"

"Well, with all of us goin' to London that leaves 'im with Esme and Linda. He wanted to know if he could stay 'ere for a while. He's not fond of bein' around Linda and she seems to always be tryin' to preach at 'im, what with 'er always bein' near Arthur."

Elizabeth chuckled as she finished making her daughter's bed, looking down to it before speaking; "Finn can come and stay here if he wants to," she said. "I assume that was what you were about to ask?"

"Yer know me so well," Tommy mumbled back, smiling at Charlotte as she tugged at the tie he wore.

"After all these years of marriage I should hope so," she responded and Tommy continued to smirk as he kissed Charlotte on the top of her head, her eyes closing in contentment as she rested her cheek against his chest. It was almost as if she knew that her father was going away for a while. Perhaps she did?

"I should get goin'," Tommy said in a small voice, not entirely convinced that he wanted to go down to London. He would prefer to stay on the outskirts of Birmingham with his family.

"Of course," Elizabeth agreed with a whisper and she moved towards Tommy, her hand going to hold his as she looked down to Charlotte who was still resting against her father. "She really does favour you."

"Nah," Tommy shook his head. "She doesn't pick favourites. She's yer daughter as much as she's mine."

Elizabeth said nothing, her smile faltering. Tommy noticed how it began to waiver and he suspected that it was better to say goodbye now rather than prolong the agony. Moving towards her with haste, he pressed his lips against hers, feeling her hand move up his arm to tangle into his hair. Once they pulled back, their foreheads rested against each other.

"Come back to me," she urged from him.

"Always," Tommy promised, kissing Charlotte on the top of her head and then kissing Elizabeth one final time before he handed her over to her mother.

He swept from the room and Elizabeth watched him go, worry coursing through her veins as she watched the back of her husband disappear away from her.

…

Tommy looked around the vault, unable to stop himself from thinking about how much treasure there was down in the vault. He and Alfie had been estimating the value of things while John and Arthur engaged in more illicit activities. Tommy had seen the men and women in various state of undress, wondering just what was going on before he realised. When the Georgians had declared that they would be holding a party, he had not expected it to be involving sex.

He had finished estimating the jewels with Alfie when the Grand Duchess dragged him off into another room. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket, Tommy lit it up; grateful that he hadn't seen naked bodies inside of the room he was now in.

"What do yer want?" Tommy asked from the woman as she wandered around the living room.

Her hand ran over the back of the sofa in the library as she bent at the waist and leant over it, her hand cupping her chin as her elbow rested on the back of the seat. She let her eyes rake over Tommy as the young man wondered exactly what was going on.

"You know what I want," Tatiana spoke. "And you know that I know what you want."

"Excuse me?" Tommy asked, taking a drag on his cigarette as he arched a brow. "If yer think I want anythin' to do with that party out there then yer wrong."

"Your brothers do not seem to have that attitude," the Grand Duchess declared. "Is Arthur not engaged to a lovely religious woman? Yet I am certain I saw him out there with a maid."

"Arthur can do as he likes," Tommy shrugged, not entirely bothered about what his brother was doing. "As can John. They're old enough."

"And you have no interest in straying?" she asked, standing up straight and moving to stand by the fireplace, her red beaded dress fanning around her. Her hair was neatly coiffed around her head while she wore a band around her forehead. "Tell me, Mr. Shelby, does your wife please you?"

Tommy was too much of a man with control to be angered by such a question. He looked to Tatiana and didn't even bother to respond. Instead he turned on his heel, refusing to dishonour his wife by speaking in such a manner. Elizabeth was the only woman he loved. He adored her and he would never think of straying. He had spent the entire war thinking of her and only her.

"I will take that as a no," Tatiana called out before Tommy could reach the door.

He stood still, his fingers pulling his cigarette from his lips as he held it between his fingers. He looked around to Tatiana and observed her as she moved towards him. She sauntered closer to him and Tommy looked her up and down.

"English women can be so boring in bed," she spoke in a murmur. "So happy to be dominated and not try anything new. They don't understand how pleasurable sex can be."

"Really?" Tommy wondered from her.

"Really," she confirmed.

Tommy nodded and moved around the Grand Duchess towards the table next to the settee. He stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray before wandering back towards her, his hand going to her chin as his finger curled gently around it. She looked to him with wide eyes as his other hand went to her arm. Moving her lips closer to his, she stopped as soon as he spoke;

"Yer never speak about my wife again, do yer understand me?" Tommy asked from her and she rolled her eyes. "Elizabeth is ten times the woman yer are…and I would never be with you when I 'ave 'er. Yer reek of desperation."

Pulling away from her, Tommy moved towards the door as she continued to call after him.

"She will never be enough for you," Tatiana said. "You live for the danger. She does not. You will need more."

Tommy didn't say anything. He wanted to get Arthur and John and leave as soon as possible.

….

"Can she say anythin' in a sentence yet?"

Finn's question took Elizabeth off guard as she sat in the corner of the nursery while Finn sat on the floor and played with Charlotte, handing her a stuffed toy and then hiding it as she giggled and laughed manically as he moved it.

"Not yet," Elizabeth answered Finn, looking away from the letter she had been reading from her former sister-in-law. "She is getting there, however. But she can almost walk."

"Arthur says she's gonna grow up to be one of the most sought after girls in Birmingham," Finn proclaimed and Elizabeth looked to the boy and smiled softly.

There was no denying that Finn was a good-hearted boy. He wasn't part of the family business. He was innocent and he deserved to be kept that way. Elizabeth adored that about Finn. He was always polite and always willing to help. The elder boys made sure he was sheltered.

"Well, she has a long way to go before then," Elizabeth said. "Besides, Tommy has already said that he intends to keep her young for as long as possible."

"She is cute," Finn admitted. "She looks like yer…a little bit like Tommy. But I think she looks like you, Liz."

"Why thank you," Elizabeth said and folded her letter up, slipping it into the top pocket of her blouse. "Why don't you take hold of Charlotte by the hand and we can go and make a bit of lunch. I assume you are hungry?"

"Always," Finn said and stood up.

He bent down to take hold of Charlotte's hand as she waddled by his side, struggling to stand up. Elizabeth walked ahead, looking behind her to see the young Shelby boy with Charlotte. Just as they came to the staircase, a knock on the door sounded and Elizabeth looked to Finn as she took the steps.

"Just be careful on the staircase, Finn," she urged from the boy as she went down to the foyer and pulled the door open.

She hardly expect Pol to come barging in, but the woman did. Her hair was askew on her head as she looked to Elizabeth, her hands in fists by her side as she glowered at the woman.

"Where is he?" she demanded from Elizabeth. "Where the 'ell is Tommy?"

"He should be home this evening," Elizabeth declared. "What is this, Pol?"

"Did you know?" Pol demanded, her voice low and harsh as Finn picked Charlotte up and Elizabeth looked to the two of them halfway down the staircase.

"Finn, can you take Charlotte to the dining room? I'll be there in a moment."

Finn nodded as Elizabeth motioned for Pol to follow her into the study. Pol stormed in, while Elizabeth stood back and closed the door, hands resting on her hips as she looked to the matriarch.

"Tommy 'as told Michael he can kill the priest," Pol spat, hands going through her hair as Elizabeth bit down on her lip. "I know what that bastard did to my son, but…Michael isn't a killer. He isn't goin' to pull any trigger."

"I know," Elizabeth said with a nod. "I understand, Pol. I told Tommy the same thing. I asked him to tell you, but he said that it was best to keep it quiet for the time being. I thought that I could get him to change his mind and keep Michael out of this."

"And you didn't tell me?" Pol demanded. "I am 'is, mother, Liz. Yer should 'ave come to me."

"I know," Elizabeth said, regret lacing her voice. "But I did not want to worry you over what Tommy had said, Pol. I thought that it would change. I promise that I will do everything I can to keep Michael away from the priest. I will talk to Tommy."

"No," Pol snapped and went to sit at Tommy's desk. "I'll wait for 'im. He's not gettin' away with this."

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh, wondering just how much more the Shelby clan could face.

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	47. Chapter 46

Parking the car, Tommy climbed from the vehicle, not bothering to grab hold of his trunk. He had more pressing matters to attend to. He walked towards the front door, pushing it open as the sun slowly set. He had dropped John and Arthur off back home before returning himself. The boys had asked him what had happened with him and the Grand Duchess, but he had said nothing. Nothing had happened and Tommy would never have done that.

He would never have gone against Elizabeth in such a manner. He wouldn't have done that to her. Now all that he could think of was getting home and being with his wife. He wanted her more than Tatiana could imagine. The way that the woman had spoken of his wife was enough to make Tommy's blood boil. But he had kept his emotions to himself.

"Tommy."

He heard his wife sigh his name as soon as he entered the mansion. She was walking over to him, dressed in a long skirt with a white blouse tucked into it. She had no chance to say anything further as Tommy drew her lips against his, his arm securing around her waist as his other hand went to stroke her cheek.

Elizabeth didn't complain, not entirely used to these kinds of greetings from Tommy. He was usually only passionate when he had a reason to be. She closed her eyes for a moment as Tommy pulled back and then pecked her once more on the lips.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, her hands going to cup the back of his neck as he shook his head.

"Nothin' important," he promised her. "Just know that I'd never 'urt yeh, eh?"

"Tommy, you're worrying me," Elizabeth mumbled and he shook his head at her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "What is it?"

"Thomas Shelby!"

Tommy had no chance to explain as Pol yelled, her voice a roar as she stormed from the sitting room and into the foyer. Elizabeth was about to complain that she had just gotten Charlotte to sleep, but she kept that to herself. Instead she pulled back from Tommy who looked over to Pol with an arched brow.

"What is it?"

"Don't you dare act foolish!" Pol continued to yell, her voice verging on hysteria as Elizabeth stood besides Tommy, knowing full well that this could be bad news for him, especially if he didn't back down.

"She knows what you said to Michael," Elizabeth explained. "About what the priest did to him and how you…well…how you told him that he could have his revenge."

Tommy nodded. "Aye, I did," he said, hands going to sit in the pockets of his trousers. "And?"

His voice was so nonchalant that Elizabeth felt herself cringe at hearing him. She had no idea what more she could say. Looking to the staircase, she saw Finn stood at the top of it and she moved off as Pol continued to yell at Tommy. The young boy didn't deserve to witness any of this. Coming to the top of the steps, Elizabeth looked to Finn.

"Come on," she urged from him.

"But what are they arguing about?" Finn asked, clearly inquisitive as he craned his neck and heard Pol continue to yell. "What has Michael done?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth responded with a shake of her head, taking him by the shoulder and steering him back towards the guest chamber.

"I'm sixteen, Liz," Finn complained and Elizabeth almost wanted to laugh at hearing him. She thought that she had been very clever at sixteen too. Heck, she was in her mid twenties and she still felt naïve in many things.

"You are," Liz said, "but you are still a young boy, so come on."

Finn reluctantly did as he was bid and moved into the guest room as Elizabeth watched him go and sit down on the bed. She was about to leave, but he spoke, stopping her in her tracks.

"I know," Finn said quickly. "I know what they do."

Elizabeth turned on her heel and moved back towards Finn, perching on the side of his bed, her hands supporting her weight as she looked across to him. He folded his legs underneath him and rested his hands on his kneecaps. He looked down to the bed as Elizabeth continued to observe him.

"They kill people," Finn said and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, they-"

"-They do," Finn interrupted. "I've 'eard John and Arthur. They…they've killed and 'urt people. Like the man Lizzie Starke were seeing. I think that's why they don't want me to join 'em."

Elizabeth arched a brow. "And did you want to join them?" she wondered from him, knowing that she should be with her husband and helping him, but that wasn't where she wanted to be. Right now she wanted to be with Finn.

"I did," Finn nodded his head. "I want to 'elp run the business."

"And you can," Elizabeth said to him. "What your brothers have done…I…I know that it might seem hard to believe, but they have done it because they have had to, most of the times. They have had to do it to stay alive."

"And Tommy?" Finn wondered.

"Tommy has done things that he is not proud of," Elizabeth admitted. "He has killed people who have wanted to kill him. I know that it seems like a lot to understand."

Finn shook his head. "I understand," Finn said. "I wanted to be exactly like Tommy when I were growin' up."

"And now?"

"I want to be like 'im," Finn said with a nod of his head. "I just don't know if I want to be exactly like 'im."

Elizabeth moved closer to Finn then, daring to take hold of the boy's hand. She held onto it and looked him in the eye. "Then don't be like him," she urged from him. "You can be whoever you want to be, Finn. If you want to go into the business then help them, but you do not need to be exactly like them. You never need to be exactly like them."

"I don't know if I want to be," Finn admitted.

"Then that is fine," Elizabeth said. "You are a bright boy, Finn. You could be anything you want to."

"Maybe," Finn said with a shrug. "What did yer want to do when yer were my age?"

Elizabeth bit down on her lip, unsure of how to answer that. She shrugged her shoulders and looked to the ceiling for a moment. "I honestly don't know," she said to him. "I…well…I was living with my family but at the time all I wanted was for me and my mum to leave. You know about my brother and father? Even though you were so young?"

"They 'urt yer," Finn said. "Tommy told me that."

"They did," Elizabeth said. "So I never knew what I wanted to do. But now? Now I know that I want to teach."

"I don't know what I want," Finn said and Elizabeth squeezed his hand tightly.

"You have time," she promised him. "You will know one day."

"Thanks, Liz," Finn said. "I like stayin' 'ere. Do yer think I could stay tonight? I don't want to go back just yet."

"Of course," Elizabeth said and moved to her feet. "Now, you stay in here while I go and speak with Tommy and your Aunt Pol. Charlotte should be asleep but if you hear her crying then just come and get me. Although I do think that Charlotte has warmed to you quite a bit."

"Do yer think I'm 'er favourite Uncle?"

"I don't doubt it," Elizabeth shot him a smirk and then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Wandering back down the staircase, she saw that Tommy had moved into his study, but he was alone. Looking around, she saw no sign of Pol. Wandering into the study; she closed the door behind her and looked to Tommy. He was stood by the window, looking out over the yard as the sun set over the horizon. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips as Elizabeth clasped her hands into her skirts.

"What did you say to Pol?" she wondered from him and Tommy shrugged.

"The same thin' I always said," Tommy declared. "Michael is a man and he can make 'is own choices."

"Tommy," Elizabeth complained in a low voice as he shrugged.

"I ain't gettin' in the middle of it," he spoke. "If she wants to try and stop 'im then she is welcome to."

"But she knows that he looks up to you," Elizabeth said. "Thomas, please."

"Thomas," he said in a mutter. "I must be in trouble."

"Not yet," Elizabeth said and he arched a brow in her direction. "Tommy, just talk to him and tell him that he doesn't have to do this. Tell him that."

"I'll tell 'im, but I doubt he'll listen to me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, wondering what more she could say. They had already rowed on the matter and she understood exactly what Pol was saying. She knew exactly why Pol was upset. She wanted to protect her son. She wanted to make sure that he was innocent and safe. Just like Elizabeth wanted to protect Charlotte. Just like she now felt about protecting Finn after their talk.

"Just talk to him," Elizabeth said, holding a hand up to indicate that was the end of the conversation. "That is all I ask."

"And yer know I hardly ever refuse yer what yer want," Tommy said, holding his hand out towards his wife.

She moved towards him, taking hold of his hand and holding onto it as she leant against his side. Tommy leant over to stub his cigarette out in the ashtray on the windowsill. Moving his free arm to wrap around her, Tommy drew her close as he let his hand wander towards the back of her head.

"Pol has done everything in her power to protect Michael," Elizabeth declared. "What she…what Campbell did to her…she has done everything to protect him just like we would do anything to protect Charlotte."

"Aye," Tommy muttered.

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Elizabeth spoke; "What happened in London?"

"I got what I needed," Tommy said, hand running into her hair and holding the curls softly. "Alfie did 'is part. Our spy is still in their ranks…but…well…it was a rather unconventional party we intruded on."

"Oh?"

"I think they call it somethin' like a sex party," Tommy said.

Pulling back, Elizabeth looked to her husband, eyes wide as he took in her expression. He shrugged his shoulders down to her, bending back slightly so he could look her in the eye.

"A sex party?" she repeated.

"Aye," Tommy said. "Do yer need any more expalinin' or yer alright?"

She hit his chest at his teasing tone and Tommy chuckled, moving both hands to rest on the small of her back, his arms entrapping her in his grip as she kept her hands on his chest. Biting down on her lips, she let her mind wander for a moment.

"Well, you are right about that being unconventional," she agreed with him.

"John and Arthur partook," Tommy said.

"No," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head. "But what about Linda and Esme? If they knew then surely they would be horrified."

Tommy shrugged. "Ain't in our place to tell 'em," he said. She said nothing and then Tommy let out a deep breath before watching his wife with intrigue for a moment. "So are yer goin' to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" she wondered from him. "Ask you if you partook and laid with someone else? I didn't think that I had to ask you that."

Tommy let his eyes brows rise on his forehead at hearing her. He took a moment to consider what he was hearing before he felt her hands cup his cheeks, the motion gentle and tender.

"I would never betray yer like that," Tommy told her.

"I know," Elizabeth said, looking into his eyes. "I trust you unequivocally, Tommy. After everything we have been through, I know that you would never do that to me…hurt me like that…just like I would never hurt you like that."

He bent down, kissing her tenderly before he moved, the motion bold as he turned her around and pressed her back against the wall, still hungrily kissing her as his hands reached into her skirt for her blouse, tugging it out. Elizabeth pulled back then, hands going to his chest to push him back slightly.

"Not here," she said with a shake of her head. "Finn is upstairs. He could come down here anytime."

Tommy seemed to relent, kissing her once more on the lips before pulling back and looking her in the eye.

"Although I should tell yer that the Grand Duchess propositioned me," Tommy said.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth snarled and Tommy chuckled, knowing that this was the kind of reaction he had expected. A part of him felt something stir inside of him at her acting in such a manner.

"She told me that she could please me," Tommy said. "I told 'er what yer think I'd tell 'er."

"I would like to tell her a few things," Elizabeth said, escaping Tommy's grip and wandering around the study, hands on her hips as she paced up and down.

Tommy leant against the wall, arms folding over his chest as he watched his wife. He knew that he didn't need to tell her what had happened, but he also knew that there should be no secrets between them, especially since their previous arguments caused by secrets and lies.

"She was desperate, Liz," Tommy informed his wife.

"Desperate?" she echoed. "She tried to seduce you…my husband…how dare she? Does she not quite understand that you are married? Is the wedding ring on your finger not self-explanatory enough?'

Tommy chuckled and Elizabeth shot her glare in his direction.

"What is so funny?" she demanded.

"You," Tommy responded. "It's…well…I don't know what it is, but I know that it makes me love yer even more, if that were possible."

Elizabeth let her eyes linger on him. "I didn't think it was possible," she said to him. "Just promise me that if she ever comes near you again that you will tell me and I will talk with her. I will tell her exactly what I think of her."

"Don't doubt it," Tommy said and moved towards his wife once more, bending down to kiss her. "Come on, I want to see Charlotte and not think of that woman anymore."

Elizabeth moved with Tommy upstairs to watch Charlotte sleep. They both stood quietly by the doorway, Tommy watching his daughter as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist, her cheek resting against his chest. Bending down to kiss Elizabeth on the top of her head, he let his eyes wander back to Charlotte, silently vowing to keep her safe from anyone who might try to hurt her.

….

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading! Do let me know what you think!


	48. Chapter 47

Elizabeth rolled onto her back as Tommy looked down to her as she gasped for breath. He had spent the entire evening with her, pleasuring her anyway he could. She had been insatiable all night, particularly so since he had told her about the Grand Duchess. It was almost as though she wanted to show Tommy that he had no reason to look elsewhere. Of course, Tommy would never let his eye wander and his wife had nothing to fear.

She knew that. She knew exactly how Tommy would never betray her, but she felt something inside of her. She wanted the Grand Duchess to know that Tommy was hers. He was hers and she would never let him go. She knew that the Grand Duchess wasn't there to know about their antics, but it made Elizabeth feel better and that was enough for now.

Looking at his wife, Tommy ran a hand down her stomach as she let both her hands wrap around his arm, holding it as she gasped for breath. Tommy smirked before letting his head come to lay down on the pillow.

"Yer got a point to prove, eh, Liz?" Tommy wondered from her. "I'm assumin' that's why we spent the entire night doin' what we did."

"Hmm," she mumbled. "I am not entirely sure how I feel. I know that I have nothing to prove, but sometimes…well…sometimes I would rather just reinforce that point."

Tommy chuckled at hearing her as she moved a hand down to grab his, entwining their fingers together. Closing her eyes, she let out a small breath before she felt Tommy move his other hand to her cheek, brushing her hair from her face before letting his fingers rest on her cheekbone.

"Yer stunnin', Liz, yer know that, eh?" Tommy wondered and she opened her eyes to look to him, her lips curving upwards as she heard him.

"And you are not bad yourself," Elizabeth responded. "However, while you did tell me about the Grand Duchess, you didn't tell me about how business went with Alfie."

Tommy chuckled and nodded his head. "Went well," he muttered. "They 'ave a Fabergé egg down in their vault. Alfie managed to value it at a tidy little price in exchange for their weapons."

"But you have no intention of giving them the weapons?" Elizabeth asked from him.

"I intend to rob 'em for everythin' they're worth," Tommy said. "And I ain't goin' to see Father Hughes get away with everythin' that he 'as done. I went behind 'is back and told the Soviets about the plans with the weapons. They ain't goin' to rob 'em, blow 'em up…whatever it is he wanted them to do."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Tommy, you are playing a dangerous game. You know that, don't you?"

"Aye," Tommy nodded his head to her. "That is why I want yer and Charlotte to get away for a while. I want yer away from Birmingham where no one can find yer because this is comin' to the end now."

"You stealing from the Georgians is one thing, but betraying Father Hughes is another. You are backstabbing two sets of people, Tommy. I don't know…I just…I know that I promised to stand by you for everything and I will. I will always stand by you, but I don't know how much more you can do."

Tommy ran his hand along her cheek, trying to soothe his wife's fears. "I know that this is dangerous, eh?" Tommy said to her. "I know that, Liz, but I can't stop now, alright? I 'ave to do this. I 'ave to do it."

"So what do we do?" Elizabeth wondered from him. "Running away and hiding cannot be the option. Tommy, if something happens to you then I want to be with you…I need to be with you."

"No," Tommy responded with a shake of his head. "What yer need is to be with our daughter. If somethin' 'appens to me then yer need to be with 'er. She is important now. She is all that we 'ave."

Elizabeth let out a small breath as Tommy moved to peck her on the cheek. She knew that there was no point in arguing with him, despite the fact that it would give her great pleasure to tell him exactly what she thought of his plan. Their marriage had been terse and turbulent recently. Both of them had argued and both of them had said things they regretted.

"I need this to be it, Tommy," Elizabeth whispered to her husband. "I need this to be finished and I need you to promise me that there will be nothing else."

Tommy flopped onto his back, looking to the ceiling. "Yer know I can't make promises like that," he whispered to her. "But what I can promise yer is that I'll keep yer and Charlotte safe from anythin' and everythin'."

A shaky breath escaped Elizabeth as she nodded her head once, suspecting that would have to do.

…

"I think that I should take Finn with me," Elizabeth said to Tommy as she packed her trunk.

"Why?" Tommy asked her back.

Finn was still in his room next door, no doubt sleeping as Elizabeth finished what she was doing. She moved her hands over her hips as she looked down to the contents of the trunk. Tommy was stood with Charlotte in his arms, holding her tightly and gazing down at her dotingly. She had her hands wrapped around his neck and Tommy doubted he would ever feel like he did when he held Charlotte.

"Because he…well…I've grown fond of him," Elizabeth said with a shrug. "He is a good boy, Tommy, and he is still young. He is different to Arthur and John."

"Aye," Tommy said, knowing that he had always done his best to keep Finn away from the terse business. He always did whatever he could to keep him safe. He wanted more for Finn. He wanted him to be something else; something better than Tommy. "Take 'im," Tommy said.

"And how long are you sending us away for?" Elizabeth wondered, closing the trunk and then moving over to Tommy.

Moving a hand to his wife's, Tommy held it tightly in his grip as he felt Elizabeth move her free hand to his arm.

"As long as it takes," Tommy said. "I'll 'ave one of our lads drive yer to the hotel I've booked yer into a nice place in Coventry, alright?"

"And you are sure that there is no other way?" she asked in a whisper.

"No other way," Tommy said to her, moving to kiss her chastely. "This is it, Liz."

…

Tommy had driven into Birmingham once he had bid goodbye to his wife and daughter. He had sent them on their way with Finn in tow. He had given his younger brother a gun in case of an emergency while he had kept two men behind to make sure nothing happened to Elizabeth and Charlotte.

"So yer sent 'er off?" Pol asked as she sat in the office, cigarette between her lips as she blew out a puff of smoke and shot Tommy an arched brow. "Can't imagine she liked that very much."

Tommy shrugged, peering through some paperwork. The office was empty as the night fell over Birmingham. Arthur and John were debating something in the corner while Pol spoke with Tommy. Michael had gone off somewhere while Ada had resumed her work looking over the accounts.

"Doesn't matter if she were happy," Tommy said. "She 'ad to go. Yer know as well as I that there was no other option."

"No," Pol said. "That's because I don't even know what is 'appenin' anymore, Tommy. One minute yer workin' with the Georgians and the next yer plottin' against 'em."

Tommy said nothing, looking up and across to Pol. She glanced back to him and he shrugged, sitting back and raking a hand through his hair. He took a moment to let out a low breath.

"I'm doin' what I 'ave to do to stop everyone," Tommy said. "I've been used, Pol. I don't like bein' used."

"But at what cost?" she wondered of him. "Yer know as well as I do that goin' behind people's backs is dangerous, Tommy. Yer know it and yer 'ave done nothin' to stop it."

"What am I supposed to do?" Tommy demanded. "There's nothin' else that I can do, Pol. The Georgians won't get away with this and neither will Father Hughes."

"But my son will not be a pawn in his game," Pol responded.

"Neither will-"

"-Tommy!" Ada called out to him. "It's your wife."

Tommy's brow furrowed as he saw Ada stood in the doorway of the office, her hands on her hips as she looked over to him. Tommy stood up and moved towards the office. He hadn't even heard the phone ring. Stepping into the small room, he walked towards the desk as Ada spoke.

"Tommy, she's shaken," Ada said. "Something has happened but she wouldn't say what."

Picking the phone up, Tommy pressed it to his ear. "Liz?"

"Tommy," he heard his wife's voice speak, her tone shaky. She was crying, he could hear that much. She had a high pitched tone to her voice, the noise hysterical. "It's Charlotte….Tommy…"

Tommy instantly grew more alert, one hand curling around the desk as he bent forwards slightly. "What about Charlotte?"

"I…we were in the hotel…and they broke in…two men…they broke in and they took her. Tommy, someone took her…Charlotte…"

Tommy felt his head become light and his mouth dry. His hand gripped the desk tighter as his blood ran cold. Gulping loudly, Tommy shook his head with haste at his wife's words. This couldn't be happening. He had sent his men as guard. He had sent Finn off with a gun.

"Charlotte…" Tommy breathed his daughter's name.

"Someone has her!" Liz screamed down the phone and Tommy knew exactly what was going on in her mind because he was thinking the same thing. "Tommy, someone took her!"

"I know," Tommy said, realising that he had to sort this. He had to find his daughter. "Liz, I'll get 'er back. I'll get 'er back and I'll 'ave 'er."

"Our daughter," Elizabeth said and Tommy knew that she was about to break and all that he wanted was for his wife to be by his side so that he could hold her. "Tommy, our daughter."

Gulping, Tommy nodded his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm goin' to get 'er back. I want yer and Finn to come back to Birmingham. Come back tonight."

"What if they hurt her?" Elizabeth asked and Tommy could sense that her mind was whirling. "What if they hurt her…our little girl…our baby…"

Tommy felt his throat clench, but he couldn't think like that. She would be safe. She had to be safe. He had to make sure of it.

"Liz, nothin' is goin' to 'appen to 'er," Tommy spoke in a hushed tone. "Just come back, alright? Just come back to me."

Tommy didn't want to hang up the phone, but Elizabeth seemed to do it for him. The line went dead as Tommy turned on his heel to find his entire family looking at him. They were staring and he could tell that they knew what was happening. Moving towards the door, Tommy slipped past and grabbed his coat.

"Tommy, what is it?" Ada dared to ask.

"Charlotte's gone missin'," Tommy said. "Liz said someone 'ad come for 'er and taken 'er."

"Who?" Pol wondered. "Who would take 'er?"

"I don't know…" Tommy said. That was an entire lie. He knew that there were two possible culprits. "I need yer all to 'elp me find 'er."

"And where do we start?" Arthur demanded.

"I don't bloody know!" Tommy snapped, unable to keep his temper. "Look all over bloody Birmingham. I want my daughter back!"

"Tommy," Pol said, trying to calm him, but failing miserably.

"No!" he snapped. "I don't want to 'ear. I want 'er back! I want Charlotte and I want Liz 'ere with me! My daughter…"

"Tommy," Ada said in a rushed tone as she peered out into the darkness where a car sat. "There's some men outside….they're lookin' in."

Tommy didn't hesitate once as he stepped into the pouring rain and came face to face with the men Ada had spoken of. Only once he was looking at the man in the car did Tommy know who had his daughter and that thought filled him with more dread than he had ever known before.


	49. Chapter 48

Tommy had expected a range of reactions from his wife. He knew that she would be upset and desperate, just as he was. He was doing everything in his power to find his daughter and bring her home. Father Hughes had insulted him and told him that he knew of the plan. Father Hughes had his daughter.

He had gone around the room and accused every single member of his family of betraying him to Father Hughes. He had told them of the tunnel he was digging to steal the jewels from the Georgians and he had accused each of them of betraying him. It was only after his family had dispersed, disgusted with being accused of betrayal did his wife return.

The door flung wide open as she stormed into the offices, her cheeks red and her face full of rage. Tommy looked over to her as she moved over to him and he saw that her rage was now directed at him. He couldn't blame her. He blamed himself for what had happened. Pol had been stood in the doorway as she saw Elizabeth storm in.

"Who has my daughter?!" Elizabeth roared at Tommy and he stepped back, slightly taken back by the anger. "Where the fuck is my daughter!?"

"Liz," Tommy tried to calm her as she moved at him, her hands balled into fists as she pushed against his chest. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" she echoed back to him. "How dare you stand there and tell me to calm down?"

"Because I am goin' to do everythin' I can to brin' 'er back," Tommy said. "I know who 'as 'er, alright? Father Hughes knows about the tunnel and me goin' to the Soviets. He wasn't me to blow the train up now and give him the jewels. If I do that then Charlotte will be safe."

Elizabeth shook her head as she went to push against her husband once more, the motion enough to make him step back as he scrambled to take hold of her wrists, but she continued to fight him, tears streaming down her face and her hair askew on top of her head, falling from the bun she had placed it into.

"I do not care about any of that!" Elizabeth roared at him. "I just want Charlotte. I want Charlotte back and with me and I want her now!"

"And do yer think that I don't?" Tommy demanded from his wife, his voice just as terse as Pol remained stood in the doorway, watching the two of them argue, knowing that she couldn't get involved. "I want 'er back, Liz."

"If it wasn't for you then she wouldn't have been taken!" Liz snapped at him, jabbing at his chest with her finger as he looked down to her, his hands going to hold onto her cheeks tightly in his fingertips.

"Do yer think I don't know that?" Tommy asked from her. "Do yer think I don't blame myself, eh?"

"I hope that you do," Elizabeth said, knowing that what she was saying would hurt him. But at that moment in time she wanted to hurt him. She wanted him to suffer. She was lashing out and she didn't care. "Because if anything happens to her then I swear to God that I will never forgive you, Tommy."

"This isn't 'elpin', Liz," Tommy mumbled to her and she rolled her eyes at hearing him. "I need to go and find 'er."

"And how do we do that?" Elizabeth demanded from Tommy.

He shook his head at her. "Yer do nothin'-"

"-Not an option," Elizabeth interrupted him, sniffing loudly and shaking her head. She looked to her husband as he watched her back. His face was contorted with worry and the tie he wore was loose around his shirt while his hair was still wet after he had stepped outside.

"Liz," Tommy complained.

"No," she said with a firm shake of her head. "I am not doing this, Tommy. I am not sitting around while you find our daughter. I am coming with you."

"No-"

"-Do you not understand?" Elizabeth roared at him, her face inches from his as Tommy watched her with wonder. "I am not sitting back and letting you do this alone. I want her back. I want her back!"

"Come 'ere," Pol finally intervened as Elizabeth broke down.

Moving towards the woman, she took hold of her waist in one arm, guiding her towards her as she collapsed against her side. Pol moved her other arm around her, her hand cupping the back of her head as she sobbed against her shoulder. Looking over to Tommy, Pol felt her teeth grind together as she watched him watch his wife, his expression a mixture of worry and determination.

"I'm meetin' Alfie Solomons," Tommy said. "He knows about the Egg."

"So yer go around and accuse everyone in yer family before goin' to 'im?" Pol demanded and Tommy held a hand up to silence her.

"Don't start," he demanded from Pol.

Moving to grab his coat, Tommy shrugged into it as Elizabeth straightened herself out, tugging at her skirt and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked over to Tommy before stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

Tommy didn't even have a chance to argue as Elizabeth stormed out of the offices and he followed her. Coming to the pavement, the rain was still pouring down as Elizabeth noted Michael stood on the edge of the path next to the car. He didn't open the door, instead he looked to Tommy from over her shoulder, silently asking if she was coming.

"Get in the back, Michael," Tommy demanded before opening the door for his wife.

Tommy went to the driver's side, starting the ignition in a matter of seconds before driving off down the road. He glanced over to Elizabeth a couple of times, but she refused to meet his gaze. Instead the tears were streaming down her face silently, her hands clasped in her lap. She looked as broken as Tommy felt. But he had to keep himself together. He had to keep himself composed. His wife and daughter needed that from him.

"Where are meetin' 'im?" Tommy asked from Michael considering he had been the one to arrange the meeting.

"The old warehouse where we store all the things we don't need," Michael said. "I told him to come alone."

"Doubt that'll 'appen," Tommy mumbled and Elizabeth felt her body begin to shake as Tommy continued driving.

Pulling into the warehouse, Elizabeth climbed down from the car, not waiting for Tommy like she usually did. Instead she was the first one out and the first one to approach Alfie, her skirts trailing on the dusty floor behind her as the man from Camden stumbled towards them, a walking stick in his hands.

Moving with haste, Tommy grabbed hold of Elizabeth, standing in front of her and grabbing her by the waist. Looking down to her, he hissed with haste; "Let me deal with this. He might know nothin' and we need to be sure before making accusations."

Elizabeth ground her teeth together and pushed Tommy's arm from her. He turned around, facing Alfie and cupping his hands together in front of him. Michael had sloped off outside before anything could happen, waiting to see if he would be needed.

"I asked yer to come alone."

"Yer, well alone I ain't ever goin' to do, am I?" Alfie responded as Elizabeth saw a man following behind him. "Besides, yer brought yer wife along with yer. Alright, Liz?"

Liz said nothing, keeping silent.

"What 'ave yer got for me?" Tommy asked as Alfie moved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a list of names.

"Well, my jeweller says that there were quite a few people willin' to pay handsomely for that Egg of yers down there," Tommy said. "Men whose wives would want one on their windowsill or somethin' like that."

Handing the list over to Tommy, Alfie glanced to Liz, noticing the tears flowing down her face before he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. She was still looking down to the floor as Tommy checked the list against his own list.

"What is it, Liz?" Alfie asked from her.

Peering up and over to the man who Tommy had done business with before was enough to tip her over the edge. She had first met Alfie Solomons down in London when he had demanded Tommy to work with him. He had intimidated them, but she had stood up to him. She had gone against him and he had never once shown her anything but kindness.

"Just tell me that it was not you," Elizabeth spoke in a pleading voice to him and his brow furrowed as Tommy jumped in.

"Yer missed a name off the list," Tommy declared, moving his hand into his pocket and producing his gun.

"Did I?" Alfie wondered.

"Yer did," Tommy said as the man with Alfie drew his gun and aimed it at Tommy.

"I 'ad my own jewellers look into men whose wives would want one of those Eggs. They gave me a list and yer just 'appened to miss off the man who would pay the most."

Alfie seemed to roll his eyes as Elizabeth remained still, watching the exchange as Alfie shrugged.

"So if yer knew already then why am I 'ere?" Alfie demanded.

"Because you've just proved that yer betrayed me," Tommy said. "Yer did a deal with the Economic League and that's why they know about the Egg. You told 'em about the tunnel…about the deal with the Soviets…"

"Listen, Tommy-"

"-Yer gave the League information in exchange for a share," Tommy concluded.

"There were things in that vault that were worth more than our business deal," Alfie said.

"But yer crossed a line, Alfie," Tommy said and Elizabeth shook her head as Alfie slowly began to piece the bits together, looking between the couple. The usual united front that they showed was strained. Elizabeth looked as though she could barely glanced to Tommy.

"They have Charlotte," she finally spoke, looking to Alfie as he glanced back to her. "They have taken Charlotte."

Alfie kept silent then as Tommy advanced towards him, sizing him up. "Did yer know?"

"What?" Alfie demanded.

"Did yer know?" Tommy snarled, his face full of rage as he moved towards Alfie and took hold of him by the collar, pushing him to the floor as he dropped his gun and lunged towards him.

But Alfie's man was quick, grabbing hold of Tommy and pushing him back, his own gun still in his grip. Elizabeth moved with haste towards the gun that her husband had dropped, pulling it into her fingertips before trying to aim it at the man who was brawling with Tommy. But her husband didn't need her assistance. Michael entered the building, firing the shot straight into the man's back as the struggle ceased.

"What is wrong with yer, Tommy? Yer gone mad?" Alfie demanded as Tommy pulled himself to his feet and looked over at Alfie.

But Alfie didn't move anywhere. Instead he remained stood on the spot as Elizabeth lifted the gun and aimed it at Alfie. He looked to her as Tommy stood to his feet and Michael pointed to Elizabeth.

"If she shoots 'im then the truce is gone, Tommy," Michael warned.

"She ain't goin' to shoot me," Alfie said confidently as Elizabeth moved closer towards him, holding the gun in both hands, her eyes wide and wet as she stalked forwards.

"Did you know?" she asked him again, the hurt evident in her voice. "Because if you did then I would not test me. I do not care about any truce. I do not care about any jewels. I do not care about anything other than getting my daughter back."

"And yer 'usband?" Alfie demanded from her. "He stands there and acts high and mighty. He talks to me about crossing some line-"

"-That is him," Elizabeth interrupted Alfie, not wanting to listen to anymore. "That is him and that is not me. I am the one who is asking you if you knew about them taking my daughter."

"No idea," Alfie said with haste to her as she eyed him with suspicion.

"Are you lying to me?" she demanded, still pushing him.

"No," Alfie said. "Liz, do yer think I would 'elp 'em take yer daughter? I didn't know about that. I did tell 'em about the tunnel, but I didn't know about Charlotte."

Elizabeth kept the gun aimed at him, refusing to back down as she watched him, both of them staring at each other. Tommy stepped in then, moving to take hold of his wife's arm, lowering the gun until his fingers had found their way down to her hand, taking the gun from her.

"She's yer wife to control, Tommy," Alfie pointed out.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't control 'er." Tommy responded.

Taking hold of her hand, Tommy tried to drag her away from the warehouse.

"We'll discuss this another day," Tommy spoke, looking to Alfie with a harsh stare.

Elizabeth didn't look back at him as Tommy ordered Michael to get the car started. Pulling Elizabeth outside, Tommy's hands took hold of her by the shoulders as he bent down to look her in the eye. Moving his hands up her shoulders to her neck, he cupped it gently before his hands found her cheeks.

"I'll get 'er," Tommy declared.

"And do you expect me to believe anything that you say now?" Elizabeth asked from Tommy. "Do you think that we have anything left?"

Tommy's brow furrowed as he watched his wife. "What do yer mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Elizabeth demanded. "How many times have I begged you to stop this? How many times have I pleaded with you? I've lost count, Tommy…I've put up with so much…we've put up with so much…but now our daughter is involved…and that isn't the kind of life that I can let her lead. She deserves to be safe. She deserves to be loved."

"She is," Tommy said with a quick nod. "She will be."

"No," Elizabeth responded. "Because this has gone too far. When we get her back I am taking her away from Birmingham. I am giving her a better life somewhere else."

Letting go of his wife, Tommy watched as her gaze remained on him.

"But the question is whether or not you can give all of this up?" she demanded from him. "Because if not then I swear to God, Tommy, that I will take her, with or without you."

"Yer angry and upset," Tommy said. "Yer not thinkin' clear."

"Do not patronise me," Elizabeth seethed at him. "I am thinking as clearly as I have in a very long time and I am serious, Tommy. I am not staying with our daughter. That is a promise."

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	50. Chapter 49

Watching Elizabeth, Tommy didn't know what more he could say to her. He felt as though he had said all that he could. He had watched her tell him how she would leave and take their daughter. Tommy didn't want that. He didn't want her to go. He didn't know if he could handle it. After everything they had been through, he couldn't let her go.

"I'll give it up," Tommy said in a small voice as soon as they returned to Birmingham.

Michael had left the car, going back into the offices. Elizabeth remained sat in the car, her head buried in her hands as she let her elbows rest on her thighs. Looking over to her, Tommy moved to take hold of her by the arms, pulling her hands from her face as he watched her.

"Do yer 'ear me, Liz?" he demanded from her. "I'm not losin' yer or Charlotte. I couldn't bear it."

"I just want you to be safe," she whispered to him, her cheeks still red and her eyes permanently wet and wide. She watched her husband as he moved forwards and his hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her towards him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I want you to be safe, Tommy," she said. "And if that means giving all of this up and going legitimate…doing something else…then you have to do it. This is it. I don't know how much more we can go through."

"Nothin'," Tommy responded with a firm shake of his head, bending down to kiss her on the top of her head. "We're goin' to get through this and then we're goin' away. I'm takin' yer and Charlotte away from all of this."

Pulling back after a moment, Elizabeth pressed her lips against Tommy's and he clung onto her, clung onto the moment. He had to keep holding her because he was scared of losing her. He was scared of her leaving. Tommy was not a man who often showed fear. He didn't let his feelings get the better of him, but when it came to Elizabeth and Charlotte, he was always scared.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth wondered, her forehead pressing against his and he closed his eyes.

"I'm goin' to the Georgians and goin' to 'elp dig the tunnel," Tommy said to her. "I want yer to stay in Birmingham with Pol. Michael is goin' to with Arthur to find the man who Alfie left off the list. He might know where Father Hughes is with Charlotte," Tommy said.

"Then I need to go with them."

"No," Tommy said with a firm shake of his head. "No, you are goin' nowhere near 'im. They'll get 'er back."

"Tommy, I have to go," Elizabeth continued to protest. "If they have her then I need to go."

"And get 'urt?" Tommy wondered, gripping hold of her arms in his hands as he looked at her, his eyes darting around her face, almost drinking in every last detail of her. She watched him back, doing the same, her lips parted as she struggled to catch her breath.

"She needs us," Elizabeth said. "She needs both of us."

"Aye, and she needs yer safe and alive," Tommy said. "Now, come on. I need to go and yer need to stay 'ere."

Climbing from the car, Tommy walked around and helped his wife from the vehicle. Taking hold of her hands, he helped her onto the path before wrapping his arm around her waist, his hand on her back as he urged her into the offices. Opening the door, Tommy looked inside in time to see Ada and Polly stood in the middle of the office.

"Michael and Arthur ran off," Ada said. "What's going on, Tommy?"

"They are lookin' for Charlotte," Tommy said. "I need yer to stay 'ere with Lizzie."

"No," Elizabeth continued to protest.

"Yes," Tommy spoke with a nod of his head, looking over to Pol. "Make sure she stays 'ere."

"Will do," Pol agreed.

Before Elizabeth could continue to argue anymore, Tommy grabbed hold of his wife's waist, spinning her to face him. Kissing her brashly, Tommy fisted his hand into her hair before letting go of her. He gave her a final glance before leaving again. Elizabeth watched him go, her hands wrapping around her waist as Pol came towards her and took hold of her by the waist, leading her towards Thomas's office where they would have more privacy.

"There's nothin' yer can do, Liz," Pol continued to speak. "Arthur and Michael will bring her 'ome."

"But I want to help," Elizabeth said as they entered Tommy's office and Elizabeth collapsed into his chair. Pol remained stood on the other side, grabbing hold of the whiskey that he had on the corner of his desk. "I need to help."

"If yer go anywhere near these men then they'll not 'eistate to 'urt yer," Pol said.

"Because I am not a man," Elizabeth scoffed. "The last time I checked it was men who had gotten us into this mess in the first place."

"Yer not wrong," Pol said, handing Liz a glass of the alcohol, despite the fact that she hardly drank. She drained the liquid before looking to Pol and remember what her son had done. Michael had shot Alfie's man. He had killed. He had done the one thing that Pol didn't want him to do.

Chewing down on her lip, Elizabeth kept silent. She wasn't going to bring that up now. She couldn't bring it up. She had other things to worry and occupy her mind. Biting down on her cheek, Elizabeth placed the glass down before looking to Pol.

"I need her back," Elizabeth whispered. "I need them both back."

"The boys will get 'er," Pol said.

"And until then she is with that man," Elizabeth said, moving to her feet once more, hands on her hips as she began to pace. "That man who did those things to your son. That man who…that twisted man."

"No," Pol said quickly, moving to take hold of Elizabeth by the arms, stopping her from going any further. "Don't yer dare think like that, do yer understand me?"

"How can I not?" Elizabeth demanded. "It is all that I have thought about. Tommy…everything is impossible for him. Father Hughes has him bent over a barrel. The jewels and the train…"

"Tommy'll do it," Pol said, her voice full of determination as she nodded her head and watched Elizabeth. "He'll do it for Charlotte. He'd do anythin' for 'er."

…

Elizabeth had been told by Pol that it would be best for her to return home. Elizabeth had agreed with that as the night fell and Pol drove her back. She had stood in the foyer all night, the sky darkening as she waited for morning. It was just gone three a.m. when she saw car headlights beaming into the house.

Pulling the front door open, she stepped out, squinting into the darkness as the car stopped. Stumbling forwards with Pol behind her, Elizabeth moved with haste as she saw Michael climb from the vehicle before he went to the passenger's side and opened the door.

Gasping in relief at the sight of her daughter, Elizabeth grabbed hold of Charlotte as Michael held her out towards her. Cradling her tightly as the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, Elizabeth breathed out a deep sigh of relief as Michael nodded.

"Thank you," she spoke to him, noting the blood on his collar as he managed a small smile and then looked to his mother.

Polly didn't say anything. She remained silent and still as he walked over to her and Elizabeth turned to go back inside with Charlotte in her hold. Moving into the foyer, Elizabeth only made it as far as the staircase before slumping down onto the staircase and resting Charlotte in her lap, pushing her hair from the top of her head as her daughter looked none the wiser about what had happened.

"I've got you," Elizabeth whispered to the small girl. "I will always have you, Charlotte, do you understand? Nothing will ever hurt you again…no one will ever hurt you…not so long as I am here."

Closing the door to the mansion, Pol looked on as Michael stood in the foyer and she moved closer to him. He shook his head at her.

"Don't," was all he managed to say.

"We will discuss this," she warned him.

"No, we won't," Michael responded. "There is nothing to discuss. I did what I had to do. I did what needed to be done to bring Charlotte home. Tommy and Liz's daughter is worth more than his life."

"No," Pol said. "I tried to protect yer from this, Michael. I tried to protect yer and I couldn't do it."

"I don't need protecting," Michael responded. "He made sure of that when I was a child."

Moving off, Elizabeth watched as Michael walked towards the kitchens, no doubt seeking out some kind of alcohol. Pol didn't go after him. Instead she looked to Elizabeth. She let her eyes roam over her as the young woman held onto her daughter in a tight grip. Charlotte still wore the soft blue dress she had been in the previous day, her eyes were closed as she sat in her mother's lap.

"Is she alright?" Pol wondered.

"I think so," Elizabeth nodded. "She is back home. She is back with us…back where she belongs. I need to tell Tommy."

"How are we goin' to get 'old of 'im?" Pol wondered.

"I do not know," Elizabeth responded. "I…he needs to come home. I need him to come back. I said some things to him…I…I meant what I said, but I said some horrible things."

"Nothin' that I'm sure he didn't deserve," Pol assured her. "How many times 'ave yer told 'im not to be foolish? He's 'ad chances, Elizabeth. He's 'ad as many chances as I'm goin' to give 'im."

Elizabeth let her brows knit together as she looked to Pol, her hands still running up and down her daughter's back. Pol sat down next to Elizabeth, hands in her lap as she longed for a cigarette. She could do with one to take the edge off.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth wondered.

"It means that I warned 'im," Pol said. "I told 'im that I would make him pay if he ever made my boy do anythin' like…be…he was innocent. He deserved to stay innocent. I need to take 'im away."

"Pol-"

"-No," Pol interrupted with a shake of her head. "I've 'ad it this time Yer…do yer remember the mistake he made before, Liz. All those years ago?"

Looking away, Elizabeth did her best not to try to recall. She bit down on her lip as Pol watched her. She rested her chin on her daughter's head as Pol continued to speak.

"When he came back from the war and he saw yer…he changed," Pol said. "He thought that yer 'ad left 'im and I know I did that to 'im and I was wrong. But then he hurt yer, didn't he? He went and told yer that he wouldn't run away back to London with yer. He only went back for yer after he heard yer 'ad been 'urt."

"No," Elizabeth said quickly. "He came back because he loved me. He made a mistake. He told me that."

"And how many more mistakes is he goin' to make?" Pol demanded. "How many more times is he goin' to risk yer or Charlotte? I told 'im this business with the Russians was bad. Double crossing everyone…he can't keep doin' it."

"Pol, please," Elizabeth urged her.

"You need to 'ear it," Pol said with haste. "Tommy loves you and he loves Charlotte. I know that. He loves yer both terribly, but is it enough?"

"He said that he would come away with us," Elizabeth said. "He promised me that nothing like this would happen again."

"And how many times 'as he made promises?" Pol enquired.

Charlotte began to drift off to sleep as the phone began to ring. That was enough to stir her and it was enough for her to get away from Pol and the conversation they were having. She stood up, still holding onto her daughter as she moved towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Liz," his familiar voice was clear down the line as Elizabeth closed her eyes and exhaled a sharp breath.

"Tommy," she responded. "I have her. She is here. She is home. Michael found her."

"Thank God," Tommy muttered in a whisper. "I need yer to stay 'ome, Liz. I need yer to stay there and I'll be 'ome as soon as possible. I'll come back for both of yer."

"I know," Elizabeth gulped.

Hanging up, she didn't know if she could say anything further to her husband. Moving over to the staircase, she walked up the steps as Pol stood on the bottom step. She watched her go and considered saying something further, but she didn't. She kept silent as Elizabeth wandered off and into her bedroom. No doubt Elizabeth had enough to think about, just as Pol did.

…

Tommy found his wife and daughter laid on their bed. She was holding onto Charlotte as the little girl slept soundly. Elizabeth was awake, laid on her side as one hand ran up and down Charlotte's cheek. Walking into the room, Tommy saw her turn her head over her shoulder to look to him. He kept silent, as did she.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and kick his shoes off. He rolled onto his side and wrapped both his arms around his wife's waist. He felt her tense slightly as he let his hands rest on her stomach and he pressed his lips against the nape of her neck. The movement was tender and soft, his breath warm and his body smelt of sweat.

"I couldn't stop the train," Tommy whispered. "They blew it up."

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth wondered.

"I don't know yet," Tommy said. "But tomorrow I'm meetin' the Grand Duchess. She's payin' me for the jewels I stole from her family's vault."

Elizabeth's lips curled into a sarcastic smile. "I see that she is not too bothered about family then."

"Not my issue," Tommy said.

"And where did she get the money from?"

"None of my business," Tommy said.

"No," Elizabeth mused, realising that she struggled to care. "So what do we do now? You sell the jewels and we leave?"

Biting down on his lip, Tommy let out a deep breath. He didn't know how he could tell his wife the things he had found out. He didn't entirely know how she would react or if she would believe anything that he was going to tell her. Truth be told, he still doubted himself. He doubted that he would be able to help his family once the police arrested them.

"We leave as soon as business is done," Tommy told her. "That is if yer still want to leave with me."

"I said some things to you that were horrible," Elizabeth said. "And I apologise for them, Tommy, but what I can't apologise for is the way I feel…and what Pol said to me…she…was she right?"

"What did she say?"

"How you have done this before," Elizabeth said. "Remember? It was a lot of years ago now when you told me that business would come before me. It was that night when Campbell took me and the next day you came and told me that you had made a mistake."

"Because I 'ad," Tommy said. "And yer forgave me, Liz."

"Yes, I did," Elizabeth said. "I forgave you and I married you. I never regretted that decision, but now there is not only me to think about, is there? There is Charlotte."

"I told yer that I would go," Tommy said.

"And you said that all those years ago, but look what happened," Elizabeth responded. "We got pushed back into this life…we got thrust back into it. Can you ever escape? Can you ever get out? But…do you want to? Do you want to get out?"

"Liz-"

"-No," Elizabeth interrupted him with haste, shaking her head as she closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, Tommy. I don't want to talk about this tonight. I…I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to do because I need to think about Charlotte now. We both need to think about her because she is the only thing that matters, isn't she?"

"Not the only thing," Tommy told her. "Not to me."

"I know," Elizabeth whispered. "And you have no idea how much I love you, Tommy. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

Tommy only wondered if she would feel the same way the following day when he brought his whole world crashing down around him.

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	51. Chapter 50

Elizabeth stood up, tugging on her leather gloves before reaching for her coat on the coat rack in the foyer. Tommy was stood by the door as Pol stood on the staircase, holding Charlotte in her arms. Tommy looked to his wife as he held the door open, his hands curled around it. His gaze was set on Elizabeth as she finished buttoning her coat up and then straightened it out.

"Yer not comin' with me," Tommy informed his wife.

She scoffed. "I want to see this woman who thought she could seduce my husband," Elizabeth responded to Tommy and he rolled his eyes.

"Yer know I ain't goin' to do anythin'," Tommy said and Elizabeth nodded.

"It is not you I am worried about," Elizabeth said. "It is her who I want to see."

Nodding his head, Tommy gave in. He was in no mood to argue with Elizabeth. He watched on as his wife went over to kiss Charlotte on the top of her head before nodding to Pol. Walking to the driveway, Elizabeth allowed Tommy to pill open the door for her. She climbed into the car and Tommy went to the driver's side, settling down and starting the vehicle.

They said nothing to each other, the atmosphere between them still tense after the discussion from the previous night. Tommy still had no idea where he stood with his wife. She had told him of her worries and how Charlotte would come first. She had told him that she would be willing to walk away from him. Tommy was desperate for that not to happen. He couldn't lose his wife, not now.

Ever since he had returned from the war, he had been different. But war changed men. War changed them and Tommy didn't know how he could change back. He would think back to before the war and how he would laugh and joke. He was smile more. Tommy couldn't remember smiling with Elizabeth since he came back from France. She was the only thing that kept him sane. She was the only thing that made him feel like life was worth living. Her and Charlotte were the only ones who mattered.

Elizabeth kept her gaze out of the window, wrapped in her thick blue coat with her gloved hand in her lap. She kept her gaze even, her mind thinking about what she should do. She didn't know how to move on with Tommy after this. She didn't know if he could move on. But her marriage couldn't be over. She couldn't lose Tommy. She loved him.

"We're 'ere," Tommy said, stopping the car and climbing out.

He helped Elizabeth down, looking to his wife as she avoided his gaze. Looking down the dirt track they had driven down, Elizabeth was more focused on the Grand Duchess than anything. The woman was stood by her own vehicle with a man sat at a table next to her. She had a case in her fingers. Tommy went into the trunk, dragging out his own bag before wandering down the dirt track with Elizabeth by his side.

"I didn't think you would bring company, Tommy," Tatiana declared. "And you look so dishevelled."

That much was true. Tommy hadn't showered since he had returned home and his face was covered in cuts and a few bruises from where he had been tunnelling. His coat was open and his shirt top button undone, his hair a mess on top of his head. Contrary to the Grand Duchess, who wore a burgundy coat and hat, her face perfectly made up and her eyes shimmering as Tommy deposited a bag on the table that the man was sat at.

"Let's get this over with," Tommy said.

The man at the table began to open the contents of the bag and the case as Tatiana spoke.

"This is my man," Tatiana spoke. "He just needs to verify the value of the items. I have to say, it was a pleasure doing business with you. It is a shame your wife couldn't have attended one of our parties."

"I heard all about your party," Elizabeth chipped in as Tommy pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"You told her?" Tatiana enquired from Tommy.

"I don't keep secrets from 'er," Tommy responded.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Tatiana spoke.

"He doesn't," Elizabeth defended Tommy, not sure if he was telling the truth. He did keep secrets from her and she knew it. She knew it better than most. "He told me everything. I always pity women who throw themselves at married men."

Tatiana didn't look perturbed in the slightest. Instead she continued to smirk.

"And I pity men whose wives cannot keep them satisfied."

"Is that an insult?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Depends," Tatiana responded. "I did not mean for it to be, but if I struck a nerve then perhaps there was something behind the comment."

"Don't you dare," Elizabeth warned her.

"Come now," Tatiana said. "It was clear to see that night that your husband wasn't satisfied. Perhaps it is something to do with childbirth? I had heard-"

She never had a chance to finish her sentence as Elizabeth moved with haste, her hand slapping the Grand Duchess across the face as Tommy remained passive, his eyes lighting up slightly at the sight of his wife. She said nothing further. Instead she turned on her heel and began to walk away as Tatiana clutched onto her cheek and Tommy blew out a puff of smoke. Holding her head up high, Elizabeth continued to move away and back to the car.

"Your wife is a-"

"-Don't yer dare," Tommy interrupted, his voice low and dangerous, "finish that sentence."

Pursing her lips, Tatiana remained silent as business was concluded. Tommy collected the money from her, holding the case in his fingers after checking it. Looking to her, Tommy gave her one final nod.

"You'll get bored of her eventually," Tatiana concluded. "She will want the peaceful life…the life you cannot offer her."

"Don't talk about 'er," Tommy demanded from Tatiana, beginning to turn on his heel. "She's so much more than yer will ever be."

…

Sitting in the study, Tommy waited with bated breath, hunched over his desk with rolls of cash in front of him. He knew that this was it. This was everything. It was going to be done. He was going to do this to his family and it cut him up inside. It made him want to reconsider, but he would find a way to save them. He knew that he could.

"Tommy," Elizabeth's voice echoed in the study as she walked in. "Why are all of your family here?"

Tommy didn't have a chance to answer as everyone streamed into the study. Elizabeth moved over to the desk as Tommy stood up and looked to his wife. Moving around the desk as his family took to their seats he had laid out, he let his hands move to cup her cheeks, holding onto them gently. Looking into her eyes, Tommy whispered, his voice soft and shaky.

"This isn't what it looks like," Tommy said in a whisper. "I have a plan. I need you to believe me. Out of everyone in this room…I need you to believe me…"

"Tommy, you're scaring me," Elizabeth responded and he moved quickly, kissing the top of her head before letting her go.

She stepped back as Pol moved to hand her Charlotte. Taking her daughter into her grip, Liz wondered how long it had been since she had seen all these faces in the same room together. Lizzie Starke had managed an invite along with Esme and Linda. Ada was sat at the front, her legs folded over each other as Pol sat next to her and Michael behind.

"Before I begin," Tommy said, voice hollow. "I want everyone to know that I made a mistake. I should never 'ave got involved with the Soviets. Arthur warned me against it…Liz…everyone warned me against it and I'm sorry."

"Linda," Tommy said, looking to the woman. "I've added some more money to the pile and I 'ope that yer will forgive me."

Tossing the money to the corner of the desk, Tommy watched on as Linda stood, moving towards the desk and taking the money. She accepted the apology before Tommy offered the same apologies to John and Esme, giving them the money they had. Elizabeth kept her eyes on her husband as she stood to the side, cradling Charlotte to her. This wasn't the Tommy she knew. Tommy was deflated. He was speaking in a weak voice, the words he was saying held no emotion to them. He was hollow.

"And Michael," Tommy said. "Money for the killin's-"

"-No," Pol said, interrupting him and standing up, grabbing hold of the money before Tommy could throw it to Michael. She dropped it back onto the desk.

"What?" Tommy yelled, his voice growing louder as Charlotte turned her head, her eyes moving to her father at the sound of his voice. Elizabeth ran her hand down Charlotte's hair, cupping the back of her head. "This is who I am, isn't it, Pol? This is all I am to yer. Wasn't that what yer told my wife last night?"

"I told her the truth," Pol responded.

"Yer told 'er what yer think I am," Tommy said. "And yer know what, Pol? Yer probably right. I'm not goin' to change and do yer know why? Because those bastards out there won't let met!" Tommy yelled, pointing to the window as Elizabeth felt her breath hitch and her body begin to shake. "They're worse than us…politicians…lords…ladies…and none of 'em will ever let us be. They will never let us be legitimate because of who we are and where we come from."

"Yer just say what yer want, Tommy," Pol said. "Yer pay us and 'ope we will forget all this 'as 'appened? Yer not thinkin' straight."

"I'm thinkin' as clearly as I 'ave in a long time," Tommy said. "This company will never be legitimate. Yer know that."

"No," Pol said. "I want a different future than this, Tommy. I want a better future."

"Yer can't always get what yer want," Tommy muttered.

Pol furrowed her brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Tommy let out a deep breath as Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt something inside of her break. Was he being honest? Was Tommy telling the truth? He had told her earlier not to think that this was what it looked like.

"I spoke to Moss last night," Tommy said, sinking down and looking to his desk. "Warrants have been issued for yer arrests. Murder…conspiracy to cause explosion…Arthur and John…Michael…murder…Pol…the murder of Chester Campbell."

"What?" Elizabeth was the one to demand, remembering exactly what had happened on the day that Pol had killed Campbell. Pol had saved Elizabeth. She had saved her from a fate she feared. Shaking her head back and forth as cries of panic rang around the room, Elizabeth looked at all of their faces as Tommy tried to explain.

"Now, the people who we went against control the police…the politicians…they control everyone," Tommy said. "They control everyone, but they do not control the government. I 'ave a deal in return for givin' evidence against them. The money will be yours when yer free."

"This is a joke," Elizabeth said, moving towards her husband as cries and screams echoed throughout the house and Charlotte began to sob as Elizabeth met Tommy's gaze. "Tommy…this is a joke, isn't it?"

He simply looked at his wife as she shook her head and backed away from him.

"I 'ad no choice," Tommy said.

"They could have fled," Elizabeth said as she the screams echoed through her ears, the police moving into the house. "You could have told them before. You could have told them and they could have run."

"But I'll free 'em," Tommy said. "I can get to the government and I can make this go away."

"And do you know that for a fact?" Elizabeth demanded from him, her voice shrill as Charlotte continued to wail, but Elizabeth couldn't leave this. "You don't know if you can do that…and you…you dragged them into this…you could have left them out of this."

"Aye, I could 'ave," Tommy said. "But yer know who we are, Liz. Yer know what we do. I 'ad no choice but to do this-"

"-You had a choice not to double cross people," Elizabeth interrupted. "You always blame everyone else, Tommy. You always say that you were forced into this life…forced to do this…"

"I was," Tommy said.

"But you do nothing to change it," Elizabeth said. "You…I don't know, Tommy. I don't know what to say or what to think."

She left him then, moving into the foyer where the police had entered. Catching Pol's eye, she looked to her as the woman spoke and Tommy moved to the doorway, standing behind his wife and observing his family being handcuffed and dragged away. Looking to Elizabeth, Pol called over to her, her voice harsh but her tone full of honesty.

"Get out," Pol snapped. "Get out before 'e ruins yer daughter…before he ruins everythin'."

"Pol…" Elizabeth whispered her name.

"Be stronger than I 'ave been," Pol said as she began to be dragged towards the door and Elizabeth followed her. "Get away from 'im."

"I'll try to help you," Elizabeth whispered to Pol. "Pol…Campbell…he…"

"I know," Pol said, sharing a knowing glance with her. "Just get out, Liz."

Elizabeth had no chance to follow her as the Shelby's were bundled into the police truck. Linda, Esme, Ada and Lizzie Starks gathered together outside, looking on in absolute horror. Elizabeth watched the vans drive down the long driveway before she looked to Tommy, her face pale and the disgust evident.

"I'll make this right," Tommy said to Elizabeth.

"Good," Elizabeth. "Because Pol was right, Tommy. I need to get away from you."

Ada walked back into the house and looked to Tommy and Elizabeth.

"What the 'ell was that?" she demanded from her brother. "Yer couldn't 'elp yerself, could yer, Tommy? Yer had to get involved deeper than yer were asked. You could have just done what Churchill asked, but yer went further. Yer ruined everythin'!"

"I know what I did," Tommy responded.

"Ada, please can you take Charlotte for a moment?" Elizabeth asked before there could be a blown out argument.

Ada huffed, but did as Elizabeth had asked. She took Charlotte and tried to soothe her. Elizabeth moved to the staircase and began to move up them. Tommy followed her into the bedroom and saw her begin to pull out a trunk. He moved with haste then, stopping her from completing the motion, his hands going to take hold of her wrists.

"Don't," he urged from her as she struggled to look him in the eye. "Liz, don't."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked from him. "Tommy…it's like I don't even know who you are anymore. I don't know the man I married. Where has he gone?"

"I don't fuckin' know," Tommy informed his wife. "I don't know who 'e is, Elizabeth. I don't know who I am. Is that what yer want to 'ear? Yer want to 'ear that I don't who I am? I know what I promised yer. I told yer that I would go and I will go. I will go away with yer. You and Charlotte are all that matter to me. Do yer get that?"

"No," Elizabeth responded, looking him in the eye. "Tommy, I love you. I love you and I love the man who I know you were. The man…the man who I was happy with. But I was happy in a bedsit in London with you. I was happy with you in Small Heath. I didn't need this…the house…the money…"

"I did that for us," Tommy said. "I did it to give us a better life."

"But at what expense?" Elizabeth demanded from him. "Tommy, this all started because…because you couldn't walk away. The night when Sabini took us and John and Arthur saved us…we could have gone. We could have left. We didn't need to come back here…have Sabini turfed from the racetracks. We didn't need to do any of that. We chose to do it."

"No," Tommy said with a firm shake of his head. "Sabini would 'ave 'urt yer and Arthur couldn't run the business 'ere."

"But the business was never legitimate," Elizabeth said to him. "And I turned a blind eye to it, Tommy. I know…I know who you are and I knew who you were when I married you. I looked past everything because I love you. I love you and I…I am a hypocrite. I berate you for doing dodgy business, but I look away from it."

"What are yer tryin' to say?"

"I am trying to say that this is toxic," Elizabeth said, her hands holding onto Tommy's shoulders. "What we have is toxic. Our daughter was kidnapped because of business you are involved in…business that your brother warned you against. Business that you took too far."

Tommy shook his head. "I did what I 'ad to."

"And you always say that," Elizabeth said with wide eyes and a shake of her head. "You always use that excuse and I always defend you. I always think that you don't have a choice, but that doesn't make any of this any better, does it? None of this is alright. I…I told you about Michael…about how he shouldn't kill and you disagreed with me on that. We have different perspectives."

"No," Tommy continued to speak.

"I mean, Finn was sat talking to me about how he doesn't want to be like any of you," Elizabeth said. "He needs to get out of this environment…just like our daughter needs to."

"What the 'ell are you sayin'?" Tommy demanded, letting go of Elizabeth as he began to pace through the bedroom. "One minute yer tellin' me yer love me and don't want to lose me and the next yer stood 'ere and leavin' me!"

"Just because I love you doesn't mean that I can do this!" Elizabeth snapped back, flapping her hands by her side as she moved closer to Tommy and took hold of him by the upper arms, holding them tightly. "I love you more than anything, but I don't know like what you have become. The man down there," she pointed to the ground, "the man who spoke to his family as if they were nothing but hired assassins for him to pay…that is not the man I fell in love with."

"Because that man 'ad to change!" Tommy snapped back. "That man went to war and never came back, Liz. That man died in France. He died in France when 'e did what 'e 'ad to do. He died when the woman he promised to marry never wrote to 'im."

Looking away, Elizabeth let go of Tommy and began to move to the window. "You know that I wanted to write," she said to him.

"I know," Tommy sighed. "And I…I don't blame yer. I never blamed yer, Liz. I just don't want to lose yer…not now…not like this…please."

Elizabeth let out a deep breath as she felt Tommy come to stand behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist. He moved his other hand to take hold of her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye as his gaze searched hers.

"Yer all I 'ave." Tommy whispered and she felt something inside of her crumble.

Elizabeth looked away from him as he kept his arm around her and she bit down on her cheek and whispered to herself; "I just don't know if I am enough."

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	52. Chapter 51

Tommy didn't know if his marriage to Elizabeth would survive. It had been three weeks since his family had found themselves incarcerated and his wife had not conversed with him, nor had she shared his bed. She slept in the guest bedroom and every free moment she had was spent with Charlotte. She didn't acknowledge Tommy, nor did she wish to.

Her anger had been intense and she had done everything in her power to let Tommy know that it was not dying down. She slammed doors, she ignored him, she refused to make him dinner. She spent most of her time locked away with Charlotte while Tommy conducted business, busying himself on growing up the Shelby business. He would pour over business plans, accounts and try to decide what next venture he wanted.

"I need you to look after Charlotte this morning," Elizabeth said and Tommy was taken off guard as he looked up from his desk in his study as his daughter waddled towards him, dressed in a fine blue dress, her hair neatly brushed on her head.

She held her arms out towards him and Tommy picked her up as she whispered 'daddy' over and over again. Letting her rest in his lap, Tommy continued to run his hand down her hair before kissing the top of her head. Looking to Elizabeth, Tommy saw her pulling on her leather gloves as he arched a brow.

"Where yer off?"

"To visit Pol," Elizabeth said simply.

"Yer never told me." Tommy declared.

"I have no desire to converse with you," Elizabeth responded, her tone brutal and honest as Tommy rolled his eyes. "You involved yourself with the Russians and our daughter was taken as a result and now your entire family has been arrested."

"Thanks for that recap, eh?" Tommy muttered, his tone sarcastic as Elizabeth took her turn to roll her eyes at her husband before she buttoned up her long navy coat and tucked her hair behind her ears, glancing over to Tommy for a moment.

"I stayed with you, didn't I?" Elizabeth demanded from him. "I could have taken Charlotte and left."

"Aye, yer stayed," Tommy nodded his head to her. "But yer don't talk to me. Yer don't even acknowledge my existence. Yer might as well 'ave left."

Charlotte seemed to stiffen in her father's grip, her hands turning into small fists as she clung onto him and looked between him and her mother, her eyes wide as she clearly saw some form of tension. For a little girl she was highly astute. She looked to her father and Tommy looked down to her, managing a soft smile as Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"I don't know what you want from me, Tommy," Elizabeth whispered. "I can't be…I can't be the same person I was before all of this. Too much has happened."

"I'm workin' on gettin' it back to 'ow it was."

"That is the problem," Elizabeth informed him. "Can it ever be how it was?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond before sweeping from the room and towards the driveway, unable to converse any further with her husband. She adored him, but she didn't agree with anything that he said. She wondered if he even understood that she doubted there was a way back from what had happened.

…

The prison was cold and Elizabeth felt a chill run through her as she took a seat at the wooden table, waiting with patience for Pol to be brought to her. She adjusted the navy hat on top of her head as she kept her hands in her lap. It took a few minutes before the door opened and an officer escorted Pol into the room. Her wrists were cuffed and the grey smock she wore buried her. Her hair was in disarray around her head while her face was gaunt.

"Pol," Elizabeth whispered the woman's name, wondering if she had ever seen her look like she did at that moment in time.

"Liz," Pol greeted her back as she sat down. "I don't suppose yer 'ave a cigarette on yer?"

"No," Elizabeth responded. "Sorry. I should have thought…I didn't think…"

"Don't matter," Pol informed her with a shrug as the officer stood in the corner of the room. "What are yer doin' 'ere?"

Elizabeth looked down to the ground. "I wanted to see how you were," she said. "Although I see that is a stupid thing to say now…obviously…"

Pol's lips remained in a tight lip. "Yer 'aven't left 'im, 'ave yer?"

Elizabeth didn't know how Pol had managed to make her feel shame, but she had done just that. Looking to the ceiling, Elizabeth laced her fingers together and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't know how to tell Pol that she was too weak to leave Tommy.

"I love him," Elizabeth answered honestly. "I will always love him."

"Aye, just like 'e loves yer," Pol said, her tone brutal and honest. "But he will always love the power just as much. He might tell yer that he doesn't, but he does. Why do yer think he got involved with the Russians? Why do yer think he 'as done 'alf of the stuff 'e 'as done? He loves yer, but he loves business. He loves bestin' people. He loves the danger."

"No," Elizabeth said with a shake of her head.

"Why do yer try to deny it?" Pol demanded from her. "You 'ave seen it, Liz. Yer 'ave seen how 'e is."

"Because he promised me that we would go," Elizabeth said. "He promised me that we would run and leave it all behind."

"And 'as he done it?" Pol wondered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Or 'as he been too busy with business?"

Elizabeth looked away again.

"He might love yer," Pol said, "but he wants both things, Liz. He wants yer and he wants the power. The only question is if 'e can 'ave both of 'em, eh?"

Elizabeth looked to Pol once more. "I don't know what to do," she admitted to her. "I have sat and stared at my trunk and thought about packing in the middle of the night. I could leave him and take Charlotte. We would be safe. There would be no more danger."

"And what's stoppin' yer?" Pol said. "Yer love for a traitorous snake."

"He was not always the man he is now," Elizabeth said with a firm shake of her head. "You remember what he was like before France."

Pol nodded. "I remember what most of the men in Small Heath were like before France," she responded to Liz. "No man came back the same. If yer waitin' for that Tommy then yer goin' to be waitin' a long time."

Running a hand down her cheek, she looked to Pol. "Then what do I do?" she wondered. "I need to find a way to get you out of here, Pol. After everything that you have done for me, I need to help you."

Pol chuckled. "And 'ow is that goin'?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I petitioned our local MP and said you were innocent, but he had no interest in listening. I've been to solicitors, but no one will take your case."

Pol nodded. "Not shockin'," she said. "So does Tommy 'ave a master plan?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I doubt he would divulge it with me," she said to her.

"Then make him," Pol said to her. "I know you, Elizabeth. I know the power that yer can 'old over Tommy if yer want that power. Yer a woman and not a weak one at that, so don't act like one. After everythin' yer 'ave been through, yer stronger than this…stronger than stayin' with a man like 'im…"

Elizabeth gulped as Pol offered a slim smirk. "So make 'im pay."

…

Walking back into the mansion, it didn't take Elizabeth long to find Tommy. Pol's words had echoed through her all of the drive home. She had nodded her head before entering the house. She had to do this. She had to take charge. Pol was right. Walking into the study, she found Tommy sat at his desk, a glass of whiskey to his side.

"Where is Charlotte?" she demanded from her husband.

"Ada is playin' with 'er and Finn is with 'em in the playroom."

"Good," Elizabeth nodded her head. "Because we need to talk."

Sinking down at her own desk, she looked over to Tommy as he leaned back in his chair, holding onto his whiskey as he waited for his wife to discuss what was on her mind. His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed as he watched her with intensity.

"What about?"

"About what is going to happen," she responded, her voice strong and stern. "Firstly, you are going to do everything in your power to free your brothers, Michael and Aunt Pol."

"What do yer think I 'ave been doin'?"

"Taking your time about it and focusing on the business," Elizabeth answered honestly. "And speaking of the business, I want to know what is going on. I want to know the legal and the illegal. You will not keep me out in the dark."

Tommy had to admit that he felt rather entertained at his wife's demands. What was happening?

"Anythin' else?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, not appreciating the tone he was taking with her. "I want you to know that I am the one who is calling the shots now, Tommy. If you so far as do anything to risk Charlotte or any other member of your family then I will not hesitate to walk away."

Tommy moved to his feet then, draining his whiskey as he looked to his wife. "Yer 'ave threatened to leave me before."

Elizabeth moved to her feet too, walking towards her husband, her strides purposeful as her dress straightened and fell down to her knees. Standing opposite Tommy, she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he looked to her and she let her eyes meet his, roaming over his face for another brief moment.

"And you have begged me to stay," she responded. "I am serious, Tommy. I will walk away from you if you do anything to endanger this family again. I will leave and I will not look back…no amount of pleading would change that."

Looking at her with a sense of acknowledgement, Tommy nodded his head as Elizabeth wondered if she had gotten through to him. Was this the end of it? Was this the end of their argument? She didn't know, but she was taken off guard when Tommy moved with haste, his hands balling into her hair at the back of her head, pushing her closer to him until their lips collided.

The motion was forceful and full of a range of emotions as Elizabeth felt him push her back against the desk. But she was quicker. Grabbing hold of his hair, she pulled at it until his lips were removed from hers and she looked him in the eye.

"I take it we have a deal then?" she asked from him.

"Aye," Tommy nodded. "We 'ave a deal."

Nodding, Elizabeth went back to kissing him, moving so that he was pushed against the desk and she straddled his lap, taking control for the second time that day.


	53. Chapter 52

Wandering into her husband's study with her hands holding onto pieces of paper, Elizabeth tossed them down onto his desk as he looked up. Pulling the cigarette out from between his lips, he stubbed it out in the ashtray, brow quirking as he regarded his wife with intrigue. Her hair was piled on top of her head, messily placed in a bun. She had on her simple red dress while her hands went to her hips.

"You have the money," she declared to Tommy. "If you really want to expand the business then you have the money, but I want a guarantee."

"And what would that be?" Tommy enquired from her.

"Money put to the side in case it fails," Elizabeth declared. "If you intend to go ahead and open up these factories then there needs to be a provision in place. We have Charlotte to think about."

"Fair enough," Tommy nodded to her as she sunk down into the chair on the other side of his desk, her hands holding onto the arms of it. "Is there anything else?"

She looked over to him and noted how he let his brows furrow together. It was like he could read her mind. He knew exactly what she was feeling and he knew how to get it out of her. Just one look into those blue eyes and she sometimes found herself spilling all of her worries to him. She had done her best to be more civil with him, often allowing him to discuss things with her that would have scared her before. The expansion wasn't without issues and she knew that.

"The Italians," she answered him honestly. "I heard some of the girls in the bookmakers whispering about them."

Tommy looked intrigued then. "Pol dealt with the Italians."

Elizabeth scoffed and shook her head. "Not according to Lizzie Starke," she informed him. "John and Arthur managed to anger them…Vincente Changretta's son, Angel, was dating Lizzie and John attacked him for it."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "So what do they want?"

"No idea," Elizabeth shrugged. "I just know that they seem to be happy with the way things have turned out with your brothers being in jail…but…Tommy…I'm serious. According to the girls the Italians have something planned."

"Destroyin' the business, no doubt," Tommy muttered. "Why didn't Pol tell me this, eh? Why didn't anyone tell me anythin'?"

Elizabeth shrugged once more. "Because we had other things…well…more important things to worry about. Charlotte was taken from us, our marriage was barely holding together and you had the Russians. Do not blame Pol for this."

Tommy continued to grumble. "She should 'ave told me."

"Like you should have told me some things?" Elizabeth sniped back and Tommy finally met her stare, seeing how she refused to back down. She gave him a final nod before moving to her feet and looking down to him. "What is done is done, Tommy. Just keep an eye on things."

"Always do," Tommy responded.

…

Visiting Pol in prison was proving to be difficult for Elizabeth. Every time she went, she wanted to come away and leave the woman with good news, but that was proving difficult to do. Pol was not the woman she was before all of this. Her spirit seemed to be breaking and her mind was constantly elsewhere. Elizabeth had done her best to give the woman some hope, but that was proving very difficult to do. She wanted Pol to be free. She wanted to bring her home.

She felt some kind of special bond with the woman, particularly in the recent months. Pol was sometimes the only thing that kept her mind sane when Tommy was scheming and plotting. Plus, Pol was only in that cell because of what she had done to protect Elizabeth.

"Has there been any news from government?" Elizabeth enquired as she returned home and found Tommy sat with Charlotte, reading a story to her in the sitting room. She wore her nightgown and her hair was pulled back in strands, ribbons around each strand. Charlotte was slowly reading, doing her best to make sense of the words as Tommy kept his hands on her waist, balancing her in his lap as she held the book.

"No," Tommy said as Charlotte looked up, her wide eyes moving over to her mother.

"Mummy," she crooned and Elizabeth smiled, wondering if she would ever get tired of seeing her daughter's eyes light up whenever she entered a room.

Moving to sit on the other side of them, Elizabeth decided to converse with her husband about the governmental matters later on. She moved a hand to her daughter's head and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. She let the motion linger for a moment, closing her eyes before pulling back.

"What are you and daddy reading?" Elizabeth wondered from her daughter.

"The Princess and the Pea," Charlotte answered proudly.

"She picked it," Tommy responded.

"I kind of guessed that," Elizabeth said with a small smirk. "I think your type of reading is more the racing pages."

Tommy let his lips quirk. "Come on Charlotte," he said, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Let's get you to bed."

Charlotte pouted and turned to look up to her father. "But we've not finished," she said.

"We can finish tomorrow, eh?" Tommy said to her, moving to stand on his feet, tossing her into his arms and holding her to him. Cradling her against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy looked to Elizabeth who had moved to her feet.

"I can take her," she said, but Tommy shook his head.

"I've got 'er," he informed his wife.

"Well, in that case I shall say goodnight," Elizabeth spoke and Charlotte looked to her mother before pecking her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Charlotte. Sleep tight."

"Night mummy," Charlotte responded as Tommy carried her through the house and towards her bedroom. Elizabeth watched them leave, pulling her gloves from her fingertips as she sunk back down into her seat on the settee, her eyes fixed on her husband as he carried their daughter up the stairs and to bed.

She couldn't help but wonder what her husband might have done if she had left with Charlotte in tow. He would have been distraught. As she watched him with Charlotte, she knew that she had done the right thing. Despite Tommy's flaws, he truly did adore his daughter.

Leaning her head back against the seat, Elizabeth only looked up once Tommy had taken a seat next to her, his hand moving to rest on her thigh, clutching onto it tightly. She took a moment before letting her hand rest on top of his.

"How long is it going to be?" she enquired from her husband.

"I'm workin' on it," Tommy promised his wife and she let out a shaky breath.

"This isn't fair, Tommy," she whispered. "Your aunt was protecting me. Pol stopped Campbell-"

"-I know," Tommy interrupted from his wife. "I know what Pol did."

"Then you know why I am finding this difficult?" she asked from him. "Tommy, she saved me from Campbell. She did that for me."

"I know," Tommy said again.

"And Michael brought Charlotte back to us," she declared. "He saved our daughter and he brought her home."

"I'm tryin', Liz," Tommy responded to his wife and she let out a deep breath before she moved to lean against her husband, her head going to rest on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and felt him wrap his arm around her. "I'm in contact with Churchill about it, but he says there are people opposin' 'im. He needs to wait for the right time."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Will there ever be a right time?" she mused. "Pol isn't herself. She…she just isn't herself."

"I'll get her out," Tommy said. "I'll get 'em all out."

"And then what?" Elizabeth wondered. "No one is talking to us, Tommy. Linda and Esme hate us and your sister is barely speaking to you. I don't know how much longer this can go on for. You…you always told me how family was important to you. I remember when I first met you that I was jealous. I was jealous that you had a family who loved you and who would do anything for you."

"Times change," Tommy told her.

"But your family doesn't," she responded.

…

Elizabeth walked down the streets of Birmingham, finishing off her shopping as she carried her basket in her arm. Her hat sat on top of her head, covering her face in shade. Her hands held onto the handles of the basket as her heels clicked on the floor. She carried herself with her head held high, knowing full well that people watched her.

She knew that they knew who she was. She was Elizabeth Shelby nee Kimber. She was the wife of the man who led the Peaky Blinders. She was the sister of the once legendary Billy Kimber. People liked to gossip and she could hear that as she passed them by.

Moving down the street, she kept her eyes in front of her before she saw a woman staring straight at her. The woman, Elizabeth guessed, had to be in her late 50s. Her face was stern and she wore a beige coat with a small beige hat on top of her head. Her dark curls poked out from underneath the hat while her eyes were harsh. Looking to Elizabeth, she pouted her painted lips before standing still.

Her eyes fixed on Elizabeth for a moment before she spoke. "What is your husband planning?" the woman asked and Elizabeth furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "And who are you?"

"Audrey Changretta," she answered and Elizabeth knew instantly who the woman was. Her son was Angel; the man that John and Arthur had tormented. "My husband is Vicente and my son is Angel…my son who your brother in laws attacked."

"I know what they did," Elizabeth answered to the woman. "But my husband has no interest-"

"-Your husband is always plotting," the woman sniped. "And if he is not then he should plan something because my husband is fuming."

Elizabeth shook her head. "John and Arthur are in jail-"

"-For how long?" the woman demanded. "I taught John and Arthur and I know what they are like…I know both of them…but Tommy…I never understood that boy. I never understood him in the slightest and my husband does not care for him."

Elizabeth continued to look concerned. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asked.

Audrey nodded her head. "Be careful," she urged from her. "My husband understands how gang warfare works, just as your husband does. Wives should not get in the middle of that."

"On the contrary," Elizabeth said. "If your husband intends to do anything to mine then I will be stood right next to him. Tommy and I are a team…yes, we are husband and wife, but I will not cower behind him. Inform your husband that Tommy never meant any harm, nor does he."

The woman nodded. "I will tell him for what is worth."

Elizabeth said nothing further. She continued walking, her grip on the basket increasing as she wandered down the streets and back towards Small Heath where her husband would be sat in the office and waiting for her.

…

Entering the office as Lizzie Starke opened the door, Elizabeth didn't even care that the woman was watching. She moved with haste, her arms wrapping around Tommy as he stood by his drink's cabinet, finishing off the pouring of a whiskey. Tommy was taken aback as Elizabeth clung to him and he moved his hands to her waist, his tone one of worry as he spoke.

"What happened?" he asked from his wife. "What has happened, Liz?"

Lizzie Starke left the office, closing the door as she wondered just what was going on.

"Liz, talk to me," Tommy urged from his wife, pulling back to look her in the eye as she moved her hands to his cheeks, letting her fingers run up and down his high cheekbones as her eyes searched his.

"Vicente Changretta," she said to him. "His wife met me in town and she said…she said that her husband understood gang warfare. I don't know what she was saying, Tommy, but I think it was a warning."

Tommy nodded. "Aye," he said to her. "It might 'ave been a warnin', but nothin' will come of it. I'll see to it."

"We cannot keep doing this," Elizabeth said in a soft voice, moving forwards to kiss him on the lips. "But I am not going anywhere. We are going to see this through together. Whatever they throw at us, we are going to handle it."

"Aye," Tommy said.

"And that is why I was thinking," Elizabeth said, standing up straight and wiping her eyes as she looked to Tommy. "I think you should teach me how to use a gun."

Tommy almost scoffed as he heard her and she moved her hands to his jacket, pushing it open to reveal the gun he had in the holster. "Tommy, you know that it makes sense."

"Yer want to learn how to use a gun?" Tommy echoed back.

"There isn't just me to think about," Elizabeth said. "We have a daughter at home who needs protecting. I need to do everything I can to protect her. If that means using a gun then so be it."

Tommy did his best not to let his stomach churn as he heard his wife. He couldn't imagine her with a gun. His wife. His sweet and innocent Elizabeth. The woman he would do anything to protect. But she wasn't young girl he had fallen in love with. She wasn't the young girl who had trembled in his arms whenever there was danger. His Elizabeth was a mother and a woman who had seen things he wanted to protect her from. She had changed.

And that was why Tommy nodded to her request. That was why he agreed to help her.

…

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


	54. Chapter 53

Tommy let his hands hold onto his wife's hips, the motion soft and his fingers light. Elizabeth let out a shaky breath at the feeling of him so close, wondering when the last time they had been intimate had been. They had been rowing so often that she hardly thought about anything other than not ripping his head off for something he had done. Recently, things seemed to have calmed down. Well, they had calmed down enough to make Elizabeth realise that she was craving intimacy with Tommy. She wasn't afraid to admit that. Why should she be? It was human nature.

Tommy, meanwhile, could smell his wife's usual sweet perfume and he did his best not to feel dizzy at it. Closing his eyes for a moment, he let his nostrils flare before he bent down to kiss her on the neck as she held the gun in front of her. He had been helping her practice her aim for the past twenty minutes and he was bored. He wanted some other form of entertainment and the fact that he could feel his wife's back pressed against his front was enough to drive him insane.

"Tommy," Liz complained as she felt him sweep her hair over her shoulder as his lips continued to press against her neck. "I thought that you were teaching me how to shoot?"

"I was," Tommy protested against her skin, "but I'm bored of that now."

"And you call the shots, do you, Mr Shelby?" Elizabeth taunted him and Tommy moved quickly.

Grabbing the gun from her hands, he pocketed it back in his holster before he moved his hands to his wife's waist. Pushing her back on the sodden grass until she was against a tree, Tommy listened to her laugh softly as her arms crossed over his neck and her eyes met his. She watched him with intrigue, the smile still on her face as Tommy saw the lights from the manor in the distance. Ada was looking after Charlotte for the evening while he spent time with Liz.

"I'm callin' 'em tonight," Tommy nodded. "And tonight, Mrs Shelby, yer goin' to go to that bedroom and yer not comin' out until mornin'."

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush as she heard him, but she didn't complain. Instead she moved until her lips were pressed tightly against Tommy's. Both of them craved each other and Elizabeth knew that it had been too long since they had last been together. The previous time had been out of anger and while they both enjoyed the passion, they also enjoyed taking their time.

"I love you," Elizabeth whispered as they came apart for air. "Never forget that, Tommy."

…

Waking up the following morning, Elizabeth felt as though she had nothing to worry about. She didn't think about the opening up of the new factories for the new Shelby business. She didn't think about Changretta. She didn't need to think about anything. Instead, she remained focused on the previous night.

Rolling over onto her front as her thoughts consumed her, she flung an arm out, half expecting to hit Tommy. Of course, she never touched him. Instead she found Tommy's side of the bed empty. Groaning, she let her head flop down, knowing full well that he would be awake and working already. This was Tommy. He was always working.

Elizabeth slipped from the comfort of the duvet and mattress, grabbing hold of her nightgown and shrugging into it before taking hold of her robe. Tugging her hair into one hand, she twirled it upwards and pinned it at the nape of her neck as she wandered through the house, heading down the staircase and towards the study. She found Tommy sat in his chair with Charlotte in his lap, looking down at the sheets of paper in front of him.

Loitering in the doorway, Elizabeth watched the scene unfold for a few seconds as Charlotte let her finger point at the numbers on the paper and Tommy kept his hands steady on her waist so that she didn't slip. His eyes were set on the paper as his chin rested on top of Charlotte's head, his lips quirking upwards as he listened to his daughter do the sums that he had on the sheets of paper.

"Forty, isn't it?" Charlotte asked from him.

"Did you forget to take away the ten?" Tommy asked.

"Oh," Charlotte mumbled. "I did."

"Has your father got you working on the books already, Charlotte?" Elizabeth wondered as she entered the study and took a seat in the chair opposite Tommy's desk, her eyes set on her husband and daughter as Tommy chuckled and Charlotte nodded.

"Daddy asked me if I could help him," Charlotte explained coherently and Elizabeth wondered just how her daughter had managed to turn into the little girl. Before she knew it, autumn would be here and she would be ready to start school. Of course, Elizabeth had been teaching Charlotte already, finding that she had a keen interest in reading and simple arithmetic.

"And she is doing a wonderful job," Tommy said in response. "Aren't yer?"

"Well, if she is doing such a great job then she deserves a treat, doesn't she?" Elizabeth said and Tommy ached a brow as he heard his wife speak and she moved to her feet, looking happy and free for the first time in a long time.

"Yes!" Charlotte shrieked as Elizabeth bent down by her daughter and husband's side, her hand moving to cup Charlotte's cheek as Tommy looked to her.

"What yer got planned?" he enquired, his voice full of wonder.

"I think a trip to the new ice cream shop-"

"-Yay!" Charlotte's shriek interrupted Elizabeth who laughed as her daughter struggled in Tommy's arms and slowly slipped from his lap. Tommy watched her and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he watched his daughter. He found her enthusiasm contagious. In fact, he found everything about his daughter contagious. He adored her and worshipped the ground she walked on.

"I think that is a yes," Elizabeth said.

"Mummy you need to get changed," Charlotte protested.

"Well, you can hardly have ice cream before breakfast," Elizabeth responded. "We can go this afternoon as a treat. Perhaps we can go for a walk in the park this morning?"

"And feed the ducks?"

"If we 'ave enough bread," Tommy said.

"Why don't you and daddy go and see if we have any bread and I will go and change?" Elizabeth suggested and Charlotte was already tugging on Tommy's hand, urging for him to get up and move with her to the kitchen. Tommy did so, quickly pecking his wife on the lips as he went and Elizabeth watched them go before she went up to change.

She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before washing her face, her hands splashing the water over her face before she went into the bedroom and set about finding a skirt and a blouse. Shrugging into a blue combo, she sat at the dressing table and worked at her hair with a brush. That was when Tommy entered the bedroom, leaning against the wall as he watched her.

"What's gotten into yer?" Tommy wondered.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, keeping her eyes focused on the mirror. "Wanting to do things with my family?"

"Well….yer…" Tommy said awkwardly. "But not that, yer look 'appy, Liz. Yer look free…yer look relieved."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I just want us to be happy, Tommy. We are doing everything we can to help your family and it is out of our hands. We cannot sit and worry about Changretta forever. We need to move on. We need to put Charlotte first. She hasn't seen us happy in ages. She deserves that…our daughter deserves that."

Tommy nodded in agreement with that analysis. Of course Charlotte deserved happiness. She deserved that and so much more. He only wished that he could make sure he gave it to her.

…

Wandering through the park, Elizabeth kept hold of Charlotte's hand while Tommy remained behind them, his hand on Elizabeth's back as he kept his gaze moving back and forth. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how people moved out of their way as they walked by. Some would remove their cap and nod to Tommy, who offered them little in response. An occasional tilt of his head would have to do. Elizabeth knew that Charlotte was oblivious to it all. She was more entertained by feeding the ducks.

As Elizabeth crouched down by her daughter's side, she moved her hands to hold onto her daughter's waist. Charlotte broke up some bread and threw it into the pond, watching as the ducks came swimming forwards and began to pick at the food. Tommy pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up and taking a deep breath on it.

"Mummy, why do the ducks not share?" Charlotte enquired as Elizabeth shrugged and tilted her hat back on her head so that she could look to her daughter.

"Because some people are far too greedy," she responded.

"But why?" Charlotte continued to question as she tossed some bread into the pond and the same two ducks continued to fight for the piece.

"Because…" Elizabeth trailed off, her eyes moving to skim over to the water in front of her. "Because some people do not appreciate what they have and they do not know how to share. Look at those ducks. They had a big piece of bread and they could have shared."

"Like when I share my sweets with Finn?" Charlotte enquired.

"Exactly," Elizabeth whispered, a smile on her face as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and then drew herself up to full height.

Glancing over to Tommy as he stood a few paces from them, she saw how one of his hands was in his pocket while the other held his cigarette at his lips. He blew out puffs of smoke as he continuously looked around. Elizabeth knew exactly what was going through his mind as she moved the few steps to him, turning her head over her shoulder to make sure Charlotte did not move.

"I know you," she informed her husband as he looked to her. "And I know what you are thinking about."

Tommy shifted from one foot to the other, dropping his cigarette to the floor and stubbing it with the toe of his shoe.

"I know," Tommy responded. "I know we 'ave to keep goin', but bein' out in the open-"

"-In the open on your side of town where they dare not venture," Elizabeth interrupted him. "Tommy, we cannot keep living our lives in fear. It is not healthy for us, nor should we be forced to act this way. We did nothing to Angel Changretta."

"Nah," Tommy responded, "but our family did."

"Listen," Elizabeth said, her hand moving to Tommy's arm, "today is going to be a nice day. We are going to continue as if everything is normal like we agreed. For Charlotte."

Looking to his daughter as she tossed in more bread, Tommy let his head nod slowly. "For Charlotte," he echoed back.

Elizabeth wandered back to their daughter, taking hold of her by the shoulder. She turned to look up to her mother, smiling widely as Tommy watched the scene unfold in front of him. His expression was one of glee before he heard the noise in the distance.

The yell caught him off guard as people screamed loudly, their shrieks ringing in his ear as he tried to place the location of the commotion. Looking into the park, Tommy saw people ducking out of the way, moving to jump to the floor. In the sea of panic was a figure of calm. A long figure wearing a long beige trench coat, his hand raised in the air and his arm extended. A hat perched on his head while his eyes were focused straight ahead. Following the line of his sight, Tommy looked to the gun he was holding and then who the man was staring at. But before Tommy could move or even contemplate responding, the bang had echoed through the park.

...

A/N: Do let me know what you think!


End file.
